Church full of Roses (In process of rewrite)
by Churchisalive
Summary: Takes place after season 13 church was sent to Remnant as a 17 year old version of him and tries to get home but begins to fall for Ruby and has accepted the fact that he may actually like being here as a hunter and not an AI. He is accepted into team Rwby to learn more about Remnant.
1. Church full of Roses

**What if** **after season 13 Church was sent to** **Remnant as soon as he erased his memories**. **During the middle of the initiation ceremony and later on joined team RWBY**. **As the story progresses he shows his true self as someone who cares about these girls**. **Oh and also he turns into a 16** **year** **old white tiger faunus** **so** there **can** **be** **some** **sort of** **love** **connection** **between one of the** **characters** **preferably** **Ruby**.

Later

From the guy writing this story

Now without further a dew The story

Church's POV*

 _at first all I saw was darkness after I left my team. Permanently._

 _Then I started to see a bright blue sky bordered around trees from my place on the_ floor. _Fuck. Since when was grass so pointy. Wait. Did I just feel what the grass is like. That's impossible. Unless hold on a sec. I get up to look at my hands then my legs. I can't believe it. Is this my actual body? I wanted to start crying so badly. I saw my legs then moved to my arms. I was still in my standard issue armor. As if that wasn't enough I took off my helmet for a second to feel it. It felt furry around the curves of my cheeks, but my facial features were still left shaven. I can't believe it. I'm a teenager again. Great another round of puberty._

 _This was so much for me to process._

 _Then all of a sudden I heard a loud BANG that sounded exactly like my sniper rifle. Oh shit my sniper. Oh thank God right behind me. And I'm talking to myself. I wish I still had Theta and Delta. The other ones were okay but those two were my favorite._

 _There it is again the shots._

 _Now I'm running through the forest to god knows it's a trap. Wow for someone who has been an AI with no legs of my own I'm in great shape. Focus Church. The shots get louder and louder with each second. Ok just one more brush to push through. What. The. Hell. Are. These things_?

 _Ruby's POV_

"Weiss I think we're in trouble here" _From where we were standing it did not look good for us. "_ So far I count 15 beowolves."

"Yeah no kidding genius. I can count too." _was what my new partner in crime said._

 _Just when a beowolves jumped in the air about to pounce on us a shot rang through the air and blew the creatures brains out of its bone plated head. Just as I turned to see the saviour it looked like a robot with better armor._ "Don't just stand there. Run to me." _at this moment two things come to mind. 1 follow the 6 ft 8 in killing machine. 2 stay here anymore and die by beowolves. It doesn't take a genius to know what to choose._

 _Now we're following the robot through a forest of who knows how many grimm. He disappeared behind a tree and notifies us to duck. Just the new he punched the tree he was behind and pushed it blocking the path of the creatures of Grimm._

"How did you do that"

3rd person POV is now what the story will be told in*

"How did I do that?" Church asked surprised just the same as Ruby

"That would be me." said a slightly ccomputerized voice

"Huh. Who's there."

"I did. Did I startle you Epsilon?"

Then came a little green man on Church's shoulder. He identified him instantly as Delta before he could ask the others popped up around him. He is completely pissed off now.

"What the fuck are you doing here !? Shouldn't you be I don't know with the the Reds and Blues."

"Technically we are. We are your memories of the A.I. units. We are powering all your now natural abilities."

"Oh thank god. Wait natural abilities? What natural abilities?"

"Now that you are human the A.I. powered abilities of the freelancers have now become biological implanted into your DNA."

"Isn't it cool." asked the childish image of Theta.

"Excuse me. But I believe that me and my ... associate would like to know who or what you are!" Demanded Weiss

"Glady, names Leonard Church but friends call me Church. And you are?"

Weiss was shocked that he didn't know who she was.

"Weiss Schnee of the Schnee dust family."

"Cool. And you are?"

If you could imagine total pissed off Weiss that would be it right there.

Then Ruby responded shyly. "I'm Ruby Rose."

"Okay then Ruby, Weiss nice meeting you but I need to get somewhere. If I knew where here is."

"Why don't you come with us back to Beacon."

Weiss shot her a look saying "No you idiot."

"Might as well. Help me get home and we got a deal."

"OK but first we need to get to the temple. And I have an idea of the fastest way."

Fifteen minutes later*

"I immediately regret agreeing with this plan." Church shouted holding on to the wing of a nevermore.

"Man up just a few seconds to let go" yelling Ruby

"Yeah. Easy for you to say."

No way am I jumpin off a 1000 ft fall. Ruby? Church? Did you guys jump without me!?" Weiss screamed as she was left holding on.

Church was more than prepared with the A.I. helping him stay alive in his suit and the fact he died before he was cool. However he started to worry about Ruby and saw her descending and made his way to her and caught her bridal style as he landed on one knee.

He checked to see if she was alright then began to ask questions about any injuries.

"Are you okay? you're not hurt right?"

"Nope, but thanks for caring though."

Church then realized what he was doing and began stuttering as he explained himself.

"Yeah n-no worries just doing my j-"He was cut off by a huge right hook to his jaw. "SON OF A BITCH! "

Church turned around to see his attacker to see a blonde haired teen with huge bracelets that hold shotgun rounds.

"Step off my little sister creep!" Demanded the blonde teen.

"Yang he just saved me." Ruby defending her savior

"Ohhhhhhh I am so sorry about that."

"It's okay just need to heal and I have had worse happen to me." Church said knowing it was true.

By now they forgot about Weiss until a teenager in a green navu jacket pointed it out. "She's gonna fall." the teen said ever so calmly.

"No she won't." said a girl wearing pink wielding a hammer.

Church then looked to his previous attacker and the one wearing black next to her. "Hey bet you 10...whatever you guys use for money she's gonna be a bitch when I save her."

They look at each other before answering. "Yeah you're on."

And with that Church super leaped in the air to catch her the same way he did with Ruby. As they land Weiss pushes away from him with her nose in the air. He then looks to the two he bet against and gave them the you owe me ten bucks look.

That's when some boy with blonde hair and a sword and shield came next to Church and asked who he was, "Sorry don't mean to sound rude but who are you, exactly and what are you doing here?"

While at the same time that girl in pink began flashing back and forth from his left to his right behind him. "Oooh, he's so medally, is that even a word? Cool sniper rifle, I mainly use a hammer for my dirty work. This one time I-"

Church cut her off before she could continue. "Sorry let me introduce myself. Leonard Church but friends call me Church, you can too I guess."

Out of nowhere came a pack of 50 beowolves. But before he could act time stood still and everything around him froze. This was not the A.I. time difference he has experienced. Something called him forth and before he could get a word out he was surrounded by an armory of melee weapons then the voice came up.

"Leonard Church you have been called forth to me because you have an aura stronger than anyone has yet had on Remnant. However you lack weaponryto protect this world therefore you may choose any weapon to cross with yours. If you are wondering who I am, just call me Oum."

With that being said Church looked at a 6 ft long sword to cross with his sniper rifle. Little did he know it doesn't just transform between sniper to sword with a twist of the handle it becomes 2 dual machetes. And a push of the side button of both they become dual desert Eagles. With one pistol in front of the other they become a sniper rifle again. Then a final button on the scope returns to sword.

But he wasn't done there. He pulled out his 2 smg's and spots two night sticks and morphs them as one. No folding technology required.

Finally he pulled out his pistol and sees a cavalry dagger. The pistol looks standard issue until you pull the hammer up in the back and not out. The pistol turns into a single bladed knife with brass knuckles in front of it.

"You are ready to battle grimm."

With that being said Church looked at his newly formed gear and said. "Oh ..yeah." He said full of confidence.

Back to normal time he was geared up. "Get to the ruins I'll fight these things." And with that the groups ran into the woods and disappeared.

All but Ruby who only said a small shy "Thanks." Something she said made Church feel stronger than before as he turned his attention to the huge pack in front of him. He began by grabbing a sword that looked like a bigger medieval blade that was heavy. He used both hands to hold it like a warrior. He rushed with the sword dragging in the dirt behind him using his speed he kept picking up with momentum as he swung it and decapitated three. He swiftly switched it into a sniper rifle and let out four shots each making a head shot with each fired bullet killing four more. Church switched it into his two Desert Eagles and began firing seven rounds out of each gun following one after another trying to get head shots or fatal body shots, so far he killed eight more making fifteen. He's transformed the pistols into machetes and tackled one into a larger group as he began slicing add cutting Grimm chunks everywhere behind him, he added 5 more to the collection of kills. When 5 more charged in his direction he grabbed the smg nightsticks and began mowing the closest ones down, he then realized he was halfway through the horde as they all stopped.

"Come Oooonnnnn!" He yells not knowing the king was coming. This one was humongous with his teeth slobbering and snarling. Just as it was about to strike he was stopped by Church broadside of his sword and was shocked when her pulled his side pistol out to point it at the beast head any blew the creature's mind. Literally.

Without a leader they ran back into the forest to hide.

Now to get back to the kids.

Team JNPR had their situation handled. He turned his attention to the huge Winged black blob in the sky. He saw Ruby running up a mountain with the head of the beast in her Cresent Rose. He had Delta calculate the number of bullets she would run out soon so he saw that as a chance to see how good his shot was in this dimension. He took aim. Held his breath. Counted to five. And when the time was right fired his rifle. Causing the beast to be decapitated. Everyone cheered for Ruby at the top of the mountain like cliff. But she noticed one just bowing his head slightly to signal good work kid.

 **Author's note /end of Chapter one. Please leave a comment to ask what you like to read in the next chapter. I'll try it do this once a week but no promises.**


	2. Getting settled in

**Author's note:** **I wanted to say** **thanks to all of** **you who have** **joined my new fanfiction story I** **have started and thanks for the support and suggestions**. **And answer any questions you have like the fact that he has MJOLNIR armor from the chorus trilogies**. **And for those who remember Sigma walking about Meta stage that** **is why Church is now human**. **Apparently fragmentation of a** **fragment is the key to the stage**. **And Church will now be back to his usual loud mouth self from now on**. 

**With that being said, here is the new chapter you've** **been waiting** **for**

After the Nevermore was decapitated everyone headed back to the temple to pick their totems. All but Church. After that they decided to let Church tag along with them. Everyone had questions for him.Where did you come from? How did you get the cool armor? What other ssemblances do you have?He was bombarded with question after question. Until he had one he was about to ask until he was kicked back 10 ft by a woman with blonde hair and a black and purple cape aiming a riding crop at his chest. That really hurt for Church who's only hope now was not dieing again.

"SON OF A BITCH!" was what Church screamed as he landed back first in the ground.

"Stand back. Who...whatever you are." the older woman who must have been in her mid 30's said with a voice like Tex.

"Oh god please don't let that be who I think it is," He looked at the woman to see a different looking woman from Texas's orange hair and green eyes. He was more than relieved that it wasn't her.

"Who were... nevermind you're coming with us for questioning, maybe we can get you to talk." Church didn't move from his spot because of his previous experiences with death. He broke his Record for staying alive on a different planet than being with Caboose .

However the kids would not allow him to die as Ruby hopped in the way between them.

"Miss Rose, stand aside." ordered the woman as she was about to strike Church.

"No please it's okay he's friendly," Ruby now turns around to see Church's middle finger directed towards Glynda. "OK maybe friendly is a strong word."

"Now now, there's no need for violence to a new face." said a voice that Church remembered as Wash. Unfortunately it was not him at all. But a man with Grey hair a cane in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon Academy. The woman who had just striked you down was my colleague is Glynda Goodwitch. And you are..."

"Leonard Church..." Church said surprised at this man's calm and welcoming behavior.

"Now then if you please remove your helmet so we may discuss a matter I would love to offer you," Church was sceptical at first but then removed his helmet to reveal a 17 year old young man with ragged hair from the helmet, the furry sides of his face were white with well defined facial features and a goat tee covering a small part of his chin.

There was a silence from both teams until Nora broke it with a loud "I thought he'd be an old man."

"Nora!" Ren said as he was hiding embarrassment.

"Now then how would you like to attend my school for hunters and huntresses?" Church didn't answer for a while, but Glynda was pissed off to the fact that he was about to give a stranger admition into the school.

Church then looked to teams JNPR and RWBY almost all of them nodding except for one particular ice queen who didn't care for him. He made his mind when he gazed at Ruby giving him puppy dog eyes. He knew he had to do the right thing now. "Yeah sure that be nice." was all he could say.

*Initiation ceremony*

Church was behind a door leading outside where he was waiting his cue from Ozpin. His nerves were getting to him then the A.I.s came out trying to comfort him.

"Church I am reading a rise in adrenaline levels emanating from you." replied Delta.

"He's being accepted into a school for people like freelancers. It's nerve racking alright." chimed Theta.

"Perhaps a knock knock joke should help." said Gamma.

"Maybe I should take over." came the menacing voice of O'malley a.k.a. Omega.

Church then stopped afternoon team RWBY was called. He needed to make a good impression on these people. As Ozpin was telling the students of a "late" entry Church gulped his throat. Stood up straight. And opened the doors on his cue.

As he was walking to the stage he heard questions arise from students around him.What is tthat thing? It's attending here? Is it a robot? Where did it come from? Is it altas technology?Just as he arrived to the stage he saw all eyes on him. It's official he's scared shit less.

Ozpin then asked him "Tell them your name son"

Church took his helmet off to show his face to everyone as he did all questions were stopped. His throat went dry when he spoke into the microphone. "My name is Leonard Church."

"Unfortunately since you arrived late there are no members left for a team. However you may join whatever team you want. " Now Church was thinking of which team to join.

When his friend Ruby pleaded "Join us Church." she used her puppy dog eyes again on him. He was cornered again.

"I think I'll join team RWBY." Church replied.

Ozpin then announced "Then it's official. Team RWBY is now team RWBYC. Now you have your dorm rooms you may rest for classes begin tomorrow."

*12 minutes later in RWBYC dorm room*

"OK I'll sleep on the floor. While you guys sleep in your beds."

Ruby tried to argue for him to sleep with one of them, "Are you sure Church? I mean I think you can bunk down with one of us right guys?" Ruby looks at her team for an answer. Weiss looked away quickly with her nose in the air, Blake said nothing as she was getting in her bed. Yang seductively raised her eyebrows, clearly showing what she had intended to do.

With that being said everyone went to sleep with Church on the floor in his armor.

When it was midnight he felt a small hand poke his white furred face. He woke up to see Ruby gazing at him.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Church asked groggily

"No reason. Why did you sleep in your armor?" Ruby asked curiously.

Church began to mumble so she could barely hear it.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"I need help getting it off." He said embarrassed of his lack of ability to do something so simple.

"Why didn't you say so?" She said as she was making her way to his back.

"Thanks." He said as he sat up.

"No problem. What do I do?" She asked as she looked at the back armor plating.

"There should be a lever where my neck meets my back." she found it and pulled it making a hissing sound. She stopped not wanting more wake her team. She pulled it off noticing his back was covered with a black clothing wrapping around his muscles.

"What's this?" she said as she felt it around his back.

"My skin suit. It protects me from my suit chaffing." He said as he was about to take off the front armor plate.

She used every muscle in her body not to feel his body. She didn't know two pair of eyes were on them.

It didn't help when Church finally took off the part of the suit that covered his torso. His entire chest and back was surrounded by the warmth of his newly gifted white and black striped tiger fur.

"Nice pick little sis." whispered Yang.

"Nice pick indeed." responded Blake.

As she helped him take armor piece off after armor piece he revealed his whole body, minus his bottom to be muscular and perfect. Which glistened at the moonlight and revealed a tight six pack. With that all done he went back to sleep. Instantly.

Thank goodness that he didn't see Ruby blush from being that close to a guy. Ruby had finally retreated to her bed, until two snooping teammates silently confronted her.

"Nice choice Rubes." Yang said to her sister gleefully.

"Indeed nice one." Blake joined the conversation.

"When were you up?" Asked Ruby as she was embarrassed.

"At the first hissing sound." Yang

"What did it feel like? Touching his back?" Blake

"Good night." said Ruby leaving her team in wonder what it felt like. She won't lie it was nice. No. It was heaven.

End of Chapter 2

Author time : thanks for those who are following the story if you have any questions or comments leave them in the review box and I will hopefully get to answer all of them other than that next chapter Church goes to Class. Oh and Church has the laser eyes abilities from when he was in that floating eyeball. Bye.


	3. From Church to School

_**Author's note:ffor those who think my last chapter to be like another fanfiction story I'm sorry it was the best way to combine Church in team RWBY. I used another story as inspiration. From now on that won't happen. And to explain why he is 17 again Remnant has a atmospheric air made of aura reducing the aging process for those who enter the new world. Now back to chapter 3.**_

It was like Church never slept in years coconsidering he was an AI with no feeling. Until he was awoken by Ruby telling him to cover his ears as she blew a whistle near Weiss.

" Rise and Shine sleepy heads, as leader of team RWBYC it is now our first order of business to get unpacked. " Ruby said cheerfully as Church took 15 minutes to take a shower, get washed up, and get changed. He was used to that much time because he lived with the Blues.

As they started to realize they had too much junk that's when Ruby decided to say " We'll make bunk beds. After a few minutes of construction they looked to examine their masterpiece and it looked like shit. Church was about to say that but decided not to considering his makeshift hammock in a corner of the room.

Weiss then asked. " What time do classes start? "

Everyone replied "8 o'clock "

" It's 7:55! "

With that being said they all hauled ass to their classes.

The first couple bored Church to near death. When he was in Mr. Port's class he came up with a list, pros and cons of being human again.

Pro: I can finally feel again.

Con: I can't turn off my ears like I did with the robot body.

He then notice Weiss got up to the front of the class to fight a warthog. Or is it a puma. (Red vs blue Reference). He looked over to his new teammates to see them cheering her on. He noticed when Ruby cheered she acted like a bitch. Even in the fight against the creature when Ruby tried to help she still acted like she had a twig up her ass. Then when she won the fight she glared a look at Ruby saying -stay the fuck away from me-. Church decided to follow Ruby as she went to confront Weiss all he heard was Weiss saying " Ozpin made a mistake picking you as leader. " He turned to Ruby seeing her in tears. She hugged without invitation to, even though uncomfortable with hugs he let it slide and allow it to happen. After that he decided to confront Weiss.

" Hey Weiss. What was that back there? "

"I was simply stating a fact that she's unfit to lead. " Church didn't respond to her comment for a good 5 seconds.

" Okay then Weiss, you know what I learned from being killed by my teammates over and over again. Through a time warp. "

" Wait. What? "

" Nevermind, shut up, I learned no matter how bad things are..."

" They can't get any worse? "

" Nope. They can't get any better because that's the way they are and not you, me, or anyone can change that. So quit your bitching and apologize to Ruby because I do not want to get stuck with the bill. "

After what was said he went to his schedule and saw his next class. Training with ..shit...Glynda fucking Goodwitch. The one person who hates his guts. He showed up late trying to avoid any eye contact. Until " Mr. Church may you please come down considering you are standing to volunteer to fight " He knew who said it so he hopped down to see his opponent only to see a 4 man team of CRDN.

" Wait. Who am I fighting? "

" All of them. I wanted to see how you fight with variables."

Church didn't worry too much because he had tricks up his sleeve. AI tricks.

After getting his gear he prepared for AI speed. Delta showed him their leader'sbad knee. He aimed for that first. Charging at him with his dual smg nightsticks to shatter his knee causing him to be out most of the round. The other three he switched from sniper sword to dual machetes and desert Eagles. And finished the last one standing with a thunder cookie guarded by his cavalry dagger's knuckle part. Cardin had rose up again half charging half limping to smash Church with his mace. He automatically brought his hands up above his head not knowing he summoned his impenetrable shield. Causing Cardin's mace to ricochet back at his face for a knock out. The match was over with 2 minutes to spare.

Everyonestared in awe while he made his way to the locker room to change. Thus ending his school day. When he was alone he asked Theta a question.

" Hey Theta, you get those songs I asked you to download for me?"

" Yep. Sending them to your scroll. "

" Thanks "

As he made his way to the dorm he saw Weiss apologizing to Ruby. Which made him feel better. You know not having to comfort her like he did with Caboose.

Thanks god.

As the next morning woke him up. He was relieved to be at lunch. However he saw a girl with bunny ears being bullied. He was explained to about faunus from both history class and Delta. He noticed his friends at the table upset at this. This was when he decided to do something.

Ruby caught him before he went to Cardin " Church don't do anything you'll regret. "

" Don't worry I'm just taking out the trash. "

With that he went to Cardin's table and picked up his food tray. He was stopped by the bully.

" I wasn't finished with that " Cardin said.

" You weren't here then " Church now back handed Cardin with the tray in hand.

Lights out againfor the big fella. He then turned his attention to the three stooges. " anyone else? "

He the saw them picking up their leader as they ran away. He turned his attention to the faunus in trouble.

" Are you okay? Velvet isn't it? "

" Y-Yes thanks for wha you just did for me. "

" Anytime. " wow Church was feeling like a whole new person here. He still missed his favorite idiots back at Chorus. He'll never forget them.

End of Chapter 3

 ** _Author's note: for those who are wondering how I made 3 chapters in 3 days I just use my imagination of Church and the time line of Rwby. And not to spoil anything but we may see a friend of Church. Also why did I included Church's play list of songs. Because there will be times when I say listen to this song because Church uses his speakers to play his music while fighting. Or during the school dance. Hint hint. Any other questions leave in the review box below._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**For many who are following the story. Thanks for the support and suggestions for and I just wanted to start by saying that I'm sorry for any inconvenience. Thanks to whoever pointed out that I needed to fix Chapter 2. And spoiler alert a friend of Church comes into this one. Also as I said suggestions comments and complaints are appreciated. As well as questions. So without further a dew. I present to you "A Walk Through Town"**_

 _ **Adios.**_

Church woke up earlier in the night aas he had another dream. Even earlier than Theta, he was up right after Church apparently having the same nignightmare as him because he was hyperventilating. Even though he's an AI.

" What's wrong buddy" Church asked already knowing the answer to that question.

"I had a nightmare about the Reds and Blues. Did you have the same one?" asked the childish image of a kid on a skate board.

" How did you know? " Church knew the A.I.s knew him to well

" You miss them do you? "

" Who you talking to and who are the Reds and Blues? " He woke up Ruby by accident and was in a corner. He couldn't lie to his new friends. They were standing up for him even on the first day. They were growing on him.

" Not sure how to explain this. Um. These things are like computer programs that are built with the same memories as me and represent one of my emotions and personality traits. Sounds crazy right? "

Church was surprised at how cool she took the it " Nope. I mean you did fall fromouter space somewhere. But who are the Reds and Blues? "

" They were my (Sigh) they were first my enemies but then we began working with each other. Which made us friends. Then we realized we would've died for each other that made us a family. They were my family. " Church found himself tearing up until he realized they were taking him to town to shop for clothes " Now then go to bed we have a big day ahead of us. "

* In Vale mid day *

Church was being pushed and pulled back and forth from outlet stores to shopping centers. He was forced to try everything on the rack and mannequins. the girls only took one bag and picked the lightest things there were while he picked up 4 boxes, 8 bags in each arm, and balanced half a dozen hats on his head. He was more than relieved that a faunus kid with a monkey tail and blonde hair caused the girls to stop. He then notice the kid ran past them and gave a wink at Blake. He was about to ask what was that about until he was interrupted by Weiss pulling a bag he had a grip on forcing him to follow.

He was relieved when Weiss bumped into a girl wearing a white dress with green accents and a bow on her head. " Salutations " the girl said as if nothing had happened to her."

" Hi " Ruby said shyly as usual.

" Are you going to get up from the floor " Church asked

She took a moment to answer and said " Yes I am " she then did a Dwyane Johnson flip with ease causing everyone to back up.

" Okay then we should get going " Yang said. Weiss signaled Church to pick his bags of clothes Church huffed as he lifted his load and began walking away.

" Bye friend " Church realized what Ruby said.

" Ruby I don't think it was a good idea to call her friend. last I did that an idiot killed me three times. " He then remembered Caboose.

" Yeah no kidding she kinda weird " Yang replied.

" What did you just call me. " the girl from five seconds ago asked. Everyone still wondering how she got in front of the group. Yang began to apologize but she was focused on Ruby. " Did you just call me friend? Am I really your friend? " Everyone but Church signaled her to say no he gave a (I tried to warned you).

" Yes " Everyone collapsed at Ruby's answer. While Church gave a head down motion. The girl was excited about that. Until Weiss asked where the faunus《rapscalian》 went. That upset Blake a lot as the girls were in an argument about faunus and white Fang. Until Blake said...

" Well maybe we were tired of being oppressed by humans. " Church didn't seem surprised. While the rest of the team were shocked. She burst through the door out of the room. Ruby tried to run after her but wasn't quick enough. They would look for her in the morning.

* The next morning *

Everyone split up to cover more ground. Church was with Ruby. He had Gamma look for her faint heat signatures. Penny also tagged along with them when they heard an explosion near the docs that was a good of a place to start than any. They ran to see Blake and the kid with a monkey tail fighting Roman Torchwick. He was more outmatched than ever until reinforcements arrived.

" Hey Torch Dick, step away from my friend there. " Church shouted across the way on top of the warehouse.

"Glady " He then aimed at Ruby only to see after he shot there was a bio shield around her with Church in front, protecting her.

" Yeesh and I thought that Felix was an asshole. " Church replied to the shot as Penny walked next to him calmly.

" No Penny stay back. " Ruby pleaded.

"Don't worry I'm combat ready. " with that said she leaped off the building to spring a dozen swords from her backpack. She sliced and diced her way through the guards. Church remained speechless until he was a little jealous.

" I could do that. " He said trying to save his dignity until the swords blasted lasers from them slicing incoming ships. Now he was full blown jealous. " Show off! "

He saw Torchwick running away to a ship and saw this as his shot to show off his sniper skills. He did his routine and fired hitting him in his shoulder. All he could say was " Holy Shit I actually got him. " Then his moment was gone when Penny held back the entire ship with her swords. " Oh come on! " Church yelling pissed off.

Torchwick did escape but everyone else was safe. Blake Ruby Church and Sun we're waiting answering questions from local police men until they saw Weiss. Oh shit we know where this goes.

" Weiss, Blake is okay and she may be a faunus but ... you're gonna ignore me. " Ruby trying to calm her friend down. As she made her way through Blake stood up.

" Weiss I'm so so- " she was cut off by Weiss asking her.

" Are you a faunus? " No one knewwhat was happening.

" Weiss where's this going? "

"Just answer the question. Are you a faunus? "

" Yes bu-" she was cut off again.

" But nothing you're nowith the white Fang. And you are still a member of the team. But next time if something is bothering you come to us instead of... " she paused as she looked at Sun "someone else. Okay? " Blake responded with a nod.

" Well guess we're done here nothing can go wrong now. " Just then Delta came out concerned about something.

" Sir, I regret to inform you an incoming Pelican is inbound. " Church realized something was wrong.

" D what are you talking about? There are no Pelican this planet. " Just then a Pelican flew over head and shocked the faces of the teens below.

" Let's go " Church said rushing to the crash site. He saw a busted ship with no one inside. They were then confronted with 3 White Fang members with guns.

" Freeze, hands in the air" Just then a black figure came out slashing the face of the right member. As the closest one turned he was slashed across the chest. As the last one attempted to run away he was stabbed in the back. Wait a minute swish swish stab. Where has he heard that before?

Just then the dark armored savior looked at his armor, took off his helmet to reveal a dark skinned teen with a slight afro. He yelled in frustration, " God damn it what is this black shit on my armor. I didn't even teleport."

" Oh my fucking god! " Church said finally realizing who this was.

End of Chapter 4

 ** _Author's note: so how was that one. Leave a comment on how you like the story to go later on and if I should do a Yang x Tucker. Other than that any more questions I will gladly accept. Oh and not sure if I forgot to mention I don't own RVB or RWBY they belong to Rooster Teeth. Oh and Tucker is also a teenager again the atmosphere of Remnant._**

 ** _Bye_**


	5. Mother Tucker

_**Author's note : So II'll just say the same message I said before. Thanks for reading. Suggestions, and Ideas are accepted, if you wish for me to do a Christmas special leave a message in the commentsection below. Other than that just wanted to say If you seen RWBY volume 3 where the vital festival goes wrong I'm gonna change it up a bit. Also That is when all Red vs Blue members including Wash and Carolina are going to be back as well as our two favorite assholes the beast and Super Mario. If you get who these two characters from Red vs Blue are good for you if you don't it's a good surprise then. As well as the now turned good Predator knockoff. Not saying who that is.**_

 _ **Now then back to the story**_

 _ **See you later.**_

Church didn't know what to say as he's saw his brother in arms standing right in front of him and his new teammates. All he could do is think of an endless list of apologies starting with sorry for leaving without saying goodbye again.

The only thing that escaped his lips were. " Tucker? "

" Yeah who are - " the stranger now known as Tucker looked at who addressed him to see a Church but younger than he was originally. " Church? Is that you " Church just nodded expecting a hug or a cheer but only got an " You asshole!" Church was tackled as he was attempting to explain what happened to him while avoiding punches. He teammates were my just watching the bonding moment.

" Anytime you guys want to jump in! " Church urging his team to help.

" No, we're good. Besides you have this covered." Yang shouted back to him.

" Yeah thanks. Tucker oomph listen to me. I need you to oomph look at yourself fojust one second."

" Why!? " Tucker was still pissed at Church. He then obeyed his plead thinking nothing of it. He then notice his hands were less wrinkled than usual. He looked at the closest thing to a mirror there was and went to the edge of the of the dock. He jumped back to his image of himself as a teenager. Then looked to Church for answers to his sudden reverse in aging. " Okay Church I have some questions. 1. How do you and I both look young again? 2. What is this place? 3. Who are they? 4. How are you human again? And lastly what the fuck is that thing on your back. " He said the last one pointing to the huge pack sword on his back.

Church answered his questions as best he could "1. This planet has some magical crap called aura which heals you and apparently reduces your age. 2. The planet is called Remnant, the section were in is Vale. 3. This is Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, there my new teammates. " He said the answer 3 knowing Tucker would be pissed off sluggishly, " And 4. I finally achieved the Meta stage. And 5. These are my new weapons." He said showing how all the weapons were more than they appeared to be.

" So, do all the guys from where you're from that good looking. " Yang said looking Tucker from head to toe.

" Well maybe, but I've never met someone from my planet ask good looking as you. " Tucker said scanning her head to toe. Church knew that scan from Blood Gulch as one of Tucker's moves in his playbook.

He immediately stepped in. " Oh yeah Tucker, Yang, Yang, Tucker." As soon as he introduced them he realized Ozpin approaching.

" Well I certainly didn't expect another exchange student this year. " Ozpin said as he made his way to Tucker. Church, team RWBY, and Glynda Goodwitch realized what he was doing and couldn't believe it again.

" Mr. Ozpin I don't think that's a good idea to let my friend into Beacon for a number of reasons. " Church pleaded as Glynda was shocked that she couldn't say anything.

" Nonsense, now then Tucker was it if you are to attend my school you must have a team. Thankfully you know a member of team RWBYC. So if you accept my invitation they will be renamed team RWBYCT. Tucker took about 10 seconds to respond thinking about how to A. Get his brother in arms back and B. Pick up chics on another planet.

" I accept your invite. Sir " Tucker said as helooked to Church slapping his forehead in frustration.

* With Torchwick *

" God damn it. How was I bested by teenagers and a random robot looking thing" He yelled in a warehouse that was assuming to be empty.

" Oh come on old chap it's not that bad " A heavy british accent came from the dark causing him to grab his cane/gun.

" Who's there? " He tried to stay calm but was hiding fear behind his eyes.

" Nevermind that, I am informed that you, me and my associate share common enemies. I offer my assistance in exchange for weaponry and dust. "

" Wait, associate? " Just then two White Fang members fell through the door they were guarding. Torchwick turned to see this new man. To come face to face with a 8 ft tall man with enormous muscles. His assistant Neo heard this to come into the room to face the giant. He only growled his threatening growl, he was expecting a smart ass reply but only received a smug smile and a bow as she lifted her skirt to do this. He then notice she was a mute just like him. This was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

" Back to business. We will fight with you against team RWBY and their new teammate if we keep the stranger alive. " He explained the plans to Torchwick. " We will need weapons to do the job and if you are still wondering on names... I am Wyoming " He said taking off his helmet to show his face to everyone as a normal 23 year old with a big mustache that can lifting 100 lbs. " He is Meta or Maine if you prefer. " The brute took his helmet off as well showing a shaved headed 20 year old with a tattoo on the back of his neck and bullet wounds on his throat.

Torchwick was intrigued but had one more question. " What do you plan to do with him? "

Wyoming sighed and responded leaving everyone but him and Meta confused. " Can't say. But he won't be a problem for you. "

*Back at Beacon *

Church was still surprised to see Tucker. He wondered where everyone else was. " Hey Tucker, how's everyone else been doing? "

Tucker didn't think Church still cared for him or the others. " Well, we have our own way for coping with pain. Grif surprisingly didn't eat. Simmons mapped stars thinking of places you would go to. Sarge kept training more recruits on Chorus. Donut picked flowers for a funeral for you. Lopez fixed everything he could fix and then some. Wash felt less like a soldier when you left. Carolina was pissed she trained non stop and had nightmares of you leaving. Caboose took it the hardest, he didn't know who to talk to just stayed quite. Me well I missed having a wingman. "

At that statement Church began explaining how great it is here. " I'm sorry but I couldn't go back. Here it's like I'm heaven. No war, no super-powered maniacs chasing me, I'm finally human! And best of all I can finally feel like a hero, no more AI me, I hope you can understand why I had to do this. "

" Dude it's alright this place is pretty sweet and the ladies aren't bad either. "

" Thanks, man "

" Anyti- " Tucker then realized something " Oh shit I almost forgot to mention you can call them back I have an interstellar device made for communication. " He then looked at one of his suitcases and pushed a button to expand a computer and antenna. " You better talk to them. "

Church was hesitant at first but managed to gain the courage to push the call button. It took a few seconds to load. Team RWBY would like to meet them he thought. Now thescreened loaded to see Simmons without a helmet with a robotic right side of his face wearing glasses. " Tucker this better not be a request for more po- " He stopped when he saw Church in a dorm room. " Church where are you? Carolina gonna want to know this. We missed you so much. Chorus built a statue in your honor."

Church started talking to Simmons " Yeah I'm just on aplanet called Remnant it's not that b- wait did you say they built a statue in my honor? It took you assholes this long to praise me as a fucking god! I have been attacked by armies to now get an award. Great just fucking great. I hate you all. "

" We miss you too Church. Oh and I found your coordinates will be there with an army at the ready in case you need it. Be there in a couple of ... months sorry Church. "

Church was now trying to explain again he likes it here. " Wait don't do that I'm fine I really like this place. I finally have a human body. I can shoot a sniper rifle for fucks sake. You can visit but please don't take me back. " Simmons nodded knowing Church was happy which was rare. Now Church needed to break the news to his new team.

" So you gonna tell the others " Tucker proposed.

Church said with a heavy sigh " Not yet "

End of Chapter 5

 _ **Author's note: So how was that thanks again for leaving suggestions even if they are somewhat rude they are helpful. Still waiting for other suggestions for another chapter and weapon ideas for Tucker's sword. I'm thinking it splits down the handle to make 2 smg's with the blade reducing size to act like a stock for them sounds good? Alright then thanks for reading. See you later.**_


	6. Painting the Town Blue and RWBY

_**Author's note: again to whoever is reading this. Thank you again. Also whoever ssuggested making Tucker's smg hammer idea not bad but I think I'll stick with his battle rifle and sword. Not to hurt anyone's hope for the hammer smg. Sorry in advance he just uses his sword more than anything else. Okay and now back to story takes place in Best Day Ever and the Painting the Town**_

 _ **Alright thenstory reading time or whatever.**_

 _ **Later**_

Tucker still had a lot of questions which Church was more than happy to answer as long as his best friend promised not to attack him again. " Okay Church let me get this straight, the creatures on this planet that are black and have bone plating are called Grimm. You fight them with weapons that can transform from gun to sword. This world also has 2 species, human and faunus. And the faunus in white hoodies are a terrorist group called the White Fang. Did I sum up everything? "

" Yeah pretty much " Church was surprised he learned that much information that quickly. It only took a couple hours but still he thought he had more questions " Oh Tucker you have to meet my new team they are the best you know besides you guys. Oh and Tucker please keep your flirting power to a minimum of 2 maybe 3."

" No promises " Church and Tucker then stood staring at a cafeteria that had turned into a war zone. Church then took his attention to Sun and his friend.

" Hey Sun, who's this? " Church pointed to the boy with hair the same color as Tucker's armor.

" This is Neptune. He's my teammate and best friend. Who's this? " Sun responded while ignoring the food fight pointing to Tucker.

" Name's Tucker " Tucker responded confidently.

" Hey man what's up " Neptune said sounding exactly like someone Tucker knew like the back of his hand.

" You sound like someone from Chorus I knew. He was my..." Tucker was thinking of what to call Palomo other than asshole and prick. "...second in command " Tucker managed to say after 5 seconds of silence.

And just like that Glynda ended the food fight as quickly as it started. " Children please don't play with your food "

Then Ozpin came from behind her. " Now Glynda they are children let them play the part. I fear it is something they won't have forever. "

* Later in the library* most of team RWBYCT except Church were playing a board game with Tucker attempting to learn how to play. He knew Simmons would love this. Church just polished his side pistol/calvary dagger. Nothing to much was going on until the 2 teams; RWBYCT and JNPR, as well as the rest of the school heard the sound of huge jet engines. Was that the Reds and Blues coming for him? No, many other ships smaller than that.

" What do you think it is Church " Tucker asked glaring to the massive sized ships.

Church sniffed the air in the room and said " Smells like government. "

Just then the intercom said something that made Church think they were dead. " Will Leonard Church and Levernius Tucker come to my office please announced the intercom voice of Ozpin.

" What do you think it's about " Tucker asked. Church already had an idea and began remembering project freelancer. He knew it would be a while before they get there. When they did arrive they saw Ozpin at his desk with Glynda beside him. He turned his attention to the new man who looked like he was made of stone. Delta did a scan of him to show he was a cyborg. Two thoughts went through his head 1 prepare to be arrested and 2. Back to the army for us. Both of which were wrong.

"Ah just the two students I wanted to see. Gentlemen this is General Ironwood he's here on business as an old friend of mine " Ozpin said kindly letting Church calm down some what.

" Figures given the entourage outside. " Church said with a pissed off Wolverine look on his face.

" Well I consider this safety and reinsurance from... foreign exchange students " Ironwood responded without a scent of regret in his words.

" Ironwood there is no need for hostility they are... " Ozpin started but was interrupted by Church.

" No it's okay sir, I'm used being mocked by politicians who are ass hats. " Tucker wanted to fist bump his bro for the remark but was too scared to move from Glynda's death stare. Ironwood was about to unleash fury when Ozpin then saved the room from the anger to be unleashed.

" Now gentlemen there is a peaceful reason why Ironwood is here. And I invited Church and his friend Tucker to be students here. He has shown the making of a great huntsman as well as his Tucker. Ironwood has a proposition for you kind men. " He signaled Ironwood to say his part.

" How would you men consider serving in my army. " Church didn't take a second to think about it.

" Yeah thanks but I tried the soldier gig last time. Didn't work out for me. Thanks anyway. "

" I believe you are making a terrible mistake turning my offer down. I don't offer twice. "

"I'd hate to tell you twice I'm not going back to the army. Good bye sir. " with that Church and Tucker walked out of the room.

* In RWBYCT dorm room *

Church and Tucker were cornered by their teammates asking them ' where were you? ' 'what happened ' ' Did you say yes '. After all questions were answered Ruby decided to get them on another mission.

" Alright gang back to business " she said cheerfully " all in favor of taking down a terrorist group and being the youngest teenagers to do so say I. "

" I'm in " Said Yang.

" Alright then " said Blake.

" I suppose it could be fun " Weiss said.

" Hell yeah count me in " Tucker said eagerly to get some action.

All eyes were now on Church waiting for his answer. " Fine, just so none of you die. "

" Yeah we're in " Sun's familiar voice came through the window.

" How did you get up... " the team now realizing he was hanging from a tree.

" Me and Neptune have been up here for a while " the team looked out the window to see Neptune pressing himself against the wall.

" Hey, can I come in. You guys are really high up. " He pleaded.

* after everyone was inside *

Church and Ruby went over rolls.

" Okay me Ruby and Weiss will head to the CCT tower to gain access to Schnee dust corporation's files. Sun and Blake will infiltrate the White Fang meeting. While Tucker Yang and Neptune go to Yang's contact. Any questions? Good. " with that said the teams split up and went in different directions.

* With Cinder and her henchmen Mercury and Emerald *

" Cinder these men say that thing on each in light blue armor is not actually human. Can we trust them? " Emerald's question remained unanswered as Cinder was looking at her scroll as she watched the soldier fight against numerous forces of Grimm, then white Fang. What caught her eye were small glowing images near Church. They seem to be running his suit. She smiled when she saw this.

" Find out more about this man's habits as well as his suit. And if you can bring him to me alive. He may be a valuable asset to our forces. " she laughed maniacally as she was looked over by a shadowy figure with an X across his face.

" You won't hurt an innocent soul. Not if I can help it. " the figure disappeared without a trace.

End of Chapter 6

 ** _Author's note : So how was that one? I'm sure hope you like it cause I'm still thinking about most of your guy's suggestions so keep them coming. I am also going to attempt the Red vs Blue crossover Tf2 challenge so tell me how that is after I finish this one. To be continued._**


	7. Painting the Town Blue part 2

_**Author's note : I have school so some chapters may take more than 24 hours to upload. Sorry for the inconvenience. Also keep adding more suggestions I may use most of them for later on in the story. Thanks for reading this again .**_

 ** _And now..Oh forget this you know what's happening._**

The plan was now set in motion.

*With Ruby Church and Weiss*

Ruby was barely containing her excitement at the CCT tower, admiring it's size and history.

" Oh my gosh were here at the CCT tower. Can you believe it? I can't. I can't believe it. " Ruby kept going back and forth really hyper. Church had to keep her on a short leash.

" Ruby I know you're excited but please calm down. Before you hurt yourself." Church used his strength took keep a hold of her in his arms.

From where anyone was standing they looked like a playful couple. Church then saw people looking and whispering. He made a few whispers out of the crowd: 'awww they look cute together ' 'Wow that's a one lucky girl with a hunk like that ' and a faint 'Wow they look happy together '. He began to realize what he was doing and stopped to puts her down. Gently. As he did a girl in a white dress with green accents bumped into Ruby.

" Penny? " Ruby realized who it was.

" I'm sorry but you must have me confused with someone else. " Penny trying to avoid her friends in any way possible. Church moved his way to her as she bolted off.

" What about the plan? " Weiss yelled as her teammates ran after their friend.

" You got this, we'll regroup with you and the others. " Church shouted back to Weiss.

" Unbelievable ".

* With Yang Tucker and Neptune *

" Alright we're here " Yang said taking off her helmet and shaking her hair to fix it. Leaving Neptune on the motorcycle getting motion sickness. Tucker had a vehicle too it was his chopper from the reconstruction series. Which came in a second behind them.

" Nice wheels Yang, that's a lot of speed between your legs, bow chika bow wow. " Tucker said using his lady catching catch phrase. She looked at him with a "come hither " look in her eyes.

" You too Tuck, how hard is it get to control it" Yang replied with the same intention as Tucker. Not knowing someone else was with them.

" um do you two need a second " Neptune announced himself killing the moment.

As they walk in the building they saw men unpacking and a black suit and tie wearing man with a beard and mustache in the center of the room. " Did you miss me " Yang yelled as twenty guns pointed at her.

" I think you and me have different views of the word friends" Tucker said peeking from behind her.

" Don't fire it's her. What do you want? " the man asked Yang.

" You owe me a drink. " she said as she dragged him away.

" I don't understand her. That's why she's hot. " Tucker said as Neptune looked at the twin girls next to him.

" Hey " Neptune trying to use his looks to attract the girls. But all he got was " whatever " . Tucker laughing at his failure.

" leave women to the love doctor. PhD. Expert in lovology. " Tucker announced his success as he and Neptune made their way to Yang and her friend.

* Back with Ruby and Church. Sorry I sped up to when Penny revealedher secret to them*

" So... " Church asked not caring she was a robot.

"Church, that's rude she just told us her secret. " Ruby said standing up for Penny.

" I know, I am aware of that and I don't care what she is she's still a friend right? "

" He's right you may have bolts and gears where most girls have blood, guts, and icky guts but you still have a soul. " Penny was surprised they took it so well.

" Besides. I've been in your shoes once or twice. But that is a story for another time. " Church didn't know how they'd react when he said he was an AI from another planet based on someone else's memories.

Then the guards were getting closer.

" We need to hide, wait, woah what are you doing?" Church asked as he and Ruby were thrown into a dumpster. He heard new voices 5 seconds later. He covered Ruby's mouth to signal stay quite.

* Five minutes after they got out of the dumpster*

Church and Ruby got a call on their scrolls from Blake

" Guys we have a problem there's a gi..." Blues was interrupted by Sun screaming his head off.

" GIANT ROBOT! HEEEEELLLLP! "

" Hey Rubes. They're playing our song. " Church said with glee ready for some action.

" There better be some action for us. " Ruby nodded in agreement as the two dashed off.

* With Yang Tucker and Neptune *

" Where are they? " Yang asked angrily at her scroll to later see Blake and Sun running while Sun was still screaming.

" Found them. " Tucker said before he hopped on his ride.

Everyone joined up either riding on motorcycles or hoping from car to car.

" Hey D play Shepherd of fire from avenged sevenfold. " Church asked his AI companion as he did his stereo blasted sounds of heavy metal music. His friends thought it was a psychological trick getting into Torchwick's head but he thought the moment needed something to it.

" Hey Tucker can you get close enough to use your sword? " Church asked

" Yeah right, hey while I'm at it you want to wash it too? It's going to fucking fast. " Tucker responded.

" Fine we need to take this on the floor. Hey, Rubes, can youhit the thing from the side. " As Church asked this flying cars were going over his head. " Hey asshole, stop throwing those god damn cars". As soon as he said that Torchwick flung Neptune and Sun at them. " Really!?" Ruby finally hit the robot from the side causing it to crash on the floor. The team all had their weapons drawn. Ready to attack. At first they attacked separately not doing any type of damage to the machine.

In Church's helmet all the AI were sending him all kinds of warnings.

" Alpha, I regret to inform you that this machine is built with very dense armor and separate attacks won't work " Delta said.

" OK let me think...Wait does that thing run on electricity or dust?" Church asked waiting for an answer.

" It actually runs on both of them however if one falls it's reverses to burning the other one a lot of the other. " Gamma's voice said.

" OK can we match the EMP blast from Wash and add the super strength from Meta? "

" We can, but that may be cataclysmic to the suit and your body. " Theta said even though his warning went ignored.

" Well skip the safeties we need them now. "

" OK but you may feel a few hundred thousand volts of electricity passing through your body. " Delta said so calmly.

" D next time keep that to yourself. " Church said as the fog cleared up for him to do his thing. Yang already took down one of his mechanical arms. After that she was sucker punched by the other arm he saw his advantage. " Hey ugly the 1920s called they want their hat back. " Church shouted getting his attention.

As Torchwick's robot arm raised Church got his power up ready. As they collided Church felt electricity flowing his body causing him to scream as he saw the robot arm break and the machine malfunctioning.

The rest of the team took it on. He was stumbling until a sniper bullet flew through the air into his arm he collapsed on the ground he saw the path of the bullet and was shocked. It had to be a ghost or his imagination but no the body signature was true. It's Wyoming. He then fell to the floor unconscious.

When he awoke he was in an infirmary. He glanced around only to see Ruby sleeping on a chair next to his bed. He then saw her eyes opened revealing her silver eyes as she began to cry hugging his neck choking him. He was gasping his words out.

" Hey Rubes, urgh can't breath. Can you urgh let go please? " He pleaded.

" Sorry I just li-like ... hugging. He he. " she said hiding her feelings.

" Yeah uhhh it's o-okay." Church really wanted to say he liked her too but if he told her his past how would she react to the news. Would she stand by him or leave him for someone normal.

*half way across the galaxy*

" What do you mean (slams fist on steel table) HE WANTS TO STAY ON THAT FUCKING PLANET AND NOT BE WITH US!?" the woman known as Carolina angrily asked Simmons who was terrified out of his mind.

" I mean he really seems happy where he is why stop him from being happy? " Simmons asked trying to hold back fear.

" I don't care what he wants. We need him. Set a course for this planet. How long will it take?"

" At least 6 months. "

" Double the speed and make it 3. He will come back to us. Whether he wants to or not. " Carolina said looking out a window of a giant ship. " And Simmons call other ships for backup. Just in case."

End of Chapter 7

 _ **Author's note: So how was that one? Yep Carolina is coming after Church and Tucker and Yang may have a little affair later on and The whole team is coming not so soon. I'm sure I will include subliminal messages and references. If you get them good. Can't wait for another chapter and as always thanks for suggestions especially from a fan thank you for the ideas sorry if I don't include any others who make a suggestion he just gives me a lot of ideas.**_

 _ **See you later**_

 _ **Never say goodbye**_


	8. I don't Dance

_**Author's note : I don't know why I keep writing these I know you're just going to skip this and get to the story also I'm writing these stories from my phone so expect auto correct. Also this sums up the 3 episodes about the ball dance. Asked well as getting some background story friend Church or Tucker and a funny perverted scene that would make most of you laugh. Oh and get ready to listen to Tucker's song Bow Chika Bow Wow. Sorry if this chapter is too short. Also thanks again for a fan for leaving me the idea of Theta x Penny because that would be a good idea when everyone sees his AI near the end of volume 3.**_

 _ **Alright then see you later**_

After Church was all healed he was focused on the fact that he saw a ghost or two. He was certain he saw the Meta behind Wyoming. He was pushing his limit on his body. He didn't eat sleep or rest for 3 weeks he was determined to get better than the two mercs he saw that day. At the same time Blake did exactly as he did no eating no sleeping and no breaks she was determined to stop the White Fang. His friends became more and more worried about his condition as they did with Blake he tired, his muscles ached everyday, and he had a look in his eyes that read " stayed back ". That was when Ruby and Yang made a deal one would go talk to the other and change them just in time for the dance. Ruby chose Church.

As soon as she found him in the dorm by himself, doing push ups, she saw this as an opportunity to take action. " Church we need to talk. "

" Fine I'm a little busy right now but I can work out and listen. " Church responded head faced to the floor.

" No you stop working now. Please."

" Fine " He got up sat down on the floor any looked up at her.

" Church you've been working non stop and had nightmares more and more. Why? "

" It's personal "

" Leonard we can help you, it's me please let me help. " she looked at him with the same puppy dog eyes from when they met. This was the first time she said his first name.

" Are you kidding me with those eyes. " Church began to explain his behavior. " When were you were fighting the robot I saw the two worst assholes that I thought were dead. They were already better than me so that's why I've been working non stop. They are ruthless soulless assassins who stop at nothing to get their man. I can't fail again. " He began tearing up until Ruby had one more question.

" One more question. Why? "

Church started to remember his dreams in detail. " Ruby my nightmares were about my old team and thinking about how they mightily be dead because I left them. But that's not the worst part of it. After I saw them die I had to watch you guys die. The school, team JNPR, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and then you. I'm scared no matter what I do I'll never be better than them. I already failed someone I loved. " At this point he was hyperventilating and crying his eyes out.

" What do you mean again? "

" Before I came here I helped my ex girlfriend to track down the Director. He was an asshole. Unfortunately the only thing in our way was that giant mute. Meta. I wasn't able to do anything to save her. I failed her. I don't want to fail you guys too. I love you too much. "

" You don't have to worry about that Church we'll always be he- " she stopped mid word as she realized what he said. " Wait. You. Love. Me?"

Church realized what he said and was about to apologize but only got a few words out. " Yeah it's just you guys were the only people nice enough t- " He was cut off by her hugging him by his neck again.

" Church. It's okay. I love you too. " Church felt something in him he just couldn't describe like his heart melted and filled him with warmth. He finally found a place he belonged.

* With Yang and Tucker in RWBYCT dorm *

" I don't know what to say Tucker " Yang said pacing back and forth between the rug.

" Just relax. You got this just relate it to something in your life like that. " Tucker said massaging her back.

" Thanks Tucker. For the advice and the massage. Hey I got an idea. "

* Fifteen minutes later Weiss was right outside the dorm room when...*

" Oh yes Tuck. Right there. Keep pushing harder. Yes that's it. " Yang said from inside the room with Weiss's ear against the door.

" I'm trying but ugh you're really tight right here. " Tucker said.

Weiss wanted no part of and just walked away.

* Inside the room *

" Yes yes yes yes yes yes Yeessssss. " Yang shouted. Tucker was right on top of her... massaging her back.

" You know what people might think right? " Tucker said knowing it was a good prank.

" Yeah I know, but it's still funny "

" Got that right "

" After this you can massage my ass." After what Yang said Tucker got so excited. He was speechless he only made a high pitched noise of excitement and nervousness.

* After Yang spoke with Blake*

Church and Tucker were in their dorm room when Tucker mentioned the dance. " Hey Church who you taking to the dance? " that's when Church was thinking about his options. He was set on asking Ruby. But he wasn't sure what Tucker would think.

" I might just go by myself. " Church responded. Tucker was disappointed in his wingman.

" What!? c'mon man. It's a planet filled with hot chicks how can you not find anyone to take. "

" Sorry not a priority. Who you taking? "

" Yang. Dude she is the hottest girl I've seen. "

" How did you ask her? "

" Wait. What? "

" Wait. You didn't ask her out yet. And you left her. By herself. In a school filled with hundreds of hunks? "

" Crap I got to go. " He left the room in his tux he was changing into only to peek in finishing with a " Screw you though ".

Now that left Church to himself and the A.I.s.

" Are you asking Ruby out? " Theta asking eager for an answer.

" Theta his heart rate rises everytime he's with her. He must be in love. " Delta giving too much information as usual.

" Thanks D and remind me to tell you the meaning of between us means. " Church said sarcastically.

Just then a knock at the door interrupted his conversation. He opened it to see Ruby staring up at him.

" Hey Church can I come in? " Ruby seemed to have something urgent. " It's really important. "

" YeYeah sure. " He let her in and shut the door behind him. His throat went dry when he asked "what did you want to talk about? ".

" So I've been working on a poem. Yang and Nora helped a little. Can I ask if it's good? "

"Yeah sure no problem. "

She cleared her throat. " Roses are red. Violets are blue. I want to go out with you. "

Church didn't realize it wasn't over " That's sweet and of course I... "

" Blood is red. Bruises are blue. Don't say no. That last part was from Nora. "

In a way he saw it coming. He said yes anyway.

* Five minutes into the dance *

Church Tucker and team RWBY notice Professors Port and Oobleck arguing about something.

" Mr Port everything okay. " Church asked Port because Oobleck reminded him of Caboose.

" Unfortunately the Dj won't be here for another 10 minutes. We need a group to perform or everyone will leave. " Port said as his mustache moves with every word.

Church had any idea about what to do. " Tucker remember that thing you always say. "

" Bow Chika Bow Wow. Why? " it took Tucker a second to realize what he meant. " Dude are you sure about this I mean. The song is good but do you think everyone else will like it? "

" Tucker what choice do we have? "

* 3 minutes later *

Church and Tucker were on stage microphones in their hands. A bolt of fear went through them as they readied themselves. ( Play bow chika bow wow song here ).

Tucker heard the music started and put on his crowd pleasing face which was no different from his flirting face. He started his part from the beginning to sarge's solo they replaced with a guitar solo Church sang the last part originally for Lamar Hall. Due to his voice manipulation ability he nailed it. As soon as they finished they'd were panting slightly for air. The crowd was silent for an uncomfortable second then everyone cheered for them. It's official there staying.

Church looked around the room wondering where Ruby was. He saw here's leave and decided to follow then he saw her locker falling from sky. Somethings up. He called his own. He came only 30 seconds late to the fight any saw Ruby against a masked woman.

" Ahem, mind if I have this dance? " Church smugly said with pride.

" Church. Thanks for coming. " Ruby said happy to see help.

" Eh dance was getting boring anyways. So are you coming quite like or are we taking you in a body bag." Just then the elevator opened behind them to show Ironwood. Church thought he was dead seeing that asshole. When he turned around to see no intruder he knew this is going to be a long night.

End of Chapter 8

 **Author's note : your know my usual message. How was that. LeLeave a question in the comment section below. Ya da ya da ya da. Just leave me ideas and I will give you some credit and seeing you next chapter.**


	9. An off world field trip

**Author's note: I have school so some chapters may take more than others also please leave any ...Oh forget this you know what's happening what I'm saying but in all seriousness thanks for reading this again for the support and suggestions for everything I really appreciate it. Thank you. Also thanks again for a fan for leaving me the idea of Theta x Penny x Delta.**

 **Back to the story**

Church and Ruby found themselves stuck in the headmaster's ooffice aafter what happened outside the dance last night. They received a lecture from Glynda as usual, Ironwood was still asking formal questions, and at the end of it Ozpin spoke up. " Now then can you two tell us anything helpful about the intruder. "

Church looked at Ruby who only said " she wore a mask so we couldn't see her face and used dust as a way to make her own weapons. "

Church knew nothing about the intruder so he decided to sit back and shut up and listen. Unfortunately after Ruby said that they were excused and left.

When they got to their dorm room the whole team was worried about them. " Where were you? Did anything happen? Please say your okay? " Church didn't want to lie it feels good having people care for him. "Hey Rubes guess what came in the mail for us. " Ruby was automatically excited which got everyone else excited. Until a roll of black looking rug fell to the floor. It seemed to be moving as it unrolled into a dog which yipped. " Zwei! "

Church was a little confused about a dog being stuffed into a tube , " Your dad knows they make dog crates for a reason right? "

" Oh he does this all the time. " Yang said as if this is normal .

" The dog or your dad? " Tucker asked.

" Keep it away from my things " Blake said on the top bunk.

" Are you telling me this slimy slobbery. " Weiss Schnee saw changing her mind as she looked at him one more time. " Is gonna wive wit us forevew and evew. Oh yes he is. Yes your are. "

" I hate to break up the reunion but we got to go. " Church said giving the let's go to the assembly.

Everyone said their goodbyes to the dog while Ruby was the last one out carrying a giant backpack.

After Ozpin gave his speech and gave everyone the signal to grab their bags everyone went to get their bags and sign up for a mission only to find it was off limits to them. They were gonna go there anyway until they heard Ozpin behind them. " I'm sorry but that mission is off limits to the first year hunters and huntresses. However I believe that you will make it to the mission no matter what. So instead of going behind my back. Why not go with permission. " He said as he allowed the mission for team RWBYCT.

The team was so happy until they saw the huntsman who was a company them on the mission. " Hello kids. " Oobleck said in his Caboose like voice. " Who's ready to go on an adventure? " Church knew he would from this asshole not saving him or Church was going to shoot himself.

He was now riding a helicopter like thing to the broken down city. He saw empty buildings followed by huge packs of Grimm. As they landed Oobleck gave them directions. " Alright we're going to kill two birds with one stone. There is a crash site no more than 5 kilometers west of this current location. As well as a numerous reports of White Fang activity we are to investigate both under my authority. " He turned his attention to Ruby still holding onto a backpack. " Ruby I thought I told you to leave your bags at school. "

" You did but you didn't tell us to listen to you yet... so I didn't " she said earning her team slapping their foreheads in disapproval.

" She's not wrong " Oobleck whispered to himself. " Very well Ruby leave your bagshere and we will pick them up later. " she stuttered to say something. " Young lady what could you possibly have in that bag that can be so import- " Just then Zwei popped up from the bag.

" Get back in the bag " whispered Ruby.

" We are a mission through dangerous terrain. Filled with Grimm. And you bring a dog? "

" I uhhh " Ruby was scared of Oobleck's dark voice.

" Genius " Oobleck picked Zwei from the bag and began spinning him around. " As you know dogs are known as man's best friend for their acute noise and keen ears. He will be our best companion for this mission. Young lady you are a genius. "

Ruby was proud of herself " I'm a genius. "

Oobleck then noticed another pack of Grimm beowolves " Beowolves. It is best if we don't make any sudden movements or loud noises. As there ears are extremely keen and try to release any fear these creatures feed off fear. And now they spotted us. "

Weiss was shocked about that. " What!? "

" And now they spotted us! " Oobleck now shouting.

The pack was no match for the group and their weapons. Oobleck just remind everyone of the mission and carried on his work as supervisor. Church noticed he was asking the team questions about reasons why they chose Beacon and their past. When it was Church's and Tucker's turn they were faced with the question they heard over a million times. " Mr Church, Mr Tucker, I have a question for you. Do you ever wonder why we're here? "

Tucker had no words but Church had been thinking of this one ever since he arrived. " I don't know for sure, but I've been in the wrong place for a long time. I wasn't really doing much but running suits, but thanks to those 4 over there. I've never felt more at home than ever. It's like I woke up destined to protect this world. I don't want to leave people behind again. " Church thought his answer was moving until Oobleck asked him one more.

" But what if your friend there. " He said gesturing to Tucker. " asked you to. Would you? "

Church had no answer. as they walk to a building they thought would be a good place to set up camp the team had a heart to heart moment at the fire.

" So did you guys know why he asked us those questions? " Tucker asked

" No but I'm pretty sure you guys had better answers than me. I'm just here to have fun but I want to help people too. " Yang responded.

" Well I'm not sure if I belong here I mean given my history. With the White Fang I seem to have them stuck in my head. " Blake said.

" Well maybe you belong here. What about the ice queen who gets everything she ever wanted. I don't know why I'm here. " Weiss said bumming the team down.

Church didn't like his team's attitude and decided to change it. "Hey guys, I have to speak up. Let me tell you something someone told me. Ever wonder why we're here? Maybe were here because we we're forced here. Maybe we're here because this is the only place we belong. Maybe we're here because deep down we want to be here... the reason doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here. " Everyone looked at him wondering who said it and how great of a leader was he. Church announced who said it. " In the words of Sarge. Wherever he is. He looked up at the sky looking for a little while until he fell asleep.

*Somewhere in Beacon *

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald were meeting a contact Wyoming sent them to. Even though it was a dark alley way.

" Hello? " Cinder asked the darkness. No response for a few seconds then they heard.

" So you're the people Wyoming told me about. Tch. Suppose you might be tough. " the dark feminine voice said.

" And your his old aquantince "

"Something like that. So you have a deal for me correct? "

" Yes but first we need a name. "

The shadow approached the light to reveal a sassy 19 year old blonde with purple highlights in her hair followed with a nose ring. She had two smg that transform into a staff with a shotgun that transformed into a hammerhead. " For now call me... South Dakota. "

End of Chapter 9.

 **Author's note : yep the bitch south is back. Can't wait for another chapter and also I'm tying this story with another one in the future. The tf2 story so that one will take a while to develope thanks again for being patient with the stories I have in store for you later.**

 **Also I may do an ultimate crossover combining Tf2, RVB, and RWBY. Thanks for staying patient.**

 **Peace**


	10. Train ing for the Big fight

**Author's note : I also need to thank all of you but a fan or guest always helps me come up with these ideas and I have to give him a shout out. I can't believe I made this many stories in such a short time and I will hopefully do a Christmas special aand as always leave an idea suggestions or questions in the comment section below and I will hopefully answer them in the next chapter.**

 **Now back to the story.**

It wasn't his shift yet but he felt something licking his face. He woke up to see Zwei giving him a concerning look on his face as best he could. But it's hard to tell because of his facial expressions.

" What is it boy? " Church asked not knowing someone wasn't with him. " Wait. Where's Rubes? "

All that dog did was bark but Church got everyone up looking for Ruby. Zwei ledge them to ask huge crater in the street. " Wait. Ruby's information there? How's that possible? " Then the professor/doctor realized something.

" Yes yes how could I forgotten the tunnels this city used in case the Grimm attack was too much to handle. The criminals must be using it as a way to do there evil doing. We're not looking for an underground facility. We're looking for an underground facility. " the group was confused at first considering he said the same thing. But Church was already down the hole. He wasn't losing anybody else now.

* Down the hole *

Ruby found herself face to face with Roman as he had an upper advantage considering she was without a weapon. And was surrounded by 20 White Fang goons. She noticed someone in the corner of the room with a sniper rifle.

" Now now old sport don't torment the poor thing. She is unarmed. " Ruby identified him from one of the mercs that shot Church in the arm as Wyoming.

" My friends will come for me. And my boyfriend will kick your butt. " Ruby said trying to sound tuff.

" Well let's see if he gets here fast enough. " Roman said pointing his flare gun cane. As he did he heard a loud BOOM and White Fang members running from the explosion followed by the rest of team RWBYCT except Church. As they ran to Ruby. Ruby's users her semblance to hop over Torchwick and charge to her team. Torchwick took aim and fired a shot at Ruby. When the smoke cleared Ruby was safely behind Church who had just his shield up. He swiftly flung around to see if Ruby was hurt.

" Ruby are you okay? you're not hurt are you? " Church asked scared noticing a bruise on her cheek.

" It's fine really. " Ruby said attempting to calm Church down however now he was beyond pissed as his eyes turned blank white.

" Where's that asshole!? " Church turned to see Wyoming and Torchwick boarding the train. " Get back her asshole! "

" Don't worry these trains haven't beenused in years. " Oobleck said not knowing until the train started moving " However simple rewiring should do the trick. "

As they all ran to board the train. There was a strange ticking noise. Tucker slashed the top of the train car open to see a gigantic bomb looking thing inside. " Professor what's that? " Tucker asked looking at the canister.

" That would be a bomb " Oobleck said " quickly we need to hop on the next car. Blake detach the Caboose it'll kill us all. " Tucker let out a small chuckle remembering Caboose. However Church did scan revealing every car had a bomb attached to it. " Alright you five go down and see if you can stop any bomb on the inside. With that Yang Tucker Blake Weiss went down below.

In the first car Yang saw Neo. " Go I got this. " With that Neo let the four go to the next car.

The next car the crew saw a giant White Fang member with no sleeves and a Chainsaw sword. Church got cocky for a second. " You got to be kidding me. At least make it tu- " He froze seeing his worst nightmare. The Meta. He still signaled go on and was ready to face his fear.

Tucker and Blake went to the last car to see Torchwick. " Well kitty cat we have to stop meeting like this. "

" Dude it's a little creepy to say that to someone younger than you. " Tucker said shocked seeing Wyoming appeared from nowhere.

" Really you're one to talk. Considering your history. " Wyoming said in his british accent.

" Let's do this then ".

Yang was more than than a match for Neo in strength. However she lacked mobility and speed and was about to be stabbed by her umbrella blade until a masked woman with black hair showed up wielding a kitana. At this point Neo was scared for her life as she hopped back she bumped into something. She looked up seeing a tall dark skinned man in his 25s. Carrying a sword like Tucker's. Even though he was wearing a bandana. She made out an 'X' across his face. He lit up his sword, at this point if she could speak she'd say " Fuuuuuck this shit. I'm out. " As she disappeared. The figures disappeared a few seconds behind her. Yang woke up seeing both figures the one on the left had a sword like Tucker's but disappeared as if he turned invisible. She noticed the other one resembling her mom. She got up to move to the next car.

* Next car *

Church was facing his one fear, the Meta, but he showed no fear because he could match his strength due to his semblances. Church pulled out his sword sniper rifle to tell Meta bring it on bitch. However Meta pulled out his weapons. He now had two brute shots one for each arm reminding Church of Fox from team CFYV (I forgot the team name sorry if this isn't it ). Weiss took on the White Fang giant.

Church and Meta charged each other at the same time their metals clashed ringing in each other's ears. Both were using all their muscles to push the other one back. With little success as they were equally matched. Then Church had an idea. " D need help her. " Just as he said Delta magically appeared on Church's shoulder causing Meta to remember craving AI for so long. Church saw his shot let go and let Meta fall face first in a pile of dust boxes. Church pulled out his pistol and shot the dust causing Meta to be engulfed by an explosion making him disappear. But not forever as he knew he'd be back. He focused his attention to the Giant and steadied himself as he blasted lasers from his eyes knocking out the big guy for good. As Weiss looked at him she was speechless. Church just signaled her to move forward.

* Tucker and Blake in the last car. *

Tucker let Blake handle Torchwick. He had revenge to seek as he remembered that Wyoming tried to take his kid. He lit up his sword and said, " Hey Wyoming knock knock "

" Who's there? " He asked sarcastically letting his sniper rifle turn into an axe with the butt being the blade.

" Oh shit " Tucker said as he charged Wyoming. He had become quite trained professional with his sword however he was up against the one freelancer nicknamed 'Hunter' he was doing his combo of swish swish stab but his swishes were either blocked by the axe blade or the staff part of the axe. As he stabbed he was elbowed in the gut losing his sword as Wyoming grabbed it.

" Did you really think you can beat a hunter ? " Wyoming asked. As he raised the sword up he saw it was just a handle. He hit it a few times smashing it against his hand as Tucker stood up.

" Who's the Hunter? " Tucker asked as he socked Wyoming in his face. " I am mother fucker. "

He then made his way up with Blake as she knocked out Torchwick. Seeing everyone at the top was reassuring. " Guys get behind me! " Church shouted.

" Why? " Everyone asked having fear in their voices.

" We're too late! " He shouted creating a bio shield around them.

* A few minutes later *

" D play Til I collapse from eminem "Church asked his AI companion.

They were fighting back to back. As Grimm surrounded them. Church slashed his sword horizontally as beowolves heads came off falling to the ground. He noticed an Ursa wanted a strength match as he pulled out his cavalry dagger pistol and smashed it against the beast hand causing it to roar in pain as he switched it to pistol mode and shot the creature executioner style.

Tucker found himself surrounded by Beowolves and a Deathstalker he spun around as his sword slashed the creatures in half. He charged to the Deathstalker, dodging the snappers and the stingers as he slid underneath it slicing the creature in half down the middle.

Church then saw multiple teams coming to help them even Professors Port and Oobleck with their weapons. He saw Team CFYV and saw that Coco walk in front of a beowolf and smashed her purse against his face and switched her purse to a minigun mowing down anything in her path. Church managed to say " I pity the dude who pressures her into prom sex."

Glynda arrived and finished the fight putting the street back together. The team saw Torchwick and Wyoming get arrested and taken to Ironwood's ship. " Don't drop the soap you two. " Church shouted to the assholes getting on the ship. What was weird was them smiling. " Well not sure about you guys but I'm taking a nap. Wake me next week. "

" You can say that again. " Tucker agreed.

" Yeah I'm done with fighting for now. " Yang said

" Me too " Blake added on.

" I second that. " Weiss said trying to sound elegant.

" Nothing to worry about now " Ruby shouted with glee.

* With Cinder and her cronies *

Cinder had asked her team to dig up something from the crash site.

" Is it ready? " asked Cinder waiting patiently.

" Almost... There " Mercury said typing buttons on the capsule looking thing. " And were ready " as the capsule opened up revealing a woman with red hair in cryogenic sleep.

" Who's that " asked Emerald.

Cinder dusted the crate labeling on it reading : 'A.L.L.1.5.0.N.' "the future for us my dear, the future "

 **Author's note : hey everyone just wanted to say thanks again for the support and suggestions for everything. I can't believe it has been a good couple of weeks and all so I'm so happy that people want me to write this story. And guess what's coming up. The Vytal festival and the return of the whole team. Can't wait for it had this one saved up for a while.**

 **Thanks and see ya.**


	11. Round 1 and done

**Author's note : I know many of you are concerned considering who's fighting in today's match considering 4v4 but I made a character for a 5v5 match so there will be an epic fight sorry if you wanted to see or read Tucker in action he will fight after the matches so I don't want to worry anyone. And I may go into very little details for some of the fights so we can get to the Grand Finale you're waiting for but I will ask for you to play some music as I do with the other ones.**

 **Now without further a dew...may I present to you...**

 **( Random person ) get on with the fucking story.**

 **Fine Fine**

Now the team was getting prepped for the Vytal festival matches, Ruby was so happy she found a 5 person team she jumped 6 ft in the air. The only problem was there was 6 of them. Tucker being the 'gentleman' he was he decided to sit this one out he still needed to see when the Reds and Blues would arrive. That left Ruby Weiss Blake Yang and Church fighting.

* The day of the fights *

Team RWBYC found themselves up against a team with a girl with super strength, a guy with a bow staff. Another with an assault rifle sword, another holding a hover skateboard. " Wow, Church can I have one for Christmas? " Theta asked his guardian.

" Sure thing buddy, but who's getting it for you? " Church said.

" Awww "

The last one had a fireman axe that transformed into a flamethrower. Church saw him and thought to himself ' Damn I'm glad Caboose doesn't have that'. The man was a towering 7 ft he was nearly as tall as Meta. Church decided to take him on. Before the matching started he had Theta do him a favor. " Hey Theta play 'We Will Rock You ' by Queen. " 5 seconds before the match started Church shared a look with his teammates as the countdown ended he stomped his foot on the floor twice and clapped his hands. His team followed his action doing the same thing. Church then walked in the middle of the floor lip syncing to the song as he went up to each one of their faces. He disappeared behind his team who was creating a wall for him. They kept singing and moving to the beat until Church showed an upgrade to his team on his sword which now doubled as a guitar as he attached some cords to the back of it. He jumped in the air and slowly descended as he was pulling off the greatest guitar solo ever. The crowd was cheering for the excitement build up as Church moon walked back to the group. As the team readied their weapons. The professors were silent.

Until professor Port shouted " Begin! "

The team then split up taking on their self assigned person of interest. Church went to the axe man with his sword as they clashed ringing in each other's ears. Church felt the floor beneath him getting hotter. His suit could handle the magma. But it was hotter. The axe man pushed his axe causing Church to stumble backwards. He breathed in a huge gust of the hot air as he exhaled letting a fire stream come out towards Church. This was his semblance. Fire. Church put up his shield just in time and asked Delta for help.

" Hey D does super speed function for my arms as well as legs? "

" I suppose but what purpose would that do " Delta asked as Church replaced his sword for nightsticks. " Nevermind I have an idea. "

Church help the handle with the small part sticking out. As he dodge axe swings he dealt jabs and hooks to the swingers mid section. The axe man chased him to a wall of magma as he propelled himself off the wall he began using his super speeded arms to unleash a storm of punches causing his aura to drop a little to the red section. He switched to his pistol and put it in cavalry dagger form.

He gave the decapitation signal readied his fist and gave the big guy a famous thunder cookie guarded by his cavalry dagger's knuckle. One swift punch to the big guys jaw and he was out like a light.

His teammates handled their own. This is what it feels like to win. It was nice.

Ruby was excited about winning her first match. " Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! "

* 30 minutes later *

" Ohhhhhhh I'm so hungry " Ruby complained as her stomach grumbled.

" I could go for a bite " Blake said as her stomach roared.

" Geez if only there was a place on campus with a lot of food. " Weiss said sarcastically.

" I forget about the fair groundson campus too Weiss " Ruby said

" I was trying to say I was hungry. "

" Why didn't you say so? "

" Hey is that Mercury and Emerald? " Yang said with Tucker's arm over her shoulder. " Who's the third one? " Church focused his attention on the newcomer trying to figure out who she was.

" She looks familiar " Church was now thinking of who he met with blonde hair and purple highlights in her hair.

" Hey guys how was your first match " Ruby asked with stars in her eyes.

It took Emerald a second to flashback to the fight where they demolished the other team. Including their new teammate was an all out badass. " It was alright" she managed to say.

" So who's fighting next match? " Ruby asked curiously.

" Me and Mercury. What about you? "

" Weiss and Church " Ruby said hugging both " Weiss issue the brain and Church is the brawn. "

" OK bye we got to go "

" Won't you join us for a bite "

" No my team is a little... " Emerald looked over to her teammates. As Mercury was sniffing a pair of boots. South Dakota was being hit on by two guys who she crotch kneed one of them as the other one ran away. " antisocial. " Emerald finished her sentence.

Now that left the team to go to a noodle stand as they walked up Weiss pulled out her credit card. " It's on me. "

" I'll have the usual " Yang said and the man slid a bowl of noodles in front of her.

" I'll have the same " Ruby said as he slid a bowl just like it.

" Is there anything low in salt and... " Before she finished another bowl was dropped in front of her.

Blake only shared a look with the man and he quickly went back to the kitchen and brought a bowl full of fish. Blake began drooling. Church and Tucker just had the same as the girls. But before they dug in the credit card Weiss handed to the man was ninja stared their way. As he pointed to a screen saying it was declined. The team was confused as Blake was sad as the bowl of fish was pulled away from her.

" Mind if we pay to congratulate your victory. " Church recognized the voice as Pyrah. As it was more warming than Carolina's.

" No thanks that's not necessarily " Ruby said

" Yes it is " Blake said as the team sat down and ordered the same as team RWBYCT.

* 1 hour later *

The group sat there full of food and exhausted. Church only ate 3/4 of his plate as he was still attempting to remember who that girl from earlier was. He had Delta run a facial scan and match it with the faces of the people in Vale. He got this feed from the city's camera system. As his thought was interrupted by an intercom asking for Team JNPR. He knew he had to go and support his new school as he made his way to a ship and headed to the stadium.

" This is gonna be a long day " Church said knowing fights would be over with the outcome from Delta.

End of Chapter 11. I think. I forgot which chapter I'm on.

 **Author's note : hey everyone just wanted to say thanks again and I may go into very little details for some of the fights so we can get to the story quicker for the Volume 3 Finale. You're gonna be on the edge of your seat for this and get ready for the return of the whole team.**

 **Till next time**


	12. The fights continue

**Author's note : for those who don't leave a review I get it and I need to thank a fan once again for giving me so many ideas and suggestions. And the Tf2 x Red vs Blue x RWBY will take place after Volume 3 of RWBY and takes during TF2 Ring Of Fired if you know about the comics that's better.**

 **Now most of the fights will be put in very little details to speed up the reunion. Now back to the story.**

It was the fight of Team JNPR vs another team from another huntresses and huntsman school. Church watched the fight from the stands where the rest of team RWBYCT were. He knew team JNPR's ssemblances so he knew when one guy pulled out a shock baton he knew he was in trouble. As he was sent flying in the air. He knew Jaune was an amazing leader in battle after seeing his skills during the Grimm attack. Ren was basically a ninja and a more skilled version of Simmons as his intelligence and discipline acceded that of many others. Church didn't need words for Pyrah, she was a nicer version of Carolina. He knew this team would win. And sure enough they did.

The next match was team SSSN led by Sun. As team RWBYCT were still in the stands cheering for their friends Church had heard multiple female fans cheering their hearts out for the handsome group. Church began to get confused because he knows that they are attractive but so is Tucker and him and they didn't get any signs of them. He realized why that was true, he and Tucker were aliens to this planet and needed to let people get used to them. As the fights were predicted by Delta once again he never failed with his logic. SSSN won after Neptune slightly overcame his fear of water. Church left with Weiss and Ruby as Weiss looked at the sky seeing multiple atletian ships in bound. " Weiss what is it? "

" My sister " Weiss said with a slight smile.

* At Beacon Academy *

Church hustled to the school with his friend who is rarely happy about anything. To his expectations of the Schnee family there was a woman in white surrounded by robotic soldiers. He was silent as he saw how Weiss's sister acted formal and rude to her own sister until her eyes focus on him.

" You are Leonard Church, am I correct? " Weiss's sister now identified as Winter asked.

" Yeah, that's me. " Church responded in the same tone he responded in with Ironwood.

" I haven't heard a great deal of feats from you. As my good friend Ironwood asked of you I will ask the same. How would you consider joining the Atletian army ?"

" I'll say the same thing I told Ironwood when he asked. No way hell am I joining another army. "

" I can offer a reward if you decide to go, and my offer for you always stays open. "

" Can't you people get it. I'm a huntsman. Not a soldier. " Church said giving his last statement with hate in his eyes. Winter turned around and left. Leaving Church and Ruby by themselves. Ruby looked up at him with a smile on her face with big eyes. " What? "

She just hugged him " I know why you said no ".

" Why? "

" You love me."

Church was slightly embarrassed but he knew it was true. " Yeah Okay, whatever you say "

" He he. You sound like my dad." Church now froze in his tracks thinking about meeting her dad. He also was wondering what the rest of her family was like. His thoughts were interrupted by a fight going on in the courtyard. He and Ruby rushed to the scene where Weiss was already there.

Church was now relieved of the distraction. " Weiss what's happening? " Church asked.

" Some stranger just tried to attack my sister " Weiss said gesturing to the scene.

" Who would do thaa..." her mood changed from worried to excited. " ...aaaaaaats my My uncle. "

Church now went back to worrying about her family and how scary they are as she saw her uncle tear a light post in half. And chase after Winter. And smash through her glymph birds. He was hoping that the fight wouldn't end until Ironwood came in to break it up. He was then followed by Ozpin and Glynda which was to his misfortune as Ruby pulled his arm as they approached her uncle.

" Uncle Qrooooooooooow " Ruby screamed as she hugged her uncle, " I'm so happy to see you. I missed you. Did you miss me? Did you miss me? "

" Nope " Her uncle joked putting her down. " Who's this? " He said gesturing to Church.

" Glad you asked. This is... " Church was trying to gesture her to stop. "... my new boyfriend. " she said the last part with glee.

Church thought for sure he would be dead now. He thought of what to do in his head along with the A.I to help him. " OK Church raise your right arm slowly to shake his hand. A firm handshake can mean that you are comfortable and relaxed. " Delta advised as Church did as he was told. " Say your name with a smile. Oh and say nice to meet you. " Theta said as Church told the uncle his name. Church felt like he was going to pass out from holding his breathe. Luckily Qrow was called by Ozpin letting him catch his breathe as he left. Church finally let out a huge exhale then inhaled again.

" I'm going back to the dorm room I need to catch my breathe. " with that said he left for the dorm not knowing it was occupied by 2 people.

* A few feet from the dorm room *

Church realized that was the cool uncle Ruby was talking about, not the strict dad he heard about. He needed to cool off and lay in his hammock to relax , unfortunately when he opened the door and heard a scream and a pillow thrown in his face. He saw Tucker and Yang, in Yang's bed, Tucker and her both had no shirt as Yang hugged the blanket to her chest, Church knew what was happening.

" Tucker! What the fuck dude? What did I say? Keep it in your pants! " Church yelling covering his eyes perferal vision as he was facing a wall.

" Dude c'mon, you can't expect me to follow that rule. " Tucker replied.

" So how long have you two been ... a thing. " Church asked in a calmer voice.

" A little just before the dance. "

" Alright I was going to lay down but now I think I'll bleach my eyes out. " Church left the room leaving Tucker and Yang in her bed.

" So that happened. He won't tell your dad right? " Tucker asked nervous of another angry father.

" Naw..." Yang said followed by a silence from both of them. Until Yang asked. " Want to do it again.

Tucker took a second to answer that question " Aw hell yeah " He hopped back in her bed before he locked the door.

End of Chapter 12. I think.

 **Author's note: how did you all enjoy the last part. Sorry again for the fights being cut short just felt it save some time and hassle while I work on the Finale you're waiting for. As always leave an idea suggestions or questions in the comment section below and thanks again for reading this.**

 **Churchisalive is out. See you later.**


	13. Round 2 break it down

**Author's note : hey everyone just gonna quickly sum up the next episode sorry if you wanted to see Coco and Yastusashi fight I'm moving it faster for you guys so you can see the finale and remember that suggestions or questions are accepted in the review box.**

 **Now back to the story.**

Church went back to the stadium to see Coco and Yastusashi fight. He thought for sure given Yastusashi strength and size matched with Coco's minigun mowing down anything in her path they were destined to win. However what they acceded in strength they lacked mobility and skill. However Coco can handle herself, but Delta showed Church Emerald's semblance as illusion. He showed Church what only Coco could see. They were beatened fair and square. As the rules stated.

Church went back to the dorm room assuming it was safe to go back just as a precaution he knocked on the door just to be safe. " Is it safe to come in? " Church asked as Ruby's voice was reassuring.

" Yeah just my uncle, me, Yang, and Tucker. Why do you ask? " Ruby asked as Church glanced at Yang and Tucker threatening making the your dead if you tell signal.

" No reason. "

" So Church, my niece tells me that you met in the forest and saved them. I wanted to thank you for that. You also fought against your worst fear to protect them as well as take on the White Fang. " Qrow said.

" That's right sir, but I have a feeling somethings coming. "

" And you're right. "

" Really? "

" Think about it no activity from them for so long. They're planning something big and we need everyone on board. "

That last part made Church think of something he needed to do. " I'll be back " Church said leaving the room and making his way to a closed corner as he pulled up a headset.

" This Leonard Church to Command, come in command. "

* Back at the arena *

Church was getting prepped for the fight to come when his AI Theta spotted Penny trying to persuade Church to go to her. " Church look it's Penny can I please talk to her " Theta pleaded.

" Theta we need to get ready. " Church protested against the AI.

" I agree with Theta. For um moral support for... good luck. " Delta said responding slowly.

" Alright then... " Church was wondering what got into his AI. As he walked to Penny. " Hey Penny what's up? "

" Not much really. " she said responding in her normal voice.

" What? Are you sure? Alright, Penny I'd like to introduce you to my AI companions. " Church said as Delta and Theta popped up in front of her.

" Hello, and who might you be? " Penny asked while Theta gazed into her eyes.

" Huh Oh sorry, my name is Theta I think you have pretty eyes. " Theta began turning a little pink at his statement.

" Oh well thank you and you might be the sweetest AI I've ever met, and who are you? " she said now focusing on the green one.

" My name is Delta. And might I say it is a delight to meet a cybernetic intelligence as beautiful as you. " Delta said responding to her question.

" Oh well thank you for the compliment. " Delta and Theta were now giving each other dirty looks.

" C'mon guys our match is starting " Church said realizing two AI fighting is not the best thing to have in your head.

* On the battle ground*

Church and Weiss we're going over what to expect.

" Alright Weiss what am I to expect from these people? " Church asked trusting Weiss with information.

" Be expecting highly advanced weaponry, enhanced training and discipline. " As she finished a wind blew followed by a rainbow showing their enemies. One had a hipster hat and wore sunglasses and carried a trumpet. The other had rollerskates and had a tail resembling nyon cat.

" or that. " Church finished her sentence.

" Hey your Weiss Schnee right? That heiress. " the man with the trumpet asked.

" Why yes. "

" I take it your good with dust then. "

" I try to be. "

" You know my dad was good with dust. Had a little shop of his own. Until your family caused him to lose it. "

" Oh I'm sorry "

" Sure you are. " Church noticed Weiss getting sad. That's when he spoke up.

" Hey punk lis- " He was interrupted by the roller skater copying him.

" Hey punk listen. That's what you sounds like. " Church was confused at this. " Hey are those your actual muscles. "

" Yes " Church was still confused.

" Seem fake to me. " Church was now getting pissed " You should roller skate sometime. It might take you some time because you're have some baby fat. " Now Church was pissed off officially.

" Twins, do me a favor and play 'gonna go far kid' by the offspring. "

Just as the round started Church was blown back by the trumpeter and his musical force. And was knocked back by the roller skater. He knew Weiss would be fine. He was set on taking down the girl as he began to shoot his sniper rifle trying to shoot her body not to kill her as she dodged everyone of his bullets. She taunted him trying to make him pissed which was working as he was grunting from missing she repeated a tune in her head in her head " never miss a beat, never miss a beat, never miss a beat. " she said over and over again. She pulled out her nun chucks and smashed it against his leg as it was covered with ice she laughed saying " burn that extra weight off ". As he flexed his leg cracking the ice breaking it. She then charged full speed at him smashing him against a wall saying, " You need to cool off, get it cause you're mad. He looked at his arm to see it covered in ice as he smashed it against his other hand.

He chased the annoying cat girl to the center of the arena as he had to endure her taunts, he began getting more and more pissed. " I'm not saying you should take anger management classes, I'm saying you need to take anger management classes. " she was purposely pushing Church to the edge.

" Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! " Church was yelling, he then heard a steam blast followed by Professor Port making an announcement.

" It seems as though we have a double whammy! "

" Yes, " Oobleck's chimed in. " It seems Ms. Schnee as just sacrificed herself to eliminate Flint...Wait a minute. It seems Flint is still standing. "

" Don't worry about him, he's easy. " the roller skater said to her partner not knowing she pushed Church over the edge. Now his eyes were glowing and a light was forming around him as the professors proudly announced Church's abilities.

" It seems as though Church is about to activate his semblances. " Professor Port stated.

" Yes, as Church has not only one semblance, he has the ability of super strength, super speed, a bio shield, a body scan ability, control of body density, electric shock punch, magnetic floor lock, and a new one called laser eye ability. " Professor Oobleck said in his fast paced voice.

Now the team he was up against readied themselves for an all out assault on him as Flint blew his trumpet, Nyon went to attack close range. Church threw his weapons to the side. He jumped in the air letting Flint guide him as he went into hand to hand combat with the girl. He later started blasting at her causing her to flee. Now it was just Church and Flint as Church lept in the air he asked his AI companions something. " D increase my density " D reappeared as he finished his job.

" Body density now at 50 tons and increasing steadily" Delta said as Church was gliding down to Flint's trumpet as there was now four of him. He grabbed the one with a blue tie as he slammed his fist into the horn causing Flint flying in the air. Now it was him and the roller skater. As he searched for her he saw her struggling to stay on balance and saw his window of opportunity as she was launched in air by a steam blast. He readied his feet so not to go flying back as he unleashed his eye blast blowing her out of the sky.

His eyes went normal as he remembered his teammate, " Weiss!? Weiss you alright? ".

" I don't think I'll be singing for a while " Weiss responded coughing ash and cinder.

" What team FUNK lost? " Nyon said. " This is. This is. This was so awesome. You guys are good fighters. Maybe you should party with us. What do you say Flint? "

" That was a pretty gutsy move Schnee," Flint said. " I dig it. "

Now team RWBYCT was there congratulating them on their efforts.

" Wait who's fighting next " Church asked.

Everyone stared at each other in silence before smiling answering " You are Church. "

Weiss interrupted Church's moment of happiness,"Church I saw something small and glowing on your shoulder what is it?"

Church came to the realization the jig was up."Yeah we need to talk. "

End of Chapter 13

 **Author's note : First of all I need to tell you guys Tucker is 17 again so the last Chapter does not make him a pedophile. Also thanks for reading this again. And for a fan for leaving me more ideas and suggestions as always sorry if it may sound like I'm stealing ideas off of them. They just been a big help. Also just a few more chapters and we will see the reunion.**

 **See you next time.**


	14. Round 3 Trust in O'malley

**Author's note : before I say my usual message let me just say again thanks for A fan because without him so many of these chapters would not have been possible, I got to thank dawg it really appreciate it unfortunately I can't do the story you recommended to me. Sorry. But thanks a lot brother. Anyways I skipped past most of the Fall episode to get to the fight where Church fights Neptune. And the A.I.s know something not everyone in Remnant knows. **

**Now back to the story.**

It took Church a while to explain who the A.I.s were to his team ask he asked each one of them to reveal themselves. Theta, Delta, the Twins Iota and Eta, Gamma and Sigma had no problem. It was Omega who gave the most attitude to the girls as he threatened them, saying he would burn them all with jerry cans any matches. But his team actually took the news well, it actually made some strange sense to them. Church no longer feared telling his team the truth.

Church went to the center of the arena along with many other competitors from all around the globe as he gazed into the stands. When his name was announced he expected a confused crowd followed by many boos, but he got the exact opposite as he was called the stands roared with people holding signs with Church's face on them. He thought that for a second he died and went to heaven, but he realized this wasn't a dream as he pinched himself to be sure. He knew it all along but it was certain, he belonged here. As a hero for once.

As he was announced to be one of the first fights the other huntresses and huntsman left the stage leaving him and Mercury. Sun caught him before leaving. " Hey, good luck ".

" Thanks I'll be fine. " Church said knowing his abilities would allow him to win with ease.

" Hey Iota, Eta, play ' X gon give to ya ' from Dmx " As Church made his way to he barked on cue, he then sang the song and danced as he fought with the beat. " Yeah, Yeah, this rap shit is mine and it's not a fucking game. Fuck what you heard. It's what you hearing, ( listen ). It's what you hearing ( listen ). Grrrrrrr, X gon give to ya, fuck waiting for you to get it on your own. X gon deliver it to ya, knock knock," He said beating on his chest, " Open up the door it's real with the non stop pump pump, and stainless steel," He said as he fired his rifle and swung his sword. " Go hard getting busy with it, but I got a such a good heart that I make mother fucker wonder if he did it. That's right and I'll do it again, cause I am light, " He was glowing around him. " So I got to win. Break bread with the enemy. No matter how many cats you send I'm a break who you sending me. You mother fuckers never wanted nothing but your life saved. Bitch and and that's on the right days. I'm getting down. Like a n***a said freeze, but I won't be the one ending up on his knees, bitch please. If the only thing you cats came out to play stay out the way, Mother fucker, "

He now used a repetition of Attacks for the chorus. " First we gonna, ROCK, " He punched an electric charged punched at his opponent. " Then we gonna, ROLL, " He swung his sword trying to slice him, " Then we let it, POP" He shot his sword." X gon give to ya, he gonna give it to ya, X gon give to ya, he gonna it to you. " was when he released a fury of swings each time the chorus came up.

" Ain't never gave nothing but everytime I turn around cats want something from me. I ain't got it so you can't get. Let's leave it at that cause I ain't with it. Hit it full strength. " He said as he smashed the ground causing debris to. " I'm a jail n***a so I face the world like it's Earl in the bullpen, you against me, me against you, whatever whenever. N***a fuck you gonna do. " He said pointing to Mercury up close then back at himself then back at Mercury. Pointing his guns up at the last part. " I'm a wolf in sheep in sheep clothing. Only n***a that you know that can chill come back and get the streets open. I've been doing this for 19 years, n***as want to fight me. Fight these tears. " He laser eye blasted at Mercury during this part. " I put in work and it's all for the kids. But cats here forgot what works is. They don't know who we be. They don't who they see.

He let loose with the same chorus combo as he did with the same one early.

" Aiyyo, where my n***as at? " He said with his arms apart. " I know I got em down in the game give it love and they give it back. Talk to much for too long, ( What!? ). Don't give up you're too strong. ( What!? ). Love to the wild wild hunies, " He said pointing at team RWBY, Nora, Coco, and Velvet " Shout out to the n***as that done it. " He said pointing to Tucker, team SSSN, Ren, Jaune, Fox, and Yastusashi. " Cause it ain't even about the dough it's about getting down for what you stand for yo, for real. ".

As he unleashed his final fury at first last part when the music began to die down he noticed Mercury was low on aura so Church gave the laser chorus everything he had left and then some. He was proud that he had come from being a retard fighting in a canyon to being a hero as the crowd roared, the music began to die down. He walked over to thank Mercury for a good match. " Hey good fight. Hope you get stronger next time. "

As Church left he heard Mercury say something. " There won't be a next time. " He then charges for Church, Church now ready for another fight. Until he was slowed down by the A.I.s.

" D what are you doing? " Church asked frustrated with his friends in his head.

" Church the rise in your adrenaline levels is stating you mean to cause harm. " Delta stated.

" Yeah he's attacking D what do you expect? "

" He's right he's not attacking you " Theta chimed in as every AI was surrounding Church information time distortion speed.

" What are you talking about? "

" Emerald is messing with your mind, she's playing a trick to make you harm Mercury as a publicity stunt not sure why though. " Delta said in a distressed voice.

" I trust you guys. But I only see him attacking... " Church realized what must be done. " One of you need to be my eyes. "

All the AI looked at each other wondering who's strong enough to do that, then a dark menacing voice came in the conversation. " Let me be your eyes. " Came the menacing voice of O'malley.

" Ha ha ha, good one O'malley, but seriously who's strong enough to do that. " Church didn't trust O'malley for a number of reasons why.

" Church I know I've messed up in the past, but right now you need someone strong enough to be your actual vision. You have to have faith in me. "

Church was thinking of every possible excuse why but he knew there was only one solution. " Alright then. When this is done give me my body back. " O'malley nodded and Church was now moving blind. He only relied on his AI who had a bad history.

" Slightly lift your arm for a handshake " Church did as instructed as he did he felt a huge sense of fear as he lifted his hand. However when the vision Mercury came to punch him the real Mercury was shaking his hand in awe. " You can have control now. " He then found control of his mind. He now trusted O'malley like the other ones.

When he walked over to his team he was stopped by a squad of security robots. " What's going on. What's the meaning of this. "

" Leonard Church you are under arrest. " One of the guards said.

" For what? "

" Illegal immigration to the planet of Remnant. " Church looked at the screen as it read ' No Remnant documentation '. The crowd was now confused about that being true. Church was still pissed off because he knew who did this.

He later found himself back at his dorm room with his teammates and Ironwood lecturing him. " You have no legal documents on this planet therefore no business here. "

" But Church is our friend, you can't do this to him. " Ruby said.

" Enough! He has no right being here but he does have another option for him if he does wish to stay. "

Church then realized what this was about, " Oh let me guess. Joining your fucking army. How many times do I need to get it through that thick metal plated head of yours. I'm not a soldier, not now, not ever! "

" You are being selfish for wanting to live a child's dre- wait... " Ironwood realized what he said. " How did you know? "

" I've walked that road before. And I'm not going back to that. Now if you can excuse me I need to talk to my team. " Church was now showing Ironwood they door.

" Somethings not right. " Church said.

" Got that right, that dude is an asshole. " Tucker trying to cheer up Church.

" Not that, I think Cinder and her team are up to something big. Emerald tried playing mind tricks on me, trying to make me hurt Mercury. We have to stop them. "

 **End of Chapter 14**

 **Author's note : just 2 more chapters and we will see the big reunion and as always at the end of every chapter you know what I'm saying leave a comment, questions, or suggestions in the review box. Also thanks again for a fan for leaving all those ideas for me. Thanks man. Anyways see you next chapter.**


	15. PvP and Church vs His worst fears

**Author's note** **: First as always thanks for reading this again, and suggestions, questions, and complaints are appreciated. And a shout out to a fan for leaving me the idea of most of the major parts of the story. Now for those wondering when I stop speaking so you can get to the story I'm done.**

 **Back to the story**

Church explained exactly what he saw after the fight was over he knew they were only going to go that far if they're trying to make a statement. He then realized that their plan wasn't stopping there considering that it failed with trying to Church into a monster. " Wait who's fighting next? " Church asked attempting to think of their plan.

" Pyrah and Penny, but why would they put those two against each other? " Yang asked confused as Church thought of the answer.

" We need to get to the stadium. Penny is in danger, there gonna make Pyrah hurt Penny or worse. " Church said scared of the outcome. " Let's go. "

They were booking it to the stadium as Tucker and Yang decided to stay near the school just in case. Weiss and Blake stood by the fair grounds near campus. Which left Church and Ruby to the stadium. Before the round started Ruby spotted Mercury enter a room off limits to the public. Church and Ruby followed as they were led to a long hallway where Mercury was waiting for them. Church took this moment to make a smart ass comment, " Hey Mercury, nice to see you doing good, bionic legs right. They never fail. ".

Mercury was surprised he knew. " Well I'm guilty for having bionic legs. Do you want to know the plan we thought of? "

" Gonna make Pyrah hurt Penny revealing her robotic form? " Ruby answered in a bored and pissed off tone.

" Okay but do you know... "

Church was getting bored. " Dude we don't care. Are you just gonna stand there all day and not shut the fuck up? "

" Fine let's go. " Mercury readied himself as Church just stared and glanced at him. Then looked to Ruby.

" Rubes go help Penny. I got this asshole. " she just nodded as she left the room.

" Aren't you going to call for your weapons? "

Church just got in a boxing stance as he limbered his shoulders up, he then nodded signalling the fight to start. He was doing jabs and hooks to his mid section each one blocked by the his foot as he went for a powerful right hook Mercury shot multiple shells in his gut. " Did than hurt? " He said mocking Church who stood up straight to reveal bullet wounds that were healed with mere seconds. Mercury was shocked to see how well his healing ability was he was speechless. As Church did the boxer signal for ' I want more ' , this pissed off Mercury as he charged full speed at him preparing for a massive kick with the bottom of his foot Church backed his hand up loading an EMP blast shot. As they collided Church stood motionless as Mercury's robotic leg was shattered into pieces. He left to see if Ruby made any progress on stopping the fight there was no hope. He began to think of what's gets a crowd's attention, a publicity stunt, but it had to be huge. The A.I.s. Having them show up would be the trick but he needed them to agree with it.

" Guys I need a favor from you I know it's huge but..." Church didn't finish his sentence because the A.I.s had an answer.

"We'll do it, " Omega said.

" Wait. what? "

" We will. " Theta joined in.

" Really? "

" Chances of acceptance from the crowd very low but it will get their attention. For Penny. " Delta said responding with a little more emotion.

" Alright then. Hack the screens. " with that the A.I.s dispersed. A second later the screens started to flash and flicker. Then revealing different colored versions of Church.

" Hello, everyone nice to meet you all. " Theta's childish voice came through one of the screens.

" It's a pleasure to meet your aquantince, but we must inform you of something that regards the fighters in the ring. " Delta said forcing Pyrah and Penny to look at a different screen and stop fighting.

" The team consisting of Mercury, Emerald, South, their newest member, and Cinder have been conspiring against the kingdom of Vale. " Omega said in his dark tone only another screen.

" They've tried to make Leonard Church fight against Mercury after the match using Emerald's semblance to control illusions in the mind. " Gamma's voice said on another screen.

" You may not believe us..." Sigma said on another screen.

" But you may believe me after I show you video footage from my helmet and match it with what I saw " Church said in Epsilon form on the biggest screen. He showed the camera footage from the helmet showing nothing interesting, until it showed the final playback of Mercury attacking. The crowd gasped information confusion and fear. " I understand if you call me a freak or monster, I'm jumped doing my job, as a huntsman. " Church went back to his body along with the A.I.s waiting for stuff to be thrown at him. He saw everyone looking at Emerald as she dashed away from the arena along with the now crippled Mercury.

" Now then can you see what Vale has turned to. " a voice came through the speakers Church identified it as Cinder. " They've turned to such a lost creature to look to as a shield and aid. This happened because of hi-, " she was interrupted by Church rebroadcasting to the professors in the booth.

" Shut up. " Church said as he rebroadcasted it however fear was already put in to people as a nevermore was over the stadium attempting to break the barrier. There was also the White Fang dropping off all types of Grimm.

* With Yang and Tucker *

" Tucker this is bad, we better gear up. " She said as both her and Tucker called for their lockers. As they dropped down an Ursa dropped sprang to strike Tucker. As Tucker was flung in the air he landed on Yang. Neither her or him had their weapons on them, they saw the Ursa hovered over them as they thought this was the end.

But they would not die today, they opened their eyes to see a bright blue sword just like Tucker's but then man wielding it had much finer muscle tone. The figure turned around showing an 'X' across his face. " Tucker I hope you can forgive me. " the man asked.

" Locus? Is that you? Yeah sure dude. " Tucker responded.

" Really? "

" You just saved me and my girl's life, I think you deserve forgiveness. Now you ready for a fight. "

Locus nodded, and they were geared up for a battle.

Church rushed to the center of the stage with Ruby trying to get Penny and Pyrah out of the way of the Nevermore who now broke through the barrier. Church and Ruby had no weapons but Church had his armor and was prepared for death. " C'mon you ugly lame excuse for a crow! " Church yelling at the big bird in the arena. Before it reached him multiple lockers rained upon it causing it to be down. He glanced seeing the competitors and students from the school ready for battle.

" Hey Jaune I left my sroll in my room can I borrow yours for a second. " As Jaune handed him the scroll he called Ruby's and his lockers as they came down a nevermore climbed on his locker looking for a snack. The beast exploded from a blast from Oobleck and Port.

" Children I think it's best if you leave. " Port said.

" But " Ruby was interrupted by Oobleck.

" This moment in history is something I would like for you to be alive to tell. " Oobleck said. Church nodded his head as he lead the students to the outside of the arena seeing Ironwood fight a beowolf leader using his bare hands. As it was killed Ironwood looked at the kids. Church needed to say something.

" Mr Ironwood I owe you an apology. " Church said.

" It's quite alright, now get to a ship. You can leave or stay and fight it's up to you. I can't force you to fight. " Nobody moved from their position.

" I think you know the answer. Quick question though what's up with that ship turning on the others."

" It's been hijacked, who did it I'm not sure. "

* Inside the ship *

Meta and Neo went to two cells holding their friends. Neo handed Roman his cane and hat. " Thank you very much Neo. " He said as he bowed his head.

Meta punched a door holding Wyoming as he smashed the controls he pride the door open with his strength. He handed Wyoming a jar of dapper dan moustache pomade. " Ah, yes thank you old chap. " Wyoming said as he applied some to his face. " Now then shall we do what we came here to do. " Roman grinned and nodded. " Meta my dear friend, did you bring the storage unit. " Meta pulled a metal large object that was glowing in some places. As he pushed a button on the side a blade popped out. " Excellent ".

End of Chapter 15

 **Author's note: sorry meant to show a little reveal of the Reds and Blues but I'm a little sick so some chapters may be shorter than others also please leave any other questions or concerns about the story. And thanks again for a fan once again for giving me so many ideas and suggestions. Without him I would not be able to do so much. Thanks again.**

 **Til next time.**


	16. The weirdest family reunion

**Author's note : thanks guys for the care of me being sick but the truth is I enjoy writing these stories for you guys so as long as you keep reading these I'm never going to be tired of doing this. It can be stressful sometimes but I wouldn't do anything else in my free time. Anyway I was thinking of Caboose x Velvet when he shows up in the next chapter. And as always leave an idea suggestions or questions in the review box below.**

 **Now back to the story.**

Church wasn't going to leave another family behind he has grown to this planet. " General Ironwood, I think I'm staying. "

The general sighed, " This isn't your planet and this isn't your battle. You can leave. "

" Sir, before I was human I was a computer program. Which sucks, I wasn't efficialy born until I came here. " Church finished with a smile.

Ironwood simply nodded in agreement as he flew away. As he left the teams on the ground Church's A.I.s had something to tell him. " Church we have good news and bad news. " Theta said.

" What's the bad news?"

" It's seems as though Torchwick found a way to command all the robotic soldiers. " Gamma said as Ironwood's ship exploded right in the air.

" Damn it. Wait what's the good news. " Church didn't see the bright side yet.

" Look up. " Omega said with a slight smile.

Church did as he was told and what he saw he couldn't believe it. It felt like he saw the face of hope, as he glanced at the sky he saw a ship like the Mother of Intervention, but on the side was the word 'CHORUS'. He couldn't believe it until he heard a feed into his helmet. " Hey Church, looks like you can use a hand. " He knew who said that, Agent Washington.

" Washington, you son of a bitch. " He said smiling.

" Looks like Chorus all over again. Luckily we brought backup. "

" Backup? " Church then saw the sky as a second ship lowered down next to that one. The side read 'UNSC'. But it wasn't ending there as a third ship dropped right next to that one with the words 'BLOOD GULCH', he knew that they were prepared for a battle and ready to win. " Wash thank you, alright here's what I need I ne- " He was cut off by Carolina screaming in the headset.

" EPSILON! You asshole! You are coming back to the ship, we are flying out of here, and you are getting back in the suit! " she was pissed.

" Carolina listen I'm not going back. This is where I belong. I don't care if you think that you're going to kill me, I'm a mother fucking huntsman, Bitch you got that " Church now showing his bad side.

" What did you just say to me? "

" You heard. Now put Washington back on ". There was a moment of silence before he heard Wash answer.

" Church? What did you need? "

Church took charge as a leader. " Okay load as many gun ships in the air and shoot down the black bird looking thing I want you and Carolina in charge of the skies. Next get the Reds and Doc with as many warthogs as you got on the ground shoot anything in a white hoodie, anything that looks like a robot, and any of those black creatures got it. Lastly send a squadron to the giant tower in the middle of the city, that's a school send heavy weapons. That's all got it. Don't shoot the other ship. I got that one covered. " He hung up as he rushed back to the stadium to an empty locker. He locked his feet on the door, just before he launched he felt arms around his neck, he turned around to see Ruby clinging on. " What do you think you're doing? ".

She nestled in close to him, " If you're going, I'm going. " she looked at him with the same puppy dog eyes she used when they first met. He knew there was no talking her out of it. He pushed the buttons on the door making it fly in the air just barely over a wing of the ship. As he landed on one knee with Ruby on his back.

* Inside the ship *

Meta, Neo, Wyoming, and Torchwick were commanding the ships controls keeping it up in the air until they heard a loud THUD. " Go see what it is. " Torchwick ordered Neo.

" That goes for you too old chap. " Wyoming said to his partner in crime Meta.

* Outside the ship *

Church and Ruby were found being attacked by multiple grimm as they finished one that was resembling a griffin, they heard a flash of a camera go off behind them. They turned around to see Meta cracking his knuckles and Neo on her scroll sending a picture to Torchwick.

* Inside the ship *

Wyoming and Torchwick were now pushing multiple buttons lookin for which button does what. When Torchwick received a text from Neo, Wyoming looked over to see what it was. Only to see a picture of Church and Ruby together. " Damn it. They just won't die. " Wyoming said grabbing the new weapon he got from Meta and heading outside with Torchwick.

* On the battle ground of the City *

Glynda, Qrow, and the leader of team CRDN were fighting multiples of Grimm and robotic soldiers when they heard tejano music. " What's that noise. " Glynda asked. Just then a huge car with a machine gun on the top manned by a man with maroon colored armor leaped over a ramp made of debris from the street started mowing robots down left and right.

" Nice work Simmons, " The man in red armor wielding a shotgun said as he shot an Ursa in the head shooting it's brains out. " Heh, take that you stupid Yogi bastard."

" Excellent come back sir, " The maroon colored armored one said as he shifted the gun to the sky mowing down nevermore and griffin. " Yeah, suck it birds. "

" Excellent shooting Simmons, Lopez get up here with Donut and Doc and hold this position. " Just then a brown colored armored one came out of the smoke left by the warthog with a minigun. He lifted it and mowed Ursa and beowolves to the ground.

" Quema en el infierno salvajes negro " was what the miniguner said. ( translation : burn in hell you black savages.

" You're right Lopez they are majestic misunderstood creatures. " said a pink armored one as he chucked 3 grenades in the air killing a Deathstalker.

2 rockets came out of nowhere as a new person revealed himself. " I say we burn them all then tear apart their flesh. mwha Ha ha ha, O'malley that's not very nice, Oh shut up. " Now a purple colored armored one came out of nowhere wielding a rocket launcher.

" Excuse me, I am Glynda Goodwitch. and you are? " Glynda rose from cover.

" Well ma'am we are the Reds and Blues. We are here to kick ass and save our friend Church, but we haven't found him yet which means we kick ass. " the man said. " Call me Sarge. "

Just then Ironwood appeared from an alley way as he had most his skin missing the his bionic arm. " What did I miss? "

Qrow said with a smile. " We just got some back up. "

" Alright men move it up. " Sarge said as multiple warthogs came driving through the town with men in similar armor. They were ready to win a war.

* Beacon Academy *

The students were handling White Fang members, robots and Grimm. They were already doing well. Velvet activated her weapon as she switched from multiple weapons. She was fighting a giant robot and winning until it back handed her. Just as it was about to smash her a tank ran the machine into a wall using the tracks to tear it up. As Velvet looked at the tank in fear a blonde haired teen wearing blue armor poked his head out. " Hello, are you okay bunny lady? " He asked Velvet.

" Yes th thank you. " she now found herself hugging him as he hugged her back. He was about as tall as Yastusashi.

" No worries just doing my job. " He said as another robot skated it's way to him. His eyes went dark as it drew nearer. When it was about to smash Velvet and the new comer he brought his hand up stopping it. " My name is Michael J Caboose. And I... " He said as he smashed one arm to bits " hate " He punched the opposite sides leg breaking that too. " Robots! " He said as he finished the machine with a punch to the cockpit.

" Are you okay? " Velvet asked scared of his strength.

" Oh yeah I'm I'm just fine how bout you? " He asked in his normal voice.

* With Washington and Carolina *

" Wow we're all fighting for a good cause again. I guess Church likes being a hero here. " Wash said in the pilot seat as Carolina was thinking in her head. ' Is he happy being a hero here. He's finally human. That's what he always wanted. Why stop him.

To be continued.

 **Author's note : get ready next chapter as Church and Ruby fight Neo Meta Wyoming and Torchwick. And the A.I.s will be more helpful in the future but I won't say how. Thanks again from a fan for leaving me ideas and suggestions. I can't believe it has been this many stories and you guys have been reading my story. Thank you.**

 **See you next chapter.**


	17. Hero or Just a thing

**Author's note: hey everyone just gonna say thanks againfor your support and suggestions for everything. I'm feeling a whole lot better than before, also Church fights Meta and Wyoming, while Tucker fights Blake's x boyfriend. Who will win? Also thanks again for a fan for leaving me suggestions and Ideas. Thank you.**

 **Now back to the chapter.**

On the top of the ship it way Ruby and Church vs the two mutes, Neo and Meta. Church took on Meta but somehow Metal got stronger than before as he was able to hold Church back even when Church had super speed. When their metals clashed each other Church was driven back. He kept on slashing at Church trying to hit his gut, or decapitate him. It was until Church had Meta's blades in his shoulders that he was being held back by him. Church rose his head to see a new face he met before.

" Dear, Dear Leonard, do you remember what this is?" Church turned pale when he saw Wyoming holding an AI storage unit.

Church head butted Meta with the back of his head, causing Meta to stumble as he avoided stabs to his forehead from Wyoming, it wasn't until he was on the floor he asked a question. " Why are you joining them. What do you want me for? ".

Wyoming had a smug grin behind his moustache, " They are merely ponds in my plan. But for why I'm doing this, my buyer wanted you for a specific reason that satisfies him. Revenge. ".

Church was now using his strength to keep Wyoming and his blade from stabbing his head. " Who's your buyer anyway , did I piss him off or something? "

Meta came back as he lifted Church in the air and smashed him against the ground. He then brought Church in a full nelson, Church was motionless. He then heard a name that sounded like he was in hell. " Malcom Hargrove. " Church was now enraged given that the asshole who put his friends on Chorus and tried to kill them was alive. He then looked over to see how Ruby was doing, until he found her hanging off the edge. Unfortunately Wyoming saw where he was looking. "Don't worry old sport. I'll take good care of that girl. Ashame really, you actually thought she'd go for a thing like you. " The last part rang in his ears.

" I AM NOT A THING. MY NAME... IS LEONARD CHURCH...AND YOU WILL FEAR MY LASER FACE. " As he finished his sentence he blasted the floor beneath them. Meta was sent flying into Neo as both were sent over the edge. Wyoming had suffered 2nd degree burns from the blast as he flew back into a wall. Wyoming lost the AI storage unit as it was thrown over the edge.

" Do you really think you can beat me. You're nothing to me. Wyoming said coughing up blood. "You're just an A-" He was cut off by Church tossing a bag to him while he walked to Ruby fighting torment.

" Hey Wyoming..." Wyoming glanced in the bag to see explosives, then looked to Church holding a detonator, " Knock knock, ".

" Who's..." Church cut him off from asking that question by pressing the button engulfing Wyoming in flames. Church no longer had fears.

*With Ruby*

She was taking beating after beating as she was battered by Torchwick's cane. He was pissed off for losing his assistant. " You want to be a hero red? Then play the part and die like one. As for my I'll do what I do best : lie, cheat, and survive. " As he swung his cane it was stopped by a hand holding the hook part. He turned around to see Church's chest in his face as Church lifted him in the air.

" You can survive? " Church asked as he spun him around. " Survive this. " Church said as he chucked Torchwick in the fire left by the explosion. Church then looked to Ruby as the ship began to fall. He grabbed Ruby bridal style just like how they met, and lept off the ship smashing the ground with his speed and power. He looked at the falling ship as it exploded all the robotic soldiers fell to the floor.

Then he refocused his attention to Ruby, " Rubes, you okay? "

She gazed into Church's eyes as she answered him. " I am now. " she then grabbed the back of his head as she closed her eyes to kiss him. He was surprised that he just stood motionless as his eyes began to close slowly. " C'mon we need to get to Beacon. ".

" Y yeah, let's let's do that. " Church was still starstruck.

* At Beacon *

There was one more huge robot rushing to the students as Caboose was in front of the group ready to smash it to pieces. Then it started to spark as it fell to the floor. " Well that happened. " Jaune said.

" Weiss, where's Blake? " Yang asked. Caboose went back in the tank to run over Grimm and White Fang members running from him.

" I saw her in the cafeteria. " With that Tucker ran faster than he ever ran as he made his way to the cafeteria 1 minute before Yang. He saw Blake against a White Fang member dressed in black with a kitana in his hand. As the kitana wielder raised his sword to stab Blake Tucker grabbed a piece of bricked and chucked it at the back of his head.

" Hey douche bag, pick on someone your own size. " Tucker said as Blake had a face of fear when her attacker had glowing details as he rushed to Tucker. She closed her eyes in fear as he swung at Tucker, when she opened them Tucker was still intact with part of his armor missing as it showed his sword wielding arm bleeding. " SON OF A BITCH! " Tucker shouted as blood was drawn.

" You should be cut in half by now. No matter another swing should do the trick. " the attacker said as he held his sword in one hand by his side as Tucker laughed.

" I'd like to see you try without a blade " Tucker said as he lifted his sword up.

" What are you... " He glanced at his sword to see his blade was missing. " No. Impossible. "

" What did are you going to do now. " Tucker now pissed him off as he grabbed him shotgun and pointed it at Tucker. He was about to fire when a huge right hook socked his bottom jaw. Yang came in the room, hair and eyes full of fire. She ran to Tucker's aid as she lifted him up by the shoulder and helped Blake up.

The attacker was now standing facing the 3 as he held his shotgun. " Did you really think you can beat me. I am faster than you. I am stronger than you. I am BETTER THAN YOU IN EVERY WAY! AND 2 HUMAN IDIOTS AND A TRAITOR CAN BEAT ME! " He yelled as he pointed the gun to them. "Damn it what is that sound? It sounds like a... " Everyone in the room heard the sound of tire tracks as a car driven by an orange armored man in the driver seat and a maroon armored one in the back with a machine gun. " CAR!?" were his last words as the car ran him into a wall knocking him out.

" How's my bumper taste, asshole? " the orange one said as he got out of his car to take his helmet off to show a little husky 17 year old with little flakes on his face forming a beard and mustache.

" Yeah suck it asshole! " The maroon one said doing the same as the orange to reveal another 17 year old with a slight redish color in his hair and half his face covered with electronic devices.

" Grif, Simmons, what are you doing here? " Tucker asked with a smile.

" Church called us he said it was urgent. Said another planet in trouble need help. " The cyborg answered.

" Why that son of a ... " He was interrupted as the ground began to shake. They all rushed outside to see the mountains shake and break open as a giant Grimm that looked like a dragon popping up.

* With Ruby and Church *

Church was staring at the sky seeing that Grimm bleed as it dropped pools of blood spawning smaller Grimm from the blood. " Wash you seeing this? " Church asked.

" Seeing still working believing. That things huge how do we stop it? " Wash asked with a slight tension in his voice.

" Leave that to me " Church said as Ruby looked at him in confusion.

" How do we kill it? "

" I honestly have no idea. But we got to try. "

* With Cinder and her cronies *

" Is she ready yet? Cinder asked Emerald.

" Yeah, but how does this help us " Emerald asked in confusion while South haddock a pissed off look on her face.

" This bitch is the reason he didn't kill himself when we were back on our planet. " South said pointing at the object resembling a person from Church's past.

" Good. We can use her to have him fight for us. Is that right, Tex? " Cinder asked the machine as it powered up.

" You bet your ass it is. " Tex responded with an angry attitude.

To be continued.

 **Author's note : So how was that one? Thanks if you add this story as a favorite. If you don't totally cool with it. As usual leave a message in the comment section below if you have any questions or concerns. And a big thanks to a fan for leaving me many ideas and suggestions. Can't wait till next chapter.**

 **See you later.**


	18. The Beginning of a Long Crossover Event

**Author's note :this will be the last chapter for the RVB RWBY crossover story,but don't worry this story will continue as another crossover event. So if you are getting don't be. Also Can some of you message me a good shipping name for Ruby and Church as well as Tucker and Yang. Other than that thanks again for a fan for leaving me many ideas and suggestions.**

 **Now the final chapter of Church full of Roses.**

Church arrived at the school with Ruby as they saw multiple students fighting next to armored soldiers. He saw Tucker had a scratch on his arm. " Hey Tucker how you holding up? ".

" Not too bad just a little scratch nothing too bad. " Tucker said as Church heard Weiss on her scroll talking to Jaune.

" Please you have to stop her. " Jaune pleaded with choked tears in his voice.

" Who? " Weiss asked confused as to whether he was referring to an enemy or a friend.

" Pyrah, she going up against Cinder. At the top of the tower. ". Church was already moving as he heard this until he was stopped by multiple Grimm.

" I can't take them all on. " Church said not realizing he wasn't alone even though the Reds and Blues weren't there.

" You're not alone " a computerized voice said. As Church turned to see who this was there was a tornado of different colors as the smoke cleared he was facing outlines of him like from Velvet's weapon, it was the A.I.s, as human.

" Delta how are you... " his questions were stopped by the human version of Omega holding a rocket launcher.

" Church now is not the best time for questions. " He said as all their weapons transformed just like Church's. Delta had a BR that switched into a rapier. Theta got his dream skateboard from the arena. The Twins Iota and Eta had dual shotguns that turned into dual tomahawks. Sigma had a mace that transformed into a flamethrower wand. Gamma had a battle axe that switched to a sniper rifle just like Wyoming had. And Omega had a rocket launcher that split apart in two with rocket barrels on his left hand and a metal boxing glove on his right. " You need to be a hero. "

Church ran through the Grimm as the A.I.s were mowing down anything in Church's path. As Church made his way through he was stopped by South who had her shotgun smg hammer ready and pointed it at Church. She began listing her demands, " Hey, Epsilon here's what's going to happen. You're gonna transfer all your abilities to me then you're going to function my suit and we're getting out of here. If no I'll kill all your friends, but I'll probably kill them anyway but either way you're coming with m- " she was cut off by a sword like Tucker's going through her chest, as she fell to the floor a man with an ' X ' across his face appeared.

" They never shut up do they? I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, and for my past, can you forgive me? " Church identified him as Locus. Normally he'd be mad but now he just didn't give a shit.

" Dude right now I'm a little busy but thanks for killing that bitch, and I forgive you. Alright now get moving. " Church had business to handle as he prepared his super speed and magnetic floor lock ability as he ran up the side of the tower. The beast in the sky was being shot at by Pelicans causing it to flee into the building as debris rained down he dodged everyone of them.

As he made it to the top Pyrah on her knees as Cinder had an arrow pointed at her. Church timed his eye blast perfectly as Cinder let go blasting it into ash as Cinder looked at him in awe. " Hey Pyrah, " Church smiled. " I think Jaune likes you. Why don't you tell him how you feel. I got this handled. " Pyrah nodded as she lept off the building, sliding off the edge. " Now then, " Church redirected his attention to Cinder. " I assume you know what's going to happen. We're going to fight. I'm going to win. And then I'm going to kill that Grimm. " Church said in a bored tone. Cinder just smiled at him.

" So you're Church, I assume? I have heard many wonderful things about you and I have an offer one you can't refuse. " Cinder said.

" What makes you people think if I turned down Ironwood's offer and Winter's that I'll say yes to yours? "

" I heard you have the ability to control anything with your AI ability. If you control that beast for me you may have your reward. "

" What part of No don't you get you fucking hore? "

" Church, maybe you'll enjoy the reward. " Church heard a new voice ring in his ears as he turned around to see a ghost of his past.

" T T Tex? " Church said in confusion as he saw his ex girlfriend.

* With Ruby *

Ruby saw Pyrah slide down the building as she noticed Church wasn't with her. She began to fear if Church was dead, imagining that made her tear up. " Pyrah, where's Church? ". She asked.

" He stayed to fight Cinder. " Pyrah said pointing to the tower.

" Weiss! "

" I'm on it. " with that Weiss made a trail of aura circles ( sorry forgot the term ) leading up the building as Ruby dashed upward.

* Back with Church *

" Think about it Church we can be together again. Forever. " Tex said gently stroking Church's shoulders. " We can rule, the two of us. " she whispered in his ears.

Just then Ruby popped up from the side seeing Church being talked to by another woman. She thought he'd be fighting Cinder but Cinder must be poisoning his mind. " Church! " Ruby yelled for him. Now Tex was talking aloud so Ruby could hear.

" If you want to be with me again and rule think planet, you must first kill her. " she shouted as she handed Church a pistol. Church was feeling torn apart by 2 things : his long lost love Tex and Ruby who he cared for more than anything now.

" What? Church please don't do this. Please. " she fell to the floor on her knees as tears flooded herself puppy dog eyes. Church raised the pistol aiming for her chest. " Please. I love you. ". Church found himself tearing up now too.

" What are you waiting for? " Tex screamed in his ear. " Fire! ".

Church closed his eyes, took a deep breath, relaxed his shoulders, and cocked the gun. When he opened his eyes he saw Ruby staring up at him eyes wide open. With choked tears in his voice he was able to say, " I'm sorry. ".

Ruby closed her eyes so she didn't see him pull the trigger. During the 10 seconds her eyes were closed she heard a loud BANG from the pistol. They remained closed for a second more, when she opened them to see where he shot at she had no bullet wound on her body. When she looked up she saw Church turned around facing Tex with the gun pointed at the bitch, with smoke coming out of the chamber. As Tex collapsed on the ground Ruby ran up to Church hugging him crying tears into his suit. Cinder was shocked that her plan didn't work seeing her only option fall to the floor, " Nooooooo. What have you done? ".

Church warmed up his eyes as he used all his remaining energy to focus on the beast behind Cinder. As he used all his strength the floor beneath him started to break as his eye blast was bigger than before. Causing a giant hole in between the creatures head as it collapsed on the building. While the building shook from the impact a piece of metal from the building sliced Cinder's eye out. Church slouched from the energy he released as he said " I just did my job, as a huntsman. ". Church then looked down at Ruby who was still holding him. " Rubes you didn't actually think I'd shoot you right? ".

Ruby was stuttering for words, " I I I do don't know. You always said T T Tex was your girl girlfriend. "

Church lifted Ruby's chin as he leaned down to kiss her. After he did he said, " Rubes, she's my ex girlfriend, and a complete bitch. " This made Ruby chuckle. However in the rubble behind Church something was moving. As it rose like a zombie it was revealed to be Tex.

" Uhhh Church. " Ruby trying to get his attention. While he went on and on about how she was a bitch.

" I mean seriously, Weiss can be mean but Tex was an absolute bitch. " He laughed as he said that.

" Um Church. "

" One second Ruby. I'm not lying when Tucker and I nicknamed her bitch pants McCrabby. "

" Church! " Ruby yelled for his attention.

" What? " He then saw Ruby's face as she showed fear. He knew what it was. " She's not dead is she? " Ruby shook her head. " 'Sigh' " Church turned around to see Tex with a bullet hole in her head as it started sparking revealing she was a robot. She then burned her skin tones reveal a robot resembling Penny's structure. Robotic tentacles came out of her back showing smooth steel, asshole her chest opened up revealing a huge glowing blue circle. All Church could say as Texas's metallic tentacles grabbed him was, " Aw crap ". As he was pulled into the blue circle. He was able to yell something to Ruby. " Rubes I'll be back don't worry, I've done this before. " with that said he was yanked in the portal as Tex sucked herself in with him.

Ruby was alone without him all she could do was scream his name " Chuuuuuuurch! " As she cried.

* With Church through the portal *

Church came tumbling through the portal as he landed on his back on a metal floor. " Fuck, why did I have to teleport this time. Where am I? " Church glanced as he was in the middle of a room with two hallways, he gonna saw a desk with papers on it and thought that could be a good start. As he approached the desk he began shuffling through the papers until a gun cocked behind him. " Well shit ".

" Turn around slowly and tell me who you are. " the voice sounded young and feminine. As he did he came face to face with a woman wearing glasses, a black skirt, and a purple button up shirt.

He answered her question. " My name is Leonard Church. I have a question for you. Where am I? ".

The woman looked at him in confusion as he did not know where he was. " 2 fort" Church gave a confused look expecting another answer. " Nevada " .

When Church heard that he glanced around the room looking at all the decor as it hasn't been used since the 70s. " What year? Who are you? "

She gave him another confused face. " 1975, just call me Miss Pauling. "

Church heard the words as he was now trillions of miles away from Remnant and Ruby. All he could do is say something he needed to say. " God damn it. "

To be continued in Reds and Blues of Mann co.

 **Author's note so how was that one you ready for another story of how Church can get back to the Reds and Blues and Remnant. I hope you will like it. Any suggestions for the next story is greatly appreciated. His weapons from Remnant have been left behind from the portal and he meets another asshole from his past.**

 **See you later in the next story.**


	19. Christmas Special

**Author's note : just taking time off from Tf2 to work on a Christmas special for RVB RWBY crossover story involving the time line from the story I was writing. There will be more chapters for the return of Church and how he's going to get back to Remnant so don't worry that story may take a while to develope. But I may need a couple suggestions for the next universe Church crosses over to. Thanks again for reading this.**

Church slept a good sleep for the the night ask he laid in his hammock, swinging from side to side. He was dreaming about being alone on a paradise island without anyone to bother him. However his dream was interrupted as Ruby belly flopped on to his stomach as he jolted awake, he thought someone was attempting to attack him. " What what where's my sniper rifle? " Church said as he was looking at Ruby who was smiling at him. " Rubes, what's got you so happy? "

Ruby just kept smiling "It's Christmas Eve!" She was now screaming in his ear waking everyone else up.

Church saw everyone else beginning to wake up as he saw Tucker rise next to Yang in her bed. He now had two questions in his mind. " You guys celebrate Christmas only this planet too? Oh and also, Tuesday how'd you get in... " Church now thought it was best not to ask. " Know what, nevermind forget I asked.

" Yeah don't you guys celebrate Christmas? " When Ruby asked this Church wash beginning to remember Christmases at Blood Gulch. Everyone in the canyon half assed there gifts to each other, Church tried getting into the Christmas spirit but when he tried to bake cookies the oven was set on fire. When he tried to kiss Tex under the mistletoe she kneed him in the crotch. When he tried to be giving to the Reds, Sarge grabbed his shotgun as he screamed ' We're gonna deck his halls ' chasing Church back to his base.

Church then answered. " Me and the holidays don't really go together. Plus I haven't celebrated its since... a while back."

Ruby was now in a shocked and determined state of mind. " I promise to you my dear friend Church, I will make this the best Christmas you had yet, or my name isn't Ruby Rose. "

He chuckled a little at her seriousness. " Alright then knock yourself out. "

" Oh no, I'm gonna have you help me. Starting with getting a tree. "

" Fine let's go to the store and get another artificial tree. "

" Nope we're getting a real tree. "

" Oh fuck, this is going to be a long day. "

* In the forest near the school *

Church and Ruby were looking for the perfect tree to fit in there dorm room. As Church found the perfect tree for its size and weight, he pulled out his large sword and chopped it down in one swing. As he admired his handy work he and Ruby turned around to see ten Ursa behind them. He began to fire his rifle until he heard the click reminding him to reload, as he reached for another clip he saw he took down three of the ten. He felt his side and to his amazement he had no clip as he now had to rely on his sword. He and Ruby stood back to back as Church swung ferociously at three in his direction as blood started to drip from his blade he paused to catch his breathe. As he stood there he was expecting an attack from the beasts, as he glanced up he looked to see Ursa bits fall apart and drop to the floor.

Ruby and him were both tired and had barely enough energy to carry the tree back to the room. Well, Church carried it. As he was finished pitching it in place he noticed Ruby grabbing a box full of ornaments from the closest. They weren't any different from usual holiday decorations, in fact they were like the ones from Earth, all except one Ruby hand made. It was a picture of Church and her as they were done after a battle of fighting off Grimm, Church was standing straight up while Ruby was clinging on his back as usual. The border of the frame was interesting to him, it was half light blue mixed with half red, what it said cracked him up. " Why are we here? I don't know but I'm glad you're here. " Church didn't want to say anything to embarrass Ruby so he put it back in place.

Later that night not much had happened, until next morning comes they would be filled with joy.

Church woke up the same way he did when Ruby woke him up the night before. Church jolted awake again seeing Ruby now screaming, " It's CHRISTMAS MORNING, WAKE UP!" Everyone was up at this point, Tucker woke up next to Yang in her bed again, Church stopped questioning it. Church had gotten his gifts already judging on what each of them liked.

Weiss was so excited for what she got, "Oh my gosh, who knew?" she asked as she held up a pair of combat heels with dust in the heel. "This is what I wanted." Church thought her dad could buy but chose not to question it.

Then he turned to Blake as she opened hers he saw a look of embarrassment and joy. Who knew? And how did you know? " She said as she lifted an author's cut of 'Ninjas of Love' .

Tucker grabbed a box that was labeled for him and Yang, as he opened it there was a mixed emotions on his and Yang's face. "Okay who's the smart ass? " Church laughed when Tucker held up his present. A 50 pack box of magnum condoms, everyone who knew what those were had their own expressions. Blake giggled but then it turned to an all out laughter, Weiss had a look of complete shock and disgust, all but Ruby knew what those were.

"What are those? " Everyone shrugged trying to act innocent.

"Next!" Church urging everyone to nod.

As Ruby opened hers she burst with joy as it was a brand new chew toy for Zwei, it was a Persian Blue soldier with an assault rifle. "Awww, who knew Zwei wanted this. " Church laughed when the dog ferociously swung it in his mouth.

Everyone was now looking to see what Church got, as he was opening his gift, it was a small box, Ruby was building up with excitement. Church opened it as he lifted the lid a frown came upon his face. He lifted the gift to see it was a laser sight attachment. " Who was this from? " He said in a saddened voice as Ruby was now feeling ashamed.

" M Me. I got that for you. " Ruby said in the same tone as Church.

" Why? "

" I didn't know what to get you, so I asked Tucker what you always needed. He said you used to have bad aim so I made that for you. I'm sorry I just thou- " she was stopped by Church hugging her with tears in his eyes.

Choking a few tears back Church managed to say " Ruby this is the best, most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given to me. I love it. "

" So was this the Christmas you hoped for? "

" Nope "

" Oh I see. "

" It's better. " Church then saw Tucker leave the room and come back with a box awfully close to his groin. He remembered Tucker's gift to Sister for Christmas last time. " Tucker that better not be what I think it is. "

" What? Oh come on Church would I do that another time? " Tucker asked as he lifted his hands up to show the box droop a little.

" No no no no no. End the special. End the special! "

End of Christmas Special.

 **Author's note : just took time off from my other story to write this one. Also after the Tf2 crossover story I was going to have a crossover to the Battleborn story before Church returns to Remnant. Also I'm going to in the future write another crossover later about RVB and some other story during the revelation series. When Church was hanging in the empty base by himself.**

 **Thank you and Merry Christmas and Happy new years**

 **See you next year. Get it?**


	20. Valentine's Day Special

**A/N this has no correlation with the storyline of Church Full of Roses story, it takes place during Valentine's Day and this is just small one timer shorts I thought would be good. Just quick stories about a few shipping couples, also thanks for the shipping name for Ruby x Church and Yang x Tucker. Now I need one for Simmons x Weiss, Meta x Neo, Caboose x Velvet, Theta x Penny x Delta, and Doc x Dr. Grey. Send your names and hopefully they'll be in the next chapter.**

(First Church x Ruby: Play song. True Love throughout the whole thing)

All Church has been doing for the past 3 weeks after the train incident was practice non stop with his teammates. He even came up with strange combinations of fighting moves with each other. Church had called Ruby to help him work on a move he created involving her Cresent Rose and his sniper longsword seeing as both used sniper rifles with their melee weapons it seemed the most fit. However it was not going well.

Church inhaled deeply before they restarted again, "Okay Rubes, let's do it from the top, remember charge attempting me full speed and then interlock arms. "

Ruby was still confused about what this would accomplish. "Church how is this supposed to help us in this situation?"

"We create a spinning blade spiral using our momentum to swing around anyone near us. "

The plan was to run together at full speed and use all their force to keep each other spinning for a long time. But everytime that they'd try it she would always forget to lock arms, come with not enough force, or just come too slow. They had went over the routine for a near hour as they realized what time it was. Church stared at his watch revealing it was almost 10:00. "Alright Rubes, last one."

She and him both shared a nod as they charged each other. But just before they reached each other Church tripped over his back foot, causing him to stumble and fall face first toward Ruby as they rolled onto the floor. Somehow, even though Church had been the one to fall for Ruby, she was on top of him.

For a moment both of them moaned as the back of their heads were beginning to hurt from the impact that just occurred. As they both opened their eyes they saw they were just mere inches away from each other's faces as they turned red from embarrassment. Church broke the silence. "Sorry, guess I got 2 left feet."

Ruby responded pushing him back on his back. "No it's okay I understand."

They gazed into each other's eyes, admiring one's beauty leaning closer to each other. When they were only 1 inch from kissing, then door to the training floor opened with Yang and Tucker behind it. "Hey Church hope you don't mind, just borrow..." He paused seeing the scene in front of him. "Okay that's just too easy."

Church snapped back to reality. "God damn it Tucker." ending the moment of romance between him and Ruby.

(Now A Yang x Tucker story where Tucker meets Yang's Dad. )

It has been over 2 weeks since Yang and Tucker had officially stated that they were going out publicly to the school. Ever since then every girl who ever hit on Tucker had automatically ceased because of his over powered girlfriend being as strong as she is. Yang had something on her mind that she wanted to tell Tucker that would cause him to be in complete fear for the rest of his life, and then some.

Yang held Tucker's hand as they were both about to finish their homework together, "Tucker, I have a big favor to ask you, all you have to do is hear me out."

Tucker glanced up with a half smile. "I've been listening before, what is it?"

She took a deep breath in and quickly said her plea. "I want you to meet my Dad. Tomorrow. "

"Sure no problem." Tucker said, but in his mind there were multiple colored versions of himself giving all sorts of panic almost like the Titanic. " I'm dead." He thought to himself.

"Really? This is amazing, I can't wait to tell him everything." Yang said snapping him back to reality.

" Okay just give me a sec, be right back. " Tucker closed the door behind him as he pulled out his scroll dialing to Church. " Church need a huge favor tomorrow. "

* * *

[The Next Morning]

Yang and Tucker walked right into town near the meet up spot that they had planned to meet Yang's Dad face to face. Church kept a distance until Tucker gave him the cue to act as if they had ran into each other.

Yang tried scoping through the crowd with little success. "Hang on Tuck, I'm gonna see where my Dad is."

Tucker nodded as she left him behind with Church who had news himself. "Tucker you're not going to believe this there's someone here who sounds exactly like me."

Tucker was slightly surprised due to the fact he heard very similar voices back on Chorus. "Really? Where's this guy at."

Church said a name to a man with blonde hair and well toned muscles, having tattoos on his arms making him look menacing. "Hey Taiyang, meet my friend Tucker."

Tucker was surprised by both the likeness in the voices and the reason he was here. "Tucker? It's funny my daughter said that her boyfriend's name is Tucker, not to sound crazy but I'll probably kill him." The group turned towards the direction of their strongest teammate running towards the group, "here she is now." Tucker and Church began starring in different directions looking for her until he gestured his way towards Yang who was now within the circle. "Church, Tucker, this is..."

Before he finished Yang's, Tucker's, and Church's faces all had a slight look of fear when Yang answered. "Tucker, you've found my Dad. So... good... good."

"How do you know Tu-" it took Taiyang one second to realize how she knew him. "Tucker? Tucker. How your classes Tucker?" He said each Tucker with emphasis showing he was pissed.

Church then saw his time to intervene, "Hey why don't we go somewhere to sit and talk."

* * *

(5 minutes later)

The group chose a very public outside cafe so there were multiple witnesses in case things were to go downhill really fast. Taiyang had his eyes glued on Tucker like a predator stalking it's prey, Tucker had his fixed anywhere else to avoid eye contact. Yang had an idea to try to relieve some tension outside, "I'll be back I have to use the women's room."

As soon as she disappeared from sight Taiyang rose up out of his seat as Church was attempting to relieve some tension like Yang, "I just wanted to say it's nice to finally meet her Dad I heard so much about you it's ju-" He was interrupted as he pulled out a letter from his shirt pocket.

As he inhaled deeply to prevent him from killing Tucker. "Now gentlemen we're not going to sit here, and pretend there's not a big ass Goliath in the room."

Church was still confused, "What the fuck is going on?"

Taiyang slammed the letter down on the table being from Yang. "This is what the fuck is going on!" As both men read the letter Tucker's heart had stopped at one part Church had not gotten to yet. As Church read along it suddenly clicked when he came across one line reading : ...Tucker is an amazing guy you're sure to love him, he's caring, handsome and... (The next part made Church jump with laughter)... is amazing in bed.

As soon as he saw that line he shot up like a rocket, holding his sides in pain. "Oh SHIT. OH SHIT. HAHAHA OH SHIT. NO, THAT IS NOT HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! NO." Church made his way into the café as he went around high fiving people. "HEY Y'ALL HE'S FUCKING TAIYANG'S DAUGHTER!"

Taiyang just had his vision set on Tucker but heard every word Church said. "Everytime he say that shit, that's another foot in your ass." Tucker sank deeper in his seat as Taiyang kept his stare focused on him.

Church made it to a window right behind Taiyang keeping up his chant, banging on the window. "TUCKER YOU CLEARLY, YO THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER. HAHAHA." He was now on a window on the side of the both of them. "HAHA, TUCKER FUCKED TAIYANG'S DAUGHTER, *TUCKER FUCKED TAIYANG'S DAUGHTER, TUCKER FUCKED TAIYANG'S DAUGHTER," outside the stare down was still going on as Church finished up the last of his chant and lowered his voice. "TUCKER FUCKED TAIYANG'S DAUGHTER* shit. You fucked Taiyang's daughter? Taiyang. What the fuck, you bragged about to the same voice, Taiyang. Do you realize that this voice, you bragged to this voice. Taiyang I can't believe you shook Tucker's hand after he fucked your daughter, holy shit, this is... " Church stopped as soon as Taiyang raised his fist from the table 4 inches off then slammed it down making a crack in the table of wood. "... it's really not that funny." Church finished as he sat back in his seat.

Tucker had finally managed enough courage to speak up after so long of being so quiet from Church's overreaction, ? I just wanted to say it was...bizarre of you not to mention Yang was your daughter. Or that your daughter went to Beacon."

Taiyang instantly shot back. "I think it's bizarre I haven't cut your mother fucking nuts off!"

Church raised his hand and gave Tucker a suggestion. "Tucker what if Taiyang got to punch you in the face, one time, but really, really hard?"

Taiyang had better ways. "Naw, I got something much better planned." Instantly Tucker, Church, and Taiyang had the image of Taiyang using Yang's Ember and Cecilia as he uppercutted Tucker in the nuts. "This is to never reach my daughter, understand?" They both nodded their heads as Yang had just gotten back from the bathroom. "Hey sweetie we were just having a conversation, just us guys. Right Tucker?"

Tucker still frozen in fear spoke with his voice cracking. "Yeah." As the rest of the evening went as best as it could Tucker began to think, what have I gotten myself into.

The End

 **A/N alright just got to say thank you once again for all the support and suggestions for everything and again comments or questions in the review box below. Also happy late Valentine's Day.**


	21. Teleporting Trouble

**A/N Now many of you have been waiting for the return of Church Full of Roses to be back on track so I'm just gonna make a summary because I didn't finish the last story. Church and SharkFace were teleported together as Tex, the cybernetic bitch, teleported the two of them throughout multiple dimensions. There gonna need to work together to get back.**

(Evolve dimension)

Church and SharkFace were teleported through a random teleporter from Texas's blue spark chest. As they first looked around they were in a big ass forest with cliffs the size of skyscrapers, somehow they were on a wooden bridge. They were looking for a while before they remembered they were previously fighting each other to the death. As both charged at each other with their right arms getting ready for a right hook they were stopped by the sound of a gunshot ringing in the air.

One of the men out of the 20 carrying different weapons and jet packs stepped away from the group and walked over to them as Church saw he looked to be around his early 40s. " What the hell are you 2 doing out here? Shouldn't you be on the ship with the other civilians? "

SharkFace was looking impatient as he wanted to proceed the fight as soon as possible. " Listen, I've been through hell and back hunting his ass just so I can kill him and nothing is going to stop me from doing so! "

Suddenly the ground began to rumble as the one resembling a clunky yellow Lopez spoke up, " Mr. Cabot, there are multiple monsters on their way here. I suggest we get in position. "

The leader now identified as Cabot acknowledged his robotic companion, " Good thinking, Bucket. " He turned to his troops as he identified their names and specialty, " Alright then, trappers set up your harpoons for stealth so they don't get destroyed easily. " After he said that a woman with a pet alien dog left, along side a man with a moustache similar to Wyoming's, a guy in a cowboy hat, someone scrawny wearing a vikings mask, and a man with an alien owl on his shoulder set up traps near the bridge. " Next, medics we need you to stay alive, get in the back and snipe as many as you possibly can to weaken armor. " That being said a woman in a military beret, a man with a robotic arm, another woman looking freely and wild, a man looking like an alien himself with a drone next to him, and a robot looking almost like Lopez minus the face went in the opposite direction of the bridge. " Assault, deploy mines, get ready your grenades and keep your shields off until we need them in the front. " A bunch of muscular, hefty soldiers ran forward, one with a robotic side of his face, another wearing an eyepatch, a black man, another with half his body looking cybernetic, and a big robot made their way to the front to do as their leader said. He finally turned to the remaining group of people. " Supports were going in the front as well, Bucket deploy sentry guns upfront. Kala get a teleporter ready so we can bail back as soon as we need to. Everyone else getting ready." The last got ready with a bearded small man, the clunky yellow Lopez, himself, a woman who looked half like a monster herself, and a smaller woman got next to the assaults ready for a fight. The man turned back to Church and SharkFace, " You two need to get the hell out! "

Church was about to leave butt SharkFace wouldn't let him. " Maybe you didn't understand me. I'm killing this asshole. And no one's gonna stop me. " Just then the ground shook 3 times each one heavier than the last, almost suddenly a monster bigger than any Grimm Church had seen moved forward, having big smooth skinned muscles and a big body looked terrifying, but it wasn't alone. Another looking like a flying sea creature floated right behind him. Behind that was one smaller but had arms like claws for slashing at enemies. One was actually hanging upside down resembling a spider. Another looking like the Kraken but with stranger highlights, next was a blue version of the Goliath in the front of the group. And last was a huge rock monster with himself looking like a mountain with chunky arms and legs. All at stage 3, the highest stage for any monster to become.

As they were getting closer SharkFace pulled out his old flamethrower from his back which was holding 2 other weapons, a standard BR, and a pistol. Church saw this and realized he needed a gun, as he reached for one from SharkFace's back he shoved Church away, " Yeah right, like I'm trusting you with a gun. Nice try. "

Church turned to the leader Cabot, "Hey buddy really need a gun, anything is good at this point. "

Cabot reached in his back pocket as he pulled out a six shooter pistol that could have passed for a small shotgun. " I normally use this if I go down but I think you can do some damage with it. "

The assaults used their long range weapons as they held back a few monsters, Bucket deployed his sentry guns far apart from each other so there not destroyed easily. Church and SharkFace were ran to the front lines to do some damage of their own as SharkFace charged the Goliath with the flamethrower firing as the beast was breathing fire engulfing SharkFace in the flame. Church thought that was the last of SharkFace, so did the monster as it paused to view it's work, SharkFace was still intact even with flames coming off his armor. He tightened his grip on his flamethrower as he began shooting burst of fire concentrating on burning the beast as it was attempting to back up but was slowed down by Maggie's harpoon traps. Church thought this was the best moment for motivational music, (Survival : Eminem).

As SharkFace was burning the Goliath a Wraith was sneaking up onto him ready to abduct him and carry him off. It sprang forward wrapping around him as it paused SharkFace's grabbling hook fell from his front piece of chest piece. Church had a moment of hesitation as he began to think of how to help him, leave the guy who's gonna kill you later, or help him to survive now. He hated having a conscience. He ran over and slid on the ground as he grabbed the gun and shot it at the Wraith's back holding it back as his feet were dragging in the dirt using his strength and speed to hold him back. The robotic medic, Emet, came to heal SharkFace as his robotic assaults comrade, Lennox, began firing his energy lance causing the Wraith to release SharkFace on the dirt. As it was trying to escape Church ran to SharkFace's aid as he held out a hand, naturally SharkFace pushed it away.

The Trapper, Abe, had launched a battle arena among the battle keeping all the monsters inside to prevent them from escaping, but it was failing as the Behemoth was smashing the wall down. The hunters went to take care of that seeing as the Goliath and Wraith were low on health, as SharkFace went to the direction of a Meteor Goliath to take that on. Church spotted a Kraken and an Eldred Kraken going in the opposite direction of the hunters and SharkFace and ran into their direction. He was mere seconds from them when he was bounced on by a Gorgon, being caught like a mouse to a cat. But Church had been through too much to give up now, he pushed with his legs off the beast's belly flipping him off. He ran back to battle but was caught by a web trap, slowing him down. Church saw the beast about to fire acid from it's mouth thinking of what to do when suddenly the Meteor Goliath rammed into the Gorgon with SharkFace on his back. He had put his flamethrower back on his back as he revealed a secret when he went to Remnant, he began shooting fire from his wrist like spider man, and exhaled a fire stream scorching the beast. He turned to Church as he began to speak the, " The arena is about to fall, why don't you activate your bio shield? "

Church realized that could work and right as the dome went down Church activated the shield keeping the monsters inside, he thought it would stress him out, but it didn't hurt him. He refocused his attention to the Krakens attempting to break his shield, he got their attention by shooting both in the back of the head with the pistol, big mistake. As they both turned Church taunted theme, " Hey fish face, let's go, toe to toe, close range, me and you! ". Church had forgotten these were not like the monsters back on Remnant, they had special abilities, Church had just realized this as they had their lighting strikes ready as Church was shocked with more than enough electricity to power a city.

SharkFace had just finished melting the Gorgon's face with his fire wrist as he saw all the electricity Church had just endured leaving a smoking crater, " CHURCH! ".

For a while there was no response, until the crater began sparking blue electricity followed by Church chuckling, he spoke with his eyes glowing bright blue shocking as well, " Wow, never felt this much power before in my life... " Church turned to the monsters who had just provided him with the fuel he required to finish them off. "...Let's see what all this power can do, she'll we? " Church asked as the beast lined up exactly how he wanted them to be, heads all in a straight line. He positioned his feet so he wouldn't be crushed by the force, as the Elder Kraken way walking to him the normal Kraken was flying above waiting for the kill. Church held his down storing so much energy into his eyes as he looked up and released one of the biggest bursts of energy he ever had let go of in his life. As he was lowering his energy he say the still figures of what used to be full Krakens, now burned to where there top halves had been completely erased from existence. Church had nearly fell from how tired he was by this point, before he did fall, SharkFace caught him carrying him with one of Church's arm over his shoulders.

He saw that his own shield had taken damage as it had a hole, apparently the remaining monsters must have seen this as the Behemoth curled up into a ball and rolled off. The injured Wraith and Goliath had seen that their tuffest monster had been running in the opposite direction of the fight signaled it was time to leave.

The Assault known as Hyde saw the cowardly monsters running from the groups and immediately charged to finish them off, " C'mon, let's get these mother fuckers. " with that all but four had ran off to finish the monsters, one of the four being the leader that they had spoken to early.

He first looked at them with a pissed off face, " You two, what the hell was that? " Church and SharkFace both looked at each other confused about what he wanted them to do in the first place. His face had then changed into a smile, " I call that getting the job done and over killing while doing it. " He and the soldiers behind him laughed at his remark, Church just acted like he did this everyday. " I'm Cabot in case you didn't know. " He shook Church's and SharkFace's hand. " This is Parnell, " He said pointing to the black Assault with goggles, " Abe..." The man in the cowboy hat tipped his hat to them. "...and finally Caira." The woman in the hat that looked easy going shook Church's hand. " Now that that's out of the way how would you boys love to join our crew? "

Church smiled but knew he had to get back to someone very important to him, " Thanks Cabot, but I got to get back home to someone I care about. "

Cabot looked at him with disappointment but accepted his decision, " Well whenever you 2 need us, just ask. "

Church nodded as SharkFace gave a slight smile as he turned to Church, " Hey Church, did you forget our fight? "

Church sighed before turning to face answering SharkFace, " Alright then, let's wrap it oomph..." Church was tackled in the back by an orange haired woman he knew as Tex. Church accidentally tackled SharkFace when he himself was tackled in the back, as soon as they hit the floor they teleported somewhere else.

Cabot who had just witnessed what just happened asked, " What happened? Where'd they go? "

End of Chapter

 **A/N Now many of you pprobably have been waiting for the return of Church Full of Roses and here's what happened to Church when he went through. But trust me more is on the way and Church isn't going home yet I'm afraid. And you'll want to remember these names because they play an important role later on.**


	22. Teleporting Trouble 2

**A/N Now many of you are wondering why I'm putting so many characters from so many genres in one crossover. That's because it's leading up to one badass finally. Now back to the story.**

[OverWatch Dimension]

Church and SharkFace had fallen face first into a new unknown realm in a bank of snow, burying their heads. As Church was feeling the effects of dimension traveling going to his stomach as he glanced over to SharkFace who began puking green slime. Church saw it wasn't normal puke as he asked, "Hey SharkFace, you okay? Dimension hopping is a bitch right?"

SharkFace glanced up for a second to look at Church with puke on the corner of his mouth, " It's worse when you have some animal parts inside of you an is well. " Church remembered the Medic from his travels to the first dimension he went through. " Let's just say, I'm no longer classified as a human. And I have several animal parts from species I did not know even existed. "

They stood up straight to see where they were at this time as snow fell onto the floor like white sprinkles falling on a white powder donut. They saw two large buildings built into the snowy glaciers as well as an opening to a building right behind them, as well as a small building in front of them, and lastly a giant com tower in the center of it all. They glanced at the somewhat beauty of it all as they saw three dropships labeled Talon Industry drop off twenty soldiers each, as well as a woman in purple, a man in a cloak, and a young teen.

Church was confused thinking they were after him and SharkFace, " Hey Shark, what do think that's about? "

SharkFace pointed to a woman in what appeared to be her 20s in orange tights, ski goggles, wearing some glowing thing on her chest with one pistol in each hand, " Probably that. " Later two more figures came from behind a wall going to opposite sides of each other. From where Church and SharkFace were the one in an old red, white, and blue jacket and a visor went to the left side with the woman. The other was a man about a young adult, early teen with huge bionic legs skiing across the snow with his hair in a dreadlock ponytail, his weapon looked more like a music amplifier than a gun.

Church saw they were running from the gunfire from the soldiers in black armor as they huddled up to their walls, backs against them in fear of dieing. Church saw the odds of them living and apparently so did SharkFace as they both knew exactly what needed to be done. Church sighed, "You know what we got to do, right? " SharkFace replied in a nod and a shrug as they ran to the the heroes in trouble's aid. SharkFace went right to the DJ looking guy in the dreadlock ponytail, while Church went left to woman and the older man. He slid next to the bank behind them as he landed between the two of them, he held his hand out expecting a handshake from the woman but was greeted with a confused look.

He then felt a gun to the back of his head from the older man interrogating him, " Who the hell are you? "

Church huffed, not wanting to give his real name away, " Buddy, me and the guy over there are about to be the ones to save your asses from immanent death, so ease the gun out of my face and let us help. " Church began to think of how SharkFace was doing with the other guy across the way.

(With SharkFace)

The man was hyperventilating as SharkFace kneeled next to him as SharkFace reached for his flamethrower to help him get out safe. He saw how young he was when something a painful memory of him as a kid, he didn't want to revisit that so he quickly shook the thought out of his head. He tried to talk to the kid who was still frozen in place, "Hey kid, you alright here? " he asked awkwardly, not knowing how to deal with emotion.

The kid didn't look at SharkFace as he was still pale from the near death experience he was having at the moment. He calmed his breathe only slightly to speak fast, " I can't do this man, why was I so dumb to say yes to this mission, I'm not a fighter, I'm just support, and I'm not even good at that. "

SharkFace thought for a second on what to say now as he looked at the snow, puzzling to himself, when all of a sudden it clicked. He grabbed the kid by his shoulder to get his attention, " Hey kid, look at me, look at me." The young man stared at SharkFace and was nearly horrified by what he saw, SharkFace had a now metal jaw from the Medic, scars all along the left side of his face, and his dark, large pupils looking exactly like a shark. However SharkFace was happy for the way he was looking as he grinned slightly, " You can't do any worse than the guy who tried to fix me up, and trust me, you have to fight for what you believe in..." He saw hope restore in the kid's eyes as he clenched his flamethrower, " Stay right behind me and I promise nothing is going to happen to you. I promise!" The younger man nodded as he got right behind SharkFace as they faced the group of soldiers gathering up in front of them. SharkFace charged and squeezed the trigger to his flamethrower, wrapping all the soldiers in their fiery doom, some began shooting as SharkFace's armor took all the damage so it didn't get to the kid. As they both made their way to the group SharkFace saw the female sniper fire a round going through his armor into his skin as he winced in pain. He looked over to Church to yell for assistance, " Church, we got a sniper! Take care of her! " Church poked his head from the corner as he saw where she was, he lept out with his pistol and released one from the chamber as it flew hitting her gun out of her hands.

SharkFace and the kid made it baking to the group as the woman jumped up to hug the DJ kid, she turned to SharkFace, "Thanks luv, names Tracer if you need help. The one who you just saved is Lucio, and the older gentleman behind you is Soldier 76. "

Church then though it was his turn for introductions, " Name's Church, my scarface companion here is known as SharkFace, now back to business how many are left? "

76 looked in the direction of the wall to see how many targets were left with his tactical visor, " So far I count 36. We can handle them with your help. "

Church looked at SharkFace who gave him a look saying 'let's do this' , Church looked at Lucio and asked a question, " Hey, can you play : Macklemore; Thrift Shop "

Lucio gave a smile and a nod as he began to play the song Church had requested, for him letting the beats come out of the boom gun he had.

Church and SharkFace had hopped out of their cover as SharkFace charged the remaining soldiers on one side, and the main shooters on the other. SharkFace charged the soldiers and began burning the rest of them into a complete crisp causing many of them to scream in the other directions as his fiery stream came towards them. As Church hopped out from his cover he saw the man in the dark cloak begin firing his shotguns as the two made it into the building, he saw the sniper had got her sniper rifle as well as he began firing at both of them. The man he went up against immediately had a click in his weapons as Church had made his way right in front of him. Church began to feel cocky, " Out of ammo? Should have brought more... " Church stopped instantly as the man pulling two more shotguns out of his cloak. "...guns? " Church finished his sentence as he was now going into gun to gun combat with the cloaked man. They began firing at each other standing only inches from toe to toe, as they each fired bullets from their guns, but found each gun getting smacked so it didn't hit them. This began to go on for a total of 10 seconds until Church grabbed both of the man's arms and head butted him as hard as possible sending him flying across the room into a wall.

Suddenly the woman made an appearance against Church as she stood on a ledge on the opposite side of him as she fired a shot that nearly blew by Church's forehead. Church had ducked the shot just in time thanks to his catlike reflexes he had earned from his semblances, he tucked and rolled out of 5 more shots as he huddled next to a tube like thing. He hopped up the tube to be on the same floor level as the sniper as she had fired her gun into a machine gun form. Church pulled his gun out so he could have an edge against her but found it had been shot right out of his hands and was now on the floor behind him. He went back to grab it but she had pulled it away with a grabbling hook she had concealed within her wrists. She examined Church's gun before taunting him, " Hmph, should have brought more guns, hmm? " Church responded with a scowl as she lowered her rifle to Church.

Just before she pulled the trigger a blue flash had appeared behind her revealing the familiar friendly figure of Tracer. She leaned against the blue woman before taunting her, " Oi, what you looking at love? " Tracer asked before the blue woman turned around. She turned too late as Tracer kicked her gun out of her hands and right into the hard grip of Church's as he aimed and purposely fired random shots from the gun spreading all around her making her back flip out of the path of bullets. Church grabbed the gun by the barrel and brought it over his head as he charged her full sprint before smashing it mere inches from her feet shattering the gun to little bits and pieces on the ground.

The cloaked man got up and realized his team's chances of winning had gone from complete victory to udder defeat. He clicked a com link in his hood, " Widowmaker, Sombra, retreat now! Mission is a failure, repeat. Mission failed. " He then went into a ghost like apparition and flew to the nearest jet there was. Widowmaker heard this and fired her grabbling gauntlet into the inside of a jet as she made it into the inside of the plane before getting hurt more than needed. The teen who had accompanied them had reappeared as she stayed invisible the whole time as she hopped on a drop rope that the ship had dropped off to let the soldiers get out. Church and Tracer regrouped with the others as Church saw how all the soldiers either burned to ashes or shots in the head.

Tracer broke the silence as she said a quote that the boys would have stuck in their heads for a while, " The world could always use more heroes. " she said.

Church and SharkFace knew what she meant by this and shared a look with each other before answering, " Thanks, but we need to get home."

Tracer had a look of sadness but was able to let out a smile, " Well we're still going to install you in the database just in case you change your minds. " Church smiled and scared a nod with the woman.

The moment of happiness had disappeared when suddenly a robot looking woman launched out from nowhere hissing at Church and SharkFace. Church knew who it was and sighed as he knew what would happen next, " Aw crap. " He said as he and SharkFace were tackled into another dimension leaving the three heroes in the cold.

Tracer and the others had the same blank expression as they witnessed what just happened, Lucio broke the silence of 5 seconds, " Did anyone see that? "

The Soldier shrugged his shoulders as he shook his head in slight boredom, " You know what, I just don't question its no more. "

End of Chapter

 **A/N how's that? Ready for another chapter soon to come? This is going to be great as the next dimension will be...Vanossgaming. How will I do it you ask? Wait and see.**


	23. Teleporting Trouble 3

**A/N Now** **many of you are wondering how I'm going to do this chapter, let me just say it takes place during one of Vanossgaming GTA V heist missions that he had done. And to answer one of your questions, yes Dimension hopping does take a toll on the human body. Now, I have a question myself, Who's OC? Also still waiting on a few shipping names.**

Church felt a huge pain crawling up his stomach as it made it up his throat making him throw up whatever body fluids he had in his system. Church crawled on his legs to a ficus in the corner of the room and began to puke on the plant, SharkFace found a plastic trashcan in the corner of the room.

Church and SharkFace were teleported once again as instead of being teleported somewhere outside they landed straight in a room that was filled with hostages and two men in mask. One of the men had a paper brown bag overjoyed his face while the other one wore a pig mask while both wore the same red jacket with a white stripe on the side. Church began to think what did the teleporter drop them into this time and if he'd ever make it back home to see Ruby.

One of the robbers, the one in the pig mask, noticed Church and SharkFace as he pointed his gun towards the two. As he spoke the mask moved with his words, " Who the fuck are these guys? Who the fuck are these assholes? " an alarm was soon triggered as he had his back turned to one of the hostages. "Jesus Christ, Nogla, you were supposed to watch you hostages. "

The man in the paper brown mask who apparently had the smallest IQ of the group pulled out an AK-47 and shot the hostage who pulled the alarm. "Sorry, I was taking a shit." He had a piece of toilet paper stuck to his shoe.

Church didn't want to get involved in this situation at all as he and SharkFace pulled out their pistols and pointed them in the direction of the attackers. He seriously had little patience in him, " Listen to I really don't care what you're doing but I am done with this shit so I'm just gonna leave. " He went to the door that had a wire made to be strong and couldn't be pulled with force. " SharkFace would you mind opening the door? " SharkFace walked to the door and snapped his fingers making a small fireball shoot at the lock burning the wire. " Thanks. "

Church began to walk out when suddenly a new voice joined the room filled with ill-tempered people with guns, " Nogla, you were supposed to watch the hostages! " This one was wearing a monkey mask.

Nogla, the man in the paper brown bag was pissed as his voice went weird from over anger. " Not my fault, these two interrupted my shit. Lui"

Another voice came from around the corner, Church was about to open the doors to go outside when a final voice presented itself, " ALRIGHT, what's happening up here WildCat? Who are these two? " A man in a red jacket with white stripes wearing an owl mask appeared from out of nowhere.

The pig mask man, WildCat, just shrugged as he got an RPG ready for battle, " I don't know, they just showed up here at random and one of them did some fire shit, Vanoss." He said.

Church had enough of this as he stepped outside just as police officers had just showed up, surrounding the building, Swat vans unloading heavily armored men. Church had his hands up attempting to make peace as he stated his real purpose, " Excuse me officers, me and my partner are in no way affiliated with the four bank robbers that are held up inside. So we'd appreciate it if you- " Church was cut off by the sound of multiple gunshots going right over his head making him scurry inside.

The bank robbing crew as well as SharkFace's all looked at him with a look of stifled laughter, The owl man walked up to Church and made a quick comment in the form of a question. He tried to keep as muck laughter in him as possible, " So, how'd it go? Did you convince them not to shoot us?"

Church pulled out his pistol and nodded to SharkFace as he got his flamethrower and hands ready for a battle, "Fuck negotiations, I'm fucking pissed. So we're doing this? "

" Sure we'll give some of Nogla's cut. Names Vanoss. " He held out his hand.

" Church. " Church gave him a firm handshake before getting ready to burst through the doors to shoot down the first cop he saw. He got two head shots on the first two cops who were about to shoot first as he took cover behind a car. He clicked to a the Pandora button on a phone he found in the car he was using for cover and instantly the song Taking My Time by: E-Dubble.

The owl man began to get pumped up, "Awww Yeah, cue the epic shotgun montage." He said as he pulled out a pump shotgun.

" RPG mother fucker. " the pig man known as WildCat said as he blew up a chopper while Lui Calibre and Daithi De Nogla took cover with Church.

Church began following Vanoss as he was blowing cops back with the force of his shotgun. He quickly switched to an AK-47 the moment cops stopped down the street. He began firing a line of bullets from target to target as he was slowly side shuffled down into an alley way filled with cops. As he turned to see how many targets were there he quickly ran behind a dumpster followed by Church. WildCat, Daithi De Nogla, Lui Calibre and SharkFace had just arrived only to get back into cover to avoid getting shot. SharkFace charged in front of the group as he began burning everything in his path engulfing cars and police men.

A chopper went above them keeping many in their place, Church fired a few shots at the cockpit and the gunner only to find out the windows were bullet proof and the gunner had heavy-duty armor. Church tried to get back up. " Hey SharkFace, can you take out the chopper? "

He denied Church's plea with a reason, " Sorry, my flamethrower or flame streams only go so far, and my fireballs aren't strong enough for that. "

WildCat began complaining, " This is just great! We got a chopper that's impenetrable, a pussy who can't shoot that far, we're pinned down, And WHY THE FUCK IS NOGLA CARRYING A JERRY CAN!? "

Church turned to Nogla's holding a gasoline jerry can, " Sorry, I switched to the wrong weapon. "

" GODDAMMIT NOGLA! "

Church got an idea as he turned to Daithi, " Wait. Nogla toss the jerry can. " Nogla looked at him with a confused look and slid the can to him. " Hey SharkFace, how's your aim? " SharkFace shrugged meaning it was okay, not the best though. " SharkFace light it up when I say now. " Church ordered as he knelt down to spin the can through the air. It was spinning multiple times as it was nearing it's destination, when it made it near the inside of the chopper, in front of the gunner, Church gave the order. " NOW! " SharkFace flicked his wrist as he snapped his fingers shooting the fireball. In an instant the jerry can exploded inside, a few seconds later the chopper itself had exploded right as it spun out of control into a building.

Church saw this and gave another cue to move forward, everyone was moving with weapons in hand as Church was setting up another trap. He grabbed the rest of jerry cans and poured them over the concrete near a fuse box, he poured two out of the three he received. He then heard multiple police officers and SWAT units come from around the corner they were just at. He charged forward as they began shooting any shuffling forward, Church took cover behind a dumpster as he peeked around the corner. He was waiting for them to take one more step for his plan to work, as the first cop stepped on the gasoline line Church's spun around the corner and shot the fuse box. Sparks flew from the box as Church saw one of the sparks hit the gas, a huge wall of fire closed on the cops as well as devour some of them.

Church took a second to admire his work as they were cut off, but was snapped back to reality as SharkFace yelled his name, "Church we got to go! They got two spare bikes for us to escape!"

Church ran back to the group as he saw six pristine bikes equipped with N2O canisters fully stocked inside them. Church hopped on one of the bikes as SharkFace got on one himself, with SharkFace's weight and armor he made the bike drop down a little bit. Vanoss turned to Church for a second, "Hey thanks for helping us out man. Stay right behind me, if we live through this heist consider yourself a part of the heist team."

Church was now getting invited in groups from multiple dimensions. He was making a mark with everything new place that helps was going to, he didn't mind the attention, as a matter of fact he felt more and more like a hero. He then suddenly realized what he was missing, a crew of idiots who can do the impossible and make and do the unthinkable because everyone would be doubting them on every level. No one expected them to win the day or before the ones to do all the things that they have done in the past.

As Church and SharkFace were riding right behind the group they were taking care of the police that were behind them. The began heading to the mountains as they passes near the edge of a dirt path that seemed to rough terrain for police cars to climb up, but not a problem for a helicopter. Church and SharkFace saw two helicopters flying a few yards in front of them trying to stop the bank robbing crew. SharkFace went off the road a little bit but came back seconds later flying through the air with his bike as he glided through the air so majestically. He stuck something to his bike as he kicked the bike away into one of the choppers as he grabbed onto one of the bars of the other helicopter. The bike that SharkFace kicked made it into the helicopter and exploded five seconds after it made it in there. SharkFace then flipped himself into the chopper, for a second Church didn't see him, he knew what SharkFace was doing based off the cut off screams. The chopper began falling as SharkFace leaped off just in time for Church to grab his arm and bring him onto Church's bike, making it drop down more with the added weight.

Church caught up with the rest of the group as they stopped near a wooden bridge leading to another mountain. Church drove next to the leader for a question, " Where do we go now? " Church saw the cops were still coming not too far from them.

Vanoss smiled under his mask as he revved up his bike, " This way, we're doing some STREAM SPOATS! " Church followed him straight forward until Vanoss took a right leading them off the cliff. Church would've pulled up if it hadn't been he was too late and he was carrying more weight than he hoped for.

As the crew ahead of them pulled out their parachutes Church and SharkFace were hurling toward the earth awaiting the impact of the fall. Church closed his eyes awaiting the inevitable doom to come, but he wouldn't see death today, not today.

Suddenly a red haired woman tackled Church and SharkFace teleporting them to another unknown realm of future pain.

[With Vanoss]

Vanoss looked behind him to see if everyone was all accounted for only to find their newest members missing. " Hey where'd the new guys go? "

Nogla looked back with confusion and excitement, " I don't know but I get to keep all my money! "

Vanoss let out a small chuckle before telling him the truth, "Nogla you know you're not getting paid right?"

" Wait, What? "

 **A/N thanks for continuing to read the story I've created for you, also just wanted to say thanks to all of you who have been supportive. Also I'm going back to reupdate a few mistake chapters.**


	24. Teleporting Trouble 4

**A/N** **you know I was thinking this could go on a little longer but I figured it's best not to keep you all waiting in the dark. Now the story of how Church made his way home.**

[Red vs Blue Twisted episode]

Church and SharkFace fell face first in a pile of dirt as they began their puking process after falling through the teleporter. Church was the first to recover when he saw where he was crouching. He saw two bases one with red markings on it and the other with blue markings on it, both on opposite sides of a canyon. One side was a canyon while the other side the ocean.

Church realized where they were at and began sobbing, "Nooooooo, Nooooooo, no o o! Why God, why must I go through this shit again? Whyyyyy hy hy hy!?"

SharkFace was confused where they were at this time, "What is this place? A half boxed canyon. What's so bad about?"

"You're right, I just need to relax... "

Suddenly a voice popped up from behind him, "Church, sir, I just wanted to say the general stopped by and picked up the flag, I think she likes me. "

"GODDAMMIT CABOOSE! Wait, what did he say?"

SharkFace was still confused, "He said some lady picked up their flag."

"Follow me, " Church jogged to the middle of a field in the canyon as he looked at the canyon. "Alright then, canyon is in shape, Caboose is Caboose, everything seems to be fine. Damn where do I remember this place from? "

Church and SharkFace were too distracted to not notice a red armored figure approaching them from the back. A loud click of a shotgun was heard followed by a feminine voice, "Freeze dirt bags."

Church snapped his fingers as it came to him, "Now I remember this place! And shit!" Church saw the female version of Sarge from his trip to the A.I storage unit. "Hey Sarge, don't mind me and my partner, we're just here to see if another woman came by, by any chance does she wear black armor?"

"Hey who's asking the question here? I am, now get moving."

Church and SharkFace both shared a look saying let's not waste any time, "Well we would love to stay and chat but we got to go. "

"Alright then, we're doing this the hard way." Church and SharkFace found themselves suddenly unconscious as female Sarge smacked the shotgun in the back of their heads.

When they both woke up they'll were on a hardwood floor in what looked like a mansion in some rich prick's palace. "God damn it. Why? "

"Sargeant, the prisoners are awake. "Church remembered the female version of Simmons as she notified the female Sarge.

"Oh god, " Church muttered, "please end me. SharkFace, you there? "

SharkFace woke up at the sound of his name. "Yeah, where are we? "

"Another shitty ass dimension. Let's go. " He motioned his hand as SharkFace followed, the female version of Sarge aimed her shotgun at them.

"Hold it right there dirt bags, you're not going anywhere. " Church stopped and let out a deep sigh.

"Sorry ma'am but you don't want to get involved with us in anyway possible. So I'm asking nicely let us go. Or else."

"Heh, am I supposed to say, or else what?" Church shook his head.

"Nope, but you don't want to make him mad. " Church said gesturing his thumb to SharkFace as he bashed his head against a wooden wall to show he means business. The female Sarge said nothing as the two made their way outside walked to the front of the base to see Tex.

They shared one look with each other as Church knew what to say in unison, "get her. " They rushed the woman who had instantly took off in a different direction. SharkFace pulled out his rifle as he shot her calf making her trip, giving the two the chance to hop on top of her. As they dog piled her she teleported with them to another unknown realm of horror.

[Red vs Blue: Caboose's mind]

They fell through the floor as they landed into a strange world where they saw the Reds and Blues and some friends from Remnant. Church was instantly surprised as he was the first one up from the floor with the hope he was finally home. "Guys is that you? I am so happy to see you. " Church turned to see Caboose, "Caboose I'm even happy to see you. "

As he was about to go in for a hug someone stepped in front of him wearing his armor. "Hey back off buddy, Caboose is my best friend! "

Church was confused, "Excuse me, who the fuck are you? "

"I'm Church, asshole. "

"No I'm Church, wait a minute." Church remembered a situation similar to the one he was in. "No no no no no no no no no no. " He went up to a Sarge and asked him a question. "Sarge, is that you? "

The Sargeant coughed a little as he made a pirate accent, "Yargggh, tis be the mind of Caboose. "

Church looked up in the sky as he was now in his worst nightmare. "Nooooooooo, this is worse than hell, this is a nightmare. Nooooooooo! "

SharkFace looked around calmly, "Wait. Caboose is the blue idiot right? "

Church was still in a corner crying out loud as he answered, "Yeah, "

"Seems a lot bigger than I expected. "

"Sigh, let's just find Tex. "

"Isn't that Tex. " He said pointing to ledge where Tex was sneaking.

"It is! Get her. " Church shouted as they both charged at here's once more. As they landed right on top of her Church grabbed her arm as SharkFace grabbed the other one. They were teleported once again to a different location.

 **[this next bit I stole from Vanossgaming : go home, go bed. Thought it would be funny I recommend watching the first bit of the video so you can have an idea of what's happening in this one]**

Church and SharkFace fell through another rift and Church had had enough, "I'm absolutely sick and tired of this shit gonna go home go to Ruby. Come on SharkFace, "

They traveled through a town looking for Tex for her teleporter as Church kept on ranting about how he was done. "I'm done with this, ain't never coming back either, this is shit is bullshit man. "

At one point they were on top of a skyscraper, "I feel like I should really start looking at where I'm going, we've been walking for like an hour. " Suddenly they were on the ground as he paused by a goomba, "Goomba, fuck you goomba. " He stopped for a second to relieve some stress, "No, seriously fuck you goomba, " Church unloaded a full six bullets from his revolver into the goomba.

They were now in a random motel room with a strange man, "Yeah this doesn't look like Remnant, pretty sure Tex isn't a fat guy on a sofa, I'm pretty sure she doesn't own a parakeet. " a parakeet in a cage chirped as he said that.

He was now in a huge dark room, "Not sure this is the place, I'm pretty sure this is a prison I saw 2 fate guys peeing in a bucket. This room is fucking humongous. "

Then somehow they made it to Egypt, "pretty sure we're not in the same country anymore, the last house I checked was a pyramid. "

Then a Rooster Teeth convention, "The fuck is this? "

Then a sewer, "We're in the sewer aren't we? That was a floating piece of shit. That's disgusting. "

Coming out of the ocean, "Okay how the fuck did we cross the Pacific Ocean? "

In the forest like jungle, "Wow in all my life I never thought I'd see an elephant chasing a reindeer. "

In the savanna, "pretty sure we've been here before I saw that dog's three times. " said Church as he passed by three lioness.

In a movie theater, "pretty sure we're in a movie theater, "

Someone in the audience tried to quiet Church, "shh "

SharkFace responded for Church as he ignited the man in to flames as he swiped them man's popcorn away, "Yeah, definitely the movies, popcorn is really buttery. "

On the moon, "and now we're on the moon. There's a German flag over there. "

Hoggwart's School, "Now we're in Hoggwart's"

SharkFace couldn't resist his pyrotechnic desires as he torched a kid who looked like Harry Potter, "You're a f*ggot Harry, "

Minecraft dimension, Church was bored from all the dimension and was close to giving up. "Okay, why is the sun shaped like a fucking square. "

Five more painful mind numbing dimensions later, "Alright I'm done. I'm giving up. "

SharkFace saw something in the corners of his eye. "Hey Church what about that door, "

Church looked at a door that looked like it was okay today try. "Might as well. This better be..." He suddenly stopped mid sentence as he saw (voices of Church and SharkFace in Red vs Blue) Burnie Burns and David Jennison in a Rooster Teeth office. As both peeked through the door there was an awkward silence between the four of them as Church and SharkFace backed up out of the door frame. "Well, that happened."

"Let us never speak of this again. "

"Agreed."

Church and SharkFace shook each other's hand securing the deal, but as they shook hands they were both tackled by Tex once more. Falling through a teleporter as they landed face first into a pile of snow.

SharkFace looked up to see where they were as they were being piled by light snowflakes, "Where are we? "

Church looked up and to his surprise he remembered this place from so long ago, "Where this all started: Sidewinder, the ice planet. " Church saw Tex in the distance standing alone, so did SharkFace as he was the first one to make a step forward. Church put his hand out in front of him to stop him, SharkFace looked at him confused as Church shook his head. He spoke in a tone of sorrow, "This is something I got to do alone, and trust me, things are about to get a little...personal."

Church walked up to Texas through the snow as he was confused why here of all the places she'd send them, "So, why did you bring us here?" She remained silent as he stayed in his spot. He was beginning to get frustrated about her not answering, "Why, why come back to me? Was it just to see me in pain?" Church started to bring up his memories as she looked over her shoulder to him, "Because the only times that we ever hung out was when you always beat the shit out of me. You're a bitch to me and my friends, we've been through hell and back together, me and them. We fought together, ate together, bled together, and yet you still think of us as idiots and retards. Hell, I've spent my whole life, and even after I died trying to please you and make you feel what I felt for you, but you took it for granted. I finally found a place where I belonged, a place I can call home, a place where I'm appreciated by my friends and yet you think I'm the asshole I was all those years ago." The robotic skin covered version of Tex began walking towards him, fist clenched tightly. Church still had more to say, "And if you think I'm going to stop and lay down and die, then you're still as dumb as you were when you thought we could be together." Church remained still as she was just mere feet from him. "I'm not stopping, not until I see Ruby at least one more time. So I'm done chasing you. "

Church began walking away in the other direction until SharkFace yelled at him trying to warn him, "Church, LOOK OUT!"

Church whipped around to see his Tex within punching distance from him charging forward, just as he was about to strike she wrapped her arms around his neck, not like threatening choke but more of a hug. He was confused as to why she suddenly changed, "What?"

After a few moments of silence she spoke in a choked up voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't think of what you wanted and now I see you moved forward." SharkFace was getting behind Church in case its was some trick. She said pushed him back to reach in her chest to pull out a strange blue glowing device, Church saw what it was and was immediately surprised, "That's not only a teleporter, it's what powering me, so I won't have long. If you truly love her, go to her, tell her." She began twitching from the malfunction she'd was having as she was falling to the ground, "Go."

Church and SharkFace were then surrounded by an illuminating blue light as they were then surrounding by a forest. SharkFace broke the silence between them, "Are we home now?"

Church simply cocked his head at the device, "I don't know, we'll know when we see a gr..." all of a sudden a beowolf lept from the bushes lunging at Church as SharkFace engulfed it in flames. Church saw the creature and began smiling, "We're here, we're home." Church was about to celebrate when he remembered a deal the two had, "Well, we still doing that fight."

SharkFace saw how messed up Church looked any began to stay silent for a while, he smiled and walked in the opposite direction, "I'll come back when you're better armed and well rested. Til next time. "

Church instantly remembered he had the device in his hand as he turned back to SharkFace, "Hey buddy, " He tossed the glowing teleporter to him as SharkFace looked at him with curiosity, "keep it, go make new friends or in your case enemies. " SharkFace smiled at the device as he pushed a button with a thumb as he waived goodbye. Church let out out a relieved breathe as he checked his gun, holstered it any rubbed his hands together as he walked out to the nearest road, don't worry Rubes I'm coming for you."

And with that Church walked off to the sunset.

End of Chapter

 **A/N Now that I have concluded the Teleporting Troubles volume I will begin finishing the Tf2 crossover story. As well as begin the chapters of what happened while Church was gone starting from YBWR instead of RWBY.**


	25. While Church was Gone: YT

**Author's note : this will is a chapter telling you how the team had been doing since Church has left. Church will make a comeback soon but while I'm doing this I will be working on a crossover with MLP, I know why them? Are you a bronie. To be fair I was going to make a story similar to My little Dashie. As always leave any comments or questions in the review box below and thanks again for everything.**

[What happened when Church left: Yang/Tucker]

There was a bright blue light in the sky as everyone looked up to see what it was. Yang and Tucker were headed to a medical ship nearby to treat Tucker's slight injury even though he claimed there to be nothing wrong.

Yang forced helps Tucker to walk to the ship, "Yang, I'm fine, really."

He had no choice given her amazing strength, "Riiight, and all we do is stand around and talk." She said sarcastically.

Suddenly the destroyed clock tower above the school was illuminated with a bright blue light in the dark sky.

Tucker looked up in confusion, "What was that?"

Yang just shrugged as she carried him to the medical ship, "I don't know, maybe it was..."

She stopped as two wavy bright white streams followed and encased the giant Grimm in a frozen white aura.

Tucker was wide eyed as he saw that light, "Okay what the fuck was that?"

Yang looked down at Tucker as he was slumping on her shoulder with a look reading (really?), "If I didn't know what the first light was, what makes you think I know what the second one is?"

Tucker then realized his mistake, "fair point." He then tried to get his arm back from Yang as they were getting closer to the ship, "Yang c'mon, I'm fine, the ship is only a hundred yards away, I can walk that far on my own."

Yang sighed knowing he was right, "Fine, but just because you can walk doesn't mean I can't care about you."

Tucker was taken off guard by her choice of words, "Wait, what? You actually care about me? And all I thought it was because I was handsome as I was."

"Oh please, but yes I do."

"Wow, well I have to be honest and say I..."

Suddenly a new voice came into the conversation, Yang had never heard that voice before, but Tucker has, a long time ago, "Tucker! It's me Kaikainee, remember? Sister!" A woman in yellow armor started running straight to Tucker.

Yang seemed eager to meet her, "You never told me you have a sister."

Tucker realized his current situation, "That's cause I don't have one. That's Grif's sister."

"Then how do you know-" her question quickly stopped as the girl took her helmet off to reveal a 16 year old brunette red head mix. But what took her by surprise the most was when she jumped on Tucker, wrapping her legs around him, and forced french kissed him. Yang completed her sentence as her hairy began glowing, "-her!?"

Sister stopped as she had examined Tucker, "Somethings different about you, I know! You lost weight."

Tucker laughed awkwardly for a moment as his eyes shifted away from her, "Yeah that plus I got a little younger, listen there's something I need to tell you, I'm in a..."

Grif arrived off a warthog as he walked up to Tucker, Sister, and Yang, "He what's up?"

Tucker saw his opportunity for a better explanation on why they can't date, "Oh no, Grif, what are you doing here? I guess me and Sister can't be a thing because you would never allow it. Oh darn it. Oh well goodbye."

Suddenly Tucker's dream of an easy break up went up in smoke, "Relax Tucker, as unbelievable as it is I chose to let my sister go out with a guy of her chose. So there's no need to worry."

Tucker grabbed Grif's arm as he led them away from a soon to be massacre, "Grif, can I speak to you for a second?" Tucker brought him to a spot a few yards away, "GODDAMMIT Grif, why must you be cool with this now! Of all times, now? *sigh* Listen, I met someone amazing here so I can only go out with one person."

Grif sighed himself realizing the thing Tucker meant, in his mind, "I understand you met someone dude, it must be amazing...so I don't know who that lucky lady is but let's break her heart so she can heal later."

"Yeah I suppose your rig...wait what? No I'm breaking up with Sister, not Yang."

Grif made sense out of it as he looked to Yang, "Oh, I know my sister doesn't have as big a rack as her but she can..."

"No it's not just that, it's... like I feel something in my chest that I don't know what to think about, the way she smiles, how smart she is, the way she can make my day just when she's there. I don't know what that's called."

Grif let out another sigh as he knew now nothing could change Tucker's mind now, "Alright then, but you have to tell my sister now."

"I will"

Tucker took a deep breath as he walked back to Yang and Sister, he began to think that his previous plan was a dumb one at that. He let out a long sigh before speaking, "Yang, can I have a quick moment with Sister?"

Yang huffed the air as she stormed off in frustration, "Fine, whatever."

He refocused his attention to Sister as she was about to give him another kiss, but luckily he put his hands up just in time to stop her. He brought her down as she had a confused look on her face, "Listen, I'm not good at saying these things but, I...sigh"

Sister still confused about what was happening, "Tucker what's going on, you look like you got fucked by a ghost, and believe I have."

"Yeah, wait what? Nevermind, listen I think you are amazing...but I don't think me and you..." He said gesturing his hands to the two of them, "Are going to work out."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm sorry it had to end like this, I hope we can be friends," Tucker was a little shocked hearing those words come out of his mouth.

It was an even bigger shock when he saw how quickly she recovered, "Okay then, besides it's cool," she brought Tucker in close to whisper something to him, "I hear the guys on this planet are studs."

Tucker was a little impaled at what she had just said to him, "Okay, have fun." He finished awkwardly as she walked into the direction of the ship. Tucker then returned his attention to Yang who had some issues to get off her chest, "So, I assume, based on how your eyes changed colors, you're pretty pissed at me?"

Yang grabbed Tucker by his collar making him go lower to eye level, "You never told me you had a girlfriend on a different planet." She let go of him to ease herself down. "If we're going to work out you have to tell that is the last secret that you have."

Tucker nodded his head furiously to avoid getting punched, "Absolutely that is the last bomb shell secret."

Grif peeked his head from afar to say something to Tucker that would kill him, "Hey, Tucker. You're kid wants to say hi."

Yang looked at Tucker in confusion and anger, "Did he just say Kid!?"

Tucker had an embarrassed look on his face as he knew he was about to die, "I can explain only half of that. Plus, it's not mine."

Yang pulled her fist back about to punch Tucker when she suddenly heard something yell something she never heard before, "Blarg!"

Yang looked at the creature that was next to her as it had the same color armor as Tucker, but looked slightly slimy and had an four way opening mouth. She then looked at Tucker expecting an answer, "Tucker? Who...What is this?"

Tucker let out a small sigh before continuing, "This is my biological son."

"H-how, and why?"

Tucker got embarrassed and slightly frustrated, "It was an accident, and by that I mean I got impregnated by an alien. I'm not sure how it happened, but I'd appreciate it if we drop this conversation and leave it on the ground. And never pick it up. Ever."

"Are you sure this thing is your son?"

Tucker then looked down as Junior said something he hasn't heard in a while, "Bow Chika honk honk."

Yang then retracted her question, "Nevermind, is this the last bomb shell secret there is?"

Tucker took a quick moment to think, "Yeees" He said slowly, he didn't mention his criminal record.

"Alright then." She then hugged him then had both arms open for a second to stretch.

Tucker chuckled a little at how forgiving she was, but while she had her arms stretched out he saw something orange and black in the shadows behind her. Though far away Tucker saw him pull out a black tinted kitana as he sprinted really fast behind her, Tucker made a cry for Yang to avoid her assassin, "Yang watch out!"

Unfortunately he was too late as the orange and black attacker had already been behind Yang as he sliced down upon her right arm. The cut was so clean no blood was spilt, Tucker just had his eyes and mouth open in horror of what he had just witnessed. He stood there with the same horrified as Yang fell to the floor like a sack of bricks. The one who genuinely cared about him had fallen in battle, something he thought would never happen to her. Suddenly while he watched a firey feeling inside burst open, as his eyes changed from a horror expression to anger. He tightened his grip on his sword as he lit it up as he charged furiously at her assailant, He let out a roar on charging, "ARGGGHHH!"

He began slashing left and right. As his attacks were to no avail as the assassin dodged every strike. Tucker ceased as he and the unknown enemy began circling each other, Tucker was the only one that looked to be studying his opponent. He charged dragging the sword behind him like a samurai to gain slight speed. Tucker sliced uppercutted the air with his sword attempting to get a hit but no luck. He then backhanded the air and had received the same result. The next hit instead of stabbing Tucker spun around and dropped his sword to the floors and cut open the orange and black man's shins. The opponent backed up at his current injury.

Tucker looked to see if the man was in just as much pain as he put Yang under but to his surprise he remained silent. Tucker then looked at his shins to see the blood of his enemy only to see his surprise instead of the red liquor color it was completely shiny black. Tucker saw the man's arms as blades were sprouting from the forearms. It was not a man, but a machine. Tucker saw blades come to him at an alarmingly fast pace. He matrix duck under each of the knives as they came over him. One lodge itself into his thigh as he winced in pain. He yanked it out and gave it a quick examination, he has seen this knife before, not to long ago, on Chorus. It pieced together in his mind on who this was and the answer horrified him even more. "Felix?"

The attacker only pulled out his sword from his back and held it with both hands aimed at Tucker. Tucker looked at Yang, who was still unconscious, he felt a darkness creeping in the back of his mind. He fell to the floor on both knees as he now thinking on how he failed Yang. He began to cry, his attacker however did not care. He slowly walked to Tucker as he was closing in on his target.

Tucker was looking hopeless, he was far from being done right there and then as something that can only be described as a miracle happened. Tucker looked up but when he did, his eyes were not the original brown color they were, they were aquamarine and illuminating. All at once the bits of rubble and rocks started floating around him as all the chunks rose from the floor. He let out another war cry at the man who he assumed to be Felix sending all the rubble flying his way. The Felix assassin tried to deflect as many with his sword however he had little luck. Multiple rocks had sent him backed up against a wall pinning his body against the surface. Tucker had pushed a full force in his direction without even making any movement as he had cranked the wall sending the attacker far away.

Tucker's eyes had died back down to their original color as they had returned Tucker had fallen face first into the floor. Passed out.

* * *

Tucker had woken up in a bedroom of some sort, as he glanced around he saw toys of Grimm and picture frames. As he reached for one of the frames he saw Yang and her sister Ruby on the bottom half, and on the top half was the man who hated his guts: Taiyang Xiao Long. He was settled when he saw who was next to him in another bed: Yang.

His first instinct was to say how happy he was to see that she was alright, but time paused for him for a moment. He was looking at her face, she looked straight out the window, the way the sun captured her face made her look deeply depressed. Then he looked down as to the reason why she was so down, he saw she was missing a part of her. Her arm.

Tucker looked for the words to say that to her for comfort, after 5 minutes all he came update with was..."hey"

Yang looked back at him realizing he was awake, "hey"

Another minute goes by as he thought carefully what to say next, "So, what happened? After...everything."

Yang sighed remembering the exact details, "Well we were pulled out and brought here. We've been here for 5 days. We're at my dad's house."

"Figures given the pictures. What happened to the team?"

Yang looked down before answering, "Weiss's father came down to pick her up. The Reds went with her along with Ironwood." Before Tucker asked Yang burst out in a short anger. "And Blake just left. She just ran."

Tucker knew that this must be an emotional wound for her, Blake was Yang's best friend. "What do we do now?"

Yang sighed once more, "I don't know, and I don't care. You can do what you want."

Tucker was wounded, not only did he lose both his new and old team but he had lost Yang's personality along with her arm. He couldn't help but feel that it was his fault that she had lost an important part of her. But he made a promise to himself and to her, he would bring her back to the world the way she once saw it. And he'd find out how he'd use his semblance.

 **Author's note : sorry this chapter took so long. Also just going to hurry and say I may update a few chapters. And also if you picked up on Tucker's semblance good for you, but if not here's a quote that should give you a hint : I'M A FUCKING JEDI. Get it? Also due to many people demanding secretly I'll update a few stories as well as make a crossover between OverWatch and Red vs Blue and Archer and Red vs Blue. Til next time you guys.**


	26. While Church was Gone: YT 2

**Author's note: so new Red vs Blue season coming out I'm so excited, I hope you are as well. Now back to business, please leave any comments or questions in the review box below, seeing those notifications pop up brighten my day. And a few stories and chapters will take longer than others.**

 **Now anyway back to Tucker trying to help Yang heal while avoid dieing via Yang's Dad. Let's get right into it, shall we? Also need weapon names for the Reds and Blues, see the trailer for details. Also putting this to a vote now if you think I should finish making the end story of Church Full of Roses or not.**

* * *

Yang's House:

Tucker has chosen to stay and attempt to have Yang recover from her injury both mentally and physically. Of course, because he was living in Taiyang's house he was going to live by his rules and rule #1 keep a 5 ft gap between him and Yang.

Luckily he was out of the house, so he got slightly closer to Yang than previous encounters where he was interrupted. Today he was giving her one of his famous shoulder massages that would work on all the ladies, but this time it wasn't his intention. He was doing this simply to have her heal from her traumatic experience.

She began enjoying this as Tucker has seen her give a faint, but very noticeable smile as she lifted one side of her lip enjoying it. She has started to turn on the TV, only to see news reports that were unsettling to her.

-Reporter 1 "With no end in sight. Try as they might, the local huntsman and huntresses don't seem to have a grasp on the situation at Beacon..."

Yang changed the channel.

-Reporter 2 "Though the failsafe, along with the help of the new men from Atlas, as they have claimed to be, provide wireless communications throughout the kingdom. The loss of CCT tower has made outside communications difficult. Talk with Atlas officials about the situation have been..."

Yang changed the channel again.

-Reporter 3 "Vale continues to ban the air traffic of any non correlation with the evacuation of Vale. Council made it clear that they feel..."

Yang changed the channel one more time, this time changing it to something that made her look like she saw a ghost.

-Reporter 4 "Multiple rumors have been circulating about who was behind the attack at the Vytal festival tournament. Although no one is for sure, high ranking White Fang member, Adam Taurus, along with another new face of who is presumed to be a ruthless killer rumored to go by the name Felix, was in charge of the attack. Any and all attempts to bring them into custody have been met with brutal force..."

She decided to turn the television off for now, and as if on cue, Taiyang had just entered the house after returning from the market with different bags. "I'm home."

Yang looked backed as Tucker turned his head shell looked upside down at him. "Hey Dad."

He brought multiple bags and a large white box. "Guess what came in today." He stopped as he saw Tucker and Yang on the couch together. "Before I give you it... Tucker..."

Tucker looked at him confused, "Yeah?"

"Please remember rule #1, now."

Tucker realized what he was doing and backed up from Yang onto a chair. Yang was wondering what was in the box, "What came for me?"

Taiyang went to put the bags down on the kitchen table, "I can't wait for you to try this..."

Yang took a quick glance at her little arm stub before her dad came back in with the white box. He placed the box down on the coffee table in front of her, "Well?"

Yang was puzzling for a second, "It's for me?"

"For you and you only..." She opened the box to see a metallic metal arm shining from the reflected sunlight. "Brand new state of the art Atlas/UNSC technology." Yang faced looked slightly appalled at the arm, Tucker had seemed to notice as he looked to the floor in sadness. "You know I thought I was going to have to pull a few strings call in a few favors, But you earned this all on your own."

Yang was still puzzled, "Huh?"

"Before I could speak to them, General Ironwood and Agent Washington both had a team of highly skilled technicians working on this...for you. They wanted me to tell you that you fought admirably, you should be proud of yourself." For a moment there was a long silence. "Well? You gonna try it on?"

Yang just sat in the couch and looked up at her dad with her peach colored eyes, "I uh...I'm not feeling too great. Maybe later?"

Taiyang scratched the back of his head, "Well alright."

Yang began to walk back into her room before she turned to her dad and said one final, "Thanks, Dad."

When Yang got out of view Taiyang saw Tucker slouch his head in depression, normally Tucker would walk up with her but he layed off which meant one thing, "You've noticed she changed too didn't you?" Tucker nodded. This is when Taiyang mentally and physically, without saying a word, he had declared a temporary truce.

For the last couple of days they saw how her behavior changed. When she was sweeping the porch, grabbing the mail from the mailbox, and cleaning the dishes, this was the major change they've seen. She was doing it the way she normally did it, but this time she dropped a glass cup, nothing a small buy couldn't fix but when she dropped it she saw the orange and black colors flash in her face, then a sword slash.

* * *

[Time Skip]

Yang was having a dream, more like a nightmare, Yang was standing in a dark foggy room with broken pieces of lumber and debris everywhere. She looked below her first noticing both her arms were intact, but what she saw next in the dark dream horrified her. Tucker was on his knees with an orange and black kitana driven through his chest. She began to backup, seeing not only her friend die, but her boyfriend. She then glanced up to see who was responsible for the attack only to see a black armor orange armored man wielding his sword. Yang backed up from him however stopped as she heard the clicking sound of her Ember Celica, suddenly wrapped around her arms. She let out multiple shotgun rounds into the man only to find they went through him, almost as if he was invincible. She paused for another time as she did her Ember Celica were gone, but taken with it, was the arm she once had. When she glanced up she saw the orange and black attacker right in front of her face, he cocked his head to the side without saying one word, suddenly he pulled out his sword. Instantly Yang woke up from her traumatic dream, the scary thing was it felt so real to her.

Yang heard multiple voices of laughter and chatter come from her kitchen at the bottom of the stairs. She went to investigate the noise only to come to a sight she never thought that she'd see in nearly all her life. Her dad, and Tucker having a drink together, while they were talking to Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck about an old story. Port was attempting to finish his stories in between laughs, "...and so in comes Qrow ha ha, wearing a skirt. I was just a T.A. so I didn't know what to do so left the room to laugh."

Taiyang added his perspective on the story, "Yeah we told him it was a kilt. He never wore a school uniform before, so he didn't know."

Oobleck was speaking between laughs, "Oh that is terrible. What is wrong with you?"

"Hey! The girls said he had nice legs, I did that jerk a favor. But anyway that wasn't even the best part. So then we..."

Professor Port interrupted his train of thought when he lifted his leg on the table imitating what Qrow had done, "Like what you see?" The laughter grew even louder as Port was beginning to wobble from his position. When he had hit the floor he made the joyful noises bigger, he even added a new chuckle into the conversation, Yang. "Oh um, Miss Xiao Long, please join us." Port straightened himself.

By this time all the males in the room had straightened themselves out, Oobleck rose frame his chair, "Yes, yes, pull up a chair. Please, pull up a chair."

Yang walked to the counter in between Taiyang and Tucker, "I'm good. So what are you guys doing here?"

"Despite popular belief, teachers do have a life outside the classroom."

"Professor Goodwitch is working around the clock to restore Beacon to its former glory," Port added. "Along with Agent Washington and the troops, they are working at an amazing rate, but Mistral wasn't built in a day. And we can all use rest from time to time."

Taiyang interrupted the conversation to continue the previous story, "Hey let's not worry about that right now. So there we were, standing in the auditorium, looking at Qrow, wearing a skirt. Then Oz tells everyone: It's time to work on our landing strategy."

Oobleck rejoined the conversation again, "The Brawnwen twins have always been...interesting. To say the least."

Port had to continue this topic with Taiyang's perspective, "That sure didn't seem to stop young Tai."

Taiyang didn't feel as though Yang was ready for this conversation, "Hey, c'mon man she's right here."

"Oh please, she's a mature young woman, if she can handle combat, I'm sure she'd can handle a few jabs at her old man."

"That's not the issue, Pete, besides she's still a teenager."

Yang spoke up for herself curious of the conversation, " **She** is still in the room and can be spoken to correctly. And **I** think I've been through enough to be considered an adult at this point."

Taiyang took a deep breath before continuing, "Adult or not, you still got a long way before you're ready for the real world."

Yang was getting steamed from hearing the same story over and over again. "Oh my gosh. Does every father figure just have the same three condescending phrases."

Taiyang saw his little girl's attitude and and returned it with his own voice being raised, "Yeah, but we only use them when we mean it."

"Is that so?" Yang was grinding her teeth at this point making every other male in the room very uncomfortable. Port rubbed the back of his head, Oobleck drank a little from his cup, and Tucker was taking a long sip from his cup.

"As a matter of fact it is so. If you honestly think that you're ready to go out there on your own...well guess you lost some brain cells are along with that arm **And** your virginity."

Everyone in the room stopped and stared dead straight at Taiyang, from what he had just said to the whole room. Tucker was about to do a spit take but stopped as he debated where to spit it out, after 10 seconds of debating he swallowed his water back in. For a while it was silent until Yang punched Taiyang in the arm playfully and giggled, "You jerk." Taiyang and his daughter began laughing as Tucker remained silent.

Oobleck had to add in on the joke making Tucker laugh a little bit, "Are we finally talking about the Goliath in the room?"

After a good laugh, Port had a question the rest of the males in the room needed answering, "Miss Xiao Lo- Yang if you don't mind me asking, why haven't you tried on the arm?"

"Oh yes, yes. A piece of Atlas technology mixed with other worldly technology being given out like that is rare indeed, not to mention the effort it took to deliver it here. It seems a great many people want to see you return to normal."

The answer Yang's said came out slow, and given the saddened expression on her face, she must be genuine. "I'm...scared. Everyone keeps talking about me getting back to normal, and I appreciate it. But...this," she said gesturing to her armless stub, "is normal now. It's just...taking me a while to get used to it."

"Well." Taiyang had to make one more final effort for his little girl's recovery, "Normal is what you make of it."

Tucker had to add in on Taiyang's argument, "He's right. And me agreeing with him is saying something. I mean, look at my old team, we were just as bunch of idiots in a boxed canyon. Now look at us."

Yang was confused at their view of the situation, "What is that supposed to mean? Do you want me to just pretend like nothing happened? I lost a part of me. A piece of me is gone and it's never coming back."

Taiyang looked at the ground in near defeat, "You're right, it's not coming back." But a light bulb lit up in his conscience, "But that doesn't have to stop you from becoming who you want to be. You're Yang Xiao Long, my sunny little dragon. You can do whatever you put your mind to. So whenever you're ready to stop moping, and get back out there. I'll be there for you."

Before Yang could speak again, Port had a shot at helping her out, "Fear is like any other emotion, it comes and goes. It's all about how you handle it. Why, even I find myself wrestling with that emotion from time to time."

Yang tried to act surprised for her professor's amusement "Really? You?"

Oobleck whispered something to the two of them, "He's afraid of mice."

Port overheard this as he shouted, "They bring only disease and famine!" Tucker and Yang giggled with each other. "And don't even get me started on their tales, so hairless, simply unnatural."

Oobleck reassured his friend with calming words. "Port, I assure you, you're safe. There are no mice here right now."

Tucker looked up at Yang and saw her laugh just as hard as Tucker, if not more, and he thought [God, she's so beautiful when she laughs.]

* * *

{Later outside of Taiyang's house}

"Thanks for having us over Tai," Port said.

"Anytime. You guys are always welcome." Taiyang replied.

"It may be quite a while before we return. There is still much work to be done at the school." Oobleck stated.

Just before they were about to leave Port caught himself, "I hesitate to ask but, have you received any word from young Miss Rose."

Taiyang shook his head, "Not yet."

Oobleck added another question to that, "Have you ever thought about going after her? Trying to bring her home?"

Taiyang took a deep breath before answering, "I got to...look after other things."

Port then turned to Tucker, "Ah yes, Mr. Tucker, your dear friend Washington wanted us to inform you that you are requested by him for your military duties."

Tucker thought for 2 seconds before answering, "Tell him that, I'm...occupied at the moment." He turned his head to Yang's window.

* * *

[The Next Morning]

Taiyang had been watering his flowers in his front yard, while Tucker was still attempting to reactivate his semblance the one way he was shown how to master his sword, an ancient Covenant meditation technique. When out of the front door of the house came Yang, wearing the robotic arm. Tucker had given a small smile when he saw this but grabbed a small rubber ball he was using for practice before her and Taiyang began their training together. He had his goal to focus on, getting his semblance to work.

He looked for a quiet spot for him to practice, he saw a spot with two large rocks, one was a flat rock making the perfect sitting spot, while the other was behind it was stuck in the ground standing ten feet tall. He planted the ball on the floor in front of him then sat down, crossed legged on his newly claimed Tucker's rock.

He stared down straight at the ball, focusing on all his ability to do the simplest thing, move the ball. He had his eyes glued to the ball after 1 hour without blinking, he tried even harder but only received the same result, the ball stood still. He then got up and started talking to himself, "C'mon Tucker, this is easy man. Just clear your mind of all the things you thought of before," He took a second then realized something when cleaning out his mind, "I watched a lot of porn back then." He mentally slapped it out of him, "No, no. Focus Tucker, do this, do it for Yang." He concentrated by closing his eyes, after 12 seconds nothing could be heard.

Until Yang came out from behind a tree, "Hey, Tuck-" she had stopped mid sentence to see the spectacle in front of her.

Tucker had turned his head thinking nothing about what he was doing, "Yeah?"

Yang had began jumping up and down at a fast rate, "Do you know what you're doing right now?"

Tucker shook his head as he continued to stare at her in confusion then glanced forward to see that the ball was being lifted and surrounded by a aquamarine aura, "Holy shit. I...I...I did it!"

Yang then an even bigger smile when she thought how surprised he'd be if he turned around, "You haven't looked below or behind you have you?"

"Why, what's behind me-" He stopped as he saw what she was talking about. He looked behind him to see the 10 foot tall boulder being lifted by the same aura, as he glanced down he saw the rock he was on to be floating above the ground. He let out a scream of joy, "Hell to the Yeah, I finally got my semblance to waAhhh" He said as he lost concentration and fell to the ground. "Bow Chika Ow ow."

Yang giggled as she helped Tucker to his feet, "How'd you do that?"

Tucker scratched the back of his head, "I don't really know, all I did was say do this for you and it was being lifted."

Yang got a little smirk as she grabbed Tucker by the hand and dragged him to the house, "Follow me."

* * *

[In Yang's room.]

Tucker was facing Yang as she had idea to help him with his semblance, but unfortunately she left Tucker in the dark. He was confused why he was doing the semblance training here, "Yang, what are we doing here?"

She had a devious smile on her face, "This is to help with your semblance, now close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close them!"

Tucker sighed then did as he was told, "Alright there closed but this better not be a trick or I'll be really ups-"

She shut him up as she smashed her lips against his, taken by surprise he finally shut up and after overcoming the surprise he closed his eyes. Yang pulled away as she smiled and looked around her room, while Tucker, who was still drunk off Yang's kiss slowly opened his eyes and stared straight at her. He began stuttering before looking around, "I uh, I um, I uhhh, that was..."

Yang put her finger to his lips to shut him up again and motioned with her finger to look around, Tucker was taken by surprise when he saw everything in her room was being lifted by the aquamarine aura.

She was the key to his semblance.

* * *

[A few days later]

Yang was spray painting her arm and her Ember Celica, she stopped to admire her work, but when she did she saw Tucker had a outfit and a new hairdo. Instead of his armor he had on a aquamarine or sea blue or whatever color he is, draped in a sort of Jedi looking robe with his black skin suit underneath, and his hairstyle changed from an afro to a braided warrior's wolf tail, basically a braided ponytail. He glanced at himself thinking he looked amazing, but he needed to make sure, "So, how do I look?"

Yang rolled her eyes before answering, "Like a huntsman. Or an idiot." She answered playfully.

They went over to the shed where they stored her motorcycle, Bumblebee, she took off the cover to see it was in good position.

Just then they heard a familiar voice, "I don't remember saying that you were ready." Taiyang announced himself in the shed.

Yang, not taking her head away from the bike responded, "Oh really? You gonna try and stop me?"

Taiyang laughed a little, "No, I think I'm still too sore from our last fight. I just wanted a better goodbye than a letter. Also, to tell Tucker something. And I also have a question for you." Yang then faced him to give him an answer, "Where are you going?"

Yang wanted a little more clarity, "What do you mean?"

Taiyang got up from his leaning position, "Well, despite asking him numerous times not to, I know Qrow told you where your mother's been at these days. I know how much you want to see her. I've stopped you in the past, but I won't anymore. And we all read the note. We know Ruby is headed for Mistral. So, where are you going?"

Yang looked back at Bumblebee looking for an answer.

Taiyang then leaned forward to Tucker and said a little reminder for him, "Tucker, I may have no control over who my daughter dates but, let me just say, if you get her pregnant, I will get and make it look like an accident."

Tucker let out a few nervous laughs as he was sweating finishing the answer, "Yes sir."

* * *

[Later at a crossroad]

A bike, with the color of yellow and black, and two passengers on it, one in aquamarine or sea blue, and the driver in yellow. They came at a sign with the top half reading, (Mistral), and the bottom half of it crossed out reading, (Bandits). The yellow one looked at the sign before huffing and made her choice saying, "You are in so much trouble when I find you." And drove straight to Mistral.

 **The End**

 **A/N: Finally finished also, little reminder next on team RWBY, since I'm going backwards YBWR, next member is B, don't worry she will not be alone. Also will ask you guys in the trailer about the different Semblances I have chosen for the Reds and Blues, hopefully you guys will like them. And I will change Grif's Grifshot from its normal state, to an axe that goes into the Grifshot. Also please leave a review because seeing at least one review will make my day during my weekend.**


	27. While Church was Gone: B?

**A/N I'm happy to say that it's almost summer just a month and a few more days to go so I will spend time mostly on typing and fixing mistakes. Also can't wait for the rest of Red vs Blue season 15. And if it turns out Oscar from Volume 4 gets with Ruby then that may be a little problem with how my story ends. But I will adjust anyway, let's get back to the story. Don't worry Blake is not alone. 2 friends will a company her.**

Blake was on a large barge heading to her specific location, she was traveling alone, all by herself, just the way she preferred it. She was enjoying the sea water flowing around the boat, along with the little kids running past her, it made her feel free and at peace.

She was enjoying her personal time when out of nowhere she heard a hefty medium sized man approach her, "Traveling alone?" Blake quickly reached for the Gamboul Shroud on her back facing her assumed attacker, only to find it was the captain of the boat. He put his hands up in air to show no harm, "Now, now. No threat here, just came to chat."

Blake released the grip on her kitana as she rolled her eyes, "And, Why is that?"

The captain let out a deep sigh before continuing his reason, "Well, not many people travel by boat on their own, it can be quite a lonely voyage, but I found that those that do tend to have the more...interesting stories."

Blake went back to her spot on the railing, "Maybe it's just better, for some people to be alone." Blake jumped up as she heard kids running behind her.

The captain laughed at her paranoid behavior, "Maybe, but with your paranoia I'm sure a few friendly faces wouldn't hurt."

Blake got slightly upset when he said that, "Who's says I'm paranoid."

The captain chuckled one more time, "No one, dear. No one. I'll leave you be." Just as the captain was leaving he stopped himself to give one last saying, "But uh, fair warning: these trips can be awfully boring."

When he was out of sight, she reached on top of her head and grabbed the bow and untied it revealing her cat ears. She held it over the end of the railing, "Won't be needing this." She released it having it fall into the cold icy sea.

As she walked away three cloaked figures were around her, one was staring straight at her in a brown cloak. The third was standing with his back underneath the stairs at the back end of the ship, wearing an orangish hoodie sweatshirt and black jeans, he was big and husky and had something next to him on the floor in a duffel bag. The other was staring off into the sea wearing a purple trench coat with a button up underneath just barely visible over his tie. He had something covered up behind his back, he was shorter than the second guy by at least 3 to 4 inches.

The bow Blake had discarded in the sea had suddenly been taken off by a huge black dorsal fin in the icy waters.

* * *

[Later that same day]

Blake seem that she hadn't removed from her spot on the ledge where she was thinking what move to make now. Just as she was leaving she saw the 1st shadowy figure from before on the wooden deck just above her. She just reached for her kitana and faced her dark cloaked figure, "Who's there?"

Just then her cloaked follower turned around and disappeared on the top deck, she had her eyes trained on that one spot. She was so focused on her target she had not noticed that a huge black dorsal fin was arising from the water, not too far from the ship, making a huge wave crash against the ship.

Slowly, but suddenly a huge shadow casted over the entire ship, as it did a sailor at the top of the boat shouted, "Red Alert!" Sounding an alarm.

The captain of the ship headed out to the front of the ship to see the monster, "By the Gods." He looked up to see a towering water serpent Grimm (don't know what the name is) on the side of the ship. He was not going to be intimidated easily, "All hands to battle stations!"

One of his crew members began to doubt his actions, "Sir, we've never fought a Grimm this big."

He lifted his hat up turning back to the monster, "We've never seen something this big. But we'll give her a fight nonetheless."

Blake got her battle face ready as she jumped off the deck of the ship and used her shadow ability to propel herself forward to the monster. She hooked her sword onto the sea serpent as she swung herself behind it shooting it in the face, she then launched herself around and back onto the deck. The monster was about to smash her and the ship when the captain spun the wheel avoiding the devastation. The monster then spun around the ship wrapping around it finally appearing on one side, as it popped up Blake lassoed it's horn and began to attack the beast with multiple slashes. She was about to deliver the final blow when the captain brought out the side canons making the force push back against Blake.

The captain was inside getting new defenses ready, "Hold steady men, it's not done with us yet. Get the heavy canon loaded!" The front of the ship had opened up and revealed a large canon. The beast must have switched strategies as it revealed that it was more than just a sea serpent, it was a sea dragon. It's dorsal fins closed in and opened up for its huge massive wings to be exposed, which items flapped sending a huge gust of wind against the ship. "Heavy canon open fire!" Before the crew could fire the canon the beast was preparing an energy blast.

From Blake's position things were looking pretty Grimm (that pun doe/couldn't resist), until one of the cloaked figures became her not so cloaked saviour. "Sun!?" Sun had returned, and just in the right moment to help Blake, as he activated his semblance to create multiple versions of himself to hold the sea serpent Grimm as his cloans grabbed the beast's whiskers. After the ship had been saved from the blast Blake had a question enter her mind, "What are you doing here?"

Sun who was struggling to hang on to the beast's whiskers tried to play it off cool, "Uh you know uh just uh hanging out!"

Just as Blake was about to leap off the ship to assist her friend a tall orange hooded man place his hand to her side, pushing her out of the way, "Hey watch it!" Blake said.

The man reached in his bag to grab something, "Relax, I got this!" He pulled out a grenade launcher with a curved blade in the back of it. He took his hood off to show a chubby cheeked tanned teen with bits of beard stumbles on his face, his hair looked like it hadn't been combed in a while.

Blake remembered him from the fall of Beacon as the man who saved her life, "Grif?"

"Yep, now back up this thing's got a kick," He fired letting 4 shells go straight to the side of the beast. Sun had went flying off the dragon from the blast, launching him towards a pile of stacked up rocks on the water.

Blake had to help Sun, so without hesitation she lept onto the ledge and swung herself from the top of the boat towards Sun. She had caught him mid air, Sun was relieved, "My hero!"

Blake was still upset, "You're not supposed to be here."

"Yeah, well it looks like you could use all the help you can get." Sun said gesturing towards the dragon, which was about to blast the ship.

The grenade shooting Grif did his best to hold it back, "Guys can use a hand over here!" Just as it was about to blast the ship two rockets came from behind and suppressed the shot, "What the fuck?"

"Oh please," A voice that was new but familiar came into play as a purple trench coated man approached the front of the ship. "The only thing needed for this monster is a bath, in his own blood, which I am providing the bath bombs."

"Doc!?"

"Yep Grif," The now normal Dufranse said, "I hopped on board this boat looking for peace..." O'malley took over real quick, "But instead I got something much, much better than that."

"Okaaay..." Grif redirected his attention to Blake and Sun, "Hey you two gonna help?"

Blake answered from far away, "Just shut up and fight."

Sun hung back for a bit, "Yes ma'am."

The captain on board the ship was working aimlessly to fight the beast, but his crew gave nothing but bad news, "Sir, starboard defenses are down."

He was not going down without a fight, "We still got the heavy canon?"

"Aye sir, but it's moving too fast, we can't land a hit!"

He paused to think of another option, "What about the engines?"

His first mate tapped the touchscreen table, "Fully functional captain."

"Well alright then."

Blake had hopped on the ship right in front of Grif and Doc and about to block another blast, but it had been deflected by Sun just in time. The captain has stepped out of the captain's quarters and had given the huntsmen, not including Grif or Doc, a pointer for the fight. "Huntsman! If you can clip it's wings and draw it out towards the bow, we can take it!"

Sun and Doc stared at Blake and Grif for a few seconds til Sun made a valid point, "Well, you two do have the blades. So..."

Blake and Grif grunted at the point, as Sun had jumped off the front of the ship to give Blake a path towards the flying dragon. Grif looked up and made two important arguments, "Nope, no way, fuck that, there is no way I'm going up there, besides how?"

Doc got a devious grin as he pulled out a high strength military cable, while Grif had his back turned Doc attached one part of the cable to Grif's back and another part to a rocket. Grif got a little concerned but Doc tried to relax him, "Don't worry Grif, this won't hurt a bit." Grif got more scared when he heard O'malley talking, "This is going to hurt a lot." And Doc had shot the rocket in the air.

Grif saw the rocket fly out of the barrel pulling a wrapped up rope and let out sigh, "Son of a..." He was pulled so fast he let out "BIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" As he was shot up in the sky.

He had cut the cord with the blade of his Grifshot as he began to plummet back down to earth at an amazing acceleration, probably because of his weight. He had evened out his fall as he fell at same pace, aiming for the other wing she wouldn't hit. She had sliced part of the red scaly wing and had crippled it's right side, while Grif stuck his blade out in front of him tearing through the left wing like a rock through paper. As Blake was falling a blonde haired teen with a monkey tail came to her rescue, Sun had caught her in his arms, "Now this is where you say it." Sun had claimed.

The two were distracted by Sun's self ego, that they had failed to notice sea dragon Grimm smashing the rocks attempting to eat them. They were hopping from rock to rock trying to stay just ahead of the jaws of death from the dragon gaining on them. The captain saw they were in trouble and had come to their aid by accelerating the ship towards them, O'malley a.k.a Doc was also getting ready as he loaded up a special pair of rockets. For some reason the dragon was following Sun way more than Blake, just as it was about to clamp it's jaws shut and eat him an orange blur fell on top of the monster's head.

It stared at the three readying it's yellow electrical blast from its mouth as Grif, Blake, and Sun had stood there hopeless. Just then the ship had rammed into the beast's belly and at the same time the canon and Doc's rocket launcher both impacted the beast at the same time, exploding it to smithereens. Sun had heard celebration on board the ship and though this was a good time to celebrate, "Ah hah, Up top." He held his hand up to Blake waiting for a high five. Instead she smacked him straight across the face, knocking the taste out of his mouth.

Grif was relieved it wasn't him, "Yes, finally, a perfect plan where someone else gets hurt but me." Blake looked at him with a the same angered look she looked at Sun with leaving Grif confused, "What?" Without warning she brought her foot back and time seemed to slow for Grif as he remembered what to come next, "Nooooooo!" A loud cracking noise was heard through the whole ocean as Grif grabbed his crotch in pain, "What is everyone's problem with my balls!?"

* * *

[Later aboard the ship]

Sun had been comforting a couple as they walked away after thanking them, "Oh no, it's alright, enjoy your voyage."

Blake had questions in mind for each of them, "What are you doing here Sun? And Grif and Doc goes the same for you too."

Sun began to ignore her question and pointed out some of her changes, "Nice outfit by the way, I never liked the bow anyway."

Blake wanted an answer now, "Sun!? Have you been following me?"

Sun's face had straightened out a bit, "I saw you run off, the night Beacon tower fell. Once we landed in Vale you made sure everyone was okay. Then you just took off without saying a word."

Blake seemed to be satisfied with the answer as her face was feeling regret for her harsh words, She then turned to Grif and Doc, to find Doc doing yoga and Grif on a lounge chair he somehow found. She still hadn't heard their excuse, "What about you guys? We barely know each other, what's your excuse?"

Grif was leaning back on the chair, he took a drink of a orangish fruit drink with a tiny umbrella he somehow found before answering, "I never had time away from Sarge, so I'm on vacation. That's my excuse."

Doc rubbed the back of his head admitting two reasons for leaving, "Okay so, one reason was because I wanted to relax and harmonize. The other was to get from that psycho Dr. Grey. Don't tell her I'm here, please. Anyway why did you leave? That's more like something Church would do."

Blake had forgotten the reason why she had left, "It's just better this way. You guys probably wouldn't understand."

Sun spoke up trying to level with her, "No I get it. The moment you left I knew exactly what you were doing..." There was a small pause as everyone thought he finally understood. Until he opened his mouth again, "You're going on a one woman rampage against the White Fang."

Everyone's face fell as he finished and they all replied with the same question, "What?"

Sun wasn't finished giving an explanation, "You always felt like the White Fang was your fight. They show up, trash your school, hurt your friends; it makes perfect sense."

Grif sighed as the answer was obvious to even him, "You're a fucking idiot."

Sun stood proudly thinking he knew the answer, "But there's no way I'm letting you do this alone. It's an honorable approach, for sure, but you're gonna need someone to watch your back. And that's where I come in. Us faunus got to stick together after all."

Blake finally gave the clueless Sun a hint, "You're wrong Sun. You're so...so wrong. I'm Not going anywhere near the White Fang. Not yet."

Sun stood there still confused, "Seriously?"

"I have some things that I need to sort out."

"Then why not do it with your team? Your friends?"

"You're one to talk. Assuming Neptune, Sage and Scarlet aren't hiding below deck."

"You really think I can get Neptune out on the Ocean? They flew back to Mistral, I told them I'd catch up. Not the first time I left them to take a boat. So... It you're not going after the White Fang, where are you going?"

Blake looked out into the moon thinking about her answer, "Home. In Menagerie."

Sun crossed his arms, "Well, I'm coming with you. The Grimm are getting worse, you saw it for yourself. And just because you're not going after the White Fang, doesn't mean they won't be coming for you. Besides, I'm kinda already on the boat."

Blake sighed knowing there was no answer that would change his mind. "There's really no stopping you is there?"

"Nope. This is going to be great! Never been to Menagerie before. That will be a regular journey to the east. Yeah, I like the sound of that."

Blake turned to Doc and Grif knowing that they had a choice, "What about you two?"

Doc spoke up first, "Well, who knows you might need a medical officer just in case of emergencies."

All eyes turned to Grif in his lounge chair, as he finished another sip from his cup he let out a small sigh, "Do I have a choice?"

And so the four headed off into the new land of Menagerie, what will happen next.

[The End]

* * *

 **A/N: so finally finished this chapter, and depending on when Volume 5 comes out I'm gonna take a pause from this story. Also in the next chapter, we get to see the Reds and Blues get a few new changes to their appearances. Also just wanted to say thanks for reading this again and again comments or questions in the review box below. And keep sending reviews and following and favoriting.**


	28. When Church was Gone: BDGS

**Author's note : sorry if this chapter took a while,** **switching between writing this story along with many others. Hope you all can patient so I don't lose any followers or favorites. Thank you again, leave any comments or questions in the review box below please feel free to judge if you want. Also, Grif as well as a few other characters may undergo a serious change that will affect them for life.**

The ship had just docked at Menagerie with the newly formed crew of Blake, Doc, Grif, and Sun. The newly formed team BDGS or "Badges" for short. Grif had just woke up before the ship came to its destination he was attempting to shake off any bit of his sleepiness.

Blake was the first to comment on Grif's lazy behavior, "How are you tired? You literally slept for the whole way here."

Grif stretched, cracking his back in the process, "Well, some people need more sleep when on a boat. After all fighting that thing was tiring."

Sun was one to make a quick remark, "Dude, all you did was land on top of it's head. Literally, anyone can do that."

Grif frowned at him mention of his tribute, "Yeah, and I saved your ass. Your welcome."

Blake got in between them and put one hand on the chubby one and another on the blonde monkey, "Really guys? This early and you want to cause trouble?"

Grif held his head in slight shame, "Fine, we'll call it even. But, I won the argument."

The horn of the ship blew loud as it arrived at Menagerie, in the distance, loud bells welcomed the arrivals. When the dock drew out its boarding plank it was a spectacle for everyone to see. Grif, Doc, and Sun stood there mouths open taking in the sight of Menagerie. The faunus and human alike both in perfect harmony, no fighting, no arguing, just peace.

Sun walked off aweing to the sights, "Woah, I've never seen so many faunus in one place!"

Blake gave Sun the answer why, "This is the one place everyone can feel save. No matter who or what they are."

"Sure is crowded, huh?" Sun asked.

"Yes, yes it is." Blake replied.

"Is it always so...cramped?" Doc asked this time.

"Well, when you try to take an entire species put them on an island that's two-thirds desert, yeah it tends to be cramped."

Grif was still confused about what was stopping them from expanding, "What? You guys have that much more space. Why waste it? A little sand, a little sunlight, and heat never killed anyone."

"It's not like the desert where you guys are from, or the deserts in Vacuo, Grif." Blake responded "The wildlife here is more dangerous than most regions."

Grif then pieced the puzzle together. "So they gave you guys a terrible island in the corner of the world to shut you guys up."

Blake was surprised how well he understood, "That's basically it, yeah."

"Racist bastards." Grif added.

They were walking up a flight of stone stairs when something in the market caught Grif's eye. He pulled out a couple lien he was able to acquire from Wash and went over to buy it.

He later caught up with the group as they were walking up a flight of stairs. Just as Blake was in the middle of explaining Menagerie life, Grif came back, "We've tried to make the best of things."

When they arrived at the top of stairs the three newcomers to Menagerie looked out in awe. The only thing that came from the three male's mouth was, "Woah."

Blake was happy to see they were impressed, "This is Kuo Kuana" They went from staring at shacks near the docks to a beautiful luxurious forests with houses planted in different spots all around.

Grif couldn't believe at what he was staring at considering the shit he's been through. Not to mention the adventures, wars, and God or Oum knows what else has happened to him in the past. Grif felt a weight off his shoulders, "It's...it's...it's so beautiful." He finally said without letting himself cry tears like a waterfall.

Sun smiled as he moved closer to Blake, "I take it all back. This place looks great! Why would anyone ever want to leave."

Blake still somehow knew that Sun still wouldn't get it, "That's not the point, Sun. We asked to be equal, to be treated just like everyone else. Instead, we were given an island and told to make due. So we did the best we could. We came together and made a home where any faunus could feel welcome. But this island, this town, will always be a reminder that we're still not equal. That we're still second class citizens."

Sun put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "Hey, well this guy is feeling pretty at home."

She then felt another hand on her shoulder to see Grif trying to help, "Hey, I just met you guys and I already think you're badasses, so you can be sure I think you guys are awesome."

Blake sighed feeling slightly better, "Alright, time to go home."

Sun held her a little closer, feeling energetic, "Oh yeah? Which one's yours? Can you see it from here?"

Blake stood staring forward, "Kind of."

Sun began pointing out houses left and right, "Is it that one? What about that tiny one down there? I like the paint job."

Doc came up from behind Sun and tried to point out something, "Blake, I'm gonna guess what he doesn't obviously guess, but, is it that one?" Doc asked pointing at the giant black roofed house in the center of everything.

Blake nodded as Grif and Sun gaped at where she was living her childhood. Grif was surprised to see she lived a live in a place that big, Sun was surprised for a different reason.

As the group of them made their way down the steep slope of the hill, Grif wondered something on his mind. He wondered how the people at Blake's house would react seeing, someone like him. Throughout Grif's life he's been mocked, teased, and beaten because of his weight. He had a few run-ins with the law and bullies who picked on him for being an enormous kid. He also knew that Doc is an expert in meeting people given his friendly side, but what about Grif? He wondered if meeting someone on a different planet, that held a grudge against his race was the best course of action. He was unable to back out now seeing as he didn't want to return to Sarge and he was already at the door.

Blake paused at the door for a second, staring at the skull knocker, when Sun spoke up, "What is it?"

Blake stuttered trying to say something, "I...um...it's just been a long time since I've seen my parents."

Grif shared an embarrassing detail about his life, "Well, you can't get more dysfunctional than my parents. Seriously, I didn't know my Dad, and my mother was in the circus. It can't get worse than that." Grif said hoping to relieve Blake.

Blake smiled, then slammed the knocker making a sound ring throughout the house. Doc nervously said, "If I'm being honest, that is a little intimidating to me."

Suddenly the door opened up and out came a woman wearing all black except for a white apron. She had black hair and cat ears on top of her head to match the color. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at Blake, "Blake?" She asked.

Blake gave a shy wave, "Hi, Mom." her cat ears drooping a little.

Blake's Mom came out from the door and gave Blake a big hug as she held back tears, "Oh, my baby girl." Blake was shy but eventually gave into her mother's warm embrace.

Then the five all heard a mighty voice come from inside, "Kali, who is it?" Then from inside came a man wearing a purple robe like cape with armor on his shoulder. The man stood tall above all of them having a large beard and a large patch of chest hair showing. When he came to the door his hands were on his hips, until he saw his daughter. A smile formed on both of their faces as they looked at one another.

Grif had thought this was his cue to go on his own, he didn't want to feel like an outsider. Unfortunately Doc caught his hoodie just before he left and forced him to come back.

* * *

He, Grif and Doc were then invited for a cup of tea for accompanying Blake on the journey. Although Grif was more found of alcoholic drinks and not tea he found out his skin de-aged so he looked 17. He had to act and drink the way he looked otherwise there would be a lot of suspicions.

He was staying quiet at the corner of the table just keeping to himself listening to the conversation. He heard Blake's Mom, Kali, give her view when her daughter disappeared, "We were horrified when we heard the news. The kingdom of Vale wasn't perfect, but it certainly didn't deserve what happened." She sighed before continuing, "We were both so worried."

Blake's Father, Ghira, chuckled trying to play it off tuff, "Please, I knew she'd be fine."

Blake's Mother, Kali scoffed at his lie, "That isn't the slightest bit true." She turned to her daughter, and her daughter's friends to speak the truth, "You should've seen him pacing."

The talk was going smoothly until Sun opened his mouth, "You guys have nothing to worry about. I've seen your daughter in action before. She's got some moves."

Grif was trying to sustain a laugh while Doc smacked his forehead even Mrs. Belladonna was holding back a laugh with a smile. However Ghira, was not amused, in fact he was quite pissed, "And what exactly do you mean by that Mr. Wukong?"

Sun had realized what he has said and the way he said it, "I...uh...well, you see, sir, it's just that...you know, she's such a good fighter and all, uh and as a fellow fighter, I have a lot of respect for her..."

Mrs. Belladonna leaned over to Blake, next to Doc and Grif, asking a question while Sun kept stuttering to Mr. Belladonna, "Why is he here again?"

Blake just shrugged as she gave her answer, "He just kind of followed me home."

Mrs. Belladonna got a smile, "I see..."

While this was going Grif, while enjoying Sun's struggle, had to help because it was too sad to keep watching him struggle. Grif leaned over to Doc, "Hey Doc, did you happen to pack any syringes full of sedatives or morphine?"

Doc reached into his medical bag and pulled out a bag of 7 to 9 syringes, "Yeah, I got a few, why?"

Before Grif answered him he grabbed one and took the cover of the needle off. He examined it for a second and finally said, "I'm just going to help out Sun shut up."

Hearing the answers Doc calmed down for a second, "Oh okay," until he realized what Grif said, "Wait, what?"

Before Doc got up, Grif leaned over to Sun and injected the needle into the side of his neck. Sun felt it and was startled, "Hey, what the..." his speech had begun to slur, "What, what? I feel dizzy all of a..." He dropped his head as he fell asleep sitting up.

Everyone looked at Grif with different expressions: Blake's was angered, Kali's was a mixture of shock and confusion, Doc's was disappointment. However, Ghira's was surprised and pleased mixture, all were expecting an answer to Grif's action just now. Grif shrugged his shoulders and explained himself, "What? Someone was bound to do it."

Mrs. Belladonna leaned over to Blake and whispered, "I like him."

To which Blake responded with an embarrassed expression, "Mom!"

Then there was a knock at the door, Ghira just remembered something important, "Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting."

Kali turned over to Ghira trying to comfort him, "Ghira..."

He grabbed her hand hoping to calm her down, "Give me a moment."

Blake was left with a question now, she turned to her mother, "Is everything okay?"

Her mother replied with a calm but depressed look on her face, "Yes, dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule. It's just been hard dealing with them lately."

Blake now had another question raised in her mind, "Dealing with who?"

Doc, Grif, and Blake leaned in to hear the name she'd say, "Hmm? The White Fang."

They all sprang up and shouted the same reply, "What?"

Blake and the boys, excluding the unconscious Sun, ran to the door, Blake attempting to stop her dad, "Dad."

Ghira moved to the side revealing two men in coat like clothing, one of them had ears showing "Blake, what's wrong?"

The two men at the front bowed as they saw Blake, "Miss Belladonna we had no idea you returned."

Blake looked up at her dad with a concerned expression, "What are you doing talking to these people?"

Ghira happily led his hand to show who the men were, "This is Corsac and Fennec Albain. They represent the White Fang here in Menagerie now."

Grif was getting a little concerned in his voice, "Those psychos are here too?"

Corsac tried to ease Grif's anger, "Young man, I'm not sure what you've heard of our organization, but I can assure you that we are not as ferocious as the media would have you believe."

Blake now stood up for Grif's angered voice, "What we've heard!? We've seen firsthand, your fanatics slaughtered people!"

Now Ghira was getting upset for being lied to, "What is she talking about."

The two hooded faunus, Corsac and Fennec, tried to play it off, "Precisely what we came to discuss with you, Your Grace."

Kali came to the door now with everyone, still no Sun, "Is everything all right?"

Grif was still confused about what was still going on in Menagerie, "Wait, you guys seriously don't know what's going on?"

Ghira still left in the dark asked Grif for an answer, "Know what?"

Blake in the center of everyone gave the answer, "The White Fang was at the Fall of Beacon. They attacked innocent civilians and they released Grimm into the school." Blake said finishing with a death glare at the two.

Ghira raised an eyebrow at the two, "Is this true?"

One of the cloaked faunus bowed and replied, "Sadly, Your Grace, it is."

Blake charged at them still pretty fumed, "Don't act like you're s-"

Fortunately, she was stopped by two arms blocking her path, Grif's arm which stood just over her chest, and Ghira's. The two arms made a cross stopping her from coming through as Ghira's voice boomed, "That's enough." Ghira who stood above all including Grif by a foot and a half demanded an explanation, "Explain yourselves."

The two hooded faunus looked at each other before the tall one answered, "Though it pains us to admit it, it has become apparent that the Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Kahn. Rather they've elected to follow the rule of one Adam Taurus. I believe you're all familiar with the young adept and his...extreme philosophies."

Grif actually made a quick joke slash insult, "Red hair, kitana, white mask? Yeah, I think I know him. Also he still didn't answer my question when I asked him, 'How's my bumper taste?'"

The short hooded faunus ignored Grif's remark and continued, "The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident."

Blake rose her voice again, "Incident? People are dead!"

Corsac and Fennec both bowed their heads again, "And it is a tragedy." The shorter one addressed Ghira, "Your Grace, we came to assure you that Brother Taurus and his followers do not represent the will of the White Fang."

Ghira, who trusted his daughter had one question, "And how can I be sure of that?"

Corsac still in his calm voice replied, "We understand if you bear any skepticism towards these claims. The White Fang's tactics are admittedly more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie." Corsac soon realized that he was going to get nowhere fast, "But this...this is no way to make our message heard."

Fennec tried to help his brother's case, "We have ample documentation from the council meeting as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you'd cared to review them."

With the crowd of team BDGS and his wife behind him, Ghira responded, "I will. But another day. I'd like some time to recollect with my daughter."

The brother faunus bowed their heads as they accepted Ghira's reply, "But of course, Your Grace." Corsac said.

"We completely understand." Fennec finished, "It was a pleasure to see you again, Young Blake."

Corsac finished his brother's statement, "We were saddened when we heard of your departure from the White Fang, but understand if you can no longer support our cause."

Like before, Fennec finished his brother's speech, "It is a wearying fight, after all."

Blake took a step forward, "Who says I'm done fighting?"

Corsac looked calmly at Blake's slightly rude remark, "Hmm...if you ever do wish to return, you need merely come and find us."

Fennec mentioned a name all too familiar with Blake, "Sister Ilia would be elated."

And just like that Ghira's massive arm's span closed the door after he said, "Goodbye, Gentlemen."

Blake stormed off and couldn't help but feel guilty about something. He turned to Ghira and bowed his head in shame, "Sorry, if I was out of line, back there. I didn't mean to be rude it's just, I don't do too well with authority that much. Just ask my old team, or Doc."

Ghira grabbed Grif's shoulders and lifted him up a little bit, "It's quite alright, everyone has their reasons, it is their choice to speak those reasons."

Grif smiled a little, "Thank you, Mr. Belladonna."

Ghira shared the same smile, "I think I might like you."

Just then Sun came into the room slightly droopy, "What did I miss?"

Everyone stared at each other before giving a small laugh. However, not all were laughing, as Doc had begun to grow suspicions about the two men who came in.

* * *

Blake was on the second floor outside on the terrace, just outside of her father's bedroom. She had entrusted Grif to keep Sun near so he can keep an eye on him to prevent Sun from getting into trouble. Unfortunately she didn't know Grif well enough to realize that he fell asleep within 5 minutes, and Sun was left under Doc's eyes. While Sun walked away from Doc, with Doc trying to stop him they left Grif alone.

Suddenly Grif was covered by a faint but orangish glow, all while he was still unconscious. The side of his face had grown hair rapidly into sideburns, even his arm hair was growing fast. His body tossed and turned around to show his body was losing it's body fat as his stomach went flat a little. His body went through a change that would affect his life forever, all while he slept.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Grif heard Blake yell for his name. He was confused for a second but then looked around to find out the answer. Sun was nowhere to be seen, she left him and Doc in charge of watching Sun so he didn't get into trouble. Grif let out a groan, followed by a sigh, "That physically fit son of a bitch is going to be the death of me." he then walked to where the shout came from.

Grif got up the stairs just in time to see Blake slapping Sun for a reason unknown to him. Blake grunted, "No concept of privacy. No respect for personal space."

Grif just came into sight and announced himself, "Hey, what's goin' on?"

Blake turned her anger on Grif, "You, why didn't you watch Sun, like I specifically told you to?"

Grif just shrugged his shoulders, "Huh, I guess he must have slipped away from me when I took a nap."

Blake got angry on instant, "You...you...lazy excuse for a..." Blake raised her leg behind her and crotch kicked Grif. However, instead of the crunching pain, there was a loud gong sound. Blake grabbed her leg in pain as she was confused what happened, "Wait, why did that hurt?" Blake asked.

Grif tapped on his sweatpants to make the same sound and revealed to everyone he had protection, "Hahaha, steel plated, diamond laced safety cup. Money...well...spent!" Grif cheered as everyone was slightly surprised by his over excessive need for protection.

Sun resumed his apology, "I'm sorry, okay, Ow, I'm sorry."

Blake grunted as she looked up in the sky and walked away.

"Look, I promise it was important. I needed to find you to talk to you."

Blake turned around and snapped, "What, Sun? What could be so important?!"

Sun rubbed the side of his face in pain, "I was talking to your mother and she said something really weird about the White Fang."

Blake turned around with her finger pointed at Sun, "I'm stopping you right there..."

While Grif had his eyes going back and forth from the argument his other senses were picking up something. He turned his head to the side to get a better hearing, then started sniffing the air. He began to pick up traces of dust and heard something within the palm tree-line near the house.

He had to interrupt the conversation when Blake smacked Sun's scroll down, "I don't WANT your help." she said.

Grif raised his voice above the others slightly, "Hey hey, shut up you two."

Sun and Blake growled aggressively at Grif until they heard a gasp in the trees. Then, Blake gasped when she saw a dark figure on top of a tree. Sun and Grif shared the same opinion as they saw the shadow jump up and nearly disappear, "A freakin'/fuckin ninja?!"

Blake corrected both of them, "A spy."

Sun had another question, "But, why would-" He was left unanswered as she jumped off the railing. "Hey, wait."

Grif sighed as he knew what this meant, "Aw crap." He sighed as he hopped down from the railing.

Blake's Mother, Kali, came outside to see what happened followed by Doc, "What's happened?"

Sun reassured them he was right before he jumped down, "The White Fang is evil. I totally called it. And I'm bringing your daughter back."

Doc looked at Mrs. Belladonna and gave her reassuring hope, "I'll go get my medical bag."

Grif was running through the jungle like palm trees, following the figures of Blake and the spy. To Grif's surprise he was running faster and much longer than he expected to. He saw Sun hop up in the air from out of nowhere, "Gotcha." Sun said as he almost caught the spy and fell into a pile of leaves. "Hey, wait up."

Blake turned to Sun and Grif, "Don't let her out of your sights." and with that the chase continued.

The race continued on the roof tops as Grif was hauling it the best he could, Blake was right on the spy as she did leaps and sprints along with other assortments of moves. Blake stopped as the spy looked directly at her, "Why are you watching me?"

Before the spy could answer Sun lept up onto the same roof as Grif climbed up out of breathe. Grif panted on his knees before the action continued, "Give me a moment." After a few seconds of catching his breathe he got up, "Okay, I'm good."

Sun got up and took a step forward, "Give it up, I'm not above hitting a girl, you kn-" He didn't finish his sentence as he was almost whipped by a small but bright yellow glow. Blake took the moment she was distracted and kicked the scroll out of her hands. She was kicked back by the spy, right before Sun tackled her. The scroll slid towards the edge, "Grab the scroll, Seems someone thinks it's important."

The spy then spoke for the first time, "Get OFF!" She said as she head butted Sun. Her and Blake made a dash for the scroll as they were racing for the device. Until Grif made a bold move and dog piled the spy, pinning her to the ground.

Sun assisted Grif by making four holographic versions of himself to hold her down. Blake stopped to stare at Sun and Grif, Grif struggling as he is with four more bodies on him and trying to not crush the spy, was growing impatient. He looked up at Blake, "Stop staring and grab the fucking phone."

Sun couldn't hold on anymore and had collapsed to the ground, leaving Grif to weigh down the spy. The spy, to much surprise, threw Grif off her and aimed her whip straight at Blake. Sun had given a warning much too late, "Blake, watch out!" Sun yelled. There was silence, as the spy's mask crumpled off revealing a normal face of a teenage girl.

The stand off grew more intense as Blake narrowed down her vision, "Ilia." Blake said.

Grif remembered that name from before when the hooded faunus men came, But Sun was asleep. Sun got up and had a question, "Wait, you know her? But she doesn't even look like a f-aargh!" He cried as Ilia shot her whip at his shoulder.

Blake grew concern for her friend, "Sun!" She screamed.

The faunus spy, Ilia, grew red and orange spots, "Give it to me."

Blake knew that Ilia wouldn't hurt her, "No." But she wasn't prepared for what happened next. Her friend raised her whip into the air and before it came down she crouched and closed her eyes. When she heard the whip crack she expected to feel pain or anything stinging, but nothing. When she opened her eyes Grif was standing in front of her with a crater of burnt flesh and a hole in his chest. He stood there for a few moments before he too fell to the ground and landed on his stomach. She cried as another friend fell trying to help her.

Her friend's colors changed from bright colors, to cool calm colors as she too saddened by the double kill. She stifled back tears as she left saying, "You shouldn't have come back." She struck the ground creating a smoke screen, leaving without a trace.

Blake turned to her injured friends, "Sun! Grif!" They fell close to each other. Sun only suffered severe injuries to his shoulder but there was no way to determine how bad is was. However, Grif was a different story there was a hole where his burnt flesh was wide and still burning. She saw no hope that he'd make it, even if help arrived, fortunately it did.

Doc climbed up the building and threw his medical bag up, "Blake Belladonna, how can I help?" Doc asked.

She grabbed Doc's hand and led him towards Sun, "How is he Doc? Please tell me, is Sun going to be okay?"

Doc did a quick scan to show that the whip put his body in critical condition. His shoulder was only slightly hurt however his chest, where the whip actually hit, suffered the biggest. The whip hit him between a heart beat causing his cardiovascular system to fail. (Basically means his heart stopped beating.) Doc grabbed a rebreather and put the mouth around Sun's allowing oxygen into his body. He pushed against Sun's chest to restart his heart and give it a boost. He repeated the process again, and again...and again, so far nothing. Doc was about to lose a patient he was not willing to lose, he was running out of options. Doc began smashing Sun's chest with his hands, "C'mon!" he yelled, "You don't get to die on me." He bashed his chest harder and harder, he didn't want to have another patient die, he bashed once more. But this last bash was different, before he dropped his arms down a purplish glow was glowing from his hands. He gave it one last hit, and an explosion of purple cloud surrounded everyone, little crosses could be seen from them. Suddenly Sun began to breathe on his own, and his heart beated once more. Satisfied with his achievement he stopped for a moment only to remember Grif.

He turned to check on Grif but Blake held him back, "I'm sorry Doc, I I I couldn't do anything." She was crying in Doc's chest and feared that she'd lost someone like a friend. Doc held her in a hug and cried onto her head releasing all his tears.

Sadly someone interrupted this touchy moment, "*cough cough* What are you two blubbering about?" The voice asked.

Doc responded to the familiar voice, "We just lost Grif, our friend. One who will never see again."

Doc and Blake turned around to see Grif sitting on his but relaxing, "What do you mean, I'm not dead."

Blake and Doc stood there with open mouths, "Grif! How are you alive?"

Grif shrugged as he got up, "Beats me, let's get out of here, I have feeling someone else is watching us."

* * *

Early in the morning in the large house in Menagerie, a group of teenagers stood next to their faunus friend who was in recovery. Sun had just gotten up only to see his friends, "Blake?"

Grif hadn't slept the whole night, mainly because Doc used him as a transfusion for Sun's loss of blood. Grif looked toward Blake to hear her response, she had her head down in shame. Yet, she still communicated with them, "This...is why guys. This is why I left them all behind."

Sun was confused what happened, "What are you...wait! Where am I?" He looked around the room.

Blake stood up to face her friends, "I am done seeing my friends hurt because of me."

Grif tried helping Sun out, "Blake..."

However, Blake wasn't finished, "Shut up! Do you think I like being alone? Everyday...everyday I think about them! Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Church...they were my friends. I loved them like I never thought I could love anybody. And I hope they hate me for leaving."

Doc had to ease her down, "You don't mean that."

Blake rose her voice again at Doc, "Yes, I do! Everyone thinks they can help me, but they can't. You all saw Ilia last night and she's not even the worse! No. No more. They're better off without me. I made my choices and I'll deal with the consequences because they belong to me."

Grif had to cheer her up his way, "Bull. Fucking. Shit. You think you're doing them a favor. So what if your friend hurt us, I'm still fighting, and so is Sun and Doc. And trust me, I'd take that bullet again, over and over if it meant standing up for a friend. And I bet that anyone would say the same damn thing. Make your own choice? Fine. But don't you dare think you can make our choices. Hell, if friends fight and get hurt for you, it's cause we say 'we got your back' and we mean it. So DO NOT push us back it hurts more than any ball buster there is." Grif saw Blake looked at the opposite direction of him, "If it stops your whining, next time I meet that friend of yours, she's gonna say hello to my little friend." Grif said patting his Grifshot making Blake giggle a little.

Blake smiled at all her friends in the room, "My heroes."

All was fine until the paper door fell with Blake's Mom behind it, followed by Blake's Dad. Blake's Mom instantly made an excuse, "Oh, oh would you look at that. He's awake. Thank goodness."

Ghira slapped his forehead in disappointment, "Kali, please."

Blake was embarrassed again, "Mom!"

Grif stood at attention as if it were Sarge, Doc was looking at two specific vials. Sun was the only one to respond, "Hey, Mrs. B."

Blake now had a question about the interruption, "What are you doing here?"

Kali tried to sound as cheerful as possible, "Well, sweetheart, your father needed to speak with the four of you."

Ghira came in and dropped the phone Blake had taken from her friend last night. He had terrible news, "I'm afraid you were right to be suspicious."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

Ghira responded with his worried voice which was the same as his normal voice. "Adam Taurus is planning to overthrow the leader of the White Fang." He began, "And stage a full scale attack on Haven Academy. It would be the Fall of Beacon all over again."

Everyone lowered their heads for a moment, until Doc/O'malley said something, "Unless we give them a taste of Oblivion."

Blake got up and made a new proposition, "No. We're not going to destroy the White Fang. We're going to take it back."

* * *

Later as Grif and Doc were loading up Doc told Grif something shocking to Grif. He whispered to him, "Hey, Grif. I have to tell you something."

Grif leaned over to Doc, "Yeah, what is it?"

Doc made a confession, "When I performed the transfusion, I sampled yours and Sun's blood for research and came across something. I have discovered your genome was changed somehow overtime." Grif tilted his head unknowing the answer, "Do you understand Grif? You aren't human anymore. You're a faunus."

Grif was even more confused than ever, "What?"

Before Doc got a word through a strange light surrounded them and they were surrounded in an armory. They then heard a voice like God, "My name is Oum. And I understand you are friends of Church. He will need your help but you need proper weaponry. Look around pick what you like. And if you are still wondering why you are a faunus, that would be me. I fear you will need those power for goodness to be done."

Doc saw variations of weapons, but came across two beautiful items to his liking. A knight's shoulder pad with a gauntlet and arm protection alongside a Iron Man looking hand propulsor. He chose them and his rocket launcher was transformed into the shoulder pad and his scanner changed into the hand propulsor.

Grif was satisfied with his Grifshot and didn't require any other weapon at all. Until he saw a large handled axe that was seven feet tall and would make the Grifshot more badass.

When they completed their choices, the armory had disappeared and they were back at Blake's house with their new gear. Blake came rushing in with everyone else behind her, "We heard a noise. Is everything okay?" She saw their gear and froze instantly.

Grif just gave his casual explanation, "We're cool. One question, who's Oum?"

Ghira went open mouth, "My Lord."

 **A/N alright just got to say thank you for waiting this long for another chapter. And as always leave any comments or questions in the review box below. Also be sure to hit the favorite and follow button.**


	29. When Church left CFYVC

**Author's note: I decided to make a chapter about the way Caboose dealt with Church's disappearance. In this story you'll see that Caboose will also turn into a faunus. Why did the author choose to make some Reds and Blues faunus, because there's not an even ratio. So, I'll tell you what animals will be associated with the faunus changes. Caboose will be part bear faunus, Grif is part wolverine faunus, Donut will be part cat faunus, and Church will be part wolf faunus. If you don't like the changes, I apologize for the inconvenience. Now, anyway back to the story.**

Velvet was thankful for the tall blonde to come to her rescue. She had thought that he would think she was a freak, that he would be like other bullies she had to deal with. She had been discriminated for her ears for her whole life and was lucky to meet her teammates by fate. She was nervous when she was walking with him to the evacuation bullhead, given his size. She had stayed quiet during most of the flight.

Until the tall blonde interrupted the silence, "So..." he started, "How are you doing?"

She was caught off by the break of silence she fumbled for words, "Oh, I'm I'm fa...goo...I'm okay." She slapped her forehead judging herself for her procrastination.

Luckily, Caboose was never too good with words either, "Yeah...I know how you feel, I have had that feeling too, but I can almost finish my..." He paused looking for the word.

Velvet was confused making sure he knew what to say next, "Um, are you alright?"

Caboose finished his sentence and answered her. question, "...sentences. But I'm not alright, I'm Caboose." She laughed at his lack of common knowledge as if he was a child with a big imagination. She was happy he was so nice to her, until her happiness was replaced with worries, when he pointed out her bunny ears. She had forgotten her troubles until he pointed her ears out, "Wow, nice bunny ears. Can I try them on?"

She grew red in her cheeks when he asked that, "No, Caboose, they're not something that I can take off."

Caboose tilted his head in confusion, "Why not?"

"I'm a faunus." She admitted to the gentle giant.

"Ohhhhhhh, what's that?" Caboose cocked his head to the side.

She was surprised that he didn't know, "Well, they're like a person with animal traits, You know like ears, claws, or tails."

"Oh, neat." He said, to her surprise he wasn't disgusted by her. He actually found her interesting and more adorable than ever. "So does that mean that they could be like doggies, or kitties, or bunnies like you."

She was happy she wasn't being judged by him, "Yeah, Caboose that's basically it."

"Yes! I got it right!" He over excitedly said. She laughed at his childlike behavior, because it made him look cute and innocent. His adorable acts were not so adorable when he asked her a personal question, "Can I pet your ears?"

She froze with nervousness, wondering what to say without breaking his heart. She looked randomly for an excuse to say to him without sounding rude. Thankfully, by some random coincidence the bullhead landed in the evacuation center for Vale, "Oh would you look at that. We landed, let's go."

With the crowd on the bullhead they made it to the military evacuation site. Velvet was wondering why she was so nervous around the strange human who saved her life. She was always shy around humans who bullied her but this was different this time. She regained focus when she heard a familiar voice call her, "Velvet, over here!" it was her team.

Her team leader Coco was the first to greet her with a hug, then Fox, and lastly Yastusashi. Coco wondered why she wasn't with them when they were evacuating, "So what happened to you? You weren't with us when we left, we were worried something bad happened to you. Did something go wrong?"

She told them the short truth, "Well, I found someone who looked kinda lost, so I brought him on the bullhead. You should see him he's kind and gentle, and he kind of has some mentality issues." she twiddled her fingers as she spoke. "Can we keep him."

Coco asked as if it was a dog she never seen before, "Awww, of course. Where is the little guy?"

Velvet pointed in the tall guy's direction, "Over there, his name is also Ca..."

She was interrupted by a loud booming voice as they saw a tall lean man in grey armor with yellow accents approach the Caboose "Caboose!" the man barked. The man had the top of his head blonde while the rest was black on the sides, he was decorated with a few scars scattered on his face. A small four man squad followed him as he spoke to Caboose. The scarred man had to look up at Caboose, "Caboose, why were you on a civilian extraction vehicle. Also, where's the tank?"

Caboose looked up for a second to remember, "Well, you see it all started when..."

While they were speaking another group of people, team CFYV were eavesdropping and watching them. Coco was the first to comment on the tall blonde giant, "That guy is huge and did you see his arms, he must be really strong."

Fox simply nodded, Yastusashi saw the giant and added to Coco's comment, "You're right, and did you see how tall he was, I'm even intimidated by him."

Coco then removed what Velvet had to say, "Anyway, when do we get to see him?" They were still unaware of the surprise Velvet had. Then the conversation ended with the two armored men across from them. The tall one had his head on a swivel looking for someone in particular. He slowly made his way to team CFYV as the team notice this. Coco alerted her team of his approach, "Hold up, tall, blonde, and handsome issue coming over here."

As the giant was walking over to the group, Velvet walked forward between her team and the giant. She was just a few feet from her team as Caboose drew closer, she motioned her hands together as Caboose was now behind her. She was in front of the tall built teen, "Guys this is Caboose. Can we keep him?" She asked her team, to which they replied with open mouths, "Caboose, these are my friends, Coco, Fox, and lastly Yastusashi." She motioned to each one of her teammates.

Caboose looked at each one of them before saying his normal greeting, "Hello."

Coco looked at the sheer size of Caboose up close, she had now pieced together who Velvet was talking about. She grabbed Velvet's arm and brought her away from the boys, "You didn't say anything about the lost thing you found being a person."

Velvet then corrected her friend, "I never got to tell you he was a human."

Coco rubbed her eyes in defeat, "Okay, you got me there, but we can't keep him like he's a lost dog. Besides that other one looks like his leader."

Velvet looked up at her captain with big eyes, "But Coco, he's lost and confused. He doesn't know where he is or how things work. We're the only people who can guide him, please."

Coco looked at the big friendly giant, he was hugging Yastusashi and Fox as the three were laughing at something. She had no idea how to say no, "Fine, we'll take care of him. Let's go check with his leader and ask if we can show him around Mistral."

Velvet was confused about their next destination, "Wait, Mistral? Why Mistral?"

"Well we can't exactly stay here," she said gesturing to the city, "And Mistral will be like another home."

Velvet then accepted the new reality of the loss of Beacon and Vale, "Okay let's see if Caboose is cool with it."

Velvet and Coco then went to Caboose and the guys, they looked up at the big guy towering over them. Coco inhaled deeply before asking him, "Caboose, how would you like to hang with us and go to Mistral for a bit?"

Caboose took less than a second before answering, "You mean like go with you on an adventure with new friends? ...That would be awesome." He then frowned when he remembered something, "Yeah, well I might have to stay here, because Wash needs someone to keep him company. Also, I'm not sure if Carolina or him would agree."

Coco tapped the big guy's shoulder to comfort him, "Ease up, Blue, I got this." She said as she wondered who Washington was. "Where is he by the way?"

Caboose pointed over to a man barking orders randomly, "He's over there." He said pointing to the scarred up man.

Coco saw her chance to have the muscle on her team go down the drain, she saw how strict he was earlier. She still couldn't give up, she stopped and took a deep breath, now approaching the man in grey armor with yellow accents. She tapped him on his shoulder, "Excuse me, sir, I'm team Coco, leader of team CFYV."

The man just standing about less than a foot taller than her didn't even turn to her, "Hello ma'am, I'm Agent Washington, I would love to chat but I am currently busy with the evacuation and the recovery of the city."

She saw he was busy to pay attention, she took this to her advantage, "Well, Caboose was wondering if he could follow us to Mistral to the save destination." She waited for an answer.

The man now known as Washington was motioning for tanks to move up, "Huh, yeah sure, just make sure to feed him, keep him away from anything dangerous, and make sure you keep an eye on him."

Coco fist pumped the air from excitement as she went back to her team, "Caboose, welcome to the team." Yastusashi patted Caboose's back, Fox tried aiming for his back but only met his mid section in his back. Caboose got a huge smile from excitement as he jumped up and down.

He started rambling about fun things, "I can't wait, we can be friends, we can share secrets and do all sorts of fun things."

He was like a little brother to the team, a little brother that's taller than everyone. Nothing could make this moment better, unless...Coco noticed two round circles on the opposite sides of his head. She interrupted Caboose's happy moment, "Hey Caboose, what are those on your head?"

Caboose felt the top of his head, he felt the two circles, "I I don't really know. Do you?"

Velvet, Fox, Yastusashi, and Coco looked at Caboose with eagerness, as they knew what they were. Coco rubbed the back of her head trying to explain, "Well Caboose...those are ears...animal ears."

Caboose looked at her with a blank face, "What does that mean."

Coco looked at him again, hoping he wouldn't freak out, "Well...it means that you're a...faunus." She said the last part slowly.

Caboose then nodded his head and gave a quick smile, "Ohhhhhhh...neat"

They all laughed and started to board a bullhead towards Mistral, waiting for the next adventure.

 **So happy this Chapter is done, also letting you all know I'm going to Summer School July 3rd to July 20, minus weekends and Fridays. so many chapters and stories will take longer than others. Also depending on reviews I might stop with just this chapter explaining where Caboose is in all this or make another one and hold off on Weiss's story. Your votes matter to me. Thanks again for all the reads, the support, the followers, the favorites, and the reviews most of all. I enjoy getting emails from all of that means a lot. Thank you, this wouldn't be possible without you.**


	30. WCWGRed Weiss and no Blue

**Author's note: So eventhough it's Summer I'll still be busy with many other things. I'll keep** **on this story, however the second story I'm currently working on will take most of my time away from me. Now, anyway back to the story.**

It had been a few days since the fall of Beacon for Weiss, she was sitting in a chair in her room looking out in the distance. Ever since her team had split at the Fall of Beacon, she had met many soldiers in the evacuation of the fallen city. Among them was the leader of the ground forces, although he had bizarre fighting styles he still proved to be fearless. And the soldiers who were his team were a little ruff on the edges but still had great qualities of honorable men. The one in lightish red armor (pink) was a cheerful and had a colorful personality, almost as if nothing could get him down. The one in brown surprised her, not only because he was speaking in a language nobody understood, but the fact was he was a highly advanced robot. The one that surprised her the most was the tall, lean one, he was wearing maroon armor and seemed to be the sophisticated and intelligent one. The thing that shocked her the most about him was his entire left arm down to his mid rib cage, and his left eye and the area around it was mechanical. She felt slightly uncomfortable around him for some reason she couldn't point out or name.

Weiss had snapped back to reality when she heard a knock at her door, "Yes?"

Her childhood friend, and favorite butler, Klein, came into the room, his mustache would move everytime he talked, "Pardon the interruption Ms. Schnee, but your father wishes to speak with you."

She sighed hearing the news, "Thank you, Klein." She had started to wander through the halls of the Schnee mansion to her father's office, passing by gigantic statues, grand paintings and other fancy luxuries.

She was nearing her destination when she heard another voice from her childhood, "Good afternoon, Sister." her younger brother, Whitley, "A pleasure to see you out of your room for a change."

"Hello, Whitley." They circled each other without even staring, "You're in a cheery mood today."

Whitley smiled, "Klein made crêpes for breakfast."

Weiss grew suspicious suddenly, "What do you want?"

Whitley went into a cheerful mood giving her the news, "I heard Father shouting with two people in his study."

"Mother and a friend?"

"No, she's already drinking in the garden. I think they were both men." He put on an almost concerned face, "I just wanted to warn you. I heard he had asked to speak with you."

"I'll be fine." She said shyly.

"I know you will," He stood proud, "You're strong, like Winter."

Weiss suddenly knew something was up, "You never liked Winter."

"True, but you can't deny her resolve." He pointed out.

Weiss tried to figure out what he was scheming, "You seem...different."

Whitley had a quick come back, "And you've been gone. I'll have you know that I haven't stop growing while you were away at Beacon." He turned and left, "Anyway, good luck with Father."

Weiss had her eyes trained on her brother for five seconds, until she turned around and bumped into something tall and hard. She fell backwards on the floor, rubbing her head in pain, "Ow, are you alright?" She looked up to find Simmons with some device next to him, along with Donut and Lopez behind her.

Simmons looked up to see who he bumped into and was instantly embarrassed by himself, "Oh, Miss Schnee, I'm so sorry, I didn't know where I was going and I wasn't paying attention so I bumped into you and..." He rambled on.

She stopped him mid thought, "Simmons, it's okay. I'm just...not really focused at the moment." She had then noticed the device he picked up. "What is that you're working on?"

Simmons shifted his glasses up, "Well, since Beacon tower fell, I have tried to make a replacement for the long wave feedback communications. So, far I've combined pieces from a scroll's link to a tower, to the link of one our replacement satellites we currently have up and running. And I..." He then realized he was speaking to a girl thinking he was a nerd, "Well, I don't think you'd want to hear me go on and on about how the different systems intertwine with one an-"

She had stopped him once again, "No, no, no, it's not that, I actually am quite interested in how you are able to do that, I just have to talk to my Father about something." She saw him nod in understanding, "But hey, can you teach me more about this later."

Simmons was surprised at how she was interested in his topic, "Wow, really?" This was the moment his voice cracked, "Uhhh, Yeah, sure, *Ahem* sounds good to me."

She then left the three in the hall as Donut grew a big smile looking at Simmons. Simmons himself was confused, "What? Did I miss something?"

Donut let out a silent fan girl screech, "Eeeeeeeee, you have a date!"

Simmons grew bright red at the mention of that, "What!? N-no, I I don't, I just respect for the beautiful independent woman she is."

Donut awed as if he was staring at a box full of kittens, "Awww, you think she's beautiful too."

Simmons realized what he had just said, "Wait I...You...She...We...ugh. Shut up Donut." Lopez gave a whistle sounding like (Weewoo), making Simmons blush more, "Not you too Lopez!"

Weiss then slowly stepped into the office, careful not to attract the attention of her Father or of the other men in the room. Both of the men she identified as General Ironwood and Colonel Sarge from Church's stories of him. She heard her father shout at the men, "I'm not talking about the good of my company, I'm talking about the good of Atlas! Our entire kingdom!" it sounded like a heated discussion.

Suddenly a heavier voice entered the argument, much heavier than Ironwood's, "With all due respect, I believe that is complete bullshit, and you and I both know it."

She heard her Dad raise his voice, "I beg your Pardon!? Who are you in this discussion!?"

Ironwood stepped in to have Sarge's back, "He is the man who saved my life and many others out of the courage of his heart. So I suggest you show him some respect and hear us out, Jaques."

Jaques groaned in annoyance, "You are a trusted friend and ally to this family, James. But what you're suggesting is absurd."

Ironwood replied to his friend's anger, "You are blowing this out of proportion."

Jaques stood up in protest, "The council will never agree to it!"

Ironwood pointed out a factor in his favor, "You forget, I hold two seats on the council."

Jaques gritted his teeth, "Your Dust embargo act has already cost me millions. I promise you I have not forgotten."

Sarge reentered the conversation leaning against a bookcase, "So this, Was about you? I see now."

The door closed as Weiss had finally fully entered, Sarge stood up straight as if meeting a man of a high ranking position. Ironwood was the first to speak, "Miss Schnee, my apologies, we should have been gone by now."

Weiss accepted their apology, "It-It's okay."

James stood up and looked to Jaques, "We'll continue this at another time."

Jaques shared an icy glare at them, "Indeed, Klein will show you the way out."

"Hmph, don't worry, I know the way." Ironwood made his approach to the door when he stopped to turn at Jaques, "Until next time, Jaques." To which Jaques nodded, he turned to Weiss, "Please know, you'll always have a home at Atlas Academy, Miss Schnee. We'll be back in session before you know it."

Following Ironwood, Sarge stopped next to Weiss, "Miss Schnee, I would like to thank you for look after Church while I was not, Thank you." He saluted her, then left the room.

Weiss stared at the door they had left out of, until her Father remembered why she is there, "Did you forget your manners while you were away?" Jaques asked.

Weiss responded with a sigh, "No, Father, I'm sorry."

He began walking back to his desk, "Can you believe there are still people in the world that blame Atlas for what happened to Beacon? To Vale?"

"Well they weren't there." Weiss said defending the people who weren't there.

Her Father then blamed everyone else, "It's a wonder Ironwood wasn't stripped of his rank! I suppose the council trusts him, for better or worse."

Weiss stood up for Ironwood, who had just left, "I trust him."

Jaques sighed then grumbled at the fact his daughter preferred Ironwood over him, "Thanks to him, Atlas is forbidden from exporting Dust to other kingdoms. 'A precautionary measure' as he puts it, until we're certain no one is going to declare war. How anyone could possibly find that to be sound logic is beyond me. Which is why the Schnee Dust Company will be holding a charity concert in the coming weeks. We need to show the people of Remnant that we are on their side. That we are all victims of the Fall of Beacon."

Weiss grew a small smile at the news, "That's...wonderful news!"

Jaques even grew happy seeing his daughter like his plan, "I know. And I think it would make a lot of people happy if you preformed at the event."

Weiss then was confused at this lack of detail, "Excuse me?"

Jaques kept on explaining his plan, "Many forgot that you were there. My own daughter, a Schnee, on the grounds defending another kingdom. We need to remind them. And we need to show them that the Schnee family is just as strong as ever."

Weiss finally caught on, "Are you asking me if I'd like to sing or telling me?"

Jaques had to regain his daughter's trust, "I think it would make a lot of people happy."

Weiss sighed realizing she had no way out, "I'll go start practicing."

Jaques smiled realizing he had her hooked, "That's my girl."

Weiss left the study of her Father and went out into the hall where she met up with another friend of her past. An old friend, "Hot coffee, Miss Schnee? I always find he keeps his study dreadfully cold."

Weiss took the coffee off the tray he was holding, "Thank you, Klein." She smiled seeing a familiar loving face.

"You know what I think?" Klein asked before hiding his face behind the tray, reappearing with a different eye color, "I think it's to balance out all his hot air." Klein laughed at his joke.

Weiss tried not to laugh knowing her Father might hear, "Klein." She eventually gave in.

Klein was now sneezing, "Heh, apologies, Madame." He sneezed again bringing slight joy to Weiss. His eyes changed to a friendly blue, "Ah, there's my happy little snowflake."

Weiss wasn't going to lie she needed a laugh, "Thank you, Klein."

She then turned to head towards her room, where she met with a cyborg friend who was still working on his contraption. He had left hand on the bottom of it, and he was concentrating, "Okay, if I can just get this I can..." He was shocked, "Ow son of a bitch." He heard Weiss laugh behind him, "Oh, uh, Miss Schnee, I didn't see you there."

Weiss looked at Simmons with a smile, "It's quite alright. Having trouble?"

Simmons rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah just a little shock," He hummed to himself thinking of a different approach, "What if I try entering this with my left hand?" He then used his robotic hand to poke through the bits and pieces there was. However he didn't know Weiss was staring at his arm, she was shocked seeing it. She was wondering if that was how far his robotic hand went and if that, plus the left eye was all that was mechanic. He finally gotta the pieces in place, "Yes, now all I need to do is calibrate the-"

Weiss had interrupted him in the middle of his science thing, "Simmons? What happened to you that gave you the um..." She said gesturing to his arm. She immediately thought she was being rude and turned away, "I'm sorry, you don't have to explain I was just curious and..."

"Blood Gulch." Simmons started off.

Weiss looked at him in confusion, "What?"

Simmons took a long sigh before continuing, "Back in Blood Gulch, the place where I met Church, Sarge, and everyone else, we had some ruff times. Back then we tried to kill each other, but we mainly just stood around and talked to one another. One day me and Grif were pinned down behind a jeep, he said to book it on three, I booked it on 1. He got ran over by the jeep and was seriously injured, so he needed a few organs to be donated. I didn't want to but I wanted to impress Sarge, I gave him a few organs, and Sarge gave me a major upgrade. In the end, I have a whole new left arm, mechanical parts for parts of my cardiovascular, respiratory, and digestive system, and a highly advanced eyeball." Simmons was finished when he looked up at Weiss with her hands covering her mouth in horror. He was wondering why she was like this, "Um, Miss Schnee, you there?"

She shed a tear as she asked him question, "Does it hurt, having those machines instead of organs? How can you walk away from that as if nothing had happened?"

Simmons shrugged his shoulders, and offered Weiss a cloth he had in his casual suit. He smiled a little and gave a perfect answer, "Shit happens, and when you can't do anything about it, what's the point of getting pissed about it. I walked away from that because I knew that day could have gone worse."

Weiss held Simmon's robotic hand and put her forehead on his chest, "You have to be honestly be one of the strongest people I know to look back on something like that and come out smiling." She stifled back tears.

Simmons took a few seconds before processing what was happening at this moment. 1. he never had anyone say he was strong 2. he had a cute girl's holding his hand. When the second fact rushed to his head, he became really flustered, "Well, you know, some people cope with pain differently and uh...I think I heard someone call me." he pretended, as he walked he never had been more embarrassed.

When he got a few feet Weiss stopped him again, "Wait, Simmons." Weiss was able to stop him before he left, "So, my father is hosting a charity event for the Fall of Beacon, and I was wondering if you and the Reds would like to come along and watch me perform."

Simmons was surprised, "Really? No one has ever invited me to anything like that in a while." Simmons took a second to think it over, "I would be delighted." Simmons then walked away to talk to Sarge and the others about the concert, to which Donut grew happy, Lopez said something they didn't understand, and Sarge just nodded and grunted.

[End of Chapter]

 **Author's note: So by Monday I'll be in school so had to get this Chapter posted to get this off my mind. I can't believe I have** **over 50 favorites and followers, I can't take all credit, it goes to you guys, also thanks for the reviews you all left.**

 **Also, to the guy who said that in order for Church to be a wolf faunus, Ruby would need to be one then Taiyang or Summer and all that confusing stuff. Ruby and no one else needs to be a faunus because, Oum, the God of Remnant has so much power that he's giving Grif, Caboose, Donut, and Church some power for the battle against Salem. Also some future song references will be from JT Machinima, given that they would be the perfect song choices. Also to the fans, I may have made Church slightly OP but compared to the bad guys they will face, I think the nerf is necessary. Next Chapter will hopefully have The Red team getting their semblances, including Lopez. I'll explain later, til then see you later.**


	31. WCWG: Red, Weiss, No Blue

**Author's Note: So trying to make all the other rwby team members stories along with the Reds and Blues before making Ruby's story. Also I started a Forum for many of my followers and fellow author's, so be sure to check that out. So to continue this story, let's see what the Reds, minus Grif, are doing.**

It was nightfall, and the theater that the Reds were told to go to had their seats at the balcony. Sarge wasn't one for classical music, as most people could guess, he's into country. However, if he didn't bring Donut to this place, he'll never see the end of it, with Simmons, he was just interested in this event for some reason. Sarge just sat in his seat quietly as he was viewing the stage, waiting for the event to start so it could end quicker.

When the event started he saw all the lights dim, but the ones that focused on the stage, he then heard a voice. A voice unlike any other he had ever heard from, he was impressed with who this girl was. When he looked down he saw who the owner of such a heavenly voice came from, the girl he and the Reds have saved, Weiss. He became slightly wide eyed as he looked for someone to share his comment on her singing. He looked to Donut, who had closed his eyes and moved his hand to the melody, he then leaned to Simmons without looking at him. He whispered as to hope not to attract attention, "I didn't recogn' this girl could sing so beautifully. Eh, Simmons? Simmons?" But when he turned to Simmons he saw his second in command daze down at the stage with complete focus. He followed Simmon's eyes as they led to the stage where Weiss was currently standing, he put 2 and 2 together and it clicked. He grinned at his firm mate, "You definitely know how to pick'em, son."

Simmons snapped out of his daze when he heard his leader say that, "What? No...um...it's not that...I mean...she just...we're just...she's a real nice girl." Simmons tried to fake a smile.

Sarge smiled at his best soldier, aside from Lopez, "Don't worry Simmons, it's not against any Red army regulations to fall in love with a pristine beauty such as...", Sarge would have continued to rant on.

However, Simmons had something to say about that, "Well, it's not that sir, it's just that," Simmons sighed, "She's way out of my league and I'm...me."

Sarge really didn't like Simmons' negative attitude, "Hey, never disgrace yourself. that's not what I want to hear." Sarge leaned Simmons in close for a small huddle, "Let me give you some tips on women: they respond to men with confidence. They also want someone who's there for them, they want a feeler, they want a thinker." He said the last bit with a slight dramatic effect, "And when all else fails...pop your pecks."

Simmons was noting all of that down in his mind, except for the last part of the pecks. But he has high hopes in himself, he now has to trust in his memory and lady skills, which he had none of. So he continued to stare down at Weiss as she performed like nothing he's ever heard of. From his spot he could hear her angelic voice sing with such passion, "I'M NOT YOUR PET! Not another thing you own! I was not born guilty of your crimes! Your riches and your influinfluences can't hold me anymore! I won't be possessed! Burden by a royal test! I will not surrender, this life is Mine!"

Timeskip: brought to you by the author who's too lazy to go to the Internet Fanfiction and make the line*

[Weiss P.O.V.]

Weiss was now in one of the halls of her home surrounded by fancy guests. She had once seen herself as one of them, she once felt like she had belonged here, among familiar faces. Now she felt as if she did not belong here, as if she became an outsider in her own home. She had even grew to despise the discussions her father was having about the business, the business he married into.

Jaques was laughing his heart out, "That's precisely my point, we offer Faunus the exact same wages given to the rest of our mining staff. Their argument's completely invalid right out of the gate."

Another businessman Jaques was talking to countered his point, "Well, I think the bigger issue here is our society as a whole."

The whole time they were bickering, Weiss was staring off at a painting of Beacon. She was starting to move into the direction of the masterpiece of art. Until a firm hand grabbed her, her father's, "Where are you going?" He asked as if interrogating her.

Weiss began searching the an excuse, "I'm...just a little thirsty."

Jaques immediately began signaling one of the waiters with a drink tray, "Sweetheart, we have people for that."

Weiss grabbed his hand and put it down, "What? No, I can get it. I'll be right back. I promise."

He shared a look of disappointment mixed with despite before talking with the business people, "I'm sorry, I tuned out for a second but, sounds like I'm the good guy again?"

Weiss slipped away from her Dad to admire the painting while he was distracted. She came next to a tall figure wearing a maroon black suit, along with a maroon tie admiring the painting as well. She sighed before the tall figure next to her spoke up, "So, this was Beacon before the Fall?" The figure asked. To her surprise the voice was familiar, "It would have been nice to see it."

She turned to meet Simmons, "Simmons?" She asked in amazement. She saw he had spiked his hair to go back instead of combing it, but he looked spiffy nonetheless, "You clean up nicely."

Simmons nodded in agreement, "I always had a certain skill for dressing up for occasion." He adjusted his tie for perfection, "I've been known as the most gentlemen like of my group, if I do say so myself." They both smiled at each other before turning back to the painting, then the silence came.

Simmons was about to say something to restart the conversation between the two, until he was interrupted. By another young man, just slightly better looking than him, "It's beautiful." He had greyish blue hair and wore a red and black outfit. "You two match." He said, referring to Weiss.

Weiss huffed a little, "Yes, it's a lovely painting." Weiss didn't seem to want anything to do with him.

The other guy clearly didn't seem to give up, "So...that was my attempt at breaking the ice...How am I doing so far?" He asked.

'Sure as hell is doing better than me.' Simmons thought to himself as he remained staring silently at the picture.

Weiss then responded to his question with another huff, "You are leaving a lot to be desired."

"Well I always appreciated honesty," The young man said now sticking out his hand, "Henry, Marigold."

Weiss turned her head quick, "Weiss Schnee." She said, shaking his hand.

Just as she was about to leave he held on, "I know, I saw your performance...Obviously." He cleared his throat, "You were wonderful! And I promise I'm not just saying that because you are pretty. Honesty, remember?" He then turned his topic to the painting, "So...you thinking about buying it?"

"No..." Weiss responded coldly, and straight, "I don't think so."

"Yeah...kinda pricey for a painting." He said, completely ignorant.

"It's to raise money." Weiss said slightly irritated.

"Oh really? For what?" His arrogance knew no limits.

"For what!?" Weiss said, on the verge of losing patience.

He started chuckling a little, "I'll admit...I only come to these things for the food and drinks." He said as he grabbed a glass from a nearby butler with a tray. "And the extraordinary company, of course. So what...is it another Mantle fundraiser or something?" He said as he finished his drink.

Weiss stared at him with cold dead eyes, "Get out." She said.

Henry was confused but smiling, "What?"

Weiss repeated herself, "Get out, or-"

"Or what?" Henry interrupted her, "Are you gone throw me out?" He bent down a little to her level.

"No," A slightly shaking voice had said, "I will." Simmons said as he stepped up from behind Weiss.

"Really? Do you honestly think that I'd be intimidated by...well...someone like you." Henry said as he leaned in for the last part. "What are you going to do, nerd?"

Something triggered in Simmons when he heard this arrogant, spoiled punk call him that name. All the bullies of his past rushed through his mind as he closed his human fist into a ball, what he didn't know was his hand was sparking. He quickly punched Henry in the gut, causing the sparks of electricity in his hand to enter Henry's body and holds his gut. Not in pain, it did hurt but not too much, he felt the shock hit his stomach, forcing him to retreat to the balcony, where he puked out his drink. Weiss stared at Simmons' hand and grew wide eyed at what she had just witnessed. Simmons had no idea what happened, he looked around, hoping he wouldn't get into trouble. Fortunately for him, no one saw because they were all too busy talking to one another about something else. Simmons looked down in guilt as he turned to Weiss, "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

She interrupted Simmons, "Simmons, that was amazing. I think you just found your new semblance."

"I did?" Simmons asked unsure of what happened.

"You did what Simmons?" A scruffy voice entered the conversation as a familiar Red Soldier appeared with a brown robot in a tux followed by Donut wearing a pink (lightish red tie).

Weiss addressed Sarge of what Simmons did, "This arrogant punk showed up and Simmons punched him in the stomach and then his fist began sparking. I think his semblance is the ability to control electricity and lighting, I only wish some people would stop talking about their issues and pay attention." Weiss finished directing her attention to the crowd of rich people all crowded together. She heard some stubborn man complaining about the drink he had asked for, which was about to set her off.

The final straw was when she heard a smug trophy wife list the fall of Beacon's flaws, "But really, does it come as any surprise what happened to Vale? It was a long time coming, if you ask me."

Her husband, clearly ashamed of her mouth tried to shut her up politely, "Honey..."

"What?" The trophy wife laughed, "You said the same thing last night. If they're so arrogant to think they can get by without proper kingdom defense, I say good riddance." Her loud mouth was causing a vein in Sarge's head to bulge, but not only him.

"Shut up!" Weiss yelled causing most of the heads in the room to turn.

Sarge leaned into his men to construct a plan, "Alright men, Operation: protect the precious cargo on my mark."

Weiss continued her rage powered speech, "You don't have a clue! None of you do!"

The trophy wife was insulted at Weiss's insolence, "Excuse me?!"

Weiss came back with a verbal attack on everyone, "You're all just standing around talking about nothing. Worrying about your hair, your money...your stupid problems that don't mean anything."

That's when Sarge had seen Jaques move forward at his daughter, Jaques grabbed Weiss's arm to shut her up, "Weiss. that's enough."

Weiss was attempting to free herself as her father held, "Let go of me."

Jaques held his daughter's hand and held her still, "You're embarrassing the family name."

When he was about to tug on Weiss's arm he felt something steel grab a hold of him, not armor steel, it resembled something of a hand. He followed the steel hand to its owner and came

face to face with Sarge, as Sarge was transforming into a man of solid stainless steel. He squeezed his hand making Jaques lose his grip, "I believe Miss Schnee, told you to let go." He let go letting the rich man grasp his arm in pain.

The group looked at Sarge in amazement as they saw his own semblance unfold, he quickly put one of his hands behind Weiss's back to move her out of the room as his squad followed behind.

A shot rang in the air, forcing everyone to retreat behind Sarge, Ironwood was the one who had fired his gun. The trophy wife from earlier started to accuse the Reds, "Arrest them, they're insane, they should be locked up."

Ironwood looked back at Sarge and his group and made up his own mind, "They're the only ones making sense around here." Before turning to Jaques, Ironwood gave a small salute to Sarge, then turned to Jaques, "Thanks for the party, Jaques."

With that the Reds and Weiss left the room, while Weiss and her Dad shared an icy glare at each other.

Another Timeskip brought to you by the author who's again being lazy, it's Summer*

The group was in Weiss's room, being scolded by the asshole of all rich douchebags, Jaques, "Unbelievable, Absolutely unbelievable. Do you have any idea what your stunts cost us? And don't think I'm just talking about lien here. Our reputation...our...our..." He sighed in frustration at his loss.

Weiss looked down before answering, "I want to leave."

Jaques was taken back by his daughter's words, "I beg your pardon?"

"I said, I want to leave. I don't want to stay here anymore. I don't want to stay in Atlas anymore." She said.

"Young lady, I don't give a damn about what you want. This isn't about you. This is about the Schnee family name and your apparent insistence on dragging it through the mud." Sarge stood up when Jaques said this.

Sarge rose his voice with anger, "I've only known Weiss for a little while, but this girl has done nothing but hold your God damn name with as much as she could, you arrogant son of a bitch."

Weiss then stated another fact in the same tone as Sarge, "A name that you married into." Jaques slapped Weiss across the face at this point. All of Red team stood up ready to charge Jaques.

Jaques stared at her with normal eyes, "This behavior of yours is incredibly disappointing. You couldn't possibly understand the lengths I've gone to in order to keep this family where it is. If you think running off like your sister is going to make the Schnee name stronger, you're wrong. Siding with her only divides us."

"I'm not siding with anyone," Weiss said, "I'm doing what I feel is right, and that does not include wasting my time here with these clueless people in Atlas. The Schnee family legacy isn't yours to leave, it's mine, and I'll do it as a Huntress."

Jaques paced for a short time before making up his mind, "No...you won't. You're not leaving Atlas, You're not to leave the manor grounds, unless I specifically allow it. You're going to remain here. Out of sight and out of trouble, until you and I come to an agreement on your future."

Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What?!"

"Your presupposition that you can simply have whatever it is you want is a clear sign of our failure as parents." Sarge was starting to get trigger friendly real quick at Jaques's words, "But from now on, I'll be giving you the full attention you require. Starting by keeping you where I can see you."

Donut was acting more shocked than most of Red team, "You can't keep her locked up in her room."

Jaques simply turned to Donut with a blank face, "I can, and the staff here will make sure of it."

"So now I'm just your prisoner?" Weiss asked angered.

"You are my daughter. You're a child, and children are grounded when they misbehave." Jaques replied.

"This is only going to make things worse, Father." Weiss replied, "People will ask questions. They'll want to know, why the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company is suddenly nowhere to be found."

Jaques had a diabolical answer for that, "Which is why you are no longer the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"Want to run that by us one more time, fancy pants?" Sarge asked clearly getting agitated.

"Clearly, the trauma you endured at the Fall of Beacon was too much for you. Which is why you generously revoked the claim of the company and it's earnings and passed them to your brother Whitley." Jaques finished allowing everyone in the room to come to a terrible realization. "It's time to wake up and face reality."

While Weiss's asshole of a Dad left the room, the door opened up to reveal Whitley's little face. Just before it closed, somehow they knew he set up the whole thing from the start.

Weiss went to confront her Devil of a brother, "Whitley."

"Yes, Sister?" He asked pretending to keep up the innocent charade.

"Did you know about this?"

"About, what?"

"You've never liked Winter, you've never liked me." Weiss suddenly made sense of his plan, "But you've been nothing but supportive from the moment I came back."

"If being kind to my big sister is some sort of crime, then I suppose I'm guilty."

"You wanted this to happen."

Whitley had finally drop the act as he finished his sentence, "It's foolish not to do as fathers asks."

"I can't believe you."

"Don't worry Weiss, the Schnee family name is in good hands."

With that Weiss ran back into her room to the comfort of the Reds, where she began to sob. But, throughout what had just happened to her she had a moment of rehabilitation. She was not going to sit here and obey orders from her tyrant father anymore. She immediately began moving pieces of furniture around her room, confusing the Reds in the process. Until, she brought out a rapier, similar to the Myrenster (correct me on this.). It was at that point they knew she wanted to get stronger.

Another Timeskip, just tell me if I should do this, saves time and energy.*

Weiss was concentrating her hardest while the Reds were quiet, helping her practice. So far everyone kept silent until...

"Hello, Sister." Whitley interrupted her concentration.

"Leave." was all Weiss has to say.

"How hurtful." Whitley said feeling high and mighty. "And here I am about to offer you a favor. Father is taking me to town to introduce me to some of his business partners. I'd thought I'd see if you wanted me to pick you up anything. Since you're...well...stuck here." he said so smug.

Weiss wanted none of his fake petty, "Are you jealous? Is That it?"

Whitley smiled at her accusation, "Whatever do you mean?"

Donut smiled at what Weiss was getting at, "Is that why you hate her? Are you jealous of her abilities? Of Winter's?"

Whitley stroked his chin, "Hmmm, no, not really. Honestly I find it barbaric. It's beneath people like me. Like Father. What can a single huntsman possibly do, then that an army could not. That's why we have one. Even if it is run by a fool."

Lopez stood by the door towering over Whitley, "Ella dijo, licencia, (She said, leave.)"

Whitley didn't understand Lopez, but he knew what he meant, "Fine, fine. I've got better things to do. Enjoy your...training," He said insulting her work. "However pointless it is. What is your plan anyway? What do you hope to accomplish while trapped in your own bedroom?"

Lopez slammed the door on his face then stood in front of it as a weight, earning a nod of approval from everyone. Weiss sighed as she attempted to concentrate on her training as she raised the tip of Myrenster in the air. A glymph started to form on the center of the floor right in front of her. She looked up and saw a picture of a knight as she attempted to recreate that same knight. She then placed the tip of her rapier on the floor as her glymph began to spin faster and faster. Making the room shake, and the entire Red team cower into the corner of the room. The windows in her room shattered as a blinding light made everyone cover their eyes. Suddenly the door flew opened and Klein barged in, worried about Weiss, "Miss Schnee are you alright?!" He shouted, but froze as his eyes stared at a giant white knight standing in the center of her room.

Weiss smiled at Klein then stared at her creation, "Yes," She said as her knight kneeled, "Klein, I need a favor." Weiss asked as her friend nodded in agreement.

Suddenly another circle engulfed the Reds in the corner of the room with her bookshelf. They were brought to a hall of mass weaponry, surrounded by all types of melee weapons. Sarge was the first to ask something, "What in Sam Hell are we doing here? And why wasn't I brought here sooner?"

A loud voice entered the room, "You need not fear me, for I am the God of Goodness in this world. However, there are forces in this world that wish to disrupt the balance of this world. And in order to ensure safety, I need you to become huntsmen and fight for this world. So, please choose a weapon."

Sarge was the first up, he was scanning the room looking for something to his liking. He came across spears and swords, and even some maces, but nothing to his appeal. Until his eyes came across, 2 duel battle hatchets, the same size as his shotguns, lucky thing he brought 2. The blade of the axes were at the butt of the shotguns.

Next up Simmons, he was going over it in his head about his ideal weapon to go with the battle rifle he had. It had to have a blade, needed to be long range and close quarters weapon, something lightweight. Sarge had enough waiting, and grabbed a spear for Simmons, though simple, Simmons accepted.

Donut was next as well, he had skimmed through all the intimidating weapons and looked for the smaller ones. (Mortal Kombat fans this is for you.) Donut found a pair of spear daggers attached with chains, he then matched those with two revolvers he had.

Lopez, though not human, still would prove to be a valuable asset to his team with a weapon. He had no personal weapon in mind until he came across a hall of tools as well. All the old fashioned tools and some from the earliest 20th century even. What caught his eye was an Engineer style wrench, (From Team Fortress 2).

He grabbed an SMG and combined the two.

With their gear, they were sent back to Weiss's room in Atlas, with a shocked Weiss. Sarge was the first to answer, "About high time we left this place, correct Miss Schnee?"

Weiss nodded in agreement.

Timeskip again.*

It was the middle of the night and nothing was moving about in the mansion. The perfect time for a secret getaway for a group of people on the run. They all walked out of Weiss's room slowly and carefully attempting not to make a sound to attract attention. They all came out one by one, first with Sarge, then Simmons, next Weiss, after that Donut, and last Lopez. They looked around to see if anyone was there, but they only looked at one side and did not see a short figure making their way towards them. Just then Weiss turned around to see Klein standing there just staring at them, startling some of the group. He put his finger to his lips to silence everyone, "Let's go." He motioned his head allowing everyone to follow him in hopes of escape. They were speed walking while Sarge was covering the back and Donut up front, Simmons suggested this to not repeat the Valhalla situation. The group had made it past the main staircase and were passing through the a corridor when Klein got a call. The call came from Whitley, Klein had no choice but to answer, "Master Whitley, I..." He started but then was interrupted by Whitley, "Um...Yes, of course, I'll be just a moment." Klein then turned to Weiss and the Reds. The plan had changed, "Head to the first floor library. I'll meet you there." Weiss and the others watched as Klein left.

Sarge then took the lead and moved everyone as swiftly as possible to the library. They came across Jaques study room, where he and Ironwood were arguing. They all surrounded the room in an attempt to hear the conversation. Jaques was being his normal stubborn self, however, Ironwood was leaking more pressing information. He had said that there has been weapons spikes and dust trades all over Mistral, and that he needed to intervene. He had later stated that Atlas was closing down it's borders for protection purposes by next week. The team had heard the conversation end between the two and fear of failure in the plan swept through the minds of team WLDSS (Wilds). Weiss was the first to act, creating a glymph around the doorknob, holding it steady and still. Sarge acted next as he turned to steel and smashed the doorknob in, making it impossible to turn. They had successfully locked the two men inside the room and now continued on their way.

They had made it to the library where Klein was nowhere to be found at. Weiss stared to call for him, "Klein. Klein, where are you?"

A bookcase behind them opened up and Klein was right behind it, "Keep your voice down, I told you I'd be here." Klein said as his eyes were shifted to red. Weiss had dashed across the room and hugged Klein with all her might, in return Klein returned the hug. He then asked her a serious question, "Are you sure Mistral is safe?"

"No," Weiss responded, "But it's where I'll find Winter."

"I suppose she'll be the only family left after tonight." he said solemnly.

Weiss placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I'll always have you." She reassured him.

"You most certainly will." He responded with a smile.

A loud crash was heard from upstairs, then Jaques's voice could be heard yelling, "Klein?! Klein get down here this instant!" He shouted.

"Go, now." Klein ordered as everyone went into the bookcase.

Sarge stopped for a quick salute, "Klein my friend, it's been an honor knowing a man like you."

Weiss was the last one to enter as she had something to say, "Thank you, Klein." She said as he closed the door, sealing them all in for their safety.

Timeskip*

The group saw a ship at the docking bay area and found their ticket out of there. Sarge walked to the man using his rank and military persuasion on the man in armor loading up the plane. Sarge strutted his way over to him, "Attention." Sarge shouted at the soldier making the young man very confused. Sarge realized this wasn't his planet, "Stand at attention when a high ranking military officer is talking to you, maggot!" Sarge shouted. The man then stood tall at the order, "At ease." Sarge continued, "I am under direct orders to aid in moving this cargo to Mistral for protection from any White Fang attack."

The young man didn't know how to reply, "Um, sir I wasn't aware of any official assistance, I may need to check on something first."

Sarge stopped the man before he moved to his clipboard, "Well consider yourself informed, now get this bird in the air before I smack that stupid out of your head."

The soldier terrified of the man right in front of him went to open the door, "Yes, sir." He opened the cargo doors. Sarge turned to Weiss and the Reds and motioned for everyone to follow him. The young soldier got confused, "Wait, who are they?" He asked.

Sarge stood in front of him as he spoke up, "They're my squad, got a problem with that?"

"N-no sir, not at all." He stuttered.

Everyone was aboard the ship as they all were waiting until they landed in Mistral.

With Donut*

He was tossing a ball against a side of the ship going from the floor to the wall to him. He got bored and held the ball real quick and gave it a slight peck. However he didn't know what that peck would do as it bounced from the floor to the wall, but when it was about to land to him it was sparking lightish red sparks and when he caught it, it exploded in his hand.

he was quickly covered in ash and said one of his innuendos, "I can't believe that exploded all onto me. I can't remember when my face was covered like that."

With Lopez*

The spanish speaking robot who no one understood found himself in the back of the ship where a lot of scrap metal was. He thought that this was no way a ship should be kept and began to clean up as best as he could. He was lifting a heavy load when he started he was falling backwards, his system wasn't strong enough. He hit the metal over and began to walk away from the huge pile but stopped when he began seeing something. He stared at his hands that showed their inner workings of them and showed digital blueprints to them. He looked at the pile and suddenly multiple blueprints came up and he saw all the possibilities he could do with them. He grabbed his wrench/smg and began to modify his arms as clanks and buzzes could be heard from his room.

End of Chapter

 **Author's note: Sorry this Chapter took way longer than expected, I took a little break because of certain issues. And also, to people who are Monster Musume fans and Red Vs Blue fans I'm making a crossover between them. Also going to take time off Vanoss X RWBY because I don't know how to continue at the moment. And to the person regarding Church's new change soon to occur, he's going to need it based off how powerful the villains are going to be. Trust me, if you think he's OP now, I haven't even scratched the surface. Before I forget, I need to ask: Lemon chapters ahead possibly, you decide. Comment below.**


	32. Just 4 Fun

**Author's note: This chapter has no correlation with the storyline of Church Full of Roses. I just thought I'd share what I think would be the characters' theme songs. Also I will not be using any of the songs by Jeff Williams because he was the guy who made the original themes. So without further a dew, my character themes guide to all of the RWBY/Red vs Blue in this Fanfiction.**

Starting with RWBY

Ruby Rose: Uma Therman by: Fall Out Boy

Weiss Schnee: Classic by: MKTO

Blake Belladonna: Elastic Heart by: Sia

Yang Xiao Long: Bang Bang Bang by Arianna Grande

Jaune Arc: Superheroes by: The Script

Nora Valkyrie: Blow by: Ke$ha

Pyrrah Nikos: Warriors by: Imagine Dragon

Ren Lie: Kung-fu fighting by: The Vamps (I know, so freaking original)

Coco Adel: Fashion by: Lady Gaga

Fox Aliastar: Battlescars by: Guy Sebastion (correct me if I'm wrong)

Velvet Scarlatina: I Want Candy by: Aron Carter

Yastusashi Daichi: Ninja Rap: Vanilla Ice

Sun Wukong: Sexy and I know it by: LMFAO

Neptune Vasilias: Moves Like Jagger by: Maroon 5

Penny Ironwood: Fake it by: Seether

Ozpin: Secrets by: One Republic (Not gonna lie couldn't think of anything else.)

Glynda Goodwitch: Bitch Came Back by: Theory of a Deadman

Ironwood: I Am Machine by: Three Days Grace

Winter Schnee: Take a Hint by: Victorious

Qrow Brawnwen: Come With Me Now by: Kongos

Cinder Fall: Everybody Wants to Rule the World: LORDE

Emerald Sustrai: Disturbia by: Rihanna

Mercury Black: I'm Bad by: Michael Jackson

Roman Torchwick: Can't Decide by: Scissors Sisters

Neopolitan: Sound of Silence by: Disturbed

Salem: When You're Evil by: Voltaire

 **I know, I left our quite a few but to be fair it would take forever looking for a song to describe each one of them perfectly.** **Now on to Red Vs Blue**

Leonard L. Church: Savior by: Rise Against

Lavernius Tucker: Tonight I'm (Fuckin) You by: Enrique Iglesias

Michael J. Caboose: Why can't we Be Friends? by: Smash Mouth

Frank Dufranse/Doc/O'malley: Jekyll and Hyde by: Five Finger Death Punch

Sarge: Ol' Red by: Blake Shelton

Dexter Grif: Overweight by: Blue October

Richard Simmons: Game On by: Waka Floka

Franklin Delano Donut: Happy by: Pharrel Williams

Lopez The Heavy: Vivir Mi Vida by: Marc Anthony

Carolina Church: Warriors by: Imagine Dragons

David Washington (Yes, that is his name) Soldiers by: Otherwise

Samuel Locus (Possibly his real name, only heard it once) Demons by: Starset

F-3-L-1-X or Felix (Remember in this story Malcome built this Felix out of his memory of him) Woah Woah Woah by: George Watsky

Wyoming: (Not James Bond Style, trust me) Smooth Criminal by: Alien Ant Farm

Maine/Meta: Animal I Have Become by: Three Days Grace

Malcome Hargrove: (How do you pick a song for a complete asshole and walking bag of shit?) Just kidding Hail to the King by: Avenged Sevenfold

The Fragments: Thanks For the Memories by: Fall Out Boy

??? Church: (I'll give you a hint, not the Faunus version of him) Monster by: Skillet

 **Author's note: like I said, I was bored and had some free time. I just had to put this out there. Tell me if there should be a different song for a couple of them. And yes I did pick a couple from YouTube.**


	33. Guess, who's back back back Back again

**Author's note: Okay back in the game, probably gonna take a while for each chapter because I have many requests for other stories. But let me explain this quick little short because this happened to me. Also, tip for you girls, don't give your bf the nickname daddy.** **Here's why...**

It was a normal evening as Yang, Taiyang and Tucker were sitting down for a normal dinner. Taiyang had begun to warm up to the fact that his daughter was dating someone like Tucker. And Tucker was okay with letting bygones be bygones so he didn't live in fear of Taiyang.

Things couldn't be perfect, Yang's Dad was on one side of the table, and Tucker on the other. Two of the most important men in her life, just 3 ft from each other. Nothing could be perfect, however her food was missing some flavor to it. She looked up, "Pass the salt, daddy." She said with a smile.

Taiyang reached for the white salt shaker, and was within an inch away from it when his hand touched another one. He looked up with a confused look on his face, to look Tucker in the eyes. They had a glance then turned to Yang for an explanation, then Taiyang had an idea. He grabbed his daughter's phone, "Okay, I'm gonna keep calm and explain this with technology," He clicked a button, "Sherry, Call Daddy." Taiyang grinned at his soon to be victory of dominance.

When the phone lit up it asked him a question, "Okay...Which one?" He looked at Tucker then turned off the scroll. Immediately Tucker left the room.

 **Okay, okay, just wanted to get that thought out of the way. And besides time for you team RNJPRL or JNPRRL** , **I don't know the team with Locus and Pyrrah now.**

Nora and Ren were arguing about how to decide a team name that would make sense. Nora was trying to say team JNPRRL is better than, "All I'm saying is that there are way more members of team JNPR than team RWBY. It makes more sense to go with that one." She stated.

Ren retaliated, "But that's not even a color or a word, how do you pronounce it?" He asked.

Nora groaned as she couldn't get her point across, "How can I be more CLEAR." She said as she pointed to an imaginary sign of the letters for team JNPRRL, "One...Two...Three...Four. That's way more than two." She said.

Ren replied, "But we're helping Ruby with her objective, and Locus knows Church best." He said as he pointed to the new order of team RLJNPR, "Wouldn't that make her the leader?" He asked.

"-Guys," Jaune whispered to them from behind a downed tree, "We need to focus." He said sounding serious, "Also JNPRRL sounds way cooler." He finished.

Nora was relieved, "EXACTLY!" She shouted.

Ren just sighed, as he gave up the argument the ground beneath them shook with an amazing force. Jaune saw some pebbles next to him shake, "It's here." he said.

From atop the cliff's treeline Ruby came bursting out of the trees with a Rock Grimm coming after her. She fired multiple shots at the Grimm monster hoping it would at least wound it. She flew over the cliff leading the monster to a fall, she fell from branch to branch, "BAD-LANDING-STRADEGY!" She screamed on the way down.

Luckily she landed on a tree, but moved just in time to avoid being smashed as the monster broke the tree she was on. It smashed all the trees including the ones surrounding team JNPR. Pyrrah loaded her javelin/sword/rifle, "Let's keep that thing off her." she said as her and Jaune flanked right.

Ren jumped from tree to tree to get onto a higher branch above the ground. Nora followed right after, "Don't forget about meeee!" She said as she shot a grenade at her foot, spiraling her onto the same branch.

As Nora landed a cloaked figure came out of hiding to speak, "We need to draw it's attention away from Ruby," Locus said as he became visible.

Ruby flew by their heads, "-could use some help," she pleaded as she fired sniper rounds at the rock. Locus pulled out a sticky grenade launcher, while Nora fired a few rounds as they fired it at the monster's back. Ren leaped from tree to tree to get as many shots off as possible from his automatic pistols. The monster smashed the trees while Ren ran on it's arm, Ren then launched himself into the air. He then spun around trying to slash the rock, Ren tried to stab the rocks then but had no success.

Jaune tried to advise his friends, "We got to get in closer." He shouted.

Ren landed next to Jaune, "My blades don't hurt it." He said.

Nora realized they were fucked, "Crap." She said.

Ruby and Locus had a different idea, "How about THIS?" She asked as Locus was switching to his sniper rifle. Ruby loaded in a lighting clip, while Locus loaded up an explosive clip in his sniper rifle. Ruby zoomed up to it as Locus went backwards, she fired a single shot at it's arm. The stone arm began to spark, the stone giant slammed his arm as the group flew back from the force.

Most of the team landed perfectly, all but Jaune, who tumbled til his nuts hit a boulder, "You don't need a weapon, you're the _Strategist._ " He said sarcastically in pain.

Locus suddenly turned visible next to him, "I offered you a gun, but you kept complaining about recoil." He said as he fired his sniper rifle.

Jaune started to get up, "Your guns are way too powerful," Jaune complained.

Locus shook his head, "I gave you a pistol, with a stock, a hand grip at the front, and a suppressor. How's that too powerful?" He asked as he disappeared again.

Nora had enough, "THAT'S IT." She said as she began to charge at it, making her grenade launcher into a hammer. She ran low and steady, when she was in range she smashed the boulders as hard as she could. So hard, the boulders making up it's right arm scattered all across the battlefield, some coming back to them. Jaune saw most coming in his direction, he did the five Ds of dodging things. But the last rock had managed to knock him back into a tree that had no leaves on it. However Jaune had no idea he was in a bad position at the moment.

The monster had a large red circle appear where his right boulder arm was once. It then showed a dark shadowed hand with claws attached to it, emerging from the circle. He reached his arm out and planted into a leafless tree, a tree Jaune was near.

Jaune saw the monster uproot the tree from the ground as he ran away, "His arm is a tree. HIS ARM IS A TREE!" He shouted as he avoided being swung at.

Ruby grabbed a hold of her scythe, "Big mistake." She said as she loaded in a fire clip. With one shot the bullet seemed to fly straight to the monster's arm.

Jaune looked back for a moment with cheer, but it ended when he saw the monster's arm on fire, "Big mistake!" He yelled as he ran away from the fire. He tripped, when he looked as if the journey was over, a pair of sniper shots made impact forcing it back. Jaune looked left to see Locus, and Pyrrah helping him up off the ground.

Jaune began to form a plan, "Okay how do we do this?" He asked himself.

"His body is too think to break through..." Locus stated.

"It doesn't care about its body..." Jaune added.

"Plus it can keep adding new limbs..." Pyrrah chimed in.

"But it's protecting it's face..." Jaune countered.

"We can't break it." Ruby finished.

A full plan came into place, "If we knocked all it's limbs off at once and went for the..." The plan was finally pieced together. He turned to everyone with the new plan, "Guys, I got it. We hit it, harder." He said as he felt pumped.

Ren as well as the others looked confused, "Is that it?" He asked.

Jaune made sense of his plan, "No, seriously. Its trying to keep us from it's face. If we kill the limbs, we'll have a shot to kill the whole thing." He explained.

Ruby was the first one to respond, "Alright, let's do this team."

Followed by Nora, "Yeah!"

Then Ren, "Right."

And Pyrrah, "Okay, then."

And lastly Locus who simply nodded in agreement, Jaune begun to give directions, "Ren, Locus, left. Ruby, Pyrrah, right. And Nora, ready to try out the new upgrade?" He asked as she nodded and leaped away, "Right, then I will-" He was about to say before nearly being crushed by the stone giant.

Ruby had begun to attempt to slash at it's back to divert it's attention from Jaune. She had put a few scratches on it before it back handed her, flinging Ruby away. Jaune looked back at Nora then nodded to Locus for a big distraction. Locus switched out a clip in his SAW light machine gun, and equipped explosive tipped bullets. He began firing a furious hurricane of explosive bullets at the beast making it fall back from his hits.

Ren landed on its stone arm and began to aim for its unprotected face. Pyrrah launched her javelin/sword/rifle, (Whatever her weapon name is) at it's tree arm to get it's focus on her for a split second. Ruby came in for another attack behind the beast's back in attempt to chip a few pieces off the rock.

Nora was waiting as patiently as she could be, "Ready." She said as her hammer was shocking electricity.

Ruby had landed next to Jaune who gave everyone the final cue, "USE EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" He shouted to everyone.

Ruby flew into rose petals as she picked up Nora, ready to finish this. The beast attempts to cover it's unprotected face with it's tree arm as Nora and Ruby are spiraling towards it. They smash through the arm as Nora dropped her hammer down upon that thing.

The beast was left with nothing but it's stone body, as it left the stone then transformed into a spirit like creature. Nora nodded at Locus, Pyrrah, and Ruby as they all pulled out their rifles and aimed at the spirit. It was retreating when all three of them fired aiming for it's head, killing it at the same time.

Jaune ran to the center of everyone to cheer, "Another win for team JNPRRL," Jaune realized how bad the name was, "Alright, y'know Ren, I think you're onto something. It...It...It's just not sounding great anymore." He said as they walked off.

[Timeskip]

A man wearing a red robe and wielding a spiritual cane, "We truly can't thank you enough." He said as he shook Ruby's hand.

"Just doing our job, sir." Ruby said humbly

"That Geist had been plaguing our village for weeks," He explained to the group, "We were beginning to wonder if we'd have to relocate."

"Well, we are on our way to Mistral..." Ruby began to invite, "You could always come along with us if you don't feel safe." Ruby offered.

The man looked at the team with a smile, "Heh, I take it you're not from these parts," He implied, "Anima is a large continent, I'm afraid our people would never survive the long trek to Mistral. It may be safer in the Kingdoms, but we prefer our way of life." He finished as he shook his head, "I just wish I could offer you more." He said.

Ren stepped forward, "Our previous arrangement is more than sufficient." He said as the group of 6 bowed to him.

[Timeskip]

At the blacksmith, Jaune was ready to get new armor, from Locus, a new friend they had acquired. It was once a friend's of his armor, a friend who had been corrupted by greed, violence, and vengeance.

The blacksmith came out with the white chest plate mixed with a black outline of black. He plopped the heavy armor on the table, "There you go, son." The man who was a bull faunus smiled, "It's gonna be heavier than you're used to, but you'll thank me the next time you go up against a set of claws."

Jaune was taken back by the details in the armor, "Wow...uh...I don't know what to say..." He said as he gazed at his new protection.

The bull faunus smiled, "Don't gotta say anything. Just put it on." He insisted, "I'll go get the rest." He said as he disappeared into the back room.

A long silence entered the room as the man left, "So...What are you waiting for?" Nora asked interrupting the silence.

Jaune hesitated for a moment, "Oh, uh right." He said as he took off his previous chest piece, "Guess I was going to grow out of it eventually." He said as he remembered how his old armor had many memories.

Ren smiled eventhough Jaune couldn't see it, "A sign of progress." He said.

Jaune nodded in agreement, "Progress." He said as he turned to face the group. Immediately he begun to hear chuckles from Ruby and Pyrrah, "Wha-What is it?" Jaune asked as a small smile formed on Locus's lips.

Through laughter Ruby was able to speak, "What is THAT?" Ruby asked seeing the bunny on his shirt.

Jaune looked down at his hoodie, "What, my hoodie. I've always had this." He said.

Ruby tried to say something else but was too busy keeping in laughter, "IT'S GOT A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY ON IT!" Ruby finally got out.

Jaune became slightly embarrassed, "It's Pumpkin Pete, y'know from the cereal." He said trying to protect his dignity.

Ruby's sides were hurting, "What did you do!? Send in a box top for a prize!?" She asked while nearly dieing from laughter.

Jaune nodded his head as Ruby kept laughing, "Yeah, fifty." He said as he turned his back towards them.

Locus gave a small chuckle, then a smile, "Even soldiers need something to hold onto." He said as he nodded at Jaune.

The blacksmith came back with a Jaune's new sword and shield planted them vertically on the table. He began to explain all he did, "Can't have a huntsman without his weapon. Made all the modifications you asked for." He said as the shield folded out, "That was some fine metal you brought me, accents the white nicely. Where'd you get it from?" He asked.

Jaune looked back at Locus as he was leaning against the back wall, "From a new friend." He said, making Locus crack a smile.

Pyrrah walked over to Locus, took his hand, and said, "Thank you, for everything. Otherwise not a lot of people would be here." She shook his one hand withwith both of his.

[Slight Timeskip]

Everyone was waiting to see Jaune suited up from the new armor he had received from a former mercenary. The black and small traces of orange went along the rim of the shield while orange made the crest in the center. Jaune took his sword from his sheath and faced his friends, the blacksmith came out to admire his masterpiece, "He cleans up alright, don't ya think?" He asked.

Pyrrah was the first to reply, "He certainly does." She said as Jaune walked over to them.

Nora was stroking her chin, claiming something was missing, "I still think a grenade launcher would've REALLY brought the whole look together." Nora recommended.

Ruby cheered as everyone was ready to go, "Nothing is going to stop team..." After a brief second of thinking she decided not to try, "You know what, I'm not even gonna try to come up with a name." She said as she slumped over.

Pyrrah got between the group, "Guys, it doesn't matter what we're called. As long as we're all together." She said as everyone shared a look of friendship together.

The blacksmith leaned against a pole, "You kids sure you won't stick around? You've been real good to this town." He asked just before they were about to leave.

"Sorry, but we've got another mission..." Ruby replied.

"...Make it to Haven Academy, no matter what." Nora finished Ruby's sentence.

"-We've heard the next village over has a working airship." Ren continued Nora's thought.

The bull faunus stroked his chin, "Hmmm, no way to know for sure. Scroll signals were bad enough out here when Beacon tower was still up. Haven't heard from Shion village in a while." He said.

Ruby and the group started to walk away, "Well...There's only one way to find out." She said as they headed to their next destination.

[Timeskip]

"Food?" Jaune asked as he did an inventory check on everything they had.

"Check." Nora replied.

"Water?" Jaune asked again.

"Check." Nora replied again.

"How 'bout ammo?" Jaune asked making sure they had enough.

"Locked and Loaded. Thank you Agent Washington and Carolina!" Nora said stating Church's friend's names.

"Got the map?" Jaune asked.

Nora hesitated, "Uh, Ren's got it."

"No I don't. You have it." Ren responded.

"Wait...What?" Nora asked.

"Guys, please tell me your joking." Jaune pleaded. He heard Nora laugh nervously, "Guys! Guys? Guys..." He whined.

"Nope." Nora finished.

[End of Chapter]

 **Author's note: Thank fucking God, took me forever to write this chapter. Unfortunately this brings up an important topic, I'm discontinuing the production of all stories.**

 **Just kidding, but in all serious, if you are following any one of my other stories, please review in the box that I'll be putting most of my time into this story. And I want to thank you for all the love and support from you guys, means a lot, thank you. See you in the next one.**


	34. Back at Again with another Ch

**Author's note: Happy to be back writing to my original story I started my Fanfiction account to. And I want to say thank you for all who have stuck with me for the ride. Speaking of rides, the next time you need a lift don't trust your lazy friend to do it for you. Here's why.**

Blake, Doc, and Sun were waiting for Grif to find them a set of wheels to go to Mistral. So far, it had been seventeen minutes and the group was getting more and more impatient. They then heard a car beep from around the corner of the building.

They rushed over to see Grif standing next to a hearse, he started to sound like Oprah, thinking he got the right car, "You get a car, and you get a car and you get a car." He said as he pointed to each member of team BDGS.

Blake scratched her head in confusion, "You didn't disclaim the vehicle was going to be a hearse." She said.

Grif felt disrespected for his work, "I'm sorry, the closest thing around was a funeral home, not a rent-a-car." He replied.

Sun asked Grif, "Hope you checked to see there wasn't a body in the back?" He laughed meaning it to be a joke.

Grif shook his head, "Uhhh, I don't really know." He admitted.

Blake grew wide eyed, "You didn't check?" She asked.

"I was in a hurry, I checked to see if it had gas. That seemed more important." He argued.

"So there is a body?" Blake asked blatantly.

"Let O'malley check, he likes this kind of stuff." Grif said pointing to Doc.

O'malley switched in gear, "Yes, already I think of seven good uses of the cadaver, TODAY." He said as he grew eager.

Grif interrupted his happy time, "No, Dr. Hyde we got to turn in the body if there's one in there." He explained.

"Alright." Doc said deviously as he looked to the side.

Grif noticed that, "Don't do that." He said regarding O'malley's action.

 **I might do this as a replacement for the RWBY chili thing.** **Now back to your normally scheduled fanfic.**

It was the dead of night and no one was up, especially in the middle of the forest. Only echoes of past events went through Ruby's mind, she swore she heard voices within her head, but she heard Church's voice. As it had a faint echo she heard his voice, "Don't worry Rubes, I've done this before, I'll be back." She heard a voice similar to Church's, "Ruby, where are you?" The sound of Church's voice asked as it echoed. It now repeated her name, "Ruby? Ruby. Ruby!" He shouted as Ruby jolted awake.

She had simply dreamed up Church, unfortunately he was gone. But something about the dream made him feel close to her.

[Timeskip]

The group was now back on the road, heading to the next city, "So, the next town is...?" Ruby asked waiting for someone to finish her sentence as she fumbled with the map, "Uh huh, uh huh...we're lost." Ruby admitted.

Luckily Jaune knew what she meant, "We're not lost, the next town is Shion. My family used to visit it all the time." Jaune said.

Ruby then remembered the path, "Oh yeah, don't you have, like, four sisters?" She asked.

Jaune rolled his head as he was embarrassed by the answer, "Uhhh, Seven." He admitted making Ruby giggle.

Nora then found the logic behind it, "You know that actually explains a lot." She said.

Jaune turned to Nora with bewilderment, "Wait, what do you mean-" He was about to ask.

Thankfully Ruby made sure everyone was on track, "SO, what did you guys do there?" She asked hoping to avoid conflict.

Jaune happily forgot Nora's remark, "Oh all sorts of stuff." He said as he walked forward to the map, "Over here is a great hiking trail, and over here is where we went camping all the time. I got my own tent because I was special." He said proud of himself, "Also so my sisters would stop braiding my hair." He admitted.

Pyrrah came in on Jaune's left side, "Didn't like the look?" She asked intending no response.

Jaune stood tall as he said his answer, "Yeah, they just kept doing pigtails, but personally I think I'm more of a 'Warrior's Wolf Tail' kind of guy." He said trying to sound cool.

Locus chimed in, "I used to have that style, until I went with a different choice." He said as he showed off his bald black head, (I'm making Locus look like DMX because he looks like a badass more now. If you don't know what he looks like, look it up, trust me the payoff is worth it.) to the group.

Ruby giggled a bit, "That's just a ponytail." She said.

Locus and Jaune looked at each other, "I stand by what I said." They both said in unison.

The group continued staring at the map until Nora and Ren stopped in their tracks, "Uh, guys?" Nora asked.

Pyrrah, Jaune, Ruby, and Locus all responded differently, "Yes?/What?/Huh?/What is it?" They all stopped. Only to see the destroyed town of Shion, laying right before their eyes. They dropped everything they had and started to spread out to see if there was anybody still left wandering the town.

Ruby tried to keep hope, "There could be survivors." She said.

Ren found someone laying against a wall from far away, "Over here!" Ren shouted as he rushed to the person in trouble, everyone shared a look before heading out.

Ruby saw him dressed in armor, "A huntsman." She said realizing what this person was.

Jaune began to ask the dieing huntsman a question, "What happened, Who killed all these people?" He asked.

With a few coughs he spoke, "Bandits, the whole tribe...Then, with all the panic..." He stopped speaking to cough some more.

But everyone knew what he was going to say, "Grimm." Ren finished.

The group then huddled except for Ren who went to take in what just happened, and Locus who stood to watch the huntsman. Ruby was the first to act, "Alright, we can get him to the next village and try to find a doctor there." Ruby suggested.

Jaune nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Ren and I can take turns carrying him." He added.

Nora had to be the realist in this situation, "I don't think he'll make it." She said, her voice soft as ever.

Jaune still had to maintain hope, "He will. He has to." He said as he looked to Nora.

Ruby nodded with Jaune's faith, "If we get going now his chances will be better. I can run ahead and look for help." she recommended

Locus who still was watching over the soldier, spoke up, "Guys." He said as he shook his head looking at the huntsman. They were too late, he died as he was now motionless, and dead.

Nora had her hand over her mouth as she wondered what to do, "Should we...bury him?" She asked.

Ren walked away from the body, "We should go. It's not safe here." he ordered.

Locus ignored Ren's request and began to use the butt of his sniper rifle, as a shovel, "I'm not leaving unless I honor his death." He said as he dug up dirt.

Pyrrah and Jaune shared a look with each other as Pyrrah was the first to respond, "Locus, there's nothing more you can do. He fought with his last breathe he can go peacefully, just leave him-" she was stopped as Locus snapped nearly breaking into tears.

He had his eyes watering as he tried to hold it back, "No, I'm tired of serving my time with murderers, I'm done taking orders from malevolent tyrants, Just let me honor this warrior. He deserves much more than just death," He started to let tears roll down his face, "He deserves much more than a monster like me, he's better than me in every single way." He stopped as he kneeled down to cry some more.

Pyrrah wrapped her arms around his armored shoulders, as well as Jaune who hugged him close. Jaune wanted to support him in a way, he grabbed his shield from his sheath as he began to dig up the dirt. Pyrrah followed in Jaune's way as she pulled out her circular shield and started to lift up dirt from the ground. Locus resumed his way as the three began to dig a grave to honor the huntsman. Mid way of the ending of the grave Jaune placed a hand on Locus's shoulder, "It's okay, I hate losing everything too." He said as Locus began to cheer up a little bit.

While the three of them were giving the huntsman a proper burial, Ren was walking away from the body. Until he stumbled across a huge footprint of a hoof, from something Ren and Nora were all too familiar.

[Timeskip]

As Ruby layed trying to dose off into a deep sleep, she kept hearing Church's voice in her head. No matter how many times she tossed and turned, she could never get Church's voice out of her head. It felt as though her mind was in a maze and Church was the only thing that could get her out.

But no matter how many times she hoped, she would have to accept the fact that he was gone.

But she couldn't shake the question: 'Why did he feel so close?'

[Timeskip]

Ruby although dealing with Church's absence, still was able to keep a positive attitude. She had to keep her hopes up for her friend's sake, "Come on guys, if we pick up the pace we can hit the next town before sunset." She said.

Jaune responded with a depressed tone, "Assuming it's still there." He said.

Ruby smiled as she looked back at Jaune and Pyrrah, "Of course it'll be there, this one's supposed to be pretty big." She tried to pronounce the village's name, "Hee...Gan...Bay...Na..." So far she was failing poorly.

Luckily Ren stepped in, "Higanbana, it's a well protected village with a popular inn." He said.

Nora was relieved for another reason, "Which means...no camping in the rain." She said with delight.

Ruby smiled seeing everyone getting better, "See everything's gonna be fine." She said.

Pyrrah looked on the bright side with Ruby, "You know we've had a lot of ups and downs, but things could be a lot worse. Really thought we'd see more Grimm." She said with her eyes closed with a warm smile.

Locus nodded along with the group, "As did I." He said in his dark slightly less menacing voice.

Nora cheered for the whole team, "I guess our luck is finally turning around. To Higanbana." All of them chanted with Nora, except Ruby who was still attempting to say it right.

Locus looked back as he saw a man on the cliff with a sword, deep within a beowolf. He looked back at Locus as they both shared a nod, "Hmph, 'Luck'" He said as he walked with the others.

[Timeskip]

At the Inn, while Ruby was checking in the 3 girls and 3 boys, Locus went to the bar just across the way to meet someone. He sat at a supposedly random table as he sat there staring at the blank spaces of wood he saw. The man next to him started off the conversation between them, "So, how's my niece?" He asked.

Locus responded as he continued to stare at the blank wood, "She's doing better than expected." He said as he tapped his fingers.

The man next to him drank a little from his glass, "I want to thank you for watching over her for me. I trust you know why I can't travel with her." He said as he stared down at his drink.

Locus nodded, eventhough the man couldn't see him, "I do, Qrow, and nothing will harm her as long as I am near." He said as he closed his eyes behind his folded hands.

The waitress then brought a glass of liquor to Qrow, "Uh, I didn't-" He tried to say.

The woman interrupted Qrow, "From the woman upstairs, red eyes. She said you wouldn't mind a bottom shelf." She said.

Qrow looked upstairs, knowing who it was, "Thanks." He said.

The waitress leaned in close to Qrow, "But I went ahead and gave you top, lucky you." She said as she winked at him trying to flirt with Qrow.

Qrow followed her with his eyes until he diverted his attention back to the window that had Ruby in it. He then had his grin disappear, "Yeah," He turned to Locus for a second, "Hey, do me a favor will ya? Keep an eye on her for me." Qrow asked.

Locus nodded, "It will be my honor." He said as he got up and went back to Ruby and the group.

[Somewhere Else near the road to Mistral]

Someone had just slain a whole herd of Grimm that were wandering through the woods, near a village. He wore a cobalt T-shirt that he had ripped down the middle to make a headband, along with the sleeves to make wristbands. His current weapon a makeshift bow and arrow, he smelled the fresh air to see if he was on the right track.

He noticed a rose petal on the ground, "Don't worry Rubes," He said, "I'm back." The survivalist said as he walked off.

 **Author's note: Okay I know this chapter was short and had no action but now I'm currently moving this as fast as possible because other followers from a different story are getting impatient. But next chapter will see a few familiar faces.**

 **Not to spoil what will happen to Church but, think Dead Rising 4 DLC Frank Rising, trust me the payoff is huge.**

 **Alright thank you and goodnight. Depending on where you are.**


	35. Finally Back

**Author's note: just this chapter and two more until I'm finished with Volume 4. Also possible lemony chapter up ahead.** **Remember you all asked for it, or someone asked it. Hopefully this won't be reported, please tell me after I make the chapter. Also future notice: don't let your perverted friend come up with code names, here's why.**

The team of RWBYCT was about to stop a warehouse full of illegal dust shipping. Church started to think of a strategy with Ruby when Tucker got in front of the group. He put a finger in the air, "Alright before we go in, we'll be using code names. You will call me Eagle 1." He said as he listed off the names.

He started with Weiss, "Weiss will be: Been there done that." He said receiving a disgusted look from Weiss.

Then moved on to Yang, "Yang is: currently doing that." He smiled as Yang gave Tucker a wink.

He then looked at Blake, "Blake is: If I had to choose a furry." He said as he made Blake put her head down to avoid blushing.

He then looked at Church, "Church is: it happened once in a dream." He said.

Church replied with a confused, "Wait, What!?" asking with anger in the last part.

Tucker lastly turned his attention towards Ruby, "And Ruby is Eagle 2." He finished.

 **That's why, anyway, back to the story.**

The group was getting back to their adventure, just another day, "Another day, another adventure!" Nora said.

Ruby shared a similar enthusiasm, "What's on the agenda today?" She asked in her usually cheerful voice.

Jaune replied with a normal tone, "Walking." He said.

Nora wanted a better answer, "With a side of...?" She asked waiting for someone to finish her sentence.

Ren finished in his normal tone, "Walking." He said they stayed on Agenda.

Ruby sighed as they followed the same routine, "Haven is a lot farther away than I thought." Ruby said as they continued to walk towards the next village.

Ren sped up to Ruby, "Ruby...How long did you think this journey was going to take?" He asked.

Ruby attempted to avoid eye contact, "I don't know. I grew up in a small area; I've never been this far away from home." She let out.

Jaune who was still staring at the map joined the conversation, "Right, but...how long?" Jaune asked.

Ruby slightly whispered the answer, "Maybe like uh...two weeks." She said her estimation.

Jaune was shocked, "What?!" He shouted.

"Okay fine, three or something. Look whatever." Ruby said trying to avoid the argument, "Hey, what's that?" She asked seeing something up ahead.

Nora hopped onto a wooden post, Jaune continued looking at the map, "That's strange, I didn't think we'd be hitting another village for few days." He said as he viewed the map.

Nora noticed something about the town, "Are those buildings...damaged?" She asked the team.

Locus took action as a secondary leader, "Move out, and look for survivors." He ordered as Jaune dropped the map to rush to anyone's aid.

When the team arrived in the center of the town, the buildings were not destroyed, just unfinished. The group split up, "Anything?" Ruby asked.

Nora, who was up on a building responded, "Nothing over here." She yelled down.

Jaune who was only on the right side of the street responded, "No one over here either." He said.

Ren was viewing the ground, "It almost seems like the town was abandoned." He mentioned.

Pyrrah found something in the center of town, "Hey, I think I found something." She shouted. She found a sign in the town's center, "Oniyuri..." She read. "Haven't heard of it." She noted.

Locus messed with the device on his wrist, "Doesn't show up on any database I know of." He said

Ren looked at the ground, "I have...You might think of it as Anima's Mountain Glenn." He started, "had it never been completed. Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were unhappy with how the kingdom was being run. Frustrated with the council, they pooled their resources together to build their own city. With their own laws, they hoped that one day, it could maybe even become it's own kingdom. Many thought it would be the future. I know my parents did." He said as he walked away from the team.

Ruby became curious, "What happened?" She asked.

Ren wiped part of some cement, "What always happens..." He said not needing to finish off.

Jaune finished Ren's thought, "The Grimm." He said.

Ren clenched his fist as he continued, "Not just any one." He said.

Ruby was now confused, "One?" She asked.

Jaune noticed birds move in the distance, "Come on, let's just get through here. This place gives me the creeps." he added. With that they all began to walk off, away from the city.

[Timeskip]

The group was nearing the end of the city, and moving somewhere else, but Locus lifted his fist in the air. He was picking up something strange on his motion tracker, something fast, he pulled out his sword and prepared for a fight.

Out of nowhere, a man in a black overcoat came leaping over the building next to them. He aimed in front of the team as he pulled out axes on his wrist revealing his weapons. He aimed at Ruby but Ren intercepted and fought him with his knives both attempted to slash the other. Ren blocked his axes with his knives while attempting to shoot him, however before he landed a shot the man kicked him away.

Locus was about to join in, when out the corner of his eye, he saw three knives aiming for him flying out of nowhere. He went up against the knives as he was followed by an attack against a spiked robot, colored orange and black. He lept back as the mechanical monstrosity tried to slash him in the gut. Placing himself out of the fight against the overcoat cloaked man with a ponytail.

The ponytail man with a crazed look in his eyes went after Ruby, who followed Locus's pattern and blocked hits as she backed up. She avoided being hit however the man spun around and dropped her aura as he made contact with her scythe.

He then lept in the air as he landed on Jaune's shield, he looked at Jaune with some weird lunatic look in his eyes. Nora attempted to hit him Jaune's shield, but the man lept off the shield and off of Nora's hammer, and into a building.

He was doing a split between the buildings as he looked down at the team, Locus was kicked into the circle of the team from his enemy. Jaune was the first to respond, "We're not looking for a fight." He shouted.

Ren had a different question, "Who are you?" He asked.

The man basked in the dust for a second before flipping down to the group below, "Who I am matters not to you, or you, or...well you do interest me." He said as he pointed to Ren then Nora and lastly Jaune, "No, I only matter...to you." He said pointing to Ruby.

Everyone looked at Ruby, "Me?" Ruby asked as she was confused as the rest.

The man began to laugh crazily as if she was supposed to know, "You...you haven't the slightest clue do you? Oh how exciting this must be!" He said overjoyed.

Ruby began to grow impatient, "What do you want?" She asked as she clenched her fist.

He put his hand on his chest, as if threatened, "Oh, the rose has thorns, My little flower I'm here to whisk you away with me." He said as he made a flying motion with his hand.

Nora stood in front of Ruby for protection, "Well what if she doesn't want to go with you?" Nora asked, clearly urging to back down.

Here looked at Nora blankly before smiling, "Well I'll take her." He said.

Jaune then stood in front of Nora, "We're not going to let you do that." He said.

It took him a long time to respond with his eyes slowly opening, "Good." He said as his eyes shot open.

Like a bullet he instantly went behind Jaune, "Jaune." Ren warned his friend, he fired at Jaune's shield forcing the man out of the path of the ricocheted bullets. The man lept onto Jaune's shield as he spun around, Ruby got to close and ended up being kicked out of the way. Jaune tried to slice his head, however he missed and ended up being kicked to the floor and then out of the way.

Pyrrah tried to do the move she showed Jaune but couldn't get her moves to go fast enough, she was knocked back but right before throwing her shield at the man. The shield hit his head as he was distracted treating his minor injury by feeling if it was good.

Locus went back to fighting the robot who seemed familiar in a way, by slashing back at the robot, chasing it with each leap. The robot pulled town kitanas from his back, then clicked a button, turning them into bladed whips. Locus tried to block each of the whiplashes as he was getting close to being cut. He kept trying to get close to permanently damage it but to no luck.

Back to the fight against the kidnapper, now being slightly stunned Nora moved up, before getting close to him Nora was shot by Ruby's scythe. The kidnapper laughed as he looked back at Ruby, "Well, if that isn't ironic." He said as he turned his back towards Nora.

However he didn't know the shot wasn't aimed for him, with Nora's hammer sparking so much it way difficult to keep it a secret. Nora sped up so quick, that within a second she was about to launch him backwards with her hammer. Her hammer made contact with something, but it was difficult to see given the huge dust cloud that had formed. When the dust settled, her hammer had hit his tail, his scorpion tail, he was a faunus. The kidnapper joked as he revealed his secret, "Surprise." He said.

He spun around, did a triple kick, and sent Nora flying back, all while doing a back flip losing his overcoat in the process. Ren was the first to reply to this, "He's...a faunus." He said in awe.

Ruby wanted answers, "What is this about? The White Fang? Roman Torchwick?" She asked hoping for an answer.

The scorpion faunus stood tall, "Plastic soldiers and pawns. My heart and body belong only to our goddess." He said as he put his hands out wide.

Ruby wondered who the goddess could be, "Cinder?" She asked.

The faunus laughed maniacally again, "Only in her wildest dreams." He said as he hopped straight towards the group as he was now attacking with his tail now at the group. Aiming for Ruby's body until she lept away, then moved towards Ren, aiming for his head.

Far away in the distance a crow was flying in towards the group, along with something else running through the woods to their position.

Locus was beaten badly as he had bruises now on his face, and cuts across the sides of it. He barely had the strength to stand, but he spoke, "I know who you look like, and I have to say, Hargrove finally made you the perfect mercenary without that mouth, huh?" He said coughing blood. The robot said nothing as it walked to Ruby and the group casually as though not even scratched.

One by one team JNPRRL, minus Locus were dropping like flies going up against the faunus. He relentlessly attacked Ruby with his axe gauntlets, he launched her in the air, then ran to her next fall point, and stomped her stomach, depleting her aura. He slowly walked over to her with his yellow eyes now purple, stinger ready to strike at any moment. It looked like the end of Ruby's adventures, but not today.

Just before the stinger made contact with her, a sword came in between her and the stinger. She looked up to see who saved her, to see none other than uncle Qrow, she grew a warm smile seeing his face. Qrow looked down at Ruby with a smile, "Hey." was all he said.

But while he was looking at Ruby the robot from before, launched five knives from his arms aimed directly at Ruby. Qrow couldn't move, because he was holding the faunus's tail with his sword, leaving Ruby open for that attack. All seemed lost until, a swift cobalt blur, wielding a bamboo stick using it as a staff, came out of nowhere and deflected the knives. Ruby looked up at her unknown saviour, "Who are you?" She asked.

The saviour turned around as Ruby saw him wearing long black pants, and a cobalt t-shirt that cut up the middle, showing off his abs. She looked to see a cobalt headband in front of a shaved head, but she knew who the face was thanks to the eyes. The cobalt survivalist lifted his head so he could see Ruby, "Hey Rubes. Guess who's back..." He said.

 **OMG , the new volume trailer for RWBY came out, who's going to see if I can make 3 chapters before then? And yes I made Church's head shaved, I'll explain it later. Now continue reading.**

Church lifted Ruby by her hand, as he did something he wanted to do despite her uncle being there. He spun her off her heels as he kissed her like it has been years, he almost forgot how her lips tasted like cherry. He stopped to say something, "Sorry I took so long to get back." He said.

Qrow was able to shake off the scorpion faunus, "Hey, you want to kiss my niece after the ass-kicking we have to give?" He asked.

Church nodded as he grabbed his bow staff, until Ruby stopped him, "Wait, I have something for you," she said as she pulled out something from her bag, "You need this." She said as she handed him, Alpha, his sword. "I had to melt the other weapons to make it better." She admitted.

Church brushed her short hair out of her face, "Don't worry Rubes, I only need this." He said as he stood by Qrow as the robot and the faunus stood together.

The psychotic faunus smiled, "Oh, As I live and breathe, Qrow Brawnwen and the infamous Leonard Church. True huntsmen have entered the fray." He said as if being thankful.

Qrow and Church looked back at Ruby hoping for an answer on this guy, "I don't know, this guy's weird." She said.

Qrow had his sword ready, "Look, pal, I'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave my niece alone." He said with his rough voice.

The faunus chortled, "Why, friends, my name is Tyrian, the metal mayhem next to me is the F-3-L-1-X. And I'm afraid that is not possible. Our assignment from Her Grace was to retrieve this young girl. So that is what I must do. One does not upset the Queen." He said as his tail kept twirling.

Church looked to Qrow, "Queen?" He asked.

Qrow's stare stayed on Tyrian, "Salem." He said just barely audible.

Ruby and Church were both confused, "Who?" They both asked.

Tyrian was getting bored of the chatter, "Hmm, I think we've had enough talk now, don't you?" He asked as him and his robotic companion got into a battle stance.

Church and Qrow shared a look, "You took the words right out of my-" Qrow didn't get to finish his sentence as he was immediately attacked by Tyrian. Immediately the moves became so fast you could hardly see them, just the slashing sounds mixed with Qrow's powerful slash. Qrow's powerful slash made a building a hundred meters away get partly crumpled. He grinned as Tyrian did the same for a different reason, as he began to fire two barreled machine guns. He aimed them both at Qrow when he freed himself from Qrow, however Qrow blocked every bullet. Ren and Nora attempted to join the fight but were almost instantly kicked back to their previous spot. Tyrian ran like a cheetah towards Ruby again, but was stopped by Qrow.

Church went up against the Felix knockoff robot as he used his longsword against the two kitanas. He slashed the Sideways as the robot backed up from him, he then transformed his kitanas to whips. As he attempted to make hit Church he grabbed onto Church's weapon, big mistake. Church used his force to pull the Felix-bot to him as he laser blasted him in the face knocking him down as Church kicked him away fifty meters. He reassembled himself as he got his parts flipped around, he went on all fours and sprinted straight to Ruby. However, he failed to realize, Church grabbed his leg and spun him over to where Tyrian and Qrow were as he joined him in the standoff.

Church and Qrow held their ground against the two driven maniacs, "Don't get closer." They both urged themselves.

Ruby hated being useless in this situation, "Fine." she said as she ran up a building. She tried aiming at Tyrian but Qrow was too close, so she checked on Church but he was in the path of the bullet to the Felix-bot. Church was holding his sword between the two kitanas before they were flung to a wall. Qrow was trying to avoid being shot while avoiding being stung, but when he dodged the stinger it wrapped around his hand sending his sword flying to the same wall Church's weapon was on.

A gunshot flew near Tyrian's head and landed on F-3-L-1-X's arm, the two were confused about what happened. As gunshots kept firing, Tyrian's tail kept deflecting the shots from Ruby as the Felix-bot simply scanned where the shot came from. Church cracked his knuckles as Qrow did the same with one hand. The two began to punch the Felix-bot and Tyrian square in the face Church went for gut shots while Qrow aimed for the face. The two of them knocked the two of them back with a heavy kick to the stomach region. The both of them walked towards their weapons stuck on the wall as they scoffed at the enemies. While the enemies growled and began to come up with a plan Qrow and Church made it to their weapons.

Tyrian and F-3-L-1-X then striked, but walked right into a trap, Church turned his sword to a sniper just in ttime to roll out of the way and fire off three bullets at the robot's chest. Qrow turned his sword into a scythe just in time as he avoided Tyrian and landed on the roof of the building above them. Church kept firing off rounds making the bot stun with each shot forcing him to back up. Qrow was trying to maintain balance while fighting Tyrian, on the wooden roof of some type of house. He was able to catch him off guard and forced him to fall into the darkness of the house, but as he tried to leap away, his leg was caught by Tyrian's tail.

Ruby saw Qrow disappear and Church tackle the Felix-bot behind the building and out of sight. She immediately worried for the both of them, she slid down with her scythe then fired, slowing her decent. When she came within a good distance of the building Qrow was seen flying out the building but was somehow able to stand balanced on his sword. Church was next as he came sliding back sword digging into the stone cut ground.

The two readied for more attacks, as the four all charged each other, a red blur came between them.

Locus, who was slowly coming in, knew who the red blur was, "Ruby!" he shouted.

Tyrian was confused what she was doing, "Do you wish to be taken?!" He asked.

Ruby shook her head, "No, but I won't stand by and watch someone get hurt." She said looking back at Church and Qrow.

Ruby, Church and Qrow charged together at the two devilish killers, all blades clashing as Church and Qrow were kicked back. Ruby held F-3-L-1-X and Tyrian back until Church and Qrow reentered the fight as they held each other at point bay. Qrow grew furious, "Ruby! What did I say?! Get back!" He yelled.

Ruby readied her weapon, "This is my fight too!" She shouted as she tried to sweep Tyrian's legs.

Qrow attempted to explain, "No, it's not that, it's-" He was too late, for she had already begun her charge. She swiped at Tyrian but fell back right under a huge piece of lumber falling on top of her. Luckily Qrow sliced the board right down the middle of the length, he was happy to save Ruby.

He failed to see Tyrian's plan, as Qrow cut across the gut by his tail, Church attempted to rush towards Qrow's aid but was put into a choke. He was slowly being lifted off the ground as he couldn't get out of the iron grip of the robot. Light was fading until Locus came out of invisibility and slashed through the robot's arm, cut straight through it's stomach and gashed at it's face. Ruby helped her uncle by using her scythe to cut across Tyrian's tail. He screamed in pain, on the verge of going into shock, "You bitch!" He screamed in anger.

Church who recovered his breathe had aimed his sword at Tyrian, "What did you call her?" He asked, begging he'd say the answer so Church could kill him.

The two, now crippled psychos were beginning to retreat, "She'll forgive you." He said as the two ran off.

the group then turned to Qrow and Locus who were in painful states, "Uncle Qrow are you okay?" Ruby asked.

Qrow panted heavily, "I'll be fine. He just grazed me." He said showing the gash to his stomach.

The group all had questions:

"Who was that guy?" asked Nora.

"How did you get here?" asked Ren.

"Why are people after Ruby?" Pyrrah asked.

Ruby, who asked a question summarizing all of them, "Uncle Qrow? What's going on?" She asked with everyone hoping for an answer.

With a few more breathes he asked, "What's your favorite fairy tale?" and then he nearly passed out.

 **Author's note: normally I'd give a huge speech but, I want to finish this before Saturday, so til next chapter, hopefully done by Wednesday or Tuesday.**


	36. WARNING: A Long Waited Lemon

**Author's note: just by the title you could tell, a lemon is going to happen. Involves the parts from the three chapters leading up to the fight scene, against the Neclavea, correct my spelling later. But hope you guys enjoy. Also no one is getting knocked up.**

 **If you don't like lemons, don't read this chapter, trust me; there will be smut.**

The team, now consisting of Ruby, Church, Qrow, Locus, Jaune, Pyrrah, Nora, and Ren were now together. Alongside them by their campfire, Qrow had his side bandaged up, while Locus had his head, both arms, his left leg and his ribs in bandages. Everyone wanted an answer as they all sat on different logs, Qrow and Locus on one, Jaune and Pyrrah on another, Nora and Ren on another, and Church and Ruby on one more. It was about time for some answers.

Qrow finished a swig from his flask, "Really? No questions?" He asked.

Jaune responded first, "Of course we have questions, this is just...a lot to take in." He said as he stared at the flame.

Qrow understood what he meant, "Sure, of course." He said.

Ruby asked the first question, "So these...maidens...They're these powerful fighters that don't need Dust to use magic?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Qrow answered.

Nora was next to ask, "And there are four of them?" She questioned.

"Yup, always." He added.

Ren asked next, "Which means that, whenever one of them dies, the power transfers to someone...a female...that they care about?" Ren asked.

"Whoever was in their thoughts last, important distinction." Qrow corrected. "Best option, it's someone we can trust. Regardless, their souls become combined, in a way." He finished.

"And that's what you were trying to do to Pyrrah?" He blurted out, clearly frustrated about nearly losing his current girlfriend. "The night the tower fell. You trying to turn her into one of them." He accused.

Qrow didn't respond instantly, "The previous Fall maiden, Amber, had been attacked. She was young, inexperienced. And her assailant, who we now know as Cinder somehow managed to steal some of her power, but no all of it. We were afraid that if we didn't do something, the rest would go to her as well." He finished.

Jaune was still angered, "So you forced it on Pyrrah." He added the blowing accusation.

Pyrrah put a hand on Jaune's shoulder, "Jaune, they didn't force anything on me, I made my own choice after they explained it to me." She said as she rubbed his shoulder.

He put his head down, and left the log to walk away from the group to cool off. Pyrrah followed after him to help make sure he didn't do anything rash.

Church asked the next question, "So the prick, Tyrian, why was he after Rubes?" He asked as he focused.

Qrow sighed, "Well, she definitely painted a target on her back for what she did at Beacon. Having silver eyes is a rare trait, y'know?" He said, "And the fact she's someone able to use them, seems to hahave upset some powerful people. Not many know about the silver eyes. But those that do aren't very happy that one has surfaced. That's why I've been keeping an eye on you, in order to make sure you were safe." He said wielding her flask in his hand talking to Ruby and the group now, "All of you." He included.

Locus sat up to add on to his answer, "That's why he insisted I tag along with you kids. As for what's going on...it's complicated. He couldn't travel with you because of superstitions of his name and truth is crows are a sign of bad luck. Gets really unfortunate for the people you travel with but it comes in handy if you get into a fight." He said as he leaned back against the log.

Church really wanted to understand more, "Can we not speak in riddles, please? Just tell us why the fuck we're here, already." He demanded.

Qrow sighed again, "Would you calm down, you're stressing me out kid." He asked as Church cracked his back by moving his shoulders, "Not many people are super religious these days, this world's been around for a long time, long enough that people created dozens of Gods. But if you believe Ozpin, two of them are actually real." He said as he began a long tail.

He started off as the fire illustrated his words.

[2 minutes later, sorry if you were expecting the whole story. Just want to keep my promise to finish this before Saturday.]

"...And that is how humanity came to be." He finished.

Ren still needed more information, "But...what does that have to do with us? " He asked.

"Well, that's the kicker," Qrow began again. "See the four gifts to mankind: knowledge, creation, destruction, and choice...aren't just metaphorical. Each of them exist in a physical form, left behind by the Gods before they abandoned Remnant. And each of them is extraordinarily powerful. If someone were to collect all four, they'd be able to change the world. That's exactly what the enemy wants, The Huntsman Academies were created to train generations of humanity's protectors, but they also serve another purpose; guarding the relics. When Ozpin's predecessors founded the schools, he built them around the relics to act as a fortress. Not only would they be easier to defend, but they would be constantly be surrounded by trained warriors. The hope was that hiding the relics would keep mankind from using them against itself. And of course, keeping them out of her reach." He finished, "So, yeah, there's that."

Ruby then continued to ask, "Her? You mean Salem?" Ruby asked.

Qrow nodded, "That's right, Not much is known about her and quite frankly that's not what matters. What matters right now is that she wants the relics. And if she gets them, it's not going to end well."

[Minutes later]

Church understood everything, why Ruby was a big deal, why they wouldn't cause a big deal about the Maidens. Even the way that Salem was running her operation and how Hargrove had something to gain from it. He didn't understand one thing however, he needed another answer.

He looked at Qrow, "If Ozpin wants all this to be a secret and he's trying to cover it up, why did he accept me into his school? I don't understand." He said.

Qrow had just another story from Ozpin for that, "My niece says you fell from the sky." He started, "Ozpin believed people who fall from the sky are spirit walkers, people who've seen the other side. According to Ozpin, legend says that spirit walkers were given a second chance from another life to do more. They were given the same knowledge, creation, destruction, and choice as humanity but with another difference, the choice could make a big impact on everything. They could choose to protect this world and be the angels sent to protect the innocent, or the demons made to slaughter all those who stood in their way. They could save or destroy the world. That's why Ozpin technically adopted you and brought you into the school." He finished as he took another swig.

Church already thought of the next plan, "So we head to Haven, in attempt to prevent another attack? Am I getting this right?" Church asked as Qrow nodded. "Alright well, I'm doing something I haven't done in a while which is take a bath." He said as he walked away from the group towards a clear fresh pond with no grass, leaves, or algae in it.

[Several minutes later]

Everyone went off to their sleeping bags as Church was still soaking in the water, he felt so peaceful, given the weight that was dumped on him. He needed this time alone, to clear his thoughts to focus. He was unaware someone was watching him.

(With Ruby)

She hopped into her sleeping bag but found it much more harder to sleep than before. She was tossing and turning, and kept on making light mumbles, luckily the group was already asleep. What was unexpected was the heat between her legs.

She got out of her sleeping bag, afraid she would burn within it, had she stayed in there, and went for a small walk. Ruby walked in no specific direction, but her body found what it needed.

She saw Church as he stood stretching in the water, watching his muscular back and then looking at his tight strong ass. She was blushing so furiously, she became wet down under, she wondered if she could blush anymore. And then, it happened.

Church turned around as his eyes were closed for stretching out tired muscles that ached from the battle. She stared at his wet hair in his face, then onto his chiseled abs, and last his massive shaft. She placed a hand over her mouth to avoid moaning as she failed to realize that one of her hands were trying to satisfy her. She couldn't help but let a few gasp escape her mouth, although amazing as it felt, she needed the real thing.

She stared back at Church behind a tree, to see he was sitting in the water as he had his back towards her up against the rock. Ruby began to undress as she moved slowly to make sure she could surprise Church. She tiptoed across the grass, trying to avoid making anything on the ground snap, crumble, or snap. She was just next to Church as she thought of how to surprise him in the best way. She blushed as she slowly sank into the water just inches away from his 10 inches of pure man.

She slowly reached for his cock as she was about to grab it; she grew slower as she came closer to it. She closed her eyes as she closed her hand, she opened them and couldn't believe she was actually holding it in her hands. She became overwhelmed by her new action, she started to stroke it gently, careful not to startle him. She moved slowly as she bit her lip, underwater his dick began to feel hard in her hands, what does it feel like above water?

She became so enticed she didn't realize he was staring at her, "Ruby...what are you doing?" He asked slowly while he began to blush as well.

She froze as they both stared at each other with reddened cheeks forming, "I...uh...well...um," she hesitated before looking down avoiding eye contact as she explained, "I...I...I just...really, really missed you and I...don't know what came over me...I..." She said as she was about to tear up.

Church hugged her as she became overwhelmed, "Rubes, I missed you too." He said as he rubbed her back. He then got an idea as she eased into the comfort of his arms, he kissed her neck bit by bit. She shuddered on the first neck kiss but then started to moan in pleasure with each moment his lips touched her skin.

Church then got another idea, he placed his hands under Ruby's thighs as he lifted her legs over his shoulders. He placed her back against a large stone, conveniently next to the water. She stared down at Church as he smiled slightly at her, he closed his eyes as he began to lick her opening. She threw her head back as she felt his cool, wet tongue enter her and circle her opening. She put one arm against the boulder and the other on his head to keep him steady as he continued to lick.

He stopped as he decided she was already wet enough due to his saliva and her juices. He let her slide easily down as they both together meeting eye to eye. He put his hands on her smooth butt as he positioned himself to enter her opening with his member. He steadily edged his head as Ruby clenched her hands on the back of his neck as she gasped, he didn't move for about 7 seconds. He then moved slowly in as she tightened her grip, but had gained a look of pure excitement in her eyes. Her walls closed in on his cock as he forced himself not to release yet, not this soon. He looked back at Ruby for a split moment as he began to suck and kiss her still growing breasts. He started to move at an average speed as they were both becoming adapted to the new sensation.

He was unaware Ruby had something in mind as he became dazed by the love they were sharing. Ruby smirked as she kicked against the large stone as she forced Church on his back on rock around the stone. Church grew wide eyed as she began to hop on his lap, he closed his hand into a fist and smashed the rock making it crack. The way she was moving, mixed with the fact that Church's hardened dick couldn't get any more big, he was close. He couldn't hold, "R-R-Ruby, I'm gonna..." He started to say.

Ruby was getting close too, "Me too. Just a little more..." She said as they bit their lips.

She was moving her hips so fast Church wasn't sure how she was human, with that much power. Five seconds later, they climaxed together in unison, as she fell limp on Church, both panting from the huge relief they both experienced. As they laid there, the water steaming and their warm bodies hot and wet. Church hadn't remembered, even in his former life, the last time he felt this much pleasure before in his life.

No more words were needed as they went off to their sleeping area, Church sleeping in the branches of a tree and Ruby in her sleeping bag, nothing could ruin this moment tonight.

[Morning]

The entire team woke up to the sound of birds chirping, as each opened their eyes slowly. Ren was the first one to wake up instantly, "We should probably get moving." He suggested as he sighed.

Jaune woke up the same, "Yeah, yeah." He responded.

The entire group looked over at the sound of Qrow coughing to see that his bandaged blood had turned purple. He started to cough up blood and as he looked down at his hand, his blood was turning purple. Ruby was the first one to see the blood on his hand as her uncle stared up at her. He tried to comfort her a little, "Well...that's unfortunate."

[Later in the afternoon]

The team was walking through some sort of twisted forest as Locus used his sniper as a crutch. Church and Jaune carrying Qrow in a makeshift stretcher, as Ruby tried to ease Qrow's mind, "Just...hold on Uncle Qrow." She pleaded.

Even though he wasn't speaking to anyone, Church heard Qrow mumble, "Tai...she's not coming...Tai." He attempted to warn.

Jaune knew this was bad, "He's getting worse." He said.

Church had to hold on to whatever hope was left, "How much further?" He asked.

"We've gotta be close." Nora urged.

Ren shook his head, "Without the map, there's no way of knowing. But I feel like we're close to something." He said as he stopped to run ahead.

There was a post sign with different locations posted on it, "What is it?" Ruby asked.

On the sign read the names of different villages, and one scratched off. The first thing Nora saw was Mistral, "Hey, hey, Mistral. We're on the right path." She then saw the scratched off sign, "Oh," She had realized.

"Does it say how far?" Pyrrah asked from behind the group.

"No," Ren responded, "And it looks like the path takes us up through the mountains." He said as they began to regroup.

Jaune had to be the realist, "Guys, I don't think all of us can make that climb." He said as referring to Qrow.

Ruby walked up to the group, "Okay, well, what about this place?" She asked as she pointed to a sign labeled 'Kuroyuri.' clearly crossed off. "Kuro-Kuroyuri, can we get help there?" She asked again.

Ren balled up his fist, "That village was destroyed years ago." He said.

Jaune joined the conversation, "But if it takes us around the mountains, it's the best bet we got." He said.

Ren insisted on another, "It will take too long." He urged another path.

Pyrrah included her thoughts, "The town would have had a doctor right? Or maybe we could scavenge for medicine." She pleaded.

"Right." Church nodded.

Ren shook his head, "We're not going to find anything. We just have to press on." He ordered as they continued.

Church walked next to Ruby, "Ren, why the hell are acting like a-" thankfully his choice of words were stopped.

Nora cut in, "We can split up. Ren, Locus, and I can cut through the mountains while you guys take Qrow around through the village." She suggested.

Jaune was about to reject, "No we're supposed to stick together. We keep each other safe." He implied.

Church knew Qrow's condition was getting worse, "Nora's right, we can't play it safe. If they make it to Mistral they'll send for help, if they don't then we can see the land up ahead. They have the high ground so they'll know where else we can go." He said as he Nora put her hand on Ren.

Qrow started to cough more, when Jaune knew what had to be done. The teams shared a quick farewell, and Church hugged Locus, something no one expected him to do. He nodded before saying, "Watch out for them, okay." He said as they parted.

Locus cleared his voice, "You know I will." Locus said as he, Ren and Nora went left, leaving Ruby, Church, Qrow, Jaune and Pyrrah to go right.

[Minutes later in the Village of Kuroyuri]

Ren was correct, the chances of finding anything in this town was completely hopeless. The place couldn't have been described any other way besides a ghost town. Church looked around while Pyrrah and Ruby had their weapons out and ready. Church was at aa loss for words, "Holy shit." He finally managed to get out.

Ruby had the same expression, "Come on." She urged as Church's eyes moved back and forth. This place had no signs so there was no way of knowing where a hospital was, "Any of these places look like a pharmacy?" She asked.

Church nor Jaune could tell, "It's honestly hard to tell." Jaune said.

Pyrrah tried shifting the subject, "Ren really didn't wish to come here, did he?" Pyrrah asked.

Church shook his head, "Didn't look like he did." He said.

Ruby wanted to know more, "Does anyone know why?" She asked.

Church sighed as he glanced around, "I might have a pretty good theory." He said as they went to put Qrow against a tree.

[Minutes after searching]

The group fanned out, searching for just something regarding medical care, band-aids, painkillers, anything at all. All they had to show for was empty hands, "Anything?" Pyrrah asked.

Jaune shook his head as Church hung his in shame, "Nothing?" He replied.

Ruby wasn't going to give up, "We should get back to Qrow." She suggested.

In the distance Church heard an ominous growl, the first reaction was to stand between it and Ruby. Ruby had to calm him down, "It's far off." She said trying to ease Church.

Of course he knew that, "I know, but Locus is still out there, with Nora and Ren." She said.

All Ruby could say now was an apology, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I dragged you all into this." She apologized.

Church tried to comfort her, "Ruby, do you think these guys are doing this for no reason? Hell, we lost, we lost Vale, we lost Ozpin, we lost the team. But do you think that we'd be here if it weren't for you? Rubes if you hadn't found me I don't know where I'd be. You continue to give me the strength to fight on and push forward, thank you." He said as he started to pull Ruby into a small hug. However something big was closing in on them something huge, something deadly.

 **Author's note: Okay small note, what did you think of the first lemon chapter and whether or not I should make more. Please comment down below.**


	37. No Safe Haven: Church Rising

**Author's note: Alright, assuming some of you played Dead Rising 4 dlc package, you'll know the surprise ending. And sorry if some of you didn't like the last chapter, let me know if I should make new details or not make them at all. Anyway back to the story, until Saturday.**

The town they had stopped at; was smoking with each strike of the monster they were facing. It must have been strong because it smacked Church, Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrah, Nora, Ren, and a now injured Locus. The monster that had done this could have been the worst enemy they had faced, as well as the most horrifying. Ren cringed his face as he saw his old foe, from so many years ago, when he was only a boy.

The beast, or to many who knew it's name, Nuckelavee, was actually two Grimm in one. The bottom one was resembling a horse with a bone like mask on it's snout and hoofs of white marrow. It's rider, had no legs showing, but possessed long arms like whips, as it dragged the arms along the ground. When it looked up at the sky it showed his bone face with horns like a devil and a mouth pure red, and it's screech was worse than dragging nails on a chalkboard. His mask had drawings like a sugar skull, while his back was stabbed and covered with the weapons of fallen warriors.

At first the beast decided it's pray, the group he had just whipped, or the two men who were easy targets. Jaune and Church knew it's logic, they put aside their weapons as they both rushed to Qrow's and Locus's aid. The Nuckelavee shot it's arm at Jaune as it reached like a retractable yo-yo towards him. Jaune hopped over the arm as Church slid under it, the two boys placed the arm of their friends over their shoulders as they lifted them up. However the Nuckelavee was now charging at them while they were unprepared, waiting for the inevitable.

However it never came as Jaune, Qrow, Locus, and Church, all were overlooked as if unseen by the Nuckelavee. Jaune looked back to Ren, who was the cause of their magic disappearance, "Just get them to safety." Ren ordered. They both nodded as Nora fired three grenade shots hitting it's horse's sides, drawing his attention away from them.

Jaune and Church ran with their comrades in arms, they ran as fast as they could behind a house. They placed Qrow and Locus next to each other, but before they left Church felt Locus grab Church's arm same with Jaune and Qrow. Church picked up Locus's sniper rifle and placed it in it's owner's hand, "Take care of him, okay?" He asked as Locus nodded.

They returned to the fight to see the monster in the center of the huntsmen as they closed in on it. However were having no success as Ruby was struck down by it's large two-fingered hand, Nora was about to charge when she two was hit. Ren ran around it, shooting it's back when the creature threw it's hands, catching Ren's knives and hands.

Jaune had formulated a plan, "Guys, keep moving, go in a circle." He shouted.

Ren was still in it's clutches, thankfully Nora fired rounds at it's back getting it's attention. The group ran in a circle as everyone wielding a firing weapon, fired at it's back. Jaune ran in for a slice on it's hind legs, only receiving the horses attention, and a donkey kick to the chest. Jaune needed a new plan, and luckily he had one, as he sheathed his sword, Ruby who was next to him grew confused. She wondered what he was thinking, "What are you doing?" She asked. Jaune said nothing as he took his sheath off the side, allowing his shield sheath to make his blade become larger.

Church stared at his sword and laser blasted the blade to make it into a thousand degree glowing sword. Ruby got a smile as both the swordsmen went behind as her and Pyrrah began to fire at the horse's face, distracting it. As the large Grimm turned it left a huge opportunity for Church and Jaune to jump in the air and bring down their heavy blades down. When the metals cut through the backend of the Grimm it let out a loud screech as it fled from them.

Jaune stared the Nuckelavee rider dead in it's illuminating blood shot eyes, as it stared back with it's nonemotional face. It stood up as it begun to spin around in a circle while sitting straight on the horse. The spinning hands had been sped so fast none of them could avoid being smacked by them. First one to fall was Jaune, next was Pyrrah, Ruby, Nora and Church who was sent flying into a wall by the hardest backhand of his life.

The Nuckelavee retracted it's arms as it spun back to its normal position, aligned with the horse. It's long extended arms came short as to it's body as it twitched with each movement. It crumpled up as it let the back bone shards extend to the length of a samurai sword, finishing off as it looked towards the sky, letting out it's high pitched shout.

Ren retreated to a large, dead tree in the center of town, he let a couple bullets from his gun fly as it received the Nuckelavee's attention. The Nuckelavee let it's long arm extend as it knocked Ren all the way back to a building nearby. The beast wound up it's arm as it prepared to deliver the finishing blow towards Ren.

Nora foresaw what was going to happen, "Ruby!" She yelled hoping to avoid the inevitable. Ruby nodded as she let Nora hop on top of scythe, Ruby spun around and fired a shot making Nora zoom towards Ren.

The Nuckelavee launched the arm not holding Ren through the air as it sped like an arrow to him. Ren knew what was going to happen, to avoid witnessing pain he covered his eyes, but before doing so; he saw a small glimpse of pink.

Ren opened his eyes after about 5 seconds to reveal this was not his moment to come. What he saw was the the Nuckelavee and it's two arms: one holding him, the other he followed to find Nora, dangling from her hammer. Nora looked down at Ren to find his eyes were on her, "Stop looking." She blushed as he averted her eyes. But if asked, Pyrrah, Jaune, Ruby, and Church would say she was smirking.

The Nuckelavee started to twitch as it grabbed Nora by her hammer and tossed her around like a rag doll. It released it's grip from her as it let her roll on the last smash, she rolled around as her aura nearly depleted itself.

Ren became strengthened with rage, he began to slice the arm currently holding him before stabbing it shooting into it's flesh. It only released when Jaune sliced the hind quarters of the horse like he did before. It dropped Ren, unfortunately Ren wasn't going to retreat for a plan, not this time. Ren ran straight towards the Grimm, dodging it's first arm as he prepared for a spinning slice attack. However the Nuckelavee knocked him back with the other arm, sending Ren flying just in front of where the hand had landed. Ren still had his sights set on attacking this thing til it was dead, as he ran full speed.

Jaune though Ren was going to kill himself, "Ren, knock it off." He ordered. But to no avail, Ren was in full range mode as he charged the Nuckelavee, head on. However he didn't realize that the Nuckelavee's arm was retracting, as it came back it grabbed Ren's ankle. He was then smashed back and forth on the ground as he lost his gun/knives. He was tossed like a tin can towards Nora, who had got up just in time to see Ren's aura drop. Ren, tired from the current thrashing, looked angrily at the Nuckelavee, wanting revenge. As the horse's foot dragged back and forth from the ground, accepting the challenge, Ren stood back up.

Before Ren could even move towards the Grimm, Nora tackled him under a house that seemed too familiar to them. Ren and Nora saw the Nuckelavee charge just before then and wondered why it wasn't attacking yet. Ren crawled to get a view of the reason they were not dead yet, only to see Church and Jaune holding off the front legs of the horse Grimm. The Grimm horse of the Nuckelavee pushed it's weight down knocking the two of them down to the floor. Pyrrah and Ruby fired shots from their rifles to get the Nuckelavee's focus back on them. It worked as the rider of the horse shot it's arm at them forcing Ruby to leap away to a building with her scythe, and Pyrrah to tuck and roll.

Ren was about to leave his hiding place when Nora prevented him from doing so by grabbing his wrist. He tried to pull away, "Nora, let go." He tried to release himself, "Nora, they're going to get hurt if we don't-" He tried to say but was cut off by Nora back handing him.

Nora continued to look down to avoid eye contact, this was the first time she hit him on purpose. She began to speak, "No. I won't let you kill yourself like this." She said, "After everything we've been through, I won't let it end." She continued as she looked up at him. Ren saw something in Nora he hadn't seen since they were kids, she looked up to him. It was difficult to believe that this was the same girl from the time they had first met. She looked to him with tears trying to break free, "Not like this." She finished. Ren pulled something from his ankle he hadn't used for a long, long time ago. He looked at it with a nervous expression, but Nora placed her hand on it, "We can do this." She said with a nod and a smile. Ren grew doubtful but shook it out of he said nothing and gave a serious nod.

When they crawled out from cover they had heard gunshots mixed with Nuckelavee screeches. The group then formed up with Ren and Nora in the middle between Ruby and Jaune, and Pyrrah and Church. Ruby saw the weapon that Ren was currently holding and became worried, "Ren." Ruby said getting his concentration. She thought of a plan, "Jaune, Pyrrah, Church and I can take care of it's arms." She said as the four of them got into position.

Nora smiled along, "I'll take care of the horse." She said as she gripped her hammer tight in her hands.

Ren looked at all of them, "And I'll take care of the rest." He said as he had to beat his demon.

Nora ran towards a building, and lept all the way to the top, with the Nuckelavee watching her. With it distracted Ruby fired shots to earn it's attention fully. The Nuckelavee launched its arms at her, forcing her to move building to building, until landing in it's path. She jumped into the air to avoid being hit, while still in the air she fired her rifle, firing her down onto the Nuckelavee's arm before it retracted. Having a large scythe stabbing through it's hand, it let out a screech of pain.

Ren had thrown the small knife into the side of the horse, but the Nuckelavee had it's focus on Jaune. It saw Jaune and went on the offensive as it sent the arm not pinned down, zooming to Jaune, unaware this was the plan. Church came flying from nowhere and with Pyrrah's shield smashed down on that hand. Church struggled to keep it down, "A little help here!" He requested. Thankfully Pyrrah had her sword in javelin mode as she hopped into the air and stabbed the Nuckelavee through the arm.

Ren looked up toward Nora and gave her the go, "Nora." He shouted.

Nora fell from the tall building above ready to kill the beast in one hit. She smirked as she let gravity accelerate her down, smashing the skull of the Nuckelavee horse to bits.

Ren walked over to the rider of the Nuckelavee horse and took the knife from the horse's side. Ren stood in front of it as the Nuckelavee screamed in front of Ren's face, trying to be intimidating. Ren remained unmoved as he flipped the knife in his hand and spoke, "For my mother." He said slicing the Nuckelavee's left arm. He let the beast get out a few screams before grabbing it's horns, "For my father." He said cutting the other arm off. He let the armless Nuckelavee roar in pain, "For all those that you've slain." He said cutting through it's stomach region. Ren closed his eyes as he gave out the finishing blow, "For myself." He finished as he decapitated the Nuckelavee, letting the smoke rise. Ren could ease his mind from the horrors of his past, he was relieved, as was Nora as she tackled Ren into a hug.

Ruby and Church ran over to where Qrow and Locus had been set to avoid them getting anymore hurt. Qrow kept slow movements as he looked to Ruby, "It's quiet. Good job, kiddo." He said.

Jaune interrupted this heart warming moment, "Guys, I think I hear something." He said. And sure enough he was right as two massive bullheads were heading towards their position. Ruby had never been so relieved as she saw Locus and Qrow get onto two separate stretchers and loaded onto the ship.

However that happiness died when out from every corner of the town, beowolves slowly begun to creep up. Church spotted this and warned everyone, "Everyone on board now!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The injured Qrow and Locus were on board as Ruby, Ren, Pyrrah and Nora laid down cover fire for Church and Jaune. They both hurried to the bullhead, beowolves on their heels as they saw it started to take off. They both tossed their weapons up into the flying vehicle as it already began to take off. Jaune and Church jumped for it as he and Jaune were dangling from the edge of the opening.

However beowolves grabbed onto the both of them, by their legs. They were about to slip when Jaune's team grabbed his arms helping him up and Ruby helping Church. Both the beowolves clinging onto the two pairs of legs now had the whole pack grabbing their legs. Church lost his grip, so did Jaune as both held the edge with their life, dragging part of the bullhead with them. Jaune grabbed Pyrrah's hand and Ruby handed Church her hood to grab a hold of. Church looked to Jaune, knowing it was a matter of time before he fell, made the dumbest decision ever. He grabbed a knife he earned from his fight with the Felix-bot, and put the blade next to the part of Ruby's hood he was holding. He looked up at her, into her silver eyes, "Don't forget about me." He pleaded. He cut the piece of fabric as he fell to his demise, into the horde of Grimm. Before being overrun with the monsters he called them out by name, "You ass-biter, you shit head, you son of a bitch." As he punched. He swung with all his might until they completely covered him from the group's view.

The group was on there way to Mistral but had lost a member who had previously joined. One they couldn't hope to get back.

Or so they thought.

[Several minutes later]

The beowolves had left Church bloodied, covered in bite marks, his blood, and beowolf blood. The last one was just finishing up taking a huge bite out of his chest, leaving the body alone. Why they left the body alone, we'll never known, but they should have finished what they had started.

Church near death, in a pool of his blood mixed with black blood, was able to take one last breathe. Only thing, the air was surrounded by beowolf and remaining bits of Nuckelavee smoke in it. He breathed in the smoke filled air and began to take a turn down shit filled lane. His body began to twitch as his skin started to turn black with the ink like blood and fur. He turned on his front as he pushed himself up just to rise to his feet.

His hands had claws coming out between each knuckle, making three on each hand. His back, legs, arms and chest were now covered with black fur instead of Grimm blood. And eyes were glowing cobalt blue, as he stood up he somewhat felt strong and angry. He looked around the area before letting out a big growl, "GGGRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

To be continued

 **Author's note: Alright finally just in time for RWBY Volume 5. So how was that? I hope you enjoyed the twist at the end, told you I can make this many chapters. Sorry it took so long, see you all next time.**


	38. So long, friends

**There comes a time when you look at yourself in the mirror and realize something about yourself.**

 **The moment you look at that face you've seen everyday, and make a decision.**

 **When the fact that you're dedication and hard work, was all for not.**

 **The hours of cracking fingers, blinded eyes barely able to see, the literature class you studied.**

 **You think, "What have I been doing this whole time?" After making so many mistakes.**

 **After all the people you tried to please, you think that you've been doing this all wrong.**

 **After all, in the words of Johnny Cash,**

 **You can have it all,** **My empire of dirt.**

 **I will let you down.**

 **I will make you hurt.**

 **I apologize I couldn't make this story as good as you all expected it to be.**

 **I just wish maybe, I could offer you more to life than the stories that failed.**

 **But I failed to see my mistake, and let my ego take the wheel; in the words of Five Finger Death Punch,**

 **All this time, I watched from the outside.**

 **Never understood, what was wrong or what was right.**

 **I apologize.**

 **I'm sorry, but I don't think that this story was going anywhere anyway.**

 **Thank you for a good run, and the joy you brought me when I started.**

 **But I think it's best if I break the one rule I made myself.**

 **Goodbye, Fanfiction.** **Maybe next time.**


	39. Haven At Last

**Author's note: Sorry I** **left you all hanging a little bit for a while.** **I went through a small state of depression and I just needed time off but I wanted to say that I'm still standing**. **I** **will be rewriting this story considering** **it** **would take too long to do so**. **And I'd like to say to all the critics who critiqued my** **beginning work, "mllnr"** **(imagine the letters are fingers.) But guess I'm not the only one back from the dead**.

 **Now** , **let's** **get started.**

"The city of Mistral." Qrow said as the group walked through a dark hallway.

Nora was relieved, "Ugh, it's about time. Who's idea was it to walk again?" Nora asked.

Ren answered her, "Well we did face many obstacles: broken airships, destroyed settlements." He listed.

Jaune remembered them all, "Oh and you know, all those people and monsters that tried to MURDER US!" Jaune said urging the last part.

Pyrrah placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder, "We did make it okay, well, not all of us." She said knowing Church was not with them.

Locus lowered his head, "Yeah." was all he managed to get out.

Ren looked back at Nora who gave him a mix between smile and anger, "Hey." He said easing Nora's depression.

Jaune tried reverting the topic, "So how much further to Haven Academy?" He asked.

Qrow responded with a smirk, "Almost there, I'd figured I'd take you kids on the scenic route." He said as he opened the doors of the long dark hallway they were in. A blinding light prevented all from seeing until their eyes would adjust to the view. And boy the view was beautiful, like hope was back in their hearts as they looked around.

Ruby, who remained silent the whole way spoke first, "Wow!...it is...IT IS...AWESOME!" She nearly shouted.

Qrow predicted she'd say that, "That's certainly something." He said plainly.

Ruby looked at everyone holding some type of weapon, "OH MY GOSH, LOOK AT ALL THE WEAPONS!" She eagerly squealed.

Qrow nodded along, "Vendors here will sell you just aabout anything, whether they should or not." He said.

Jaune noticed the landscape, "They really made the most out of these mountains." He pointed out.

Naturally, Qrow went on with his previous knowledge of Haven, "Every inch, but stay away from the lower levels...but the higher up you go, the nicer it gets." He finished.

Nora was also overjoyed, "And we are going up." She said as she pointed upwards.

[Somewhere over Northern Anima]

The Reds, minus Grif, alongside Weiss were all aboard the airship Sarge was able to commandeer. From the pilot who thought Sarge was a high ranking military official, which Sarge was technically speaking. However Sarge wondered how long the trip would continue to last, "How much further, again?" He asked.

The pilot grew used to Sarge in the short time they were flying, "We're in the home stretch now sir, no more stops from here to Mistral. Sorry for the long trip. Keeping us off the radar has been harder than I thought. Lots of air traffic around Northern Anima, sir." He said as he continued to stare out the cockpit window.

Weiss spoke up to make sure Sarge wasn't too rude, "It's fine, I just hope we haven't been a burden." She said in the corner.

The pilot laughed at first, "You and your high ranking officer friend are more than welcome on this ship kid." As he finished his sentence the radio next to him started to catch static, "What the?" He said confused about what was happening.

Simmons stepped forward to make sure it wasn't an electrical problem, "Is everything alright?" He asked.

The pilot looked back, "I dunno, we're still over lake Monceau, we shouldn't be picking up broadcast this far from Mistral. Someone must be close." He implied.

Sarge held onto his two shotguns that dangled from his side, preparing for the worst. But when the radio adjusted itself, it was worse, "MAYDAY MAYDAY! We're a small passenger flight and the hundredth is down, we aren't equipped to deal with this!" The female pilot over the radio shouted.

The pilot the crew had sounded only slightly concerned, "Oh man." He said.

The radio continued it's distress call, "The Grimm here are 400 clicks north of the southern shoreline," more static came on, nearly messing with the transmission, "Get 'em off us! If anyone can hear this, aaach!" She screamed.

The pilot lost the frequency and began to turn, but Weiss didn't know if he was going to help them, "We're going to help them right?" She asked.

The pilot was confused at first, "What? No, I'm trying to avoid them." He said as he went on.

Simmons tried to convince him, "But...they'll die..." was all he could say.

The pilot did not move his opinion, "Look, if we picked up their transmission I'm sure someone else did too. Besides, this is a cargo ship, she's not much good in a fight! I just wanna finish this job, and get home. Sorry guys, my ship=my rules." He finished the discussion leaving everyone with a sense of regret and guilt on their shoulders.

[Back at Haven Academy with Ruby and her large team]

They had finally made it up the many steps it took for them to reach the top of the mountain. Haven Academy, they finally made it, "Ah, we made it." Ruby said, eager to get the burden off her shoulders.

However Qrow and Locus looked around to see if there was anything suspicious given the fact that the group should have met with Lionheart. Qrow and Locus both looked back and forth and came to the realization no one was near, "Hmph." The two managed.

Through the halls of the school not a single student was moving about, "Hello?" Ruby asked to no reply, "HELLO?" She asked once more, but only received silence.

Nora shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe try louder?" She suggested.

Ren then made a conclusion, "There doesn't seem to be anyone here." He said.

"Well, I guess school isn't really in session right now." Jaune said as they stopped moving for a moment.

"Maybe, you're right." Pyrrah agreed.

Qrow knew something was up for sure, "No, this isn't right, c'mon." He said as he booked it to a door down the hallway.

"Wait for us!" Ruby pleaded as they all started to run.

Locus stacked up on the door as Qrow was about to kick it down, "Get ready! There could be trouble." Locus advised.

Locus and Qrow were aabout to kick down a separate door just in time to see a grey bearded man about to walk through the doors. They came in so suddenly, the man screamed, "AAAH!"He yelled.

"AAAH!" The kids responded.

He fainted only shortly after, Ruby wondered if this was the man they were meant to meet, "Uh...Professor Lionheart...?" She asked.

The presumed Professor responded getting up off the floor, "Qrow! Locus! For crying out loud, you nearly scared me half to death." He said.

Locus responded after tripping from keeping their legs up, "Grrr, us?! Why weren't you waiting for us at the entrance?" He asked.

Lionheart checked his watch then responded, "Uh? Oh right. Apologies, I guess time must of slipped away from me." He said.

Qrow asked in disbelief, "You're joking." He said.

"Where is everybody?" Nora asked.

Lionheart looked to the kids as he nodded his head, "Ah, you must be the students Qrow mentioned." He asked.

"Yes sir, Ruby Rose," Ruby said.

"Jaune Arc." Jaune answered.

"Nora Valkyrie." Nora said.

"Lie Ren." Ren said.

Lionheart welcomed them with a smile, "A pleasure to meet you all. Leonardo Lionheart, at your service. I'm afraid most of my staff is currently away until classes resume b-" He was about to say until Qrow cut him off.

Qrow snapped quick with a question, "What? Leo you can't be serious! Who's guarding the relics?" Qrow asked.

Lionheart became wide eyed at what Qrow mentioned, "Qrow the children!" He urged.

Locus filled in for Qrow, "Already know, we filled them in. What do you mean the staff is away?" Locus asked.

Lionheart grew more worried, "You...filled them in?" He asked.

Nora broke a few moments of silence that came by, "So is this not going at all like anyone though it would?" She asked.

[In Menagerie, at the Belladonna residence]

The group was returning from a court with the high council of Menagerie to determine Corsac and Fennec, unfortunately found a way to weasel out of it. What they didn't realize is they just so happened to piss off the worst people to piss off.

Ghira came barging in his home first, "UNBELIEVABLE!" He shouted as he entered his home.

Sun followed in suit, "TOTAL GARBAGE!" He shouted as well.

Ghira and Sun both pointed to each other as they both agreed, "WE CAN'T LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THIS!" they both shouted.

Kali tried to avoid laughing as Doc pointed out something, "Well at least you two aren't bickering at each other anymore." He said as Kali let out a few giggles.

The two of them both shared a laugh as Blake came in followed by Grif in his orange sweatshirt with the arms cut off. She got both of their attentions, "Guys, everything is going to be okay." She said.

Later, only a few minutes Blake had went to Grif who was currently resting upstairs outside. A faunus guard watched over the terrace with Grif as Blake came outside, "Good evening miss...Can I get you anything?" She asked.

Blake shook her head, "Just a little time with my friend if it's alright." She said.

The female guard faunus nodded, "Sure thing, just call if you need me." She said as she left.

When Grif was sure she was gone he spoke up, "Y'know you might wanna mask your scent better than the same perfume masked over Dust." He said to no one.

At first Blake was confused, until a voice came up from behind her, "You sure have a nose." A black shadow appeared, similar to the one that Ilia had. Blake was about to leave until her friend reached out to her, "Please, I just need to talk." She requested.

"How could you take the fall for them, Ilia?" Blake asked.

Ilia was about to respond, "Blake..."

Blake had cut her off to continue her speech, "Corsac and Fennec blamed you. We confronted them tonight and they deny knowing anything and everything we found on your scroll, it talked about how disappointed they were to hear that you sided with Adam. But YOU and I both know they're guilty." She said feeling proud to stand up for her beliefs.

Ilia tried to talk her down, "You can't prove anything." She said.

Blake refused to back down, "That scroll might not have been enough to lock them up, but it's enough to sway the faunus here. When we go public tomorrow, they're not gonna stand for any of it. And neither should you..." Blake said, hoping to get her friend back.

Her friend did not budge however, "Your plan isn't gonna work Blake. Please, just leave Menagerie before it's too late." She pleaded.

"You're going to have to make me." Blake said, standing her ground.

Ilia became saddened because she knew what this meant, "I know." She said as she left the night. Her best friend was left in the brink of tears. The only thing for comfort was placing her head on a chunky friend's belly.

[Back at Haven Academy]

Lionheart continued the conversation, "I have to say Qrow, this all seems very wreck less even for you." He said.

Qrow responded with some hostility, "No! Wreck less is leaving one of the relics completely unguarded! It's not checking in with Oz for ages!" He began arguing.

Lionheart replied, "There was nothing to check in about before the Fall of Beacon. But since that day, Mistral has been in chaos! Vale wasn't the only kingdom to suffer that night. Everyone was watching, every house, in every kingdom watched as that boy reveal his secret, saw monsters crawling over the city, Atlesian Knights attacking citizens, and then nothing. You could feel the dread in the air. With all that negativity, you could imagine what it was like when the Grimm came for us. Mistral's controlled territory is the widest reaching in the world, y'know, and that makes it infinitely harder to protect. We lost so many great huntsmen, teachers from this very institution, and it's only gotten worse." He finished.

Ruby wondered, "W-What do you mean?" She asked.

Lionheart looked our his window, "We may have dealt with the Grimm, but the Mistral council's still at odds with the representatives from Atlas. First, it was the Dust embargo. Now it's the closing of borders. I'm not sure what happened to James in Vale, but it seems to have only worsen some of his more...unfortunate tendencies. And on top of everything, we still don't know where the Spring Maiden is." Leonardo Lionheart sighed.

Locus made his remark, "All the more reason we need the huntsmen and huntresses here."

Ruby stepped in before things got worse, "Okay! Okay! Things are bad. They're bad. But we can figure this out. Why is the Spring Maiden so important?" She asked.

"I thought you filled them in." Lionheart questioned.

"Mostly filled in." Qrow explained. "Look there's a lot to cover, okay. I quit teaching for a reason."

Lionheart sighed as he sat back in his chair, "The Four Maidens each have the power to perform feats of Magic, they are the only ones capable of reaching the Relics." He said.

"What?" Jaune asked.

Locus looked towards Jaune as he drank from his water flask, "The relics are each locked inside a chamber that can only be opened by a specific Maiden. Winter for the gift of creation, Summer for destruction, Fall for choice, and Spring for knowledge. Spring is the problem." Locus looked down as he finished his sip.

"What happened to her?" Ren asked.

A silence fell before Lionheart spoke, "She was determined at first when she inherited her powers, but the weight of the responsibility prove to be too much for the child. She...ran. Abandoned her training, everyone. That was over a decade ago. There's no telling where she could be now." He finished.

Qrow spoke up after a small amount of silence, "I know. At least, I have a pretty good idea." He said.

"Are you serious?" Lionheart asked.

"It's not exactly good news." Locus added.

"What are you talking about?" Lionheart started, "This is incredible news! After all these years? Where?!" He asked.

Qrow pushed off his embrace, "I did some digging around. Looks like after Spring ran away, she was picked up by bandits. Specifically, the Brawnwen tribe." He said.

"Raven." Lionheart finished.

There was a gasp in the room followed by Jaune questioning what he just heard, "Yang's mom?" He asked.

"That's right." Locus nodded as he walked near Lionheart's desk to set down his scroll. A map of the Mistral region came up on the screen, "That's about where they set up their main camp." He said as an enhanced image of the map came into view, "It's where they fall back to after raids and scouting missions. Raven's managed to gain a lot of followers since she returned to the tribe. And I'm sure when the Spring Maiden showed up it only made things easier." He said.

Lionheart came next to Qrow and Locus as he processed all he heard, "Well, Qrow, Locus, I've got to hand it to you both. With these coordinates, we can mount a retrieval force and head out in a few weeks." He said.

Qrow looked at Lionheart, "A few weeks?" He asked.

Lionheart typed some buttons on a holographic keyboard, "That's right." He said as he walked back to his desk.

"Leo, maybe you didn't hear us." Qrow said, "My sister has the Spring Maiden and we know where she is. We need to go as soon as possible!" He shouted as he threw Leonardo's books off the desk and onto the floor.

Lionheart grew furious, "And perhaps you didn't hear me. This kingdom is in shambles. As soon as possible does not mean tomorrow, it means as soon as I can convince the rest of the council that I need huntsmen more than they do. Unfortunately, bandit tribes aren't very high on their list of 'priorities' when the threat of war is just on the horizon." He said.

Locus stood up straight, "Then screw the council, we can do it ourselves. You, me and Qrow are trained huntsmen, and these kids aren't exactly pushovers."

"Yeah!" Nora shouted getting ready for a war.

Ren stood up as the reasonable person, "Perhaps there's a more peaceful way to approach this." He said.

Locus continued the plan, "We need to get Spring as far away from here as possible, but Raven isn't going to give up her most prized possession without a fight." He said.

"Unfortunately, you, Qrow and Raven are all evenly matched, and I'm not the fighter I used to be. No offense, but these students and I can't take an entire bandit tribe and a Maiden that's no doubt had years to hone her skills. We need to be positive we can apprehend Spring, because if we fail, Raven and her tribe will scatter and we'll be lost. We get ONE shot at this. And it needs to be perfect." He said.

Locus sighed in defeat as Qrow took his turn, "You know Oz wouldn't be happy with any of this if he were here." He said.

"Perhaps you're right." Lionheart agreed, "But he's not and I'm doing the very best I can."

"There has to be something we can do?" Ruby requested.

"What about Cinder?" Jaune asked. "She came with Emerald and Mercury from Haven. Do you have anything on them?"

"We pulled their files after the Fall of Beacon. Nothing but lies and forgeries." Lionheart said, making Jaune ball his fists up.

Qrow started to leave with the group, "Well, I can't say this has been a warm reunion, Leo."

"I'm sorry." Lionheart apolapologized, "I know you've all traveled a long way. But I will do everything I can to help."

"Sure," Qrow said, "We'll stay in the city for the time being. Local comms are still up. Keep in touch. C'mon kids." He said as they all began moving out the door.

As they were all exiting the room Ruby was the last as she said one last thing to Lionheart, "It was nice meeting you, Professor." She said as she looked back.

"Likewise." Lionheart said as he nodded his head.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Lionheart held his head in shame as he was alone. A new voice entered the room, "Oh Leo, We have got to work on your improvisational skills." The voice said.

[Outside Professor Lionheart's Office]

The group had begun to walk away, until Nora asked a question on everyone's mind, "So, what do we do now?" She asked.

Qrow and Locus sighed as they both saw one last option, "You four head back to the house, I need a drink." He said as they both walked to the nearest bar.

[At the Bar]

The two badasses stayed in their stools as they questioned in their heads what to do. Until a small voice came up from behind them, "Excuse me?" It said.

They both turned around to see who asked for them, but turned to see a brown haired, tanned kid. Qrow responded with an irritated tone, "You know, I don't think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak." He said as Locus turned to see the kid.

The kids paused before speaking, "Shut up, I'm getting there." He said to himself causing Locus and Qrow to look surprised, "Um...I'm supposed to tell you...I'd like my cane back?" He said as he questioned himself.

Qrow and Locus looked at each other before sharing a nod together, and standing up to face the kid. Qrow held the cane, "Hm." He said as he looked at the cane, "It's good to see you again, Oz." Qrow said as he tossed the cane to the young kid Oz used as a host.

[Somewhere in Mistral in a Just-Rite gas station]

The bartender was cleaning a glass as he had an awkward stare at the person who ordered the drink. Finally he spoke, "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" He asked.

The person at the counter who was revealed to be Yang lowered her sunglasses, "A water, it's hot out." She explained.

"Ohhh," He realized, "Sure." He said as he ducked under the counter.

"Ha-a--are telling me YOU'RE too young to drink?" A shady, blonde, dirty man asked as he sat a waways away from at the counter, "You look like a regular huntress, and a beauty at that." He said not knowing someone else was getting chips in there.

"I'm good. Thanks, pal." Yang said hoping he would back off.

"Seriously, not too bulky, not too lean...You're..." He was saying until Yang stopped him.

"Just right. Yep. Like I said, I'm good." She said, practically insisting him to stop.

The pervert was still slobbering over her, "And your hair..." He said as he was reaching for her blonde hair, until his hand stopped mid air. Not by another hand, but by a strange mystical sea foam blue colored aura. He was left confused as he couldn't pull away or push forward, "What the hell? Why can't I move?" He asked as his hand suddenly slapped himself.

As he fell off his chair someone came from the darkness, "Dude, trust me, me kicking you out is better than getting your ass kicked by her." Said Tucker as he finally showed up from the shadows. With a flick of his hand the pervert ricocheted off the floor and ceiling like a pinball in an arcade until he flew out the door.

Yang turned around to Tucker, "You know I had that, right?" She asked.

Tucker shrugged, "I do, but your hands are too precious to touch that douche." He said as he kissed her robot hand.

She rolled her eyes, "You cheesy goof." She said.

Tucker nodded, "I know, but you love it." He said as he grinned.

The bartender came out from cover as he had Yang's water, "This one's on the house, he's been driving me crazy." He said as Yang reached for the water bottle, but started to shake mid way as she neared the bottle. She grabbed onto her hand just to calm her down as she was finally able to grab the bottle, "So, what brings you 'round these parts?" He asked before Yang put up a finger in the air as she was still drinking.

When she finally finished her sip she spoke, "Thanks. And I'm uh...looking for someone." She said.

The bartender laughed shortly, "Not many people come out here. Too far from the kingdoms. Only person worth notin' 'round here is...Eh well Ra-" He started.

"Raven Brawnwen." Yang answered. "Thanks again."

"N-Now, Now missy," He tried to warn, "You don't wanna go messin' with bandits. They're a world of trouble!" He said.

"So I hear." Yang said as they both walked away. Outside the asshole Tucker launched out of the bar was rubbing his jaw from the crashes he took. Tucker got onto his bike while Yang got onto 'Bumblebee' her favorite thing next to the idiot who rode next to her. They both reved up their engines as Yang had her sunglasses, Tucker had his motorcycle goggles.

"Hey, girlie." The asshole from earlier said.

"Seriously? This isn't over?" She asked in annoyance.

He grunted before speaking, "I heard you're...looking for someone." He said as he smiled showing he lost one tooth from the hits.

[At the house in Mistral]

The rest of the team were sitting around, bored out of their skulls as they had nothing left to do sit and wait. That was until multiple knocks were heard from the front door. The four huntsmen sitting there: Jaune, Pyrrah, Nora, and Ren were all staring at each other wondering what to do. Jaune slowly approached the door as he tensed up, expecting something bad to happen. As he slowly opened the door he didn't expect to see a kid, no older than 16 standing there. The kid looked at everyone in the room before Jaune asked, "Can I...help you?" He asked.

At first the kid hesitated to ask, "Uh...Yeah, is there a...Ruby Rose here?" He asked.

Nora as well as everyone else tensed up, "Why?" Nora asked in an intimidating voice.

The kid stood there nervously, "Well..." He began.

"Weeeee found him! *pfft* ha ha ha ha ha!" Qrow and Locus said as they both came in from the opposite sides of the door and put their hands on his shoulders. Both were drunk, surprisingly for Locus to be drunk considering he can tolerate being poisoned.

"Well, I think her uncle could use some help?" He said as Qrow stumbled inside the living room followed by Locus.

Qrow was able to stumble into the room as he flopped on the couch as Locus fell against a wall, "We found him." Said a drunken Qrow.

"What is going on out there?" Shouted Ruby from the other room, "Can't a girl read her comics in peace??" She shouted. She then saw the familiar sight of Qrow becoming drunk in the, "Qrow, did you get drunk again?" She asked knowing the answer.

"Maybe?" He said as he questioned himself.

"Oh." The kid said from the door, "You...have silver eyes." He said.

Ruby looked at Nora and Ren for an answer, but got nothing, "Who...are you?" She asked.

"Uh," The kid stuttered, "Well, My name is Oscar Pine."

"Wait for it." Qrow said as he laughed.

"But you probably know me as...Professor Ozpin?" He said as he looked at all of them.

"He he he, We did it!" Qrow and Locus laughed in sync as they both fell to the floor.

[Somewhere near a White Fang camp]

Two grunts were on patrol as they walked next to each other having a conversation. The left one started, "Dude all I'm saying is, who the fuck needs to patrol the middle of the woods?" He asked.

"I know right, I mean it's pointless, nobody comes out here." The right one said.

"Tell me about it." The left one laughed.

Suddenly the right one bumped into, something dark and large. He looked up to see fur on its face, "Hey, idiot the registration isn't here. It's at the secret spot, so go get your mask." He said as the tall man looked at the machete the left one had and turned towards him.

The left one put his finger on his chest, "Yeah, you...weren't...invit-" He stopped as the large figure grabbed his head and spun it around, breaking his neck.

The right one looked at him as he grabbed his machine gun and fired multiple bullets at his chest, "Dieeeee!" He shouted as he emptied his clip into his chest. When he stopped firing the figure had the machete in hand and held his free hand under his gut where the bullets were. The figure grabbed his the grunt's left leg then bashed him into the floor,dragging his body letting his arm come off. He lifted him over his shoulder again as smashed him to the floor again this time his other arm came off as well. He then lifted him up once more as he smashed him to the floor letting his free leg and his head come off. He tossed the body down as he moved over to the Lieutenant White Fang.

The Lieutenant grew impatient as he stomped through the woods with an axe he used to chop wood. He started calling them out, "You two better not be fucking around like last time!" He said as he pushed leaves and branches out of his way to make room for him. He came across the corpses as he looked at the body parts to wonder who'd do this. Suddenly a bolt of lighting struck as the murderer was behind him with a machete. He quickly spun around as he came face to face with him and his raised machete blade. He struck once, cutting deeply into the Lieutenant's shoulder, another strike cut through ribs and his spine. And the final strike sliced him in two as he fell to the floor letting guts and blood spill out.

Just before the killer walked away, he examined the Lieutenant's mask to find it was different from others. He picked it up to see it covered his whole face, the eye holes were made to be rounded out. He placed it on his face as he strapped the machete to his leg and the axe to the back.

Who is he? Whoever he is, he's clearly pissed.

End. for now.

 **Author's note: Like I said I will be doing a few rewrites and changes. One of the biggest changes you'll see in Chapter 1 so far is Church is now a White Tiger faunus. That will hopefully better, I will go back and extend other chapters as well but don't you worry. Anyway tell me what you all thought about this chapter in the comment section below and I will see you all in the next one.** **P.S. I will be staying on the writing promise I made where I will switch between stories.**


	40. I'm Back Baby

**Author's** **note: Still typing this story just going through a long process of typing, editing, and so on. Also still rewriting a few things so some of you, (not pointing fingers), can finally stop talking about the errors.** **And quit complaining about the storyline because there have been other confusing storylines.**

 **Apologies for the delay.**

[With the Reds and Weiss]

The group, excluding Sarge as he was in the cockpit with the pilot were sitting in the back of the bullhead. The passengers kept their heads low as they were nearing their objective.

Until giant shadows began blocking out the sun from their view. They all lifted their heads as they started to see what appeared to be strange rock formations. They weren't too close to any mountain ranges yet, so they were curious where they were.

Weiss went to the cockpit, accompanied by Simmons as they both went to investigate. Sarge was leaning on a door specifically saying, "DO NOT LEAN ON", but he was Sarge, enough said.

Weiss questioned where they were, "Where are we?" She asked.

The pilot shook his head, "Nowhere good, passing by some of Lake Matsu's floating islands. The gravity Dust that forms in these things is giving us a little turbulence. Nothing I can't handle, but the islands sometimes hide some nasty Grimm." He said as he flew carefully by many mountains.

Lopez saw what looked to be a similar ship to the one they were riding on but had decided not to say anything. Even though it was on fire he knew how this played out, he'd try to warn them, Sarge thinks it's a comcompliment, and they would blame him for not telling them.

The pilot continued to drive the ship, "I'm just betting on our friends in distress keeping them preoccupied." He said until Weiss turned to his right just in time to see a ship plummeting from the sky.

"Look out!" Weiss shouted as the pilot looked just in time to maneuver out of the way.

The crew watched as the pilot saw how the airship was crashing into a floating mountain, "You've got to be kidding me." The pilot said as he turned a dial on his radio communicator.

The static switched to voices, "By the Gods, we lost Percy! Help!" The group looked out the window to see another airship getting chased by what seemed to be swarm of white, black and red hornets. The swarm somehow shot out their stingers to keep the ship stalled in the air, "We're hooked! We're hooked!" The female pilot over the radio shouted. The swarms pulled in different directions as the airship began to split in half, "Everyone, abandon ship!" She demanded. But it was too late as they saw a giant Lancer fall at full speed and smash through the ship, exploding it.

Sarge took off his military helmet as a sign of respect, however he didn't have time to put it back on as he saw the hornets look at the ship they were on.

"Lancers, freakin' Lancers." The pilot said as he flipped a lever in his main console, "Alright, buckle up-huh?" He asked seeing as no one was back there, "What are you doing?" The pilot asked over the intercom.

Weiss got her favored weapon, Myrtenaster ready for a battle, "What we should've done in the first place!" She said as Sarge, Donut, Simmons and Lopez readied up with her, "You're carrying Dust, right?" She asked.

"Officially, no. Actually, yes." He answered.

Weiss opened a crate filled with Dust chambers, "Then when I tell you open the rear door!" She said as she loaded her sword, Simmons loaded up his rifle, Lopez found a chain of bullets strung up for a minigun, Donut loaded his revolvers, and Sarge grabbed three belts of Dust filled shotgun shells.

The ship rumbled as the group let out a gasp, "Better make it quick." He said as he maneuvered his way to avoid the stingers. Sarge saw the group readying up as he began to climb the ladder up to a specific area. The pilot dodged another stinger, just barely, "Kid, we're cutting it close!" He shouted.

Weiss got her footing as the boys magnetically locked their feet in place, "Ready!" She shouted.

As the doors opened the Lancers wasted no time as they began to close in, but Weiss wouldn't let that happen. She somehow was able to blow them backwards with a heavy gust of wind that was so sharp enough to be seen. She then switched part her blade's chambers to a red Dust vial and summoned a glyph as she fired off multiple fireballs along with the bullets Reds.

The pilot looked back to see their work, "Ha-ha, hold on." He said as he pushed the lever in the center console forward, speeding up the ship.

Weiss looked up to where the pilot was and lined up a row of white aura circles and began to fire off multiple icicles at the swarms. Everything was going fine up until the moment that the ship shook, "What was that!" She asked.

The pilot looked back and saw what he feared, "We're hooked!" He said as he saw two Lancer stingers enter the ship.

Simmons kept looking around, "Where's Sarge?" He asked again.

On top of the ship the Lancers and their disgusting faces were attempting to tear part of the roof off. The began to pull one piece off until one of them heard a click, it turned around to look directly into the barrel of a 1987 Winchester pump shotgun. The man holding the gun smiled, it was none other than Sarge, "Buzz off, bug!" He said as he blasted it's head into paste. The other one turned around to see the shooter however, was not quick enough as it ended up with an axe planted in it's face. Sarge pried the blade out as he walked to where the action was using magnetic shoes. He spoke in his ear piece, "No worries folks, I got the top clear." He said.

Weiss smiled as she got an idea, "Can you find a pair of islands we can fit between?" She asked.

Sarge cracked a smile, "Kiddo, I like the way you think. You hear that?" He asked the pilot.

The pilot knew what they were thinking, "Kid you are reading my mind." He said as he flew in the perfect direction. It was was going to be one of the tightest squeezes they ever experienced, the rocks were getting closer and the Lancers buzzes grew louder.

Weiss spun her blade around and fired three heat-seeking fireballs that aimed directly above their heads. As the balls of flame hit the top of the floating mountain Sarge and the Reds kept the Lancers at bay, until the walls came tumbling. As the Lancers were crushed from the fast falling, heavy boulders they were already celebrating, "Yeah! Great going going, guys! We are in the clear." The pilot said as he cheered for them.

As the team caught their breath, they weren't aware of the monster they awoken as they all started to hear the loud buzzing coming in. Everyone looked up and Simmons was the first one to respond, "Are fucking kidding me? I thought they all died!" He shouted as he looked at Weiss.

Weiss was not focused on manners, "I dropped a fucking mountain on them, it was kind of assumed." She said as she redirected her attention to the pilot, "It's a Queen Lancer!" She shouted.

The pilot grew angry and confused, "What?!" He shouted.

Weiss and the group all began firing everything they had in their clips at the giant-wasp like creature, but it didn't even seem to tickle the beast. The angry Queen seemed to have opened up some holes on it's thorax that fired off stinger shaped bone projectiles. The group took cover from the hits and Sarge turned his body to steel as the bone shards had begun to deflect off of his body. The shards were spread at different parts of the ship and hit the wings and the jets in the back of the ship.

The pilot jolted in his seat, "Do something!" He pleaded.

Lopez had an idea, he cut off the cables that kept all the Dust crates locked in place. He grabbed a gravity crystal and a grenade and placed them together with a few tools and scrap parts. He then tossed the grenade at the loading deck where all the crates had first entered. The crates were then attracted to the grenade and were launched out of the ship with record speed as Lopez got himself ready. Lopez placed his arms in front of him, straight out, his feet had drilled themselves in place as he then transformed his arms into three barreled gatling guns, each in one arm. He fired at the crates as they began to fly at the Queen and exploded into a cloud of icy, fire, lighting and who knows what else as it seemed to have worked.

The group looked at the cloud of smoke and soon grew tired expressions, "Oh come on!" Simmons said as he saw the Queen Lancer rise from the smoke.ï

The pilot still focused on flying, "I can see the shoreline! Gods, we're not gonna make it." He warned the group.

Weiss saw the group in fear and stepped up, she held her blade and spun around and did many quick strikes then stopped her sword in the ground. Suddenly the white knight that she had summoned before had come forth and stood there in front of her, "Pull up, now!" She shouted as he did as she asked.

Sarge was now on the bottom as his boots kept him steady and locked in place. He saw as the white knight had ran out and jumped up at the giant-wasp. The knight had been falling at a great speed, Weiss didn't another movement and the knight was armed with a claymore style sword.

The Queen and the knight had charged at each other with such an incredible speed that a pocket of air was seen encasing him. The knight disappeared in one moment to appear behind the Queen in the next, the white knight slashed the Lancer in the back. It then continued to move back and forth, taking huge cuts at the Lancer with it's gigantic sword. The Queen fired off its large stinger at the white knight, who then deflected the strike and continue to charge as the strike hit the ship. The knight gave one last final slash as he sliced the Queen in two, making the creature and himself vanish in a black and white cloud of dust.

The ship had begun to plummet towards the shoreline with it's tail end on fire. The group was holding on tight as they were bracing for the point of impact as Sarge held onto the ship with his boots and one arm. Weiss looked towards the front of the ship and projected black glyphs, slowing down the falling ship. But Weiss was only able to slow the fall, she was unable to stop the crash to come.

[Later]

The aftermath of the crash left the whole group dispersed, all that could be heard was the sound of some parts of an engine hissing. Simmons was unconscious while Sarge, Donut, and Lopez were nowhere to be seen, the pilot possibly dead, and Weiss tired and beat was crawling towards him. Seeing as how he was just the only person alive that she trusted as an ally at the moment.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see two males, "Help...Please..." She asked as she tried to get up.

The two looked at each other, "What do you think?" one of them asked as he looked back.

"I think..." A woman who had black hair and red eyes was seen as she held a helmet that looked Grimm like. She also had on red and black clothes as she walked towards Weiss, "We just hit the jackpot." She said as she stomped Weiss's lights out.

(End of Chapter)

 **Finally Summer, finally got this chapter done with, and I know what many of you will say. What took you so long? I just lost the motivation, until I went back to see something. This story has received over 50,000 views, I don't like to brag but, "HOLY SHIT". I have to thank all of you, you all gave me the motivation, so this chapter is dedicated to all of you who wanted me to come back, thank you.** **So that's it for now, Churchisalive is still alive.** **Tell me if I should copyright that.**


	41. Meeting In Menagerie, Lil Boi Oz, Rescue

**Author's note: So before this chapter begins, I have to ask: Should I make a fast forward chapter where it takes place in the future? And should they be adults or should it be right after the Grimm crisis, where they end Salem? Finally, should they have kids, if so with who?** **Both the options will include a bit of a group rap: one will involve the kids and the other will include a rap battle against Salem.**

[Menagerie At the Belladonna Residence]

Ghira Belladonna was pacing back and forth as all of the members of the Belladonna family, and the temporary team BDGS. Ghira was reading a paper that he had been looking over for a while, and the fact he kept on walking back and forth was not helping the team.

Ghira finally stopped as he finished looking over the piece of paper in his hands, "Are you ready?" Kali asked.

Ghira looked at his wife, "Yes." He said, "It won't be easy for people to hear, but the truth often isn't. I know they'll do the right thing." He said.

Blake came to her Dad's side, as the Belladonna's were enjoying a family moment. Until an idiot in the room interrupted it, "You got this, sir." Sun said as the group all held different reactions towards him.

Doc stood inside seeing as how his presence wouldn't help that much in this kind of neighborhood. The ones to walk out were the faunus people themselves, to meet with multiple faunus press and public groups. And specific members from the White Fang group in Menagerie were also present.

Ghira walked up to the podium and began his motivational speech, "Thank you all for assembling here, I wanted to take time to address some of the rumors that have been circulating around our island. I believe that it is important for the people of this territory to understand the truth. No matter how you feel about the human race, I think we can all agree that the event now known as the Fall of Beacon was a tragedy. A tragedies that will set both man and Faunus kind back. While the main aggressor is still unknown, we do have official confirmation that Adam Taurus, the leader of a powerful splinter group working inside the White Fang was partially responsible for these attacks. His actions not only tarnished the reputation of an organization originally created to bring peace and equality to all, but to our entire race. With each day that this man remains unpunished, it becomes increasingly difficult to condemn those that look down upon us. Recently a spy from the same splinter group set their sights on this very home. My own daughter, Blake, and her friends did their very best to apprehend this individual. While they were unsuccessful after being physically assaulted and seriously injured, they were successful in obtaining the assailant scroll. With this we have been able to ascertain that Adam Taurus has plans to overthrow the current leader of the White Fang, Seinna Khan, and take over the reins himself." He allowed for a moment of silence as the group had shouted amongst themselves, "His radical plans do not stop there, the documents on this scroll proclaim his next target to be Haven Academy and it's attached CCT tower. Their plan is to strike on the last full moon before the beginning of the fall semester, roughly 2 months from today. I have sent my swiftest messenger to the government of Mistral, but I believe we have a greater responsibility. My relationship with the White Fang has been...an interesting one. Years ago, I led the organization to help try and create a world where I and every faunus who wished could walk alongside the human race. And while I believe we made great strides towards this goal, it was made clear to me that people both in and out of the White Fang wanted faster results. So I stepped down and Seinna Khan was appointed ask my successor. It's true that I do not fully condone many of her methods. What I do condone is what Sienna fights for, the idea that faunus and humans are and should be equal. Adam Taurus does not seem to have that goal in mind...what he has done benefits no one but himself. I think it's time that the faunus showed the world that we are equal, time that we snuff out this splinter group and restore the White Fang to what it once was." Ghira had the whole crowd cheering from what it seemed like, "To do this I think the answer is clear; we must go to Haven and protect it at all costs!" He shouted making all the cheers die down, "Before we processed any further, I'd like to invite my daughter to come and share her story. Not only as a former member of the White Fang but also as a survivor of The Fall of Beacon." He said as he turned towards Blake and signaled for her cue. "You can do this..." Ghira said.

"TRAITORS!" A very familiar voice from the crowd had shouted out.

Sun any Grif looked at each, "Ilia." Sun said.

Ilia rose from tthe crowd as they circled around her, "Cowards, after everything the humans have done to us, everything they've put us through, you're asking us to help them?" She asked with hostility.

Ghira spoke softly, "I know we haven't been treated fairly..."

"Where was their help when the Dust companies treated our people like slaves?" Ilia asked, "Where was their help when their kingdoms hunted faunus just for being who they are? Where was my help when my parents were killed in a dust mine!? WHERE?!" She asked one last time.

Ghira attempted to ease her concentrated frustration, "Young lady, process takes patience and co-operation." He said.

Ilia still harbored too much hatred, "The Belladonnas are the worst kind of faunus, they want us to work with, the same people that are trying to hold us down. If you truly, TRULY want to help your people, now is the time to support Adam, not the Belladonnas. He will bring about the future you deserve, and if you are unwilling to fight, know that the White Fang will do it for you." He said.

"Shut Up!" Two people from the crowd shouted as Grif pushed through the crowd on the left and Sun jumped from the crowd to the right. Unfortunately she got away as the two were unsuccessful in grabbing her.

One of the guards shouted, "After her!" But it was too late.

[Somewhere in Mistral]

The new kid that was brought into the house was being surrounded by team JNPR and Ruby Rose and was bombarded with questions not directed towards him.

"Did he age backwards?" Nora asked.

"He's possessed!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Or re-incarnated!" Ren questioned.

"Oh, isn't it weird?" Ruby asked with glee.

They were all crowding around the kid, "It is very weird, yes." The kid known as Oscar said.

"Okay, okay." Qrow said as he and Locus entered the room, "Let's all just take a second and remember that this is very overwhelming for everyone." He said as the kids took a giant step back and giggled nervously.

Oscar looked back at Qrow, "Thanks." He said in response to Qrow's kind gesture. Qrow and Locus took a seat on the same couch next to each other. Oscar looked at Ruby, as she responded by giggling at him, "Eh, sorry. It's just I've never really met any huntsmen or huntresses, before." He said.

"Well eh, we've never met a person with two souls, so first times all around!" Ruby said making the young kid Oscar chuckle.

Locus cleared his throat as he brought up an important topic, "Not to break up the new "meet the additional crew" but there's important matters to discuss." He said.

Qrow joined in, "Mind showing us your little parlor trick kid?" Qrow asked.

Oscar took a deep sigh to ease himself down, "Yeah, okay. Just so you know, I'll still be here." He said as they all braced themselves for what came next, Oscar closed his eyes. A surge of green aura surrounded his body and his eyes had changed to a different color, "It is so very good to see you again, students." The familiar voice of Ozpin said.

Everyone still confused, Jaune asked first, "Wait, what just happened?" He asked.

Ren also joined in, "Professor...Ozpin?" He asked as well.

Ozpin now in the controls was now speaking, "Correct, and though I may be the one speaking, Oscar is still present mentally. He merely handed over the controls, so to speak..." He said, while Oscar spoke from within, "Just don't make us do anything embarrassing." He pleaded. Ozpin spoke again, "I'm afraid all this must be very plexing." He assumed.

"And alarming, and bizarre, and just really kinda hard to believe over all!" Nora exclaimed.

Ozpin chuckled as he enjoyed their company, "It's good to see you children still have your sense of humor. I know you've all been through tremendous hardships already. I'm sorry." He said as he looked down.

Ruby attempted to reassure Ozpin, "I mean, it's not your fault." She said.

"It's all my fault." Ozpin responded, "I told you once that I made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet and I wasn't exaggerating. I'm cursed. For thousands of years I have walked the surface of Remnant, living, dieing, and re-incarnating in the body of a like minded soul. The Professor Ozpin you all met was not my first form...and clearly wasn't my last. It's an extraordinary strenuous process on everyone involved." He said.

"So, who, what are you?" Jaune asked the question on everyone's mind.

"I am the combination of countless men who have spent their lives trying to protect the people of Remnant. With every rebirth my soul is eventually merged with another and I am changed, but my memories stay with me. This curse was bestowed upon me by the Gods, because I failed to stop Salem in the past. But we must stop her now." Ozpin explained his origin story in a short version.

Ruby looked around, "And how do we do that?" She asked.

Ozpin leaned back for a moment, "We start...by ensuring the safety of the relic of knowledge." He said.

[Brawnwen Tribe Camp]

Weiss and Simmons were in what seemed to be a small cage for animals as Weiss was waking up. Both of their wrist were bound as they were impossible to rip them apart. Simmons was up and leaned near one of the walls in the cage as he pretended to be unconscious until Weiss woke up.

The two guards that drinking away from some type of liquor noticed, "Well, well, well, look who's awake?" One of them said.

Weiss looked around for a moment, "Wh-what's going on? Where am I?" Weiss asked.

The conversation had a new voice enter, "Y'know, I'd never thought I'd see a Schnee in this camp." The new lady entered into the area.

"Vernal?" One of the guards questioned as he stood up at attention and got rid of the bottle.

Weiss saw her then glared her down, as she sat up straight, Vernal only seemed to be looking at Weiss's weapon she was currently holding in her hands. Weiss and her icy glare grew furious, "What do you want?" She asked.

Vernal smiled, "Straight to the point, I like it. We don't normally deal in trafficking people, not really worth our time. But once we realized we had a Schnee here...that changed." She said.

Weiss thought where this was going, "You're going to ransom me back to my father? Is that it?" She asked.

Vernal kept her smug smile, "It's a shame you're a Schnee, you'd probably do quite well around here." She said.

Weiss got close to her, "I would never sink to your level!" She said.

Vernal's smug was gone, "Just keep quiet and co-operate, and you'll be back in your mansion before you know it. Don't make this complicated." She said.

Weiss was about to say something, until Simmons spoke up, "God, you people are dumb as hell." He stated.

The bandits stood up, "What was that?" He asked.

Simmons faced the crowd, "All I'm saying is that not only are you dumb enough to take a Schnee, but you single handedly managed to piss off the worst person to piss off." He said.

Vernal was even curious, "And who's that?" She asked.

Simmons cracked a smug smile, "His name is Sarge. And believe me when I say, when he shows up, he's going to tear this place down like rock slide. He'll tear your men up like a pack of wild dogs. He'll even crush your head in, like a grape." Simmons threatened.

One of the Bandits laughed, as Vernal explained why they did, "Atlas forces have been called back, your Sargent isn't coming to save you." She said.

Simmons started to laugh as well, "Ha ha ha, you think that Sarge is Atlas military? Oh lady, you couldn't be so far even if you were on a boat in the middle of nowhere. Sarge isn't Atlas. Sarge is his own commandeer, and when he comes and he will, you'll have hell knocking on your door." Simmons said.

Vernal got right back up in his face, "Well, we'll see about that now won't we?" She asked as her and the bandits walked away. Leaving Weiss in a state of both confusion and fear while Simmons held onto the fact that Sarge might be alive.

[House in Mistral]

After hearing the situation more Nora was apparently overjoyed, "THIS IS PERFECT!" She shouted, "We were stuck at a dead end, but now we can just take little cute boy Ozpin to Lionheart and have him put things straight." She said.

Ozpin in Oscar's body looked at Nora, "Please don't call me that." He said.

Qrow spoke up, "Y'know we're not sure that's the best idea." He said adding air quotes.

Nora grunted at the shot down of her idea, and proceeded to stomp off and sit down in a frustrated manner. Ren then looked back at little boy Ozpin, "But I thought the headmasters all took their orders from you?" He asked.

Ozpin looked up at Ren, "That was the intention...for lieutenants I can trust, especially during times of re-incarnation. But Qrow and Locus told me about your meeting with Leonardo. He isn't just behaving irrationally, he is disobeying specific instructions that I have left him, somethings wrong. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I don't want to rule out any possibilities either. No one outside this room knows that I have paired with Oscar, and I think it may be best to keep it that way." He said.

Qrow responded, "Play things close to the chest until we get a better hand." He explained to the kids.

Ozpin still looking at the picture on the wall glanced at the corner of his eye, "Precisely, now we have two steps ahead of us, the first is enlisting the aid of more huntsmen." He said.

Pyrrah joined in, "But I thought the Mistral Council-" She was about to say until Locus cut her off.

"Doesn't own every huntsmen in the kingdom." Locus said, "Me and Qrow do know of a few people who may be willing to aid us in our time of need." He said.

Ozpin looked to Locus, "So long as they're trustworthy." He said.

Locus smiled, "They're not angels, but they'll sure put up a fight. Me and Qrow will go hunting tomorrow." He said as they both placed their feet on the table then breaking it instantly.

Nora reacted to their luck streak, "Good Luck with that." She said.

Ozpin then went back to the plan, "After that we can move on to step 2." He said as he walked in front of the kids.

Pyrrah followed Ozpin with her eyes, "What is Step 2?" She asked.

Ozpin turned around quick, "Getting you four into fighting shape." He said.

Everyone looked around, "But we already know how to fight." Ruby responded.

Ozpin raised his cane, "You can only fight so long as you have Crescent Rose, but you're still lacking in hand to hand combat." He stated.

Ruby took time to respond, "Well uh, yeah." She said.

Ozpin then refocused his attention to Jaune, "Mr. Arc, I'm glad to hear that you've improved, but sorry to say that you've yet to unlock your semblance." He said making Jaune look away in embarrassment, "All of you still have ways to go before you're ready to pose any real threat against Salem and her forces. And though Oscar can give me temporary control he'll need to strengthen his body and his aura. He'll inherit my muscle memory in time, but practice will expediate the process." He said.

Ruby asked Ozpin another question, "But if Qrow and Locus are out looking for huntsmen who's gonna teach us?" She asked.

Ozpin answered that rather instantly, "Well, I believe I was the Headmaster at Beacon Academy. We have approximately one month before classes resume at Haven. If Salem were to plan an attack it would make sense that it occur prior to students return. It's not much time but it's better than nothing. Just don't expect me to go easy on you." He said as Ozpin handed back the controls to Oscar as he made Oscar stumble back into the chair he stood on, "You've gotta be kidding me." Oscar said.

[Brawnwen Tribe Camp]

Nightfall had finally arrived as the entire camp had fallen asleep, except for two people. Weiss and Simmons were in their cage as they had begun to plot their escape. Simmons was able to push a button on his hand showing a blade come out of the palm. While Weiss cupped her hands together and focused and summoning a glyph, as a smaller version of the night appeared. They both grew excited as the plan B that they were coming up with was coming along smoothly.

 **Author's note: So finally made it. I know took me a hell of a lot longer than expected. Thanks for being patient, but I seriously need your guy's opinion on the next chapter. I can A) continue on with the next chapter which might take a while B) Make a chapter based on the upcoming fight against Salem that will have a rap from NerdOut involved. Or C) A chapter that will have their kids set in the future. So please, I want as many people to tell me what they want.**


	42. Lighting The Hottest Flame

**Author's note: Sorry for the inconvenience earlier, my message system was failing and the newest chapter came a bit late. So I would like to apologize, plus I uninstalled the App for a moment. But I'm back in business.**

[Somewhere in Mistral near a certain camp]

Yang, Tucker and the guy that they met from the gas station called they stopped by earlier were driving along a road to find Yang's mom. Tucker was a little irritated given the fact that the guy from the bar was on Yang's bike.

Yang was focused on the road as she grew impatient, "How much further, pal?" She asked as they passed by many trees.

The guy they picked looked around the trees, "This should just about do it." He said as they slowed their motorcycles to a halt. The man got off the bike, "You wait here, I'll go up ahead and make sure the coast is clear." He said as he hopped off and ran into the forest.

Yang and Tucker looked at each other, obviously guessing it was going to be a trap. They began to strap on their weapons and loosen up, as Yang put her arms up to stretch out her muscles and Tucker cracked his neck. They both heard a click as Yang shielded a fire shot with her metal arm and Tucker walked over to her side knowing she'd be alright.

The person who shot was the shady man from the gas station, "I can't believe you were dumb to let me lead you here." He said as he arrived with six more armed bandits.

Yang looked around, "Is this everyone?" She asked.

The shady man smiled, "Yes, little lady. This is it. Well, unless you count the whole rest of the camp back that way." He said pointing to the direction of the camp.

Tucker aimed his sword in the same direction, "That way?" He asked just to be sure.

The man looked towards his friends as he seemed confused, "Yes, that way." He said.

Yang had the same face on, "Good to know, thanks." She said.

The shady man pulled out his pistol, "Now to pay me back for this tooth, we're going to take your bikes and you're going to take your lumps." He said.

Tucker chuckled, "You serious? Want me to help out on this one?" He asked Yang.

Yang looked at Tucker, "Naw, I got this." She said as she aimed her human arm to the ground and unsheathed her gauntlet.

All the bandits became tense as they got into their own fighting stances, "You got the jump on me last time, bud. So you really ought to think twice before letting your girlfriend fight your battles for-" He paused as he saw Yang's robotic arm uncover two shotgun barrels from the top of the hand, "Alright, Get Her!" He ordered.

The bandits rushed Yang as she walked slowly and beat them down one by one. The first two stood no chance at close range as Yang had many more years of close combat training than they did. The ones that had long range weapons were soon met with Yang's rush and came face to face with her and met the same fate as many others. The shady man tried to attack from behind but was met with stomp to the foot from Yang, then a punch as she knocked him back.

The shady man that was knocked back to the point where he was able to get enough range between him and Yang to land a clean shot. He took aim as she was beating down the rest of the bandits and fired as she was distracted, but missed. He now had Yang's full attention as she knocked out the last two guys with one bold move she boosted towards the last guy as he tried to ready his gun. With no luck of fixing it he switched to the bottom blade tried to slash as she came at him, but she used her gauntlets to boost up and flip over his head then punch him so hard he was knocked into another guy.

She felt her hand begin to twitch as she rubbed it to ease the tension, she then motioned to Tucker to walk with her.

The shady man was attempting to speak as he had the wind knocked out of him, "Who are you? It doesn't even matter. When Raven finds out what you did, you're dead!" He shouted with a broken toothed smile.

Yang kept looking forward, "Possibly, but I doubt it. I'm her daughter, after all." She said as she turned back for a brief moment then continued walking.

The shady man was left behind as he realized his position, "I'm dead." He said as he collapsed to the floor.

[In Mistral In the backyard of the Apartment]

Ruby and Oscar were practicing hand to hand combat to make Ruby become better and to put her outside her usual comfort zone. From outside the match it seemed that the two were evenly matched with their knowledge in fighting that close.

While they were fighting team JNPR were watching from the sidelines. Jaune watched and was impressed, "Man, Oz wasn't kidding. Oscar's picking up on this stuff fast." He said as the matched continued.

Oscar was evenly matched with Ruby and landed a punch directly at her face, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." He apologized, or attempted to. Ruby used Oscar's distraction and landed a punch to his jaw line, knocking him far back.

Ruby got excited she improved on her fighting ability, "Ha, yes! I did it!" She celebrated her small victory, "Oscar?" She asked making sure he was alive.

Ozpin was talking to Oscar in his head, "You forgot to engage your aura again." Ozpin said. "Why didn't you tell me?" Oscar asked. "Because this method makes you less likely to forget." Ozpin answered, "Mind if I give it a shot?" He asked as he took the controls.

"Not bad, Miss Rose." Ozpin said, "But Oscar doesn't have the years of training that you do. Or I do." He said as he engaged Oscar's aura.

Everyone knew that this fight just became a lot more one sided, including Ruby, "Oh, heh, ha, well, maybe we should, uh...take a break?" She suggested to save her skin. But Ozpin stuck to his word about going easy, as he exploded at Ruby with a tremendous speed and energy and full on offensive not letting her catch a break. Aiming directly at her face, Ruby decided to go on the offensive as well but ended up with a back of Oscar's head to her face as she fell backwards.

That defensive move made the crowd hurt, "Ouch." Nora said.

Ozpin now stood tall, "The next time you want to throw a left cross remember to push off with the appropriate foot. And as always, do be aware of any openings." He informed.

"Got it." Ruby said with great difdifficulty. Until Ozpin reverted back to Oscar, making Oscar catch his breath, "Oh, hey. Are you okay?" She asked.

Oscar was catching his breath, "How is this so exhausting?" He asked.

Ren informed him why, "Your body isn't used to this kind of training. Not to mention generating a defensive aura on your own. It takes intense concentration at first, but in time it will become a second hand nature, allowing you to deflect attacks and gradually heal your wounds. After that, you can begin focusing on your semblance, whatever that may be." He said from his meditation position.

Oscar was confused, "Semblance?" He asked as if it was a new word.

"You know, like your very own superpower." Nora said popping out of nowhere, "Everyone's got one, it's just a matter of finding it and mastering it. Ruby moves super fast, electricity makes me stronger, Ren can mask emotions, Pyrrah can control metal, and Jaune can...uh um hmm." She thought of the last one.

Jaune answered her in slight frustration with himself, "I can't do anyth-"

"Jaune is like you," Pyrrah said to spare him some difficulty in speaking about his lack of ability, "Even though he hasn't found his semblance yet, we all know he will. And so will you. We all just need to try and help each other get stronger." She said cheering both up.

"Cool." Oscar said.

Ren spoke again, "A common philosophy, is that a warrior's semblance is a part of who they are. Some say that your personality and character can define your semblance, while some claim that it is the other way around. Of course, there are still many who don't see a connection at all." He said.

"It's hard to know when you know sometimes." Nora said, "Ren's semblance was unlocked from intense stress."

Ruby joined in, "And mine kicked in during training one day."

"What about you?" Oscar asked Nora.

"Oh, struck by lightning. Didn't die. Crazy Thursday." Nora said as if it was a normal thing.

Jaune looked disturbed, "I just don't understand what's wrong with me. I train, I meditate, but..." He said.

Ozpin comforted his young leader, "Don't worry Mr. Arc, your journey is far from over. And the same might be said for all of you, Unlocking your semblance isn't the end. It can still grow and evolve, providing you're willing to put in the work, who knows what can happen." The young Ozpin said.

Ruby seemed more energized now, "Then let's get back to it." She offered.

[Back in the Brawnwen Camp]

Yang and Tucker were being escorted by multiple bandits as they went to meet her Mom. They glanced around to see all the different faces in the crowd, from young, to old.

Somewhere else, a few of the guards had gotten up from their card game as they left a cage unattended.

They stopped at the front of a large tent to see a woman, with long black hair and a red and black mask come out of a tent.

"Mom." Yang said as she placed a hand on her hip.

The woman removed her mask showing red eyes and other features that resembled her daughter very much. The woman smiled, "Yang." She placed her helmet down, "So, after all this time, you finally decided to visit me." She said as if Yang could.

Yang's arm was slightly twitching, "You know that I searched for you. I spent years looking for you." She said.

Raven responded, "And you've found me. You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality. Well done Yang. But did you have to be so rough with my men?" She said as if speaking with a child.

Yang came back at her mother, "I didn't want a fight. They started it." Saying a five year old response like a full grown adult.

Raven still smiling was pleased with her daughter, "Well, you certainly finished it." She said letting a long silence go by, "Right, I'm sure this is all very overwhelming. But I must admit, that you've proven yourself. So any questions you have I'll be happy to answer. You can stay with us tonight, I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you and your...traveling companion." She said referring to Tucker.

"That's not why we're here." Yang said in an intimidating voice.

"What was that?" Raven asked no longer pleased.

"I'm not here for you. Ruby is somewhere in Mistral, she's with Qrow and she's going to need my help." Yang said. "I just need you to take me to her."

Raven was not obeying her daughter's wishes, "And why would I do that?" She asked.

Yang responded, "Because we're family." She said.

Raven acted as though it angered her, "Family, only coming around when they need something. I have to say, I'm disappointed. After all, you found me, didn't you? Why not take that drive and use it to find your little sister if she really means that much to you?" She asked her daughter.

Yang got a little proud she put her mom on the ropes, "Because you're going to save me time. Ruby was heading to Mistral, but there's no guarantee she's made it there. Looking for her in Anima could take ages. But, Dad told me how your semblance works." Yang said taking pride in that.

Raven looked at the ground, "Tai..." She said.

"You can bond to certain people." Yang explained her mother's semblance, "And when you do, you could create a portal that take you straight to them. You've got one for Dad. One for me. And you've got one for Qrow. He promised me he'd watch out for Ruby before he left, and I trust him. So, make a portal to my uncle and sister, and I'll be on my way." She said as Tucker kept his hands folded and watched the argument.

"You know, it takes real strength to march in here and demand such a favor of me." Raven began her process on deciding whether or not to help her, "I've got to say, I'm impressed. It's very noble to want to help out your sister. But if she's with Qrow, then she's already a lost cause." She said.

"What does that mean?" Yang asked, clearly tired of getting no answers.

"You don't want to get mixed up in all of that, Yang." Raven tried to warn, "Ozpin is not the man you think he is. And Qrow is a fool for trusting him. I would know, I trusted him once too." She said.

Yang had enough, "I don't care what you think." She said earning an angry crowd behind her.

Raven kept calm, "Your choice is your own. All I'm suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you, for any of us, that maybe you take a moment to wonder if you're already where you belong." She said urging her to join the clan.

Yang was near the end of her fuse, "Save your breath. You can spout off whatever you want, but nothing is going to keep me from my sister." She said, standing up to her mom.

Raven placed a hand on her sword, "Well, aren't you stubborn." She said with a fake smile.

Yang responded sarcastically, "I get it from my mom." She said folding her arms.

Raven couldn't shake her decision, "Well if that's how you feel, then I guess we're done here. Take them away." She said as she began walking away. The bandits had begun to surround the two as Raven was chickening out.

Yang was now tired of her mother dodging her, "Did you not hear me?" She asked getting her mother to turning around, "I said send me to Qrow, damn it!" She demanded.

One of the Bandits got involved, "That's enough, you watch your mouth in front of our leader." He said as he and the other bandits crowded around.

Tucker stood between the one that spoke out and Yang, "Why don't you make us?" He said as he kept his sword at his side and held up two hands.

The bandit looked towards the crowd then ran at Tucker with his machete and full speed. Tucker leaned back against the swing as he put his hands into a palm and palm hill struck him through a tent. That seemed to have revealed something.

Weiss looked up to the people in the middle, "Yang?" She asked.

Yang looked to the cage, "Weiss?" She asked.

Simmons looked up as well, "Tucker?" He questioned.

Tucker responded like everyone else, "Simmons?" He asked.

Simmons scratched the back of his neck, "Well this is awkward..." He said.

Weiss went to plan B, "Alright, well subtlety is out." She said as she focused on creating a massive knight glyph. The small knight she was currently working with had transformed into a massive white knight that had grew so big it ripped off the entire roof of the cage. As the cage fell apart Weiss and Simmons rushed towards the two in the middle with Knight behind them.

Yang looked back from her fighting position, "What is that?" She asked.

Weiss still focused on the fight answered, "Don't worry about it. What are you doing here?" She asked.

Yang then shrugged her head towards Raven, "Well, that's my mom and she can take us to Ruby." She answered.

Weiss looked at Raven, "Your mom kidnapped us?!" She asked.

Yang looked at her mom, "You kidnapped them?!" She asked.

As the crowd began to roar, there was a different roar approaching. The roar of a very powerful beast, and it's music, "I know that song..." Simmons said.

From the wall near the cages, a giant metal puma rose from the wall and landed behind the knight. Out from the jeep came a Soldier with a red camouflage helmet and two shotguns with axe blades at the bottom of the pump as he lept out. He spoke with the voice of steel, "Heh heh, guess who's entered the fight? Wait, dammit I had a good one liner." He said as he held his guns up.

The jeep also had a robot who stood on the back and acted like a turret as it watched the people. It also had a pink cat faunus that was under the Robot legs, "Surprise, I came to lay down my metal." He said.

The robot apparently sighed, "{Shut Up! Get out from their}" The robot demanded.

Everyone stopped preparing for a fight as a lighting bolt hit the ground causing everyone to shut up. Except the person who approached the cage earlier, "Enough!" Vernal demanded.

Raven spoke again, "Thank you." She said, "If you people don't keep it together this place will be crawling with Grimm. Give the girl her weapon back." She said to Vernal. Vernal looked back in anger as she had to give up such a weapon, but handed it back nonetheless. Raven had much to say now, "You all. In my tent. Now." She demanded.

Yang was unsteady now, "Why?" She asked threateningly.

Ravens was no longer in the mood to argue, "If you're really going after your sister, then you need to know the truth." She said as she walked into the tent waiting for them to follow.

As the crowd dispersed, Yang was about to apologize, "Sorry about-" She paused as Weiss hugged her.

Yang was surprised to receive a hug from Ice Queen, until she heard her say, "I missed you so much." She said closing her eyes.

Yang smiled and hugged back, "I missed you too." She said as she held on tightly to her friend, not letting go.

[End of Chapter]

 **Sorry, I wasn't receiving emails what you guys wanted from the website or the app. So this was made as an apology for said mix up. Also thanks for reading again.**


	43. Necessary Sacrifice: Plus Reminder

**Author's note: I just thought that the new RWBY volume is coming out soon, so before this summer is out I plan to finish volume 5 of RWBY. So I finished chapter 5 so thank you for waiting so patiently.** **Also, my email is apparently failing to update me on reviews and Private Messages, so it will take a while to fix.** **So I plan to check my email on my laptop daily just to double check.**

[Somewhere in Menagerie]

Blake, Sun and Grif walked down the steps of Blake's home, "Okay, you guys ready?" She asked.

Sun had his cheer up in full force, "I beat up on giant monsters and robots more than once, I think I can handle getting a few signatures." He said.

Grif who was still tired smiled slightly, "Well, I'm going walking without any breakfast, I'll try to keep up." He said as he yawned.

Blake looked back and knew this wasn't going to be easy at all.

[After a few hours of walking and attempting to get signatures]

Sun and Blake had made it to the rendezvous spot where they all had agreed upon. Grif was running late but they still ordered him a drink when he would arrive.

"I don't get it," Sun said slamming his fist on the table, "How can they just sit around and do nothing with the White Fang getting ready to attack!?" He asked.

"I see you guys had no luck as well." Grif said as he walked towards the group.

Sun looked towards Grif, "So you got nothing?" He asked.

Grif smiled for a moment, "Oh I got something," He turned around to show his back was covered with different sharp objects, his smile went away as he explained, "I think that some of these are family heirlooms, y'know for people who don't want to fight, they seem to be pretty hypocritical." He said as he sat down as Sun began to pull out the blades and sharp objects.

Blake looked at both of them, "Because not everyone is like us. The Faunus here in Menagerie...the ones that weren't born on the Island...moved here because they were tired of fighting, of having to struggle constantly. Menagerie is filled with people that just want to be left alone, and here we are, asking them to put the rest of the world before themselves." She explained.

Grif looked away, "Like you're a draft, looking for someone to send to the front." He said as a suggestion.

Sun stroked his chin, "I guess I never really thought about it like that." He admitted.

Blake kept elaborating to them, "The problem is, whatever happens at Haven is going to affect them whether they like it or not. If Adam gets his way, and Haven Falls, it's only going to make things worse for the faunus, everywhere." She said.

Sun chose his next words carefully, "Adam, he's the guy you used to...work with?" He asked.

Blake knew what he meant, "Yes." She said with a sigh.

Sun immediately apologized, "Sorry, forget I brought it up." He said.

Blake sucked it up and began to relax, "No, it's okay. Have you ever met someone and thought to yourself, 'they are the personification of this word'?" She asked.

Grif and Sun looked at each other for a moment, "Uhhh..." They both responded.

Blake continued to explain, "Okay well, I remember getting to know Ruby and thinking, 'this girl is the embodiment of purity'. After awhile, I saw Weiss was 'defiance', Yang was 'strength', Church was 'defensive' and Tucker was 'determination'." She said.

Sun grew curious, "What are we?" He asked.

Blake thought for a moment, "Jury's still out on that one, but I'm leaning towards 'earnest'." She said as Sun sipped his drink.

Grif already started guessing, "Let me guess, 'moron', 'loser', no wait, 'husky'." He asked.

Blake shook her head, "I'd have to say, 'compassionate'." She said causing Grif to chuckle as he took a sip from his drink, she went back to her story, "At first I thought Adam was 'justice', then I thought he was 'passion'. But over time, I realized I was wrong. He wasn't any of those things. He was 'spite', not 'hatred', not 'rage', 'spite'. He won't accept equality, only suffering for what he feels the world did to him and his way of thinking is dangerously contagious. That's what worries me about Ilia. She's not like Adam, not yet at least, but I don't know how long that will last." She said.

Sun asked Blake another question, "She was your friend, huh?" He asked.

Blake responded, only a little more saddened, "She was. Her chameleon trait meant that she could pass as human, she could've lived a normal life if she wanted, but she didn't. I always admired that. She lost her family in a mining accident when she was young, and she joined the White Fang. Like me, she was more or less trained on the road alongside other faunus. She learned to survive, to defend herself, but as people like Sienna and Adam started to gain a following, she became more dangerous. I guess I did too. My parents tried to get me to leave with them, but I refused. I had Adam and Ilia after all." She said.

Sun then asked her another question, "Y'know we're going to have to face her eventually?" He asked.

Blake looked to the side, "I know..." She answered.

Sun looked towards Blake, "So, what are you going to do?" He asked.

Blake took a short moment to think, "I'm going to try to help her the way you all helped me." She said confusing the two in front of her, "You showed that sometimes you need to be there for a friend, even when they don't want you to be. I was drowning in guilt and fear, I tried to push you all away, but none of you gave up on me. And I can't give up on Ilia. It's about time I saved my friends for once." She said.

[End of a rather short chapter]

 **Now many of you were probably expecting this one to be about 3,000 or more words long. Now, I apologize for that, but you all should realize that Season 16 of Red Vs Blue ended recently. Many of you are wondering, "What the fuck that gotta do with it you lazy piece of shit." Now many most of you aren't saying that but still. After Red Vs Blue season 15 ended Volume 5 of RWBY started so it makes sense Volume 6 is around the corner, right? Right?? Also the way that shit ended, well uh, let's just I shouted the words, "What Da Fuq?" at 10:00 in the morning. So yeah, just putting that out there. Also, I already told you about the email problems earlier, so yeah. Plus I want to know who you people would ship together in this story, so yeah, let me know. Peace. Also as a side note: subscribe to FGB, I'm not on that channel, I just like and YouTube may be trying to get rid of them. So uh, yeah. See you again soon.**


	44. Known By It's Song

**Author's note: So I'm sorry this took awhile, but recently things had been hard on me recently, (Bow Chika Bow Wow). But seriously, I don't want to bore you people. So I'll just say, let's do this.**

[Somewhere in Mistral at a bar]

Qrow and Locus walked in as Qrow headed towards the bartender with Locus behind him. The man behind the counter asked the two something he asks customers, "Regular or the special?" He asked.

Qrow responded first, "I'm actually looking for someone goes by the name Shiro Wan, ever heard of him? I heard he's a regular around here." He asked.

"Who's asking?" The bartender asked.

The man stopped in his tracks as he seemed to be hiding something, Locus then spoke up, "We're not with the police, but we need to speak to him. He's an old ally." He stated.

The bartender then nodded, "Way back huh? So he's a friend of yours?" He asked again.

Qrow stroked his chin, "Yeah, I'd say so, he's a pretty alright guy." He began.

The bartender then began to speak more, "Well, in that case...you tell that jerk he better not show his ugly face in here until he pays me the Lien he owes me!" He said.

Qrow backed up as he began to walk towards the door, "Uh, did I say friend? I uh I meant acquaintance, really we're just colleagues. Anyway thanks for your time. We'll just be taking off." He said as he and Locus exited the bar laughing nervously.

Outside Locus and Qrow pulled out their scrolls as they both crossed off a name off the list. They both somehow knew this was gonna be a long day, "Great start." Qrow said.

After many more stops and going to different places in the town, they came across different answers with the exact same response. From they were able to gather, the huntsmen and huntresses here were all scheduled for different life threatening assignments. It came clear to them after the final house.

Locus approached the door, "Heather Shields?" He asked as he began to knock on the door.

When the door opened, Qrow greeted the man before asking the question, "Oh, uh, hey there. I'm looking for Heather?" He asked. After receiving no response from the man he grew tired, "Look pal, I've had a rough-" He paused as he felt something touch his shoulder.

Locus shook his head, just as a little girl came out, "Daddy? Does he knowing where mommy is?" She asked.

Locus looked down towards the ground, "I'm sorry to bother you." He said as he and Qrow began to walk around.

Later they went to the Mistral bounty board to come to the terrible realization, everyone from their list were no longer available. Every single one of them.

Locus went to the bar they had went to earlier to find Shiro Wan, and came face to face with the bartender, "You've got a lot of nerve showing up back here, unless you brought that idiot with you-" He said.

Locus stared at the ground, "How much did Shiro owe you?" He asked.

The man behind the counter looked confused then guessed a random amount, "Well I'd say about...16,000 Lien." He said. Locus pulled out his wallet and tossed his credit card on the counter, "Wait, what?" He asked, "Man you must be in some serious trouble with him if you're paying me off." He said.

Locus looked the man in the eyes, "His name is clear." He said as he began to walk out slowly.

"Yeah." The bartender then stopped talking for a moment, "That idiot." He said knowing the he'd never see him again.

"Yeah." Locus said.

[Brawnwen Tribe Camp]

The guests from the Reds team, Tucker, Weiss and Yang were all crowded together within the tent, as they are given cups of tea.

Raven had sent Vernal outside, "You can wait outside, thank you." She said.

Yang refocused the subject, "So, what's the 'truth'?" She asked.

Raven took a sip of her tea, "You know, it's better when hot." She said.

Weiss then spoke up, "You know you're really obnoxious." She responded.

Raven finally went back on topic, "The truth is that 'truth' is hard to come by. A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for someone else. By now, your Uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories." She said.

Yang kept her arms folded, "Well he's never given me a reason to doubt him before." She replied.

Raven looked at her daughter, "That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist. You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for the Huntsmen academies. Your motives vary, but you all enrolled to try to make the world a better place. It's adorable." She said.

Yang reminded her mother of the job description, "It's what Huntsmen and Huntresses do." She explained.

Raven then explained her side, "Not all of them. Some people are just in it for the money and the fame, but there's even more that are just looking to grow stronger. Your Uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, we did it to learn how to kill Huntsmen." She received gasps from Yang, Weiss, and Donut but received disgusted faces from Tucker and Sarge, "Daddy and Uncle left that part out hm?" She asked, "Aside from the Grimm, Huntsmen were the only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down. Our tribe needed a counter force and Qrow and I were the perfect age. The entrance exams were child's play compared to what we'd already been through. We were good. So good, that we caught the atattention of Beacon's very own Headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Even after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping his eye on us. Back then, I thought it was because he knew. But it was team STRQ he was interested in." She said.

Yang was left with another question, "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

Raven explained while having her back face them, "Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble than we should've. Sound familiar?" She asked.

Yang fired with another question, "What's your point?" She questioned.

Raven responded with another question, "How much do you know about Professor Ozpin? About his past?" She asked.

Weiss responded slowly, "He was...a prodigy. One of the youngest headmasters to be appointed to a school." She said.

Raven responded quickly, "Because that's how he planned it. Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and has followers inside every Academy on Remnant that are loyal to him and no one else." She said.

Yang snapped with her quick response, "That doesn't make any sense! How could he have...? No, why would someone ever do that?" Yang asked.

Raven answered her daughter's question, "Because old man Oz has a great and terrible secret. One that could spread fear across the world. One that he eventually entrusted to our team, and once I knew, there was no going back. I needed to know more, but with every new discovery I made, the more horrifying the world became." She said only telling them a small side of the story.

Yang was bored of hearing the same thing over and over again, "Okay, then tell us. What's the big secret? What's so crazy that the rest of us don't know?" She demanded to know.

Raven paused for a moment, "The creatures of Grimm...have a master named Salem. She can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she will not rest until humanity crumbles at her feet." She said.

Weiss was confused as everyone else, "What?" She asked.

Raven pointed out something to the group, "You know none of you touched your tea." She said.

Yang stood up, "Why should we believe any of this?" She asked.

Raven became pleased, "Now you're catching on, so far you've done nothing but accept what others tell you, but you need to question everything." Raven told her daughter, "Otherwise you'll end up just as blind as Qrow..." Yang felt her ready to say something else, "...and your fool of a father." She said.

Yang flipped the table in an instant, knocking everything off, her eyes were glowing red, "Don't you dare talk about my family like that!" She demanded.

Then a click was heard, "You need to calm down." Vernal said holding her weapons to Yang.

Another sound was heard as a light came with it, "Just try something to her, I dare you." Tucker said as he held his sword near Vernal's throat.

Simmons spoke as a voice of reason, "Maybe we should just put our weapons and forget what was just two seconds ago." He said.

Raven looked at her daughter and her boyfriend, "Listen to your friend Yang, your teammates never let you down before." She said.

Yang stepped closer, "You don't know the first thing about my teammates! About me! You were never there! You left us! Why?" She asked after getting so angry.

Raven responded calmly, "I know more than you realize. Not just about you, and not just what I've been told, but things I've seen with my own eyes. I know the Grimm have a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead, I know that magic is real, and I can prove it." She said as she began to walk towards the exit, "You said Tai told you all about my Semblance, well I doubt that he ever told you what Oz did to my brother and me." She said as she left the tent.

The crew hesitated for a moment, until Vernal spoke up, "Go see for yourself." She said.

And just like that, they all rushed outside of the tent, "Mom?" Yang asked to an open area.

Weiss looked at Yang in concern, "Yang, are you okay?" She asked.

Yang looked back at Weiss from the corner of her eye, "I'll be fine once we can get her to take us to Ruby." She said.

Weiss still couldn't help but feel concerned, "It's okay if...you're not okay." She said.

Tucker asked the group something, "You don't believe what she said, right?" He asked.

Simmons had a pretty confident answer, "Of course not, Magic doesn't exist, all can be explained with science and technology. Semblances, Dust, all that. I'm 100% positive." He said.

Everyone heard a Raven caw, "A raven?" Donut asked.

Yang looked puzzled, "I've seen that bird before." She said.

Sarge pulled out his shotgun, "Well, hope you guys don't mind but I'm hungry." He said as he was about to take aim.

Tucker grabbed a hold of Sarge's arm, "Wait, does that bird seem familiar?" He asked.

The groups eyes narrowed on the bird as it began to fly through the leaves of the thick canopy of the trees. Swerving to avoid being caught by the vines until it disappeared and out came Raven as she transformed from the bird. She landed leaving everyone both amazed and confused straight out of their minds.

Sarge looked at Simmons, "Did you say 100%?" He asked.

Simmons rose his arms up, "Let's just say 95% okay." He said.

Yang asked the question on everyone's mind, "How...did you do that?" She asked.

Raven smiled, "Well, I could explain it to you..." She said then unsheathed her sword and opened a portal, "...or you could ask your uncle." She said.

Yang grew confused, "You're letting us go?" She asked.

Raven stared at here daughter, "I'm giving you a choice. Stay here, with me, and I'll answer all your questions and more. We can have a fresh start. Or, you can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's impossible war against Salem, and meet the same fate as so many others." She suggested, "But can you really go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you?" She asked.

Yang spoke on behalf of everyone there, "All I care about is making sure my sister is safe." She said.

Raven scoffed at the answer as Yang grabbed her bike and the Reds hopped onto their modified version of the Warthog. Tucker grabbed his own bike and was in the middle of Yang and Weiss and the Reds and their Warthog as they drove through the portal.

Raven called out to Yang making them all stop, "Yang! If you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet." She warned her daughter.

Yang looked back, "You weren't kind this time either." She said as they drove through the portal finally.

Raven waited till they were gone before she replied, "I know." She said.

[Somewhere in Mistral]

Locus and Qrow were going over their list to see if they missed one, when Qrow pointed out something, "This isn't right. I get one or two of them but, all of them?" He asked.

A portal appeared behind the two of them as they both remembered that sound, "Raven?" They both asked as they reached for their weapons, but came to the realization someone better arrived, "Oh." They said.

[In The Kitchen]

Team JNPR and Ruby were getting ready to feed so many people and assigned each other different jobs. Ruby was helping Ren near a large pot, Nora was chopping vegetables while Pyrrah made sure she didn't eat them all, and Jaune had set the table.

Ren looked at the pot, "Alright, the first batch is just about done." He said as he looked at the pot.

Ruby seemed to be happy to hear that, "Awesome, now we just need Qrow and we'll be all set." She said as she got some bowls ready.

Nora after eating a carrot bite joined the conversation, "Do you really think he's gonna bring that many people? This is a lot of food." She said eating another carrot bite.

Ruby kept stirring some food in a pan, "Uh, I don't know, but it sounds like we could use all the help we can get." She said.

Qrow came into the house, "I'm back!" He shouted.

Ruby kept stirring the pan, "Be right there!" She shouted back.

Ren looked over at Ruby's pan, "You're going to overcook that." He said.

Ruby who was very confident in her cooking ignored the warning, "No I'm not, shut up." She said.

Qrow continued to call out to Ruby, "Hey, uh, Ruby?" He asked.

Ruby looked back for a second, "I'm coming!" She shouted as she started a small puff of smoke, "Fine, you take over!" She said as she gave up and went to the front.

Ruby walked out with a tray of tea and multiple cups, "So, we didn't know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it." She stopped as she gasped, letting the tray be shattered as it fell to the floor, at the fact that she saw two of the most important people of her life. Two of her original teammates: Weiss and Yang. At first she didn't know how to respond as her older sister slowly walked closer, then the words began to flow out, "Yang, I...I'm so sorry! I-I should've stayed, and I should've talked to you more! I'd-I just...I wasn't sure if you wanted me around and-" She said nearly sobbing her eyes out, then came the moment she stopped as Yang held her close.

Everything in the room went silent as all the members watched as two sisters held that long embrace. Yang finally said three words that made everything better, "I love you." She said with tears in her eyes.

Ruby smiled through the tears in her eyes as she held her sister close, "I love you too." She said.

Soon everyone around them, from team JNPR in the kitchen, to the Reds and Tucker, to the badasses there, even little boy Ozpin was there to witness that moment. Weiss was shedding a tear as well seeing the two so close, "Weiss." Ruby called out with an open arm along with Yang's open arm as well, hoping she'd join the hug.

Weiss saw the two and leaped into the hug without any hesitation whatsoever. Finally most of the team was together at last.

 **Author's Note: This chapter was actually a lot closer to my life than any other chapter there was. It was a difficult subject for me to type about, but I can't let myself be selfish so this one is for you.**


End file.
